The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits
by Fairy-Li
Summary: Incompleto.
1. Prologo

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Importante: **Para las personas que apenas están empezando a leer éste fic, quiero pedirles que por favor tomen en cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo con él y, por obvias razones, mi escritura a sufrido cambios a lo largo de ése período. Por lo tanto pido por favor que si eres de las personas que gustan de fics con una redacción entendible (que espero sea el caso del mío...) no juzgues a toda la historia por los primeros capítulos pues, como dije, considero que he mejorado en ése aspecto. Si así gustas, hecha un vistazo a los últimos capítulos agregados para que te des una idea. Muchas gracias ;3

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The** **Legend** **of Zelda: The Four Spirits **

_Prólogo_

Hyrule, un país místico, lleno de leyendas y seres mágicos. Así se le conocía a aquella tierra bendita por las Diosas que, en un momento dado, fue condenada a la peor de las catástrofes con la aparición del llamado Rey del Mal; Ganondorf era su nombre. Aquél ser de las sombras fue vencido y encerrado por un héroe del cual muchas historias son narradas, una princesa de inmensa belleza y poder, y un grupo de seres de luz, denominados Sagas, que formaron parte del épico viaje hecho por aquél joven guerrero. Sin embargo, por muy interesante que su travesía hubiera resultado, ésta historia comienza en una época más cercana a la nuestra, millones de años después de la derrota de Ganondorf.

El mundo donde ahora se situaba el país de Hyrule había sufrido grandes cambios con el transcurrir de los siglos. Éste terminó siendo uno no tan distinto del que todos conocemos; poseía adelantos tecnológicos, grandes ciudades, hermosos paisajes, escuelas, gente decente y gente mal intencionada. Cosas típicas, habituales, que son parte de nuestra vida diaria.

Las variadas razas que antes existían en aquél mundo místico habían desaparecido casi por completo, sólo sobreviviendo los hylians; seres con apariencia humana, de orejas elfinas y gran capacidad mágica que, he de aclarar, había sido completamente olvidada. Las leyendas, abundantes y en tiempos remotos consideradas casi siempre como verdad absoluta, sólo habían quedado en simples cuentos inventados, considerados exageraciones de la antigüedad. La magia, respetada y temida, había sido dejado a la fantasía por casi todos los habitantes del planeta; sólo unos cuantos creían en ella, siendo considerados infantiles e inmaduros por ello o, simplemente, locos. Muchos templos, aquellas maravillosas construcciones que tanto significado tenían para los habitantes en épocas remotas, corrieron la misma suerte que los castillos: el olvido.

Demasiados fueron los cambios que aquél mundo sufrió en poco tiempo. Y la paz reinaba casi siempre; nadie se preocupaba por algo más que no fuera su trabajo, estudios, hogar y familia... Pero pronto eso iba a cambiar, era tiempo de que la promesa de regresar, hecha por ése ser maligno que codiciaba el poder absoluto, se cumpliera y con ello el despertar de los héroes que estaban destinados a luchar contra él. Héroes que serían responsables de salvar la tierra, su tierra, que empezaba a peligrar a causa de las fuerzas oscuras que comenzaban a despertar poco a poco de su largo sueño.

Así estaba escrito que, en el instante en que todos se reunieran y se conocieran, empezaría una nueva travesía. Curiosamente, desde el momento en que los padres de un muchacho de 15 años toman la importante decisión de realizar una mudanza al extenso país de Hyrule, es cuando la cuenta regresiva comienza.

-Sigo sin entender para qué nos tenemos que mudar... -se quejó el joven de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azul cielo. Dando un suspiro se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose más en el asiento del avión.- Estábamos bien en Calatia.

-Lo sé cariño, -le respondió su madre sin voltear a verle, esbozando una leve sonrisa- pero es por asuntos del trabajo de tu papá. Además, bien sabes que Hyrule es un hermoso país.

- Eso he oído, pero...bah, todos modos supongo que no me queda de otra. -dijo luego de un breve silencio, dejando escapar ésta vez un suspiro resignado. Seguidamente volteó para mirar el paisaje que se extendía por debajo de ellos.

-No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad hijo, -explicó su padre de pronto, con los ojos cerrados y recostado del asiento- un hombre muy importante me ofreció un empleo que bien vale la pena.

-El señor del que hablas es Nohansen Harkinian, ¿no es así? –cuestionó el chico, viéndole de reojo, aún con su cara orientada hacia la ventana.

- Exactamente.

Suspirando como las veces anteriores el chico continuó su interesante observación a través del cristal. Dejar su antiguo hogar no le hacía gracia, pero no podía negar que, en cierto modo, algo en él le pedía ya un cambio. Sentía que debía estar en otro lugar, haciendo otras cosas, y aunque no le era del todo claro qué, estaba seguro de que aquella sensación era algo que no había sentido jamás.

- Ah, bueno... –pensó, esbozando una sonrisa suave y notoriamente más animado- En verdad no puede ser tan malo viajar a un lugar nuevo... -diciendo esto último más para sí mismo que para sus progenitores, puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se dedicó a dormir un poco mientras duraba el viaje- Veamos qué me espera en Hyrule.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


	2. Nueva ciudad, nueva escuela y nuevos ami...

**N/A:** Como verán, esto se desarrolla en la etapa estudiantil de los personajes, por lo tanto puede que haya unas cuantas confusiones en cuanto a las costumbres y años de la secundaria ya que entre países suelen ocurrir estas discrepancias (por ejemplo, aquí lo que llaman preparatoria serían los 4to's y 5to's años de secundaria). Escribiré todo basándome en el modo en que yo estudié aquí, así que pido consideración en ése aspecto.

También les pido que no juzguen a éste fic por ya haber unos cuantos por aquí que son de Zelda con los personajes en la época actual, pues cada uno tiene su toque :P y éste creo que no es la excepción, así que pido que primero lean y luego opinen. Gracias!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

**OoOoOoOo**

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo I_

_Nueva ciudad, nueva escuela y nuevos amigos_

Ya era lunes en el país de Hyrule y, como todos los años, en aquella fecha estaban dispuestas a reanudarse las actividades escolares. Ése día como es obvio no era nada agradable para los jóvenes, menos para los dormilones y flojos que esperaban que sus vacaciones fueran eternas.

Temprano en la mañana ya casi todos los alumnos habían llegado al colegio, cortesía de las madres o padres que les habían despertado y obligado a tan atroz acción. En la ciudad de Kakariko, sin embargo, uno de los protagonistas de esta historia aún no entraba en la población de estudiantes responsables. En su habitación las cortinas permanecían cerradas, oyéndose sólo levemente los cantos matutinos de las aves y dejando que la poca luz que entraba iluminara su silueta. El dormilón muchacho aún permanecía en el mundo de los sueños, hecho un bulto entre la cama y las sábanas, asomando sólo algunos mechones de su cabellera dorada y alborotada. Para su desgracia, su estado de calma y tranquilidad fue interrumpido por los gritos de su madre.

- ¡Hijo, despierta que ya es tarde! –habló la voz femenina desde afuera de su habitación, con cierto tono de frustración aparente. ¿Es que todos los años iba a ser lo mismo?

- Ya va, mamá...aún no ha sonado el despertador... –masculló él adormilado.

- ¡Link, ya son las seis con treintaicinco minutos de la mañana y entras a las _siete_!

- **¿¡Seis y treintaicinco de la mañana!?** –exclamó éste, levantándose de golpe y casi cayéndose de la cama.

- ¡Vístete y baja a desayunar rápido! –ordenó su madre, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Ay diosas! –se quejó Link, mirando su mesita de noche donde pudo notar como el despertador estaba roto. Ahora que lo recordaba, el aparato sí había sonado, y por ello es que él, medio dormido, lo había golpeado y dañado- ¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí!

Incorporándose, enredándose con las sábanas y estando a punto de estrellarse contra el piso por segunda vez en el día, se dirigió velozmente al armario y tomó su uniforme. Se colocó el bluejean, su chemise azul claro con un sello bordado en la parte superior derecha que decía "P.W.C" y sus respectivos zapatos (**N/A:** me estoy basando en el uniforme de mi escuela :P). Luego, tomando su mochila con algunos útiles que creía podían ser necesarios para el primer día, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente; se comió su desayuno, atragantándose en el proceso, y salió corriendo hacia la institución luego de gritar un "¡Hasta luego!" a sus padres.

- ¡Esto ya es mala suerte! –se quejó mientras avanzada con prisa entre los transeúntes- ¡Primero me mudo y llego a las 11 de la noche y luego me toca ir al colegio al día siguiente!

Después de cinco minutos de estar tropezando gente y disculpándose constantemente, llegó a la entrada de la susodicha institución, casi desmayándose por la falta de aire. Por fuera éste se veía inmenso, ganándole por mucho en tamaño a su antigua escuela.

Viendo su reloj digital que marcaba en ése momento las 6:52, pensó con orgullo que, pese a todos los pronósticos, había llegado lo suficientemente rápido. Así ya más calmado, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a conocer el lugar donde estaría casi toda la semana. Entrando al patio interior luego de pasar por las grandes rejas abiertas, se encontró con la imagen de varios niños corriendo de un lado a otro, a veces tropezándose con los jóvenes que pasaban por allí. Se quedó entonces parado en un solo sitio, escudriñando con la mirada en todas direcciones, buscando los casilleros donde tenía entendido podía dejar sus pertenencias.

- Supongo que eres nuevo aquí, –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndole voltear al instante. Cruzada de brazos y portando un atuendo deportivo de color oscuro que resaltaba su fuerte físico, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, cabello platinado y ojos color rubíes mantenía su mirada serena clavada en la de él.

- Uh...sí señora, –afirmó éste, parpadeando un par de veces y asintiendo- De hecho, acabo de llegar a ésta ciudad.

- Y por lo que veo eres de secundaria, –supuso esta al ver que su camisa era azul, algo que bien le distinguía entre los niños de primaria que utilizaban una de color blanco- La parte de secundaria queda más atrás, por ése pasillo, allí podrás encontrar la coordinación y pedir las llaves para tu casillero. Además, podrás ver en una cartelera en qué salón quedaste.

- Muchas gracias, –le sonrió éste con sinceridad- eh...señora...?

- Señorita Impa, Impa Shades –recalcó amablemente, sonriendo divertida ante la cara apenada del chico- Soy la profesora de deporte, seguramente nos veremos éste año.

- Eso espero, gracias nuevamente... y disculpe lo de señora, -rió nervioso, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia donde la mujer le había señalado.

Cuando por fin llegó a la sección de secundaria, caminó por el pasillo atestado de estudiantes y buscó la coordinación. Al encontrarla y entrar, habló con una de las personas que allí habían y consiguió sus llaves y el número de su casillero, saliendo luego alegremente y disponiéndose a probar si dichas llaves servían.

- Perfecto, –dijo por lo bajo al ver que éstas abrían sin problema el candado.

Al desviar la mirada y ver como un grupo de jóvenes estaba reunido frente a una cartelera, se encaminó al sitio para ver que, el alboroto, era porque los papeles que estaban en ella informaban cómo habían quedado organizados los estudiantes en las dos secciones de cada año. Link se abrió paso como pudo entre la gente y se dispuso a buscar en la parte de 3er año su nombre, a veces teniendo que apoyarse solo en las puntas de sus pies para poder ver mejor. Consiguiéndose en la sección A, siguió viendo la lista de abajo hacia arriba, curioso por quiénes serían sus compañeros, y, con asombro, notó como un poco más arriba estaba escrito claramente el nombre de Harkinian Zelda.

- ¿Será posible? –se preguntó atónito, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por el timbre que indicaba ya el comienzo de las clases.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de subir a su respectivo salón entre todo el río de gente, se sentó en su pupitre, mirando como sus demás compañeros de clase hacían lo mismo. No mucho después entraba ya una mujer, vestida con una blusa y una falda, azul y blanca respectivamente, que se supuso sería su profesora guía ese año. Sinceramente no le molestaba, la mujer pelirroja se veía simpática.

- Buenos días jóvenes, –saludó sonriente, colocando algunos papeles y cuadernos en el escritorio. Apenas emitido el saludo, todos los murmullos cesaron- Mi nombre es Anju Fird, seré su profesora guía éste año como seguramente muchos habrán pensado; además, me encargaré de enseñarles biología en las horas respectivas a la materia. Hoy les daré sus horarios y el calendario escolar, pero primero pasaré la asistencia, así que pido su colaboración, –diciendo esto, abrió una de las carpetas que antes llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a leerla- Ainquine Epona.

- ¡Presente! –exclamó la chica, llamando la atención de Link por el entusiasmo en su voz. Se giró y pudo ver a la joven de cabello rojizo, éste llegándole a la cintura y con reflejos blancos, piel un poco oscura, ojos añiles muy expresivos y vistiendo su respectivo uniforme: unos bluejeans al cuerpo con la bota del pantalón un poco ancha y una camisa como la de él.

- Brish Alejandra.

- Presente.

- Equidnal Knuckles, –no hay respuesta- ¿Equidnal?

Casi al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico que, en opinión de Link, era bastante curioso; con su pelirrojo cabello un poco largo, llegándole por debajo de los hombros, ojos rasgados de color púrpura, fuerte complexión física y expresión que claramente indicaba que había corrido más que él, se notaba a leguas que aún no se había despertado completamente. Todos los estudiantes, excepto el rubio, suspiraron mientras giraban los ojos.

- ¡Presente!

- Pase adelante... –le dijo por fin la profesora, parpadeando un par de veces.

- Gracias, –el aludido, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, pasó y se sentó dos puestos más atrás de Link.

Por unos segundos, la profesora Fird continuó nombrando a cada estudiante, mientras que el muchacho de ojos azules intentaba ir memorizando quién era quién para futuras referencias. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que él fijara su atención más de lo normal en cierta chica.

- Harkinian Zelda.

- Presente, –contestó ella. En ese instante Link volteó discretamente, frunciendo el seño apenas mencionado el apellido, y pudo ver a la joven anteriormente nombrada. Su pelo, semi-recogido con una pinza, era hasta más abajo de los hombros y también rubio, más oscuro que el de él y con cierto tono rojizo, mientras que sus ojos eran azules y cristalinos, resaltando en una piel tan blanca como la leche.

- Hasakura Lui.

- Presente.

- Minderstone Link.

No hay respuesta.

- ¿Minderston Link?

- ¡Ah, presente!

- La próxima vez no se distraiga, sino lo pueden colocar inasistente.

- Sí señorita, disculpe...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya pasada la primera hora de clases, en los que se tocaban temas normales de las normas de la institución, la profesora salió del aula por un momento; algo que obviamente los alumnos aprovecharon para hablar, levantándose de sus asientos y dirigiéndose a sus amigos y compañeros.

- Por lo que veo no se te ha quitado la costumbre de llegar tarde ¿eh Knuckles? –preguntó Epona, yendo hacia el pupitre del pelirrojo.

- No me reproches –se quejó, bostezando en el proceso- es que me quedé dormido.

- Siempre te quedas dormido, –habló ésta vez Zelda, entrando en la conversación y sentándose con obvio cansancio en el pupitre vacío que quedaba frente al pelirrojo.

- Mira quien lo dice, tienes una cara de sueño que bien podría ser la mía.

- Al menos llegué a tiempo, -sonrió con fingida altanería la chica de cabello rubio. El pelirrojo simplemente le miró indignado.

- Eso no se lo puedes discutir, –rió Epona, desviando la mirada casualmente. Curiosa notó como el recién llegado, el cual estaba aún sentado sin hablar con nadie, miraba por la ventana sin muchos ánimos. Sin mencionar nada a sus dos amigos se dirigió hacia él, colocándose frente a su puesto.

- ¿Uh...? –musitó éste, dándose cuenta de que la joven estaba parada y esperaba a que él reparara en su presencia.

- ¡Hola! -saludó ella con alegría, haciendo que el chico, por la sorpresa, se echara hacia atrás- Soy Epona. Supongo que tú eres nuevo por aquí, nunca te había visto antes.

- Eh, sí, –contestó el chico, un tanto asombrado por lo repentino de la conversación- Soy de Calatia, mi nombre es Link.

- Mucho gusto, –asintió eufóricamente y, sin decir más, lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que éste se levantara de su asiento- No deberías estar ahí sentadote y sólo. Ven, te presentaré a unos amigos.

- Eh... ¿De acuerdo? –accedió Link dejándose llevar, aún muy confundido como para no aceptar la propuesta.

La alegre jovencita lo guió hacia el dúo con el que antes charlaba, éste mirándola con extrañeza, y se paró en frente de ellos junto con el chico mientras lo señalaba.

- Él es Link y es nuevo por aquí, vino de Calatia, -exclamó simplemente a modo de presentación. Knuckles y Zelda, mirándose y sonriendo mientras alzaban una ceja y bajaban otra, se encogieron de hombros; ya estaban acostumbrados a su extrovertida amiga y sus repentinas ideas.

- Mucho gusto chico, –dijo el pelirrojo finalmente con una media sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano- mi nombre es Knuckles.

- Yo soy Zelda, –anunció la joven luego, sonriendo ella gentilmente mientras también le estrechaba la mano.

- Mucho gusto, -contestó en ambas ocasiones el rubio, inseguro.

- ¿Tu apellido es Minderstone, cierto? –preguntó de pronto Zelda, ladeando la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad. Al ver que el chico se limitaba a verla y asentir, sonrió con gentileza- Créeme, no sé por qué, pero me suena familiar.

- Ah, entonces sí eres la hija del señor Harkinian, –exclamó Link con asombro, hablando luego alegremente- Soy hijo de uno de los socios de tu padre, Li Minderstone. Tu padre hizo un negocio con el mío, por eso fue que nos mudamos de Calatia.

- Sí, ya recuerdo, papá me lo presentó, –asintió la muchacha con otra sonrisa. Notando como sus otros dos compañeros les veían con un montón de signos de interrogación en sus cabezas, rió nerviosa mientras hacía un gesto despreocupado con ambas manos- ¡Ah, perdonen! –se excusó, girándose luego al muchacho, a quien luego de un par de segundos le dijo como pensante- Uh, sabes, ahora que te observo mejor...creo que será mejor que Ruto no te vea...

- ¿Ruto? –preguntó él confundido.

- Sí, ella está en la sección B, -explicó, para luego decir con aire divertido- tiene una obsesión por conseguir un novio rubio de ojos azules...

- Pobre de ti, –comentó Knuckles, sonriendo con malicia- Tiene fama de no dejar de perseguir al chico hasta que lo consigue... o éste se suicida.

- Ay madre... –musitó con pesar el rubio, abriendo de forma exagerada los ojos. Había tenido experiencias así en su anterior colegio, sumando a eso un club de fans, y en lo que a él le concernía... no era una experiencia agradable.

_Agh...Mujeres..._

- Y el aviso de la semana, no se te ocurra acercarte a Rouge, –comentó Epona por lo bajo, con tono bromista- ya que éste que está al lado mío es muy celoso.

- ¿¡Celoso!? –gritó el pelirrojo sonrojado- ¡yo no me pongo celoso por Rouge!

- ¡Joven Equidnal, no grite dentro del aula de clases! –reprendió la voz de la profesora Fird, quién acababa de entrar al salón, haciendo que el muchacho callara de golpe.

- Perdone profesora, -gruñendo apenado, el pelirrojo se sentó en su respectivo pupitre.

- Y además de celoso, -le dijo Epona al recién llegado, antes de irse a su propio puesto- es bastante tímido.

Así, la siguiente hora de clases transcurrió normalmente hasta la llegada del receso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al sonar la campana, indicando el comienzo del descanso de quince minutos, Link con los otros tres adolescentes que acababa de conocer salió del aula y se dispuso a ir hacia el patio. Cuando llegaron, ya el espacio se comenzaba a atestar de estudiantes. Se dirigieron todos hasta una de las mesas que por allí había, siempre charlando de todo lo que podían pensar en el momento, hasta que el pelirrojo, reparando en la presencia de dos personas que se acercaban a ellos, miró al chico nuevo con cierta malicia.

- Te recomiendo que te escondas, -propuso Knuckles. El aludido le vio a su vez sin entender.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque allí vienen Rouge y Ruto.

- ¿Ruto no es la que...?

- Sí, –lo interrumpió Zelda- Pero no le hagas caso a éste niño, tampoco es que ella te va a comer.

- Eso dices tú, –suspiró Epona por lo bajo, volteando los ojos. Su compañera rubia, por su parte, le dio un codazo mientras la veía con reproche.- ¡Digo! Zelda tiene razón.

Link les miró parpadeando repetidas veces, confundido, hasta que se percató de que ya las dos chicas habían llegado finalmente. Volteando curioso, observó a las recién llegadas.

Con un "¡hola chicos!" se hizo notar una de ojos violetas y cabello corto, éste de color azul y adornado por un cintillo blanco. La inusual jovencita era por poco la más baja de todos, y, como sus compañeros, portaba el uniforme característico de la institución, sólo teniendo además de ello un suéter negro que se sujetaba a su cintura.

- Hola Ruto, –saludó la rubia con una sonrisa- hola Rouge.

Ésta última, deteniendo su andar sexy cuando hubo llegado, curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa. Con una expresión que claramente daba a entender que de todos ella era la más pícara, asintió a manera de saludo con su cabeza. No hay que decir su vestimenta, pues era la misma de todos. Su cabello platinado era igualmente corto, curvándose sus puntas hacia arriba, mientras que sus ojos, algo entrecerrados, eran de color esmeralda. La chica fijó su mirada en Knuckles, y no tardó en hablarle con tranquilidad.

- Lástima que éste año no quedamos juntos, ¿no crees?

- Gracias a las Diosas... –musitó el pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces. La chica de pronunciada cadera, no haciéndole gracia esto, le miró asesinamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Equidnal? –le gruñó ésta tras haber oído el murmullo, con su puño levantado.

- Lo que oíste, –contestó él mientras se cruzaba de brazos, devolviéndole la mirada.

- ¡Pues no oí, así que repítelo!

- ¡Entonces estás sorda!

- ¡Si yo soy sorda tu eres idiota! ...oh, espera, ¡_eres_ idiota!

- El burro hablando de orejas...

- ¡No soy idiota!

- ¡Sí lo eres!

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Esto es normal? –preguntó Link a la pelirroja, con cierto tono de asombro, a lo que esta asintió con un gesto lastimero.

- ¿Uh? –farfulló Rouge parando de discutir, reparando en la presencia del nuevo alumno- ¿Quién es él?

- Link Minderstone... –respondió educadamente- Sólo díganme Link.

- Pues, vaya... Mucho gusto, soy Rouge Batton. –contestó mientras le observa seductoramente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Knuckles- Pero tú sólo dime Rouge, querido.

- ¡Y yo soy Ruto Aqua! -saludó la otra chica, la de cabello azul, como saliendo de la nada; sin perder tiempo le estrechó la mano con gran entusiasmo- ¡Dime Ruto!

- Ah, claro... –parpadeó el chico un par de veces, pasmado.

- Ruto, tranquilízate, déjalo en paz por lo menos el primer día... –reprochó Epona, sabiendo ya las intenciones de su amiga.

- Aw...aguafiestas.

- Y bien... ¿dónde estábamos? –masculló Knuckles, fingiendo pensarlo demasiado. Un par de segundos después, miró a la peloplatinado con burla- Ah sí... ¡idiota!

- ¡Ya te dije que el idiota eres tú!

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, rodando por sus cabezas una gran gota de sudor.

- La verdad es que ellos se quieren, –dijo la de pelo rubio, aunque no muy segura (con fondo de Knuckles y Rouge discutiendo).

- ¿Si así se dicen "te quiero" cómo será cuando se digan "te odio"? –razonó Link, mirando la escena.

- Yo sí sé decir "te quiero", -insinuó Ruto de inmediato, a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo. El aludido no hizo más que abrir enormemente los ojos, en un gesto de pánico.

- **¡Ruto!** -gritaron molestas Zelda y Epona.

- Está bien... –dijo a regañadientes ésta, soltándolo- Sólo por hoy...

_¿Sólo por hoy? Ay madre..._ pensó con pánico el rubio, intentando alejarse discretamente.

- ¿Saben lo peor? –suspiró Epona de pronto, con fastidio notable en su voz.

- ¿Qué?

- La profesora dijo que horita conoceríamos al profesor de historia, ¿cierto? –los dos rubios del grupo asintieron ante esto- ¡Agh! ¿Saben lo fastidioso que es eso?

- A nosotros nos toca la clase de artística, –comentó Ruto, con obvio desagrado.

- Al menos ustedes pueden dormirse tranquilos, esa profesora no se da cuenta de nada... Pero el de historia es horrible.

- Cierto, –la apoyó Zelda, lloriqueando también. Luego, con seriedad, miró a Link- Por lo que más quieras, no te quedes dormido en esa clase, _no_ en tu primer día.

Por segunda vez en el día el chico parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

No habiendo pasado mucho tiempo sonó el timbre, dando por finalizado el receso y la pelea del pelirrojo con la chica, que ya había empezado a traer espectadores (soltando estos un "aaaawww..." cuando fue interrumpido el intercambio cultural de insultos). Murmurándose unas últimos ofensas por lo bajo, se fueron a sus respectivos salones mientras sus compañeros los miraban con sus ojos hechos una rayita y hacían lo mismo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bien chicos, –comenzó hablando la profesora de artística, una viejecilla muy arrugada con enormes lentes oscuros, con una voz lenta y poco animada- Yo seré su profesora de artística éste año...

- Oh sí, no me diga, –murmuró Ruto por lo bajo con sarcasmo, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos.

- Me hubiera traído mi almohada para dormir, –refunfuñó Rouge de igual forma, en el asiento frente a su amiga.

- Como saben, en artística se verá la teoría... y en artes plásticas veremos la práctica...

Ya para ese momento más de la mitad del salón estaba en proceso de dormirse...o ya lo había hecho.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

...Lo cual, los de la otra sección no podían hacer.

- ¡Ya oyeron, al que encuentre dormido lo mando a su casa con una citación! -sentenció el fornido profesor de historia, con sus ojos pardos clavados en los alumnos y con una voz que retumbó por el salón y los tímpanos de los jóvenes.

- Rayos, -exclamo quietamente Link a nadie en particular, con la boca hecha una rayita- como que vino de mal humor.

- ¡Señor Minderstone, oí eso! –reprendió el docente con un tono igual o más alto que el de antes, casi causándole un infarto al chico- ¡Se salva por ser nuevo en éste colegio!

_Ésta va a ser una clase muuuuuyyyy larga... _pensó con lamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Y como sabrán, se usaba antiguamente la pintura de muchas formas... –la profesora tomó unas hojas blancas y se las fue entregando a cada uno de los alumnos- Para empezar...pinten lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza...

Pensamiento colectivo de todo el salón: _Dormir._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Quiero que me hagan un texto, de tres párrafos, de 25 líneas cada uno, con un resumen de TODA la historia de Hyrule y sin usar el libro!

- Oiga profesor, –interrumpió Zelda, alzando la mano- ¿cuánto tiem--?

- ¡Quince minutos!

- ¡Óigame! Pero eso es muy poco ti--

- ¡Lo hace o no lo hace, señorita Harkinian! –la orden, más que una exclamación, parecía un gruñido. La chica no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás en su asiento y quedarse tiesa- ¡El que no lo termine tendrá su primera nota del año!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Fiuf, ya terminé.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Ruto a su amiga, alzando un poco su cabeza para observar su dibujo- ese es...

- Sí, es el equidna ese que aparece en el juego de Sonic Adventure 2, el que se llama igual que Knuckles.

- Y también se parece, –comentó, ganándose una mirada de total confusión por parte de Rouge.

- ¿Lo dices por lo animal o por los rasgos?

Ruto no hizo más que reír ante la pregunta.

- ¡Hey, lo preguntaba en serio!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Tiempo!

- Pero profesor, –se quejó Epona, alzando una ceja y bajando otra- aún faltan dos min—

- ¡Si digo que ya terminó el tiempo, terminó el tiempo! O es que aún no ha terminado señorita?

- ...Sólo me falta una palabra, señor.

- ¡No me importa, déjelo tal cual! –la pelirroja colocó un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro- ¡El último de la fila recoja el trabajo de sus compañeros!

Y a los desafortunados que no terminaron a tiempo, no les quedó más que lloriquear.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias a Farore, otro receso llegó...

- Ya tengo mi primera nota del año, –se quejó Link, viendo a sus compañeros con expresión derrotada, dejando caer los hombros.

- Igual yo, –dijo Knuckles, revolviendo con una mano su ya alborotado cabello. Rouge ante esto dio un grito de triunfo.

- ¡Ja! Ahora no me puedes echar la culpa por las notas que te ponen en la carpeta

- ¡Ya cállate!

- ¡No me callo!

- Ese profesor es muy exigente, –comentó Epona, con una mirada no muy feliz (y con sonido en el fondo de las voces de Knuckles y Rouge discutiendo nuevamente).

- Ni que me lo digas, –aprobó Zelda- Además de que prácticamente todo el salón tiene la nota, nos dejó sordos.

- Me pregunto quiénes serán los super-dotados que **no** tengan la nota, –soltó la peli azul al momento de fruncir el seño.

- Al menos hoy terminamos temprano, –suspiró Link, sonriendo suavemente- Pensé que tendríamos clases hasta la tarde.

- Gracias a las Diosas no, –bufó la pelirroja, señalando a la pareja que no paraba de discutir- ¿Sabes lo que es aguantarse a estos dos hasta la tarde un primer día de clases? Todo un martirio.

- ¡Eres una buscapleitos!

- ¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás!

- ¡Rata inmunda y sucia de alcantarilla!

- ¡Animal bestia salvaje del monte!

- ¡Arpía!

- ¡Garrapata chupa sangre!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasadas las horas correspondientes de clases, el timbre sonó a la una en punto, indicando ya el fin del día en el colegio. Alegremente, Link fue acompañado por sus nuevos amigos hasta la entrada/salida de la institución, oyendo como no paraban de hablar por todo el camino entre ellos, siempre intentando incluirlo en la conversación para que éste agarrara más confianza.

- Bien, aquí nos separamos –dijo Rouge al rubio al momento de llegar a las puertas abiertas, por donde salían además de ellos unos cientos de alumnos más- Me voy con Zelda y Ruto, ya que viven por la misma zona que yo. Un placer conocerte, –dicho lo último le sonrió, al momento de guiñarle un ojo.

- Gracias, -asintió el joven- digo lo mismo.

- Espero verte mañana, –le dijo luego Zelda, con una sonrisa, al momento de colocarse con el par de chicas que la acompañarían a su casa. El rubio devolvió el gesto y, como respuesta, asintió nuevamente.

- ¡Bien, andando! –exclamó la peli-azul, a lo que sus amigas le miraron con humor, afirmando con sus cabezas. Así, el trío se despidió con la mano para luego dar media vuelta e irse caminando.

- ¿Por dónde vives tú? –preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a al rubio.

- Por allá, –señaló, apuntando con su mano en dirección contraria a la que se fueron las jóvenes.

- ¡Bien, Knuckles y yo vamos por ahí! –informó alegremente, tomando a ambos muchachos por los brazos- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

- Claro, –exclamó éste feliz, a la vez que Knuckles asentía.

De éste modo, el trío comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras conversaban animadamente de esto y de aquello, diciendo brevemente alguna anécdota de su vida, o simplemente contándole al nuevo integrante algunos acontecimientos ocurridos el año escolar pasado. Brevemente pararon en un kiosquito, comprando por decisión unánime algún aperitivo para el camino.

- Vaya, -exclamó Link asombrado, comenzando a caminar al igual que sus amigos luego de pagarle al hombre que atendía el pequeño local- ¿Así que casi te expulsan?

- Sí, –contestó el pelirrojo, con un tic nervioso en la ceja, mientras abría el refresco recién comprado.

- Y adivina a quien culpó, –fingió secretear Epona.

- No me digas, –sonrió divertido el rubio, señalando a su amigo con el chocolate que había abierto- a Rouge.

- ¡Pero fue su culpa! –gruñó él, mirándoles de forma bastante fea.

Suspiro general.

- Y... Epona, ¿desde cuándo estás en el colegio? –preguntó Link, ignorando al irritado muchacho.

- Desde primer grado, al igual que Rouge y Zelda. Ruto llegó un año después y Knuckles fue el último.

- Es decir que se conocen desde hace mucho, -alzó las cejas con leve asombro, a lo que su amiga asintió alegremente.

- Así es, –afirmó a su vez Knuckles, metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón y dando un sorbo a la bebida.

- Je, vieras a Knuckles y a Rouge el primer año, –rió por lo bajo la chica. El aludido por su parte soltó un gruñido.

- Como odiaba cuando me decía 'Knux'.

- ¿Knux? –el muchacho de Calatia tuvo que reírse ante el apodo- ¡Que bien suena!

- Otro más que se burla de eso...

- Oh, aún se lo dice, –dijo en las mismas Epona- pero no tan seguido, sabe que éste es un poco malhumorado.

- ¡_Éste_ tiene su nombre!

- ¿Ves lo que digo?

Antes de que el pelirrojo se le tirara encima a alguien, pararon su plática al oír unos aleteos considerablemente fuertes. Mirándose extrañados entre sí, alzaron no mucho después la mirada, curiosos, y vieron como una silueta pasaba rápidamente sobrevolando sus cabezas para ir en dirección contraria a la que ellos se dirigían. Quedando atónitos por un momento, luego se vieron asombrados mutuamente.

- ¿Esa cosa era un ave? –preguntó la pelirroja, aún viendo el punto que antes les pasó por encima y que cada vez se hacía más pequeño en la distancia.

- Eso parece, –contestó Link, bajando una ceja y subiendo otra- y bastante grande.

- Nunca había visto un ave de ese tamaño por aquí, –comentó Knuckles frunciendo el seño- Es extraño.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Verdad que es guapo? -preguntó ilusionada la pelo-azul, juntando sus manos con mirada soñadora. Las otras dos jóvenes suspiraron.

- Ruto, –empezó Rouge- a ti, todo el que sea rubio ojos azules, te parece guapo.

- Bueno, tal vez –admitió luego de considerarlo un momento, seguidamente poniendo ambas manos en su cintura- ¡pero no niegues que estaba guapo!

- Nunca dije que lo negara, –rió encogiéndose de hombros y girando los ojos, divertida.

- ¿Tú que dices Zelda?

- ¿Eh? –la aludida, hasta esos momentos callada, miró a ambas chicas que esperaban una respuesta. Parpadeó un par de veces (**N/A:** no les encanta cuando los personajes hacen eso? XD) para luego responder- Pues... sí, es guapo.

- ¿Ven que tenía razón? –dijo orgullosa Ruto, alzando la cabeza de modo triunfante.

La muchacha de ojos azules estuvo a punto de responderle sarcásticamente, pero cerró su boca de golpe al instante, frunciendo el seño con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rouge curiosa y preocupada al notar el repentino cambio de actitud.

El sonido de unos aleteos, provenientes de atrás, hicieron que todas voltearan y levantaran la vista. Pasmadas, pudieron ver una silueta borrosa que pasaba sobre ellas rápidamente y seguía su camino. Dejando las tres muchachas escapar un sonidito de asombro, detuvieron la marcha con lentitud hasta quedarse completamente quietas.

- ¿Qué fue eso...? –preguntó Ruto, intentando ver con mayor claridad la silueta que se alejaba.

- No lo sé, –admitió la chica de ojos esmeralda, procurando hacer lo mismo.

- Es un ave... –susurró la rubia al viento, con los ojos entrecerrados- como la de mi sueño...

_Continuará..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Hola! Qué tal va el fic:3 espero les agrade! Y si notan que ciertos personajes, siendo más específica dos, se parecen a los de algún otro videojuego sólo que en versión hyliana, es mera coincidencia... ¬.¬

Knuckles y Rouge: si claro...

Fairy (viéndolos de reojo): a ustedes quién los llamó?

Link: nos dijiste que estaríamos en las notas de la autora!

Zelda: sí! como críticos de tu fic!

Rouge: y que eso nos aumentaría el sueldo!

Fairy (piensa): no recuerdo haber dicho lo último...

Rouge (medio sonríe): Es que eres olvidadiza, recuerdas?

Fairy (suspiro): vale... qué tienen que decir entonces?

Link: puedo empezar por decir en primer lugar que QUIERO MI ESPADA!

Gota general.

Fairy: ugh pronto...siguiente!

Zelda (lloriquea): mi magia...

Fairy: Siguiente!

Epona: quiero alfalfa!

Fairy: vete a comprar a la tiendita de la esquina... siguiente!

Ruto: QUIERO A LINK!

Link (aterrorizado): ESA NO SE VALE!

Fairy: yo también lo quiero...-suspira- pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere snif...siguiente!

Knuckles (agarrando a Fairy por el cuello): DONDE ESTÁ LA MASTER EMERALD!

Fairy: éste es un fic aparte...aquí no aparece! X.X

Knuckles (soltándola): ah...vale oO;

Fairy: cof siguiente! Xx

Rouge: QUIERO QUE APARESCA LA MASTER EMERALD!

Todos se van de espaldas.

Fairy (con lamento): no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea dinero o joyas?

Rouge le gruñe.

Fairy (aún con lamento): hasta el próximo cap...

Link: y recuerden que todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Zelda: y la trama a la autora, obviamente.

Fairy (en las mismas): sólo esto me pasa a mi...

Epona (mirándola): Fairy...?

Fairy (adivinen): que desdicha...

Ruto: eh? oO

Fairy (qué creen?): quiero a Link y a Knuckles...

Gota general.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	3. ¿Sueño o predicción?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

**OoOoOoOo**

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo II_

_¿Sueño o predicción?_

En el patio del P.W.C College, situado cerca de una de las mesas que por allí se encontraban distribuidas, se hallaba un grupo de jóvenes hablando de cierto suceso ocurrido el día anterior cuando se disponían a regresar a sus casas. Epona y Ruto fueron las primeras en llegar a la institución, comentando ambas aquél extraño acontecimiento y asombrándose al enterarse de que los dos grupos habían visto lo mismo. No pasó mucho para que, al sentarse las dos muchachas para seguir la conversación, sus demás compañeros fueran llegando y uniéndose a la curiosa plática.

- Era muy grande para ser un ave normal... –dijo dubitativa la pelirroja del grupo, cruzada de brazos.

- Tal vez era un águila, –propuso Link- Sé que pueden llegar a ser bastante grandes.

- No hay por esta zona. Además, ésa cosa era _exageradamente_ grande, –explicó la pelo-azul.

- Tal vez era un águila súper desarrollada que pasaba por aquí, –propuso la de pelo platinado, a lo que todos la vieron mientras alzaban una ceja. Rouge sonrió nerviosa- Era broma... por cierto, no ha llegado el cabeza de chorlito, ¿verdad?

- Sabes que él siempre se queda dormido, –dijo Epona con un suspiro- no va a llegar sino hasta que la profesora diga su nombre en la lista. –la otra chica dejó escapar su propio suspiro.

- Que distraído...

- Quizá no duerme bien. –sugirió el joven rubio para sí. Al voltear la cabeza pudo notar como, a su lado, Zelda estaba cabizbaja; la chica no había dicho nada en toda la mañana excepto "buenos días", y esto le extrañaba al joven, pese a no conocerla bien del todo- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó por lo bajo- ¿te sientes mal?

- ¿Eh...? –reaccionó ésta, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y le miraba- No... sólo estoy algo distraída... –se excusó, esbozando una sonrisa débil.

El chico, aunque no muy convencido del todo, optó por devolverle el gesto y no cuestionarle más.

- ¡¡¡Llegué temprano!!! –exclamó un joven pelirrojo de pronto, justo atrás de Rouge, ésta última pegando un brinco y cayendo de sentón en el piso con cara de sorpresa. El muchacho sonrió con malicia, bajando su vista para mirarla.

- N-no vu-vuelvas... –balbuceó la chica, con un tic nervioso en una ceja- **¡¡No vuelvas a hacer **_**eso**_

- ¡Ocurrió un milagro! –interrumpió una de las chicas la escena- ¡Knuckles llegó antes de que sonara el timbre, no lo puedo creer!

- Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa Ruto.

- ¿Y a qué se debe? –preguntó la aludida con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? –resopló- ¿no pude haberme parado temprano por primera vez en mi existencia?

- No, –respondió Rouge de forma cortante.

- ...Idiota.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Como sabrán, tendrán clases hasta las tres y media de la tarde hoy al igual que la otra sección ya que empiezan su horario normal, –explicó la profesora Fird- Espero que lo hayan revisado y todos hayan traído lo necesario para las materias que hoy les tocan, –se oyen algunos silbidos por parte de algunos alumnos, a lo que la mujer los mira con una gotita en la frente- Por lo que veo, no todos lo hicieron...

En ése momento, como todo buen y coordinado salón, los chicos pusieron cara angelical. La profesora hubiera podido jurar que hasta aureola les había salido sobre la cabeza.

_Jóvenes de hoy en día... _

- Bien, sólo les venía a dar esta pequeña información ya que ahora les toca castellano. La profesora no debe tardar en llegar, espero que tengan un buen día, –se oyó a varios decir "gracias" y la mujer se retiró, dejando un murmullo de alumnos hablando detrás.

Link, colocándose en una posición más cómoda recostándose de la pared, notó al girarse como Zelda, con mirada pérdida y sin dar indicios de tener la mente en éste mundo, observaba por la ventana mientras apoyaba su cara en ambas manos. Si bien era cierto que el chico era nuevo en el lugar y no la conocía del todo, al menos en su opinión era obvio que algo le molestaba a la muchacha, quien pocas veces había pronunciado palabra ése día. Dando un suspiro y con aire decidido hizo el ademán de levantarse y dirigirse al puesto de la joven, a ver si le era de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, justo en ése momento, la profesora de la siguiente materia llegó al salón dispuesta a comenzar con su objetivo.

No pudo hacer más que lanzarle una mirada de preocupación y desconcierto, para luego girarse y prestarle atención a la clase.

**OoOoOoOo**

En el salón de la otra sección, por su parte...

- Señorita Batton, agradecería que se sentara bien. –reprendió el profesor, tomando una tiza para escribir algunas ecuaciones en la pizarra.

- Lo siento profe... –le dijo en voz queda la aludida, agachando levemente la cabeza- pero es que me duelen las...usted sabe...

- Es que se cayó de...sabe, de sentón... –explicó Ruto divertida, al notar como el hombre se le quedaba viendo confundido. La de ojos esmeraldas hizo un sonidito de afirmación.

- De acuerdo. –dijo el profesor extrañado, aunque sonriendo levemente divertido, para luego voltearse hacia el pizarrón y seguir escribiendo.

- Te aseguro –empezó a comentar la peli-azul a su amiga por lo bajo, con una sonrisa de malicia- que Knuckles estaría más que dispuesto a darte un masaje para que te sintieras mejor.

Casi de inmediato se pudo oír un fuerte y sonoro golpe.

**OoOoOoOo**

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? –preguntó Knuckles, extrañado por el repentino ruido que se había oído.

- No lo sé... –admitió un chico que estaba al lado suyo, para luego señalar hacia la puerta abierta- ¿que esa no es Rouge?

- ¿Ah? –siguiendo la mano de su compañero de clases miró hacia el lugar señalado, viendo a dos personas pasar- ¡Sí! –se asombró, al ver como uno de los profesores llevaba a la chica en cuestión, la cual reclamaba algo de que "no podía creer tanta injusticia".

- Seguramente ya se metió en algún otro lío... –suspiró Zelda para sí.

**OoOoOoOo**

- ¡Casi me citan a mi madre por tu culpa! –gritó más que molesta la chica de cabellos platinados, siendo sostenida por Knuckles, quien tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

- ¡Cálmate Rouge!

- ¡Sólo fue una bromita! –se defendió Ruto, con tremendo gotón en su nuca y con una vendita en la frente que señalaba el lugar donde la había golpeado la temperamental joven.

- ¡Pues vaya bromita!

- ¿Ven? Tenía razón, –dijo la chica rubia a sus dos compañeros, que aún no se metían en el pleito- si se metió en un lío.

- Zelda, no había que ser adivino para saber que Rouge se había buscado problemas, – le dijo Epona sonriendo nerviosamente- actúa más rápido de lo que piensa.

- Por lo que veo esto ya es común... –comentó Link, un tanto asombrado.

- ¡Uf, más que común! –afirmó la pelirroja con un suspiro. Seguidamente miró decidida al grupo que discutía y luego miró a sus otros dos compañeros- Voy a ver si calmo un poco la situación, –diciendo esto caminó hacia ellos.

- Lo único que va a conseguir es meterse en la pelea... –dijo el rubio no muy convencido.

- Cierto...

- Oye, Zelda, –llamó el chico, mirándola con algo de preocupación al momento que la aludida se giraba a él- ¿qué te ocurre? Has estado actuando muy raro hoy. Sé que no te conozco bien, pero aún así puedo notar fácilmente que algo te está molestando, –terminada la frase ella sólo desvió la mirada, dándole silenciosamente la razón a su compañero

- Lo siento...es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- Quisiera, pero dudo que alguien me entienda, –le dijo esbozando una sonrisa fingida, aún sin verlo- No te preocupes demasiado.

- ...Si no me lo quieres decir, está bien, –suspiró sonriendo comprensivamente- Pero si en algún momento necesitas desahogarte, te escucharé.

Zelda le miró nuevamente, sus ojos agradeciéndole sinceramente aquello. Sonriendo y entrecerrando sus párpados, asintió.

- Gracias... – por un momento posó una mirada pensativa en el suelo ante la expectante de Link. Cuando alzó su rostro e hizo el ademán de hablar, fue interrumpida de golpe por la voz de la muchacha pelirroja.

- ¡Pero qué tercas son!

- ¡Pero ella fue la que empezó! –reclamaron al unísono Ruto y Rouge.

- ¡Dejen de pelear! –rogó el pelirrojo, aún sosteniendo a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, –se quejó Link por lo bajo mientras Zelda daba un suspiro.

**OoOoOoOo**

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y llegó la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo, todos se dirigiéndose al comedor y comenzando a hacer la fila para comprar su alimento. El grupo protagónico estaba haciendo dicha fila, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que faltaban dos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué se hicieron Link y Zelda? –preguntó Ruto apenas notar la ausencia de los dos susodichos.

- No lo sé... –admitió Knuckles- la última vez que los vi, estaban yendo al patio.

- Ahora que lo dicen, –dijo la pelirroja, dubitativa- Zelda le pidió a Link que si podía hablar con él a solas, y me pidieron que por favor les comprara el almuerzo.

- ¿A solas? –se extraño Rouge, empezando a pensar lo que no era.

Mientras tanto, el recién llegado y la rubia se encontraban caminando sin mucha prisa por el patio del colegio, siendo prácticamente los únicos estudiantes de secundaria que no estaban en el comedor. La joven se recostó de un árbol, ya habiendo decidido donde quería comenzar su explicación. Reflejándose sobre ella algunas manchas de luz que lograban colarse por las hojas del roble, su compañero le vio con atención y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó éste habiendo seguido su ejemplo, transcurriendo luego un poco más sin decir palabra.

- Voy a decirte lo que me molesta... –comenzó Zelda, cerrando los ojos y pensando sus palabras- y sé que es muy probable que te burles, o que me digas que no me debería preocupar por esa estupidez, pero tengo que decirlo...y por alguna extraña razón siento que tú eres la persona a quien se lo tengo que comentar.

Link miró el pasto un momento, parpadeó y luego fijó su vista en ella nuevamente.

- Te escucho.

- ¿Sabes lo ocurrido con el ave que vimos todos? –el joven asintió- Ya yo la había visto antes.

- ¿Dónde?

- Es lo más extraño, -aseguró, entreabriendo sus ojos azules sin mirar a un punto fijo- Lo he visto en mis sueños con claridad. Es un búho, bastante grande, de alas y lomo color café y vientre blanco. Además, no me preguntes cómo, puede hablar.

- ¿Que puede hablar? –repitió Link desconcertado- Eso es imposible.

- Lo sé... –dijo la chica, alzando la vista hacia las ramas del árbol- Pero así se me presentó. Aún no recuerdo bien qué me dijo, pero sé que después de la charla que tenemos aparecen repentinamente Ruto, Epona, Knuckles, Rouge...y tú...

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Aparecen dos personas más, pero no las puedo llegar a diferenciar... –explicó, dejando las palabras un tiempo en el aire para luego mirarlo y comentar- Aunque no se dieron cuenta, yo me asombré mucho al momento de verte, pues no te conocía y sin embargo te había visto en mi sueño, tal cual como eres. Así que, como supondrás, no entendía para nada qué ocurría. Pero bueno, pensaba que era todo pura casualidad, así que no dije nada. Después de verles –continuó relatando el sueño- siento una gran angustia dentro de mí al momento de que aparece en la escena un hombre alto y de aspecto temible...

Haciendo una pausa, la joven se abrazó a sí misma, haciendo que el muchacho le mirase con cierta preocupación.

- Es horrible, es como si todo en él fuera maligno, parecía un demonio. El hombre luego alza la mano y puedo ver como algo, un símbolo, brilla en ella. Aparecen luego miles de monstruos y criaturas que se dispersan por toda la ciudad. Después, todo se queda en absoluta oscuridad y despierto.

- Zelda, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó el muchacho luego de desviar la mirada momentáneamente.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué no le contaste esto a los demás?

- Porque no sabía si me creerían, –le dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. El joven de ojos azules pareció quedar aún más confundido.

- ¿Y por qué a mí, que me conoces desde ayer, me lo contaste?

- Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Sólo... sentí que era lo correcto, -respondió en un tono suave.

Se formó entonces un silencio incómodo, la muchacha habiendo terminado su relato y su compañero analizándolo. Ambos alzaron sus caras y permanecieron unos momentos con las miradas perdidas en el cielo, hasta que, impacientada, la chica lanzó un suspiro y volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono algo triste.

- Sé lo que debes de estar pensando... Adelante, dime lo que quieras, no me molestaré, –aseguró con una sonrisa algo irónica. Mas sin embargo, sintiendo como de pronto una mano se posaba en su hombro, ésta desapareció de inmediato para dejar paso a la expectación; bajando la mirada, se encontró con los ojos gentiles del rubio.

- Yo te creo, –le aseguró, y fue lo único que ella necesitó para que todas sus dudas e inseguridades se disiparan.

- Muchas gracias Link... –la chica le sonrió ampliamente, no sabiendo cómo expresarle tal gratitud que se había apoderado de ella. El muchacho correspondió a su gesto.

- No tienes por qué agradecerlo, para eso son los amigos.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Ya se tardaron mucho... –se quejó Ruto, empezando a juguetear con la ensalada en su plato.

- Demasiado... –la apoyó Rouge, con un gesto analítico.

El pelirrojo miró a ambas con reproche.

- Que mal pensadas son.

- ¡Porque tú no, eh! –se quejó la pelo platinado, su amigo se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente.

- ¿Me crees capaz?

- Más que capaz, –gruñó.

- Allí vienen, –anunció Epona con tranquilidad mientras comía.

- Disculpen la tardanza, –se disculpó Link mientras que se sentaba al igual que la chica rubia.

- ¿Qué tanto hacían? –preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

- No puede ser... –Rouge los miró con reproche- ¿apenas se conocen y ya se están citando para besuquearse?

- **¿¡Qué!?** -exclamó Link, casi atragantándose con la comida.

- ¿Estás loca? –preguntó enojada la rubia, con un tic nervioso en una ceja.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacían? –preguntó Epona con los ojos cerrados, metiéndose un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Zelda, cambiando el gesto de enojo a uno de duda, miró a su amigo suplicante. El joven rubio se limitó a sonreírle suavemente y asentir, intentando incentivarla. La chica suspiró, ante la mirada confusa de sus demás compañeros, mientras bajaba la mirada y jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su dorado cabello.

- Estaba contándole algo a Link... –dijo por fin- algo que también necesito contarles a ustedes. Tiene que ver con el ave que vimos todos ayer. Me pareció que podía ser algo importante...

- Pues comienza ya, –dijo Knuckles, con cierto tono de desinterés- Mientras comemos bien que puedes decirnos.

Zelda, mirando nuevamente a Link de forma breve por apoyo emocional, suspiró y comenzó a contar de forma parecida lo que le había narrado al chico.

A medida que la adolescente avanzaba con su relato, podían oírse los "oh" o "wow... ¿en serio?" que solían acompañar a ése tipo de circunstancias. La joven mantenía siempre las miradas expectantes de sus amigos sobre ella mientras comían, y tuvo que detenerse varias veces para explicar ciertas cosas, haciendo que en ésa ocasión el sueño fuera contado con mayor detalle.

Finalizado todo, se hizo silencio. La mayoría se encontraba en un silencio dubitativo y analítico, exceptuando a Knuckles, quien permanecía con una ceja alzada en plan de no creerse mucho de lo que había dicho la chica o, al menos, no tomárselo muy en serio.

- La verdad es que es una gran coincidencia, aunque muy extraña... –dijo Ruto, a lo cual la pelirroja asintió.

- Sí... –aprobó la pelo platinado- Puede que haya una conexión entre esas dos cosas—

- Yo lo pongo en duda, –cortó Knuckles, mirando a Zelda quien, ante sus palabras, pareció algo dolida- Son puras casualidades, no deberías de preocuparte por eso. No es la gran cosa, es un simple sueño.

- Y tú no deberías de ser tan incrédulo Knuckles, –dijo una mujer a sus espaldas, haciéndole respingar al chico mencionado para luego, al reconocer éste su voz, verla de reojo.

- Profesora Shades, –saludó Link, parpadeando rápidamente.

- Impa solamente, por favor, –le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Luego, con el mismo gesto, posó su mirada en la chica de cabello rubio, quién curvó su boca en una gran sonrisa al instante- ¿Cómo van tus primeros días en 3er año?

- Muy bien Impa, gracias.

- ¿Y qué la trae por aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado. La mujer le vio de reojo, de forma muy parecida a como antes él la había visto.

- En primera, háblame de "tú", y en segunda... –haciendo una pausa para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, continuó luego de la queja del pelirrojo- no seas tan curioso.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? –preguntó de buena gana Rouge señalando una silla vacía, al notar que la profesora sostenía una bandeja con su respectivo almuerzo.

- Si no les molesta, –se encogió de hombros ésta, a lo cual la chica de ojos esmeralda negó. Impa tomó asiento.

- Por lo visto ya la conoces, –comentó la rubia a Link, en un tono quedo, mientras la mujer hablaba con Ruto- Ella es la profesora de deporte, es muy simpática, te va a agradar.

- Parece ser una buena amiga tuya, –notó él, al tiempo que tomaba algo de jugo.

- Lo es, –afirmó- A decir verdad es una conocida de mis padres, por eso la conocí antes de entrar a éste colegio y, al enterarme de que ella iba a encargarse de dar deporte, me alegre bastante.

El joven asintió, curvando sus labios levemente en una sonrisa suave, para luego girarse hacia la mujer la cual hablaba a su vez con Knuckles.

- De todos modos ¿por qué no tengo que ser incrédulo? –preguntó el pelirrojo en tono desafiante. Era obvio que, por alguna extraña razón, sentía algo de rivalidad hacia la mujer de cabello platinado.

- Porque todo es posible en la vida, –dijo ella con toda seguridad- Absolutamente todo.

- Sí claro, -bufó él- ahora me vas a decir que las famosas leyendas también son ciertas.

- No te lo digo, entonces, –sonrió burlonamente Impa, ganándose una mirada de reojo por parte de su alumno.

- Caso perdido profe... –le dijo Epona en un suspiro- éste chico es una de las personas más intransigentes que he visto.

- Hasta que un buen día se te muestre que deberías de ser de mente más abierta no aprenderás, –explicó la profesora, mirando directamente al pelirrojo.

- Usted tiene la cabeza hueca... –gruñó el chico, ganándose un suspiro por parte de sus demás compañeros.

- ¡Knuckles, ni yo soy así con los profesores! -lo regañó Rouge.

- ¡Y yo no te regaño como si fuera tu mamá!

- ¡Osh, ya cállate!

- ¡Cállate tu en primera y no seas metiche!

- ¡Y tú no seas insolente!

Como de costumbre todos se quedaron viendo la discusión con una gotita de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas, incluyendo a la profesora, la cual sonrió al hacérsele normal ver a esos dos jóvenes peleando por cualquier cosa.

Link terminó su almuerzo en ese momento y se dispuso a ver dicha discusión, que para ser sinceros se le hacía muy chistosa. Dio un suspiro y pensó que, después de todo, le iba a gustar bastante estar en ese país, dentro de esa escuela, con esas personas y viviendo ese tipo de situaciones; después de pensarlo, esbozó una sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOo**

Esa noche, gracias a la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos (en especial con Impa) Epona llegó a su casa con un inmenso deseo de leer algunas leyendas. Después de cenar subió a su habitación, encendió su computadora y se dispuso a investigar en Internet (**N/A:** como nos facilita la vida la tecnología moderna u.uU).

Le era fácil investigar, ya que ella era una chica muy curiosa y que le gustaba leer cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. No llegaba a tal punto de ser considerada una "nerd" ni mucho menos, pero si era lo suficientemente dedicada como para sacar buenas notas en la mayoría de las materias, aunque esto más que nada se debía a su buena memoria, no al tiempo que le dedicaba a los estudios.

No mucho rato después de empezar su indagación, encontró una página referente a las antiguas leyendas.

- Veamos... -murmuró la chica para sí misma, mientras veía el monitor- aquí hay algo de una tal leyenda del héroe del tiempo... suena interesante...

Abrió el archivo de interés y lo comenzó a leer con atención, era más o menos largo, pero eso a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto. Al terminar abrió los ojos en señal de asombro, dejo abierta la página, fue rápidamente al teléfono que tenía justo arriba de su mesita de noche y marcó un número

- Buenas noches, -saludó en tono gentil al oír la contestación del otro lado de la línea- ¿Se encuentra Zelda?...Muchas gracias.

Esperó pacientemente un momento antes de que la chica atendiera, aprovechando para revisar superficialmente el texto de nueva cuenta. Finalmente se oyó la voz de su amiga.

- Hey Zel. Sí, es Epona¿cómo te va?...sí, sí, ya sé que te vi hoy pero eso se pregunta por cortesía...aja...no, no me acuerdo que hayan dejado tarea para castellano...aja...para biología sí...aja, sí, mañana tenemos deporte... ¿que para qué te llamo? Pues no me has dejado decírtelo con tanta cosa que preguntas, –reclamó mirando al teléfono de reojo-¿Cómo que soy muy impaciente? y tú eres muy preguntona!... Ay joder ¿me vas a dejar hablar? Gracias. Bien, a lo que iba, –se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a mirar nuevamente el monitor con atención- verás, me provocó buscar por la Web alguna leyenda para leerla, ya sabes como soy, y encontré algo muy interesante... No, no son fotos de Brad Pitt, ya quisiera yo... ¡Agh, pero ese no es el caso! En fin, se trata de la leyenda del "Héroe del tiempo"...Sí, casi todo el mundo la ha escuchado...Ah ya veo, no la sabes aún, sólo la has oído nombrar...

Ante aquella última información la pelirroja, con una mano en el mentón, frunció el seño. Había algo que, aunque no le cuadrara en todo aquello, al mismo tiempo le daba sentido.

- Eso lo hace más extraño...lo de tu sueño, aja...Te quería hacer una pregunta ¿por casualidad, en tu sueño, lo que brillaba en la mano de aquél hombre no era un triángulo dorado?... –parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Cómo que no exactamente?...A ver si entendí ¿eran tres triángulos que formaban a su vez un triángulo?...y sólo uno brillaba, ya veo...¿el de la parte de arriba?...la verdad es que si te explico el porqué de mi pregunta tardaría un poco...sí, es mejor que imprima esa leyenda y la lleve mañana al colegio...sí, no lo voy a olvidar...aja, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches. –dicho esto trancó la llamada y se quedó viendo el teléfono por unos instantes, parpadeando confundida- ¿pero que rayos está pasando aquí?

Se levantó y se dispuso a colocar el aparato en su lugar. Sin embargo antes de llegar observó una sombra por la ventana que la sorprendió bastante, causándole dar un respingo. Dicha sombra, al percatarse de que había sido descubierta, extendió lo que parecían alas y levantó el vuelo.

Epona reaccionó, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Hey, vuelve aquí! –gritó, con medio cuerpo afuera, a la sombra que cada vez se alejaba más y parecía hacer caso omiso a su petición- Rayos...

- Hermana ¿qué haces? –preguntó un niño de unos 8 años, de ojos verdes y de cabello rojizo como el de su hermana y alborotado. La chica, que no había oído cuando la puerta se abrió, casi se desbarranca por la ventana.

- So-Souta... –logró pronunciar, retomando la postura- ¿qué ocurre?

- Mamá dijo que te recordara lavar tu uniforme de gimnasia, –explicó simplemente, luego ladeó la cabeza- ¿A quién le gritabas?

- ¿Y-yo? Ah, es que... –pensó un poco, mientras se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente- había un ave muy eh..."hermosa" posada en la rama de aquél árbol, –intentó explicar, señalando dicho árbol que se situaba no muy lejos de su ventana- La quería ver más de cerca pero se fue volando.

- Ya veo... –masculló el niño, no muy convencido y viendo a su hermana como si fuera una loca. Captando de pronto la mirada asesina de ésta se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al punto de mostrar sus dientes, y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Uf! –suspiró Epona, dejándose caer en la cama, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, levantarse de un salto e ir hacia la puerta- ¡cierto, el uniforme!

---------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:** para que sepan cómo es el uniforme de gimnasia de su colegio: es una camisa blanca con un símbolo en frente de la silueta de un ave en rojo (algo así como la que sale con la trifuerza) con las letras "P.W.C" atrás de la camisa, de color azul y a manera de arco, con unos pantalones deportivos azul marino y tenis blancos.

---------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente la chica llevó la leyenda impresa al colegio como lo había prometido a su amiga. Al llegar al patio escolar sólo pudo divisar a Link y a Zelda, saludándoles con la mano mientras gritaba un "hey!" y se acercaba a ellos. Estuvieron esperando unos cinco minutos a sus demás compañeros pero, por curiosidad y falta de algo mejor que hacer, por unanimidad se decidieron a empezar a leer los escritos detenidamente.

La chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules comenzó a leer en voz alta un fragmento que, luego de quince minutos de lectura, fue el que más le había llamado la atención.

- "El Rey del mal intentó posesionarse de la trifuerza, pero la leyenda se hizo cierta y ésta se separó en sus tres esencias. El poder se quedó con el temible demonio; la sabiduría le perteneció a la princesa del destino; y por último, el coraje, le perteneció al héroe del tiempo, –Zelda hizo una pausa en el relato y continuó leyendo- El demonio no se conformó con esto y se dispuso a obtener los otros dos triángulos dorados." ¿Triángulos?

- Sí, –afirmó Epona- al parecer la trifuerza era un triángulo conformado a su vez por tres más pequeños. Es decir, como lo viste en tu sueño. Por eso me extrañé cuando me dijiste que jamás habías oído la leyenda.

- Se podría decir que no he leído ninguna, -negó la chica con la cabeza- mi padre me ha dicho que son puras patrañas, por eso nunca les he dado mucha importancia.

- Pues al parecer son más ciertas de lo que parece, –comentó Link, a lo que las chicas sonrieron y asintieron. El chico devolvió la sonrisa y nuevamente fijó su vista en la página que el sostenía en sus manos- Oigan, aquí se menciona también otra leyenda: "El Rey del mal intentó posesionarse de la trifuerza, pero _la_ _leyenda_ se hizo cierta y ésta se separó en sus tres esencias" ¿qué leyenda?

- Debe de ser la leyenda de las tres Diosas –dijo Epona, con los ojos cerrados, una mano en el mentón y asintiendo levemente. Miró a sus amigos, que parpadeaban rápidamente expectantes, y con una sonrisa puso sus dos manos en su cadera- Se las contaré de una manera corta. Como sabrán las tres Diosas son Din, Nayru y Farore ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Din, con su poder, creó la tierra; Nayru, con su amor y sabiduría, creó el espíritu de vida y de trabajo de esa tierra; y Farore con su coraje creó a todos los seres que la poblarían. Al terminar su trabajo, las tres Diosas se reunieron para partir, dejando tras de sí lo que se llamaría la trifuerza. Ésta son tres triángulos dorados en los cuales yace la esencia de cada una de las Diosas: el poder de Din, la sabiduría de Nayru y el coraje de Farore. Se dice que si una persona noble y de buen corazón llegaba a tan valioso tesoro empezaría una era de paz para toda la tierra, pero al contrario, si alguien con intenciones malvadas llegaba a ella, ésta se dividiría en tres partes. Ése "alguien con intenciones malvadas" se quedaría con la parte que más lo representara y las otras dos habitarían en quienes más las representaran a su vez.

Sus dos interlocutores aplaudieron levemente, mientras sus bocas formaban una alargada O. Epona rió divertida y, luego de cambiar de posición sus manos cruzándolas detrás de su cabeza, miró el cielo y comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

- También recuerdo algo sobre las Sagas, se supone que eran una...especie de guardianes muy importantes, –frunció el seño- El hecho es que, de lo que tengo conocimiento, eran seis. Cada una mantenía su dominio en seis sitios distintos de Hyrule (aunque sólo he oído de cinco templos), y cada una tenía su especialidad en el elemento que dominaba. Eran sagradas y poderosas, y en la leyenda del Rey del Mal que estábamos leyendo son las que encierran a dicho demonio, no sin antes ser rescatadas y liberadas por el héroe del tiempo. Su líder era considerada como la Séptima Saga o Princesa del Destino, también era conocida como la Princesa de Hyrule y Diosa del Tiempo, esto último atribuido al objeto que ella poseía, la legendaria Ocarina del tiempo, que le permitía controlar el tiempo. –la chica pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja- ¿Qué trauma tendrían con la palabra "tiempo"?

- A ver si entendí... –interrumpió Rouge, quién había llegado junto con la peli-azul hacía un momento y habían escuchado la mayoría del relato; al oírla todos voltearon con algo de asombro ante sus repentinas apariciones- La Trifuerza se separará si alguien malvado llegase a ella ¿no? Bien, pues según el sueño de Zelda ya está separada.

- Sí, y supuestamente el héroe del tiempo tiene que protegerla junto con las sagas, utilizando la Espada maestra, -explicó Zelda mientras señalaba las hojas que tenía en la mano- y para llegar a ella se tiene que utilizar la Ocarina del tiempo... o mejor dicho, en el pasado el Héroe del Tiempo tuvo que utilizar aquél instrumento para llegar a ella.

- Y según lo que me contaste –recordó Epona- la parte que tenía ese hombre que viste en tu sueño era la del poder.

- Eso no me agrada... –comentó Ruto con gesto preocupado.

- Están locos todos... –gruñó una voz grave que venía de arriba. Todos alzaron la mirada y encontraron, sentado en las ramas del árbol que habían elegido como lugar de reunión, a Knuckles- Le están dando mucha importancia a ese sueño.

- ¿Desde cuándo estabas allí? –parpadeó la de ojos violeta.

- Desde que comenzaron la conversación –sonrió éste. Link frunció el seño.

- Vaya que eres bueno para esconderte.

- No es bueno estar espiando, –le dijo en tono de reproche Epona.

- Ni que fueras santa para andarme hablando de modales, –sonrió con malicia el chico.

Epona apretó el puño, gruñó por lo bajo, se acercó más al árbol y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una patada la cual estremeció todo el tronco, causando que la rama donde se encontraba el chico se quebrara, éste cayera y Rouge empezara a reírse a más no poder.

- Es ruda cuando se lo propone, –le explicó la chica de cabello rubio a Link mientras sonreía nerviosamente, éste último tenía sus ojos hechos unos puntitos ante la escena.

- De hecho, tiene fama por patear muy fuerte, –suspiró Ruto- Rouge también se ha ganado la fama, sólo que ella no lo hace con tanta fuerza, pero lanza patadas con más precisión... algo no muy bueno si tomas en cuenta el temperamento que tiene.

- Pobre de Knuckles...

**OoOoOoOo**

Impa dejó la carpeta del salón de 3er año A a un lado, luego de haber pasado la asistencia y anteriormente haber efectuado ejercicios de calentamiento. Colocando sus manos hechas un puño en sus caderas, suspiró.

- Bien alumnos, –comenzó en un tono de voz elevado y firme, captando la atención de los jóvenes que ya empezaban a parlotear entre ellos- Suficiente por hoy en calentamiento, ahora pasaremos a otra actividad, -alzó la mirada por breves momentos (siendo imitada por los chicos) y examinó el cielo, en esos momentos azul y sin casi ninguna nube. Luego, volvió su mirada a sus estudiantes- Por ser el primer día ¿qué les parece si jugamos fútbol?

- ¡Si!

- Muy bien, -asintió la mujer- quiero recordarles primero que nada que no se vale en éste juego meter mano.

Silencio general.

- Meterle mano a la pelota...

Aún más silencio.

- ¡A la pelota de fútbol, mal pensados!

Suspiro de alivio y risas nerviosas generales.

- Estos niños de ahora, –gruñó, retomando casi de inmediato la postura-¡Ahora, elijan sus equipos y comencemos!

**OoOoOoOo**

- Antes de empezar la clase quiero darles un anuncio –dijo el profesor guía de la sección B, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus manos detrás de sí- La semana que entra tendremos un paseo junto con 3er año A...

Ante esto, todo el salón comenzó con los típicos murmullos de emoción.

- ...y las dos secciones de 4to año.

La mitad del salón deja caer los hombros y lanza un suspiro. El profesor se limita a lanzarles una mirada de reproche.

- Iremos al lago Hylia, nos quedaremos allí una noche y tendrán libertad para estar en sus alrededores; la circular se les dará el viernes para informarles mejor.

- Oiga, profe... –intervino Rouge, alzando la mano- ¿A qué se debe que tengamos un paseo a principio de año?

- Fue un acuerdo entre los profesores, la profesora Shades lo sugirió y los demás docentes estuvimos de acuerdo, con la condición de que tendrían que hacer un trabajo de artística, en el cual tendrán que tomar fotos del paisaje y hacer un collage.

Parpadeo general.

- Ah, -masculló la chica, con la boca hecha una rayita- eso es fácil.

- Además de redactar un texto informativo que será para castellano y para biología...

Parpadeo y gruñido general.

- El cual vale 4 pts de cada materia, sin contar que el informe va para el examen trimestral.

Parpadeo, gruñido y tic nervioso general.

**OoOoOoOo**

Mientras todos los alumnos tomaban sus clases, en las afueras de la escuela una extraña ave de color café observaba los alrededores posada en la rama más alta de un árbol.

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo... –murmuró mientras alzaba la vista para observar el firmamento.

**Xx** **Continuará... xX **

**OoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, primero lo de costumbre: manden sus reviews por piedad! TOT...ejem como verán en éste cap. Salieron varias leyendas ((gota)) espero no haberlos aburrido con ellas...

Link (con una montaña de libros en frente mientras lloriquea): Tomen en cuenta que nos costó encontrarlas...

Rouge (gruñendo): con lo que me gusta leer... ¬¬

Fairy: No exageren, que sólo son tres.

Zelda (en las mismas que Link): Pero es que igual nos obligaste...y cruelmente!

Fairy (indignada): Claro que no!

Zelda: ¬¬ A no? –señala el látigo que tiene tras de sí Fairy.

Fairy (escondiendo dicho látigo): ups! –insertar cara de angelito aquí-.

Knuckles (señalándola acusadoramente): Además que nos mandaste a subrayar las ideas principales!

Ruto: sí! en vez de hacerlo tu!...todos sufrimos ;;

Epona (viendo rápidamente los libros): que interesante! O.o y ésta también! Y ésta...!

Ruto: bueno...casi todos.

Knuckles: además que eso de que Impa es simpática no te lo cree nadie...

Todos: OO

Knuckles: qué? ¬¬

Todos (señalando): OO

Knuckles: ¬¬? –se voltea- ay madre...! OO

Impa (con fondo de llamas, cara ensombrecida y de brazos cruzados): decías Knuckles...?

Knuckles: nada... –gota- que eres una MUY simpática y linda persona...

Rouge (murmurando): Hipócrita interesado.

Impa (sacando un sable): ...

**Corte toma a:**

Knuckles (siendo perseguido por Impa): VEN PORQUE LO DECÍA!

Impa: VEN PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES!

Fairy (con fondo de Impa persiguiendo a Knuckles): Uh...espero les haya agradado el capítulo –gota-

Link (suspirando y ladeando la cabeza): Y esperamos que Knuckles salga vivo de esta.

Rouge: Habla por ti nada más.

Zelda: y recuerden que todos lo persona---

PAF

Zelda: X.x - K.O

Rouge (con el libreto): eso lo digo yo!...ahem Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores o creadoras, la historia le pertenece a la autora y todas las joyas del mundo a MI!

Fairy: eso ultimo no estaba en el libreto...

Knuckles: HELP! TOT

**OoOoOoOo**


	4. En busca del templo antiguo no editado

Autora: The Fairy

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo III_

_En busca del templo antiguo_

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de la estancia de Link y su familia en el país de Hyrule. Los Minderstone se había acostumbrado considerablemente bien a su nuevo hogar, hablando maravillas del país y su gente (claro está, no faltaban las quejas acostumbradas del estúpido que no paraba de molestar en el trabajo o de algún vecino que no parecía del todo contento con...bueno, con nadie) y, aunque se extrañaba su antigua residencia, todo parecía ir marchando mejor de lo esperado.

Era jueves, un día antes del paseo ya anunciado al Lago Hylia. Éste lago, reconocido mundialmente por su grandeza y belleza, causaba gran emoción entre todos los alumnos que tendrían el privilegio de visitarlo. Muy probablemente era una de las fuentes de agua más importante del país, teniendo una biodiversidad sorprendente.

Lo que ni Link ni sus amigos sabían, era que ese lago guardaba un secreto en lo profundo de sus aguas. Un secreto que descubrirían en aquel paseo y cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, revelándoles su destino.

- ¿Seguro que empacaste todo Link?

- Sí mamá, no te preocupes. Además, sólo pasaremos una noche allá, -le dijo Link a su progenitora, quien había terminado su cena y se levantaba para poner su plato en el fregadero. Con una sonrisa, la mujer asintió.

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, –rió su padre, imitando la acción de su esposa.

- Lo sé, lo sé... –dijo el chico con algo de fastidio. Seguidamente terminó su vaso de leche con un sorbo, colocando luego un gesto contento en su rostro; como le encantaba ése líquido.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. El hombre, aprovechando que ya se había levantado, se dirigió al pasillo que conectaba con la sala y tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita de madera.

- ¿Aló? ... Sí, espera un momento, –asintió, tapando la bocina y girándose en dirección a la cocina- Link, es para ti. Es una llamada de Zelda.

- ¿Eh? –extrañado, el muchacho se levantó, colocó torpemente su plato y vaso en el fregadero y salió a tomar el teléfono- ¿Aló?

- _¡Hola Link! _–saludó su amiga por el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Zel, ¿a qué se debe el honor? –dijo amablemente.

- _Que educado,_ –rió divertida la chica- _Era para preguntarte si ibas a conectarte al Internet esta noche_ (**N/A:** sí, otra vez con el modernismo xD)

- Supongo que sí, -dijo mirando el reloj de pared- ¿Hay algo interesante de lo que no me he enterado?

- _Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para poder platicar por msn ésta noche_. _Epona tiene algo importante que decirnos. _

- ¿Sabes qué es?

- _Es algo sobre uno de los templos,_ –el joven pudo notar como la chica bajó el tono de voz considerablemente- _No puedo hablar mucho de eso horita, porque no quiero que mi papá me venga con uno de sus discursos._

- Jajaja, como digas Zel... Bien, entonces ahí estaré, ¿cómo a qué hora más o menos quedaron?

- _A las ocho._

- Muy bien.

- Bueno, te dejo, voy a esperarlos. Adiós.

- Está bien, adiós –diciendo esto trancó la llamada y subió a su habitación.

Ya arriba, luego de patear algunos pantalones tirados en el suelo y quitar una chaqueta que colgaba del monitor, prendió su computadora, esperó a que se conectara y se dispuso a abrir su messenger.

** Lo que verán a continuación es la conversación del grupo por medio del Internet **

Nota: lo pongo con la ortografía que se usa normalmente en éste tipo de conversaciones (es decir, una muuuy mala xD)

--------------------------------

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Hola zelda

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Hey link! Llegaste rápido!

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Es q apenas trancamos me conecté

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Ah, ya llego epona!

_**Se agregó a **_**Epona (Here I am...) **_**a la conversación**_

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Hola epona!

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Hola! Sorry por la tardanza, pero es q mi hermanito no queria dejarme en paz ¬¬

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

No sabia q tuvieras hermano

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Si tengo, y uno muy fastidioso

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

ñnU

_**Se agregó a **_**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! **_**a la conversación**_

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Hola rouge

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Hey chicos!

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Que nick tan emotivo

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Es la verdad ¬¬

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Si tu lo dices --U

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Y donde estan ruto y knuckles?

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Knux dijo q ya venia

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Ah, ya llego...lastima ¬¬

_**Se agregó a **_**Quién entiende a las mujeres? **_**a la conversación**_

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Es mas logico decir "quien entiende a knuckles?" ¬¬

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Ja-ja-ja ¬¬

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Hola cabeza de chorlito! )

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Tu eres la primera en la lista ¬¬

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

¬¬ ya veras mañana...

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Al fin! Llego ruto!

_**Se agregó a **_**Voy al lago Hylia!! Voy al lago Hylia!!! **_**a la conversación **_

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Q me vas a hacer??????

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Darte de golpes hasta q me canse!!!! ¬¬

**Voy al lago Hylia!! Voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

Eh...? ..

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Lo de siempre...ellos dos discutiendo ¬¬

**Voy al lago Hylia!! voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

Ah... u.u

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Y te voy a estampar contra la pared!!!

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Ay q miedo... ¬¬

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Ya pues! q no vinimos a pelear!

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Pero ella empezó!!!

**Voy al lago Hylia!! voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

NO EMPIECEN DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Vale... ¬¬

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Bien ahora, les dije que vinieramos por lo siguiente, encontre algo sobre los templos, parece q en unos manuscritos antiguos decian la ubicación de cada uno de ellos

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Y? eso nada mas? ¬¬

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Esperate idiota, esta escribiendo! ¬¬

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

U

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Al parecer, uno de los templos se encuentra en el lago Hylia, es decir, para que knuckles lo entienda, a donde vamos

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Definitivo, es un complot contra mi ¬¬U

**Zelda, ****Light** **Princess dice: **

Excelente! Y cual templo es?

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Al parecer el del agua

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Eso es perfecto, tenemos un dia y medio para buscarlo 3

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

No veo por q el interes

**Voy al lago Hylia!! voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

Vamos knuckles, no tienes sentido de la aventura?

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Em...no? ¬¬

**Voy al lago Hylia!! voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

¬¬

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

U... y no tienes alguna idea de en q lugar se encuentra exactamente el templo?

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Se que es en el lago, pero en q lugar exactamente no se, aunque aqui dice q puede que este en el centro de este

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Ahora no voy a poder dormir pensando en eso

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

No se ustedes, pero yo voy a dedicarme a encontrar ese templo...aparte de tomar fotos y hacer lo del "texto informativo" claro ¬¬U

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Digo lo mismo que link

**Epona (Here I am...) dice**

Yo tambien!

**Voy al lago Hylia!! voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

Cuenten conmigo! D

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Conmigo tambien!!!!

**Zelda, Light Princess dice: **

Y tu Knuckles?

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

Pues... ¬¬

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Anda knux

**El salvador del mundo dice: **

Jeje, knux... xD

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice: **

Ja-ja

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice: **

...bueno ok, si

**Todas las joyas del mundo me pertenecen a mi!! dice: **

Asi se dice knux!!!! oU

**Quién entiende a las mujeres? dice:**

¬¬U

**Voy al lago Hylia!! voy al lago Hylia!!! dice:**

Entonces todo arreglado!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día del paseo llegó. Temprano en la mañana ya todos los alumnos de 3er año estaban dentro de su respectivo autobús al igual que los de 4to, todos vestidos casualmente, la mayoría portando ropa cómoda y fresca para evitar problemas con en el ambiente cálido que de seguro se encontrarían en el lago. Mucho ayudaba el aire acondicionado y las cortinas que bloqueaban el sol que se encontraban en el autobús (algunos chicos corriendo éstas últimas para ver hacia fuera).

La profesora Fird pasó la lista como de costumbre y verificó que todos los jóvenes se encontraran allí. Cuando lo hubo confirmado le indicó al conductor del vehículo que ya podían irse y la máquina comenzó su marcha.

En lo que respecta a nuestro grupo protagónico, estos no ocultaban para nada su emoción al igual que sus demás compañeros. Aunque, a diferencia de los demás, más era su emoción por la expectativa de encontrar el antiguo templo y adentrarse en él. Link, Zelda y Knuckles se habían sentado juntos, detrás de Epona, Rouge y Ruto que se habían acomodado en los asientos que se encontraban delante de ellos.

- ¡Posen para la cámara! –dijo efusivamente la pelo platinado con cámara fotográfica en mano a sus compañeros del asiento de atrás. La chica se había torcido de un modo que, para muchos, no hubiera sido clasificado como una posición cómoda.

- Rouge, apenas vamos arrancando, –rió Link.

- Pero de todos modos, quiero una foto de ustedes, ¡así recordaremos como inició el paseo!

- Anden, no sean malos, –pidió Epona con una sonrisa, también con su cámara, mientras la peli-azul observaba interesada.

- Si no queda de otra, –accedió Knuckles, procediendo a cruzarse de brazos, mientras Link se quedaba en la misma posición y Zelda hacia la seña de "paz y amor".

- ¡Perfecto! –dijeron las chicas, parpadeando los flashes al mismo tiempo y dejando casi ciegos a los modelos que posaban para la cámara.

Rápidamente y con gesto de malicia, Rouge se levantó de su puesto con cuidado, se pasó al de atrás, se sentó en las piernas del pelirrojo, alejó lo más que pudo su cámara de ellos y tomó una foto. Todos vieron la escena con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas, a excepción de Knuckles quien, no pudiendo esconderlo por su timidez, se sonrojó al instante.

- La próxima vez avisa, -le dijo a su amiga, aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- ¿Para qué? De todos modos no me hubieras dejado, –contestó ésta de lo más tranquila mientras se pasaba para su puesto. No pasó mucho para que los gruñidos del muchacho fueran interrumpidos por la voz de la profesora del curso.

- Chicos, quiero su atención, –solicitó ésta, mirándoles con cierto tono amenazante- Como supondrán muchos, el viaje será de por lo menos dos horas, así que les pido paciencia y que no empiecen a hacer desastres porque sino tendrán un trabajo extra de biología.

Todos, sin excepción, tragaron en seco.

- Así que pueden hablar pero sin levantarse de sus asientos, -ante la información, Knuckles miró acusadoramente a su amiga de cabello platinado, respondiendo esta con un gesto de fingida inocencia- Dentro de hora y media, aproximadamente, haremos una parada en uno de los locales que quedan por el camino. Así que, les reitero, les pido su paciencia y colaboración. Pueden continuar hablando.

- No sé ustedes, –luego de que la mujer tomó asiento, Ruto sacó de su bolso un iPod celeste que, sin perder tiempo, encendió- pero yo voy a oír música.

- Yo voy a ir haciendo el texto informativo de mier... coles, –refunfuñó Epona, sacando un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

- Pues qué más, tomaré fotos, -comentó la chica de ojos esmeralda, corriendo un poco las cortinas y mirando hacia fuera.

- Y yo voy a ver como Link se queda como estatua por todo el camino, –comentó Knuckles con malicia, a lo que todas interrumpieron sus actividades y le miraron extrañadas. El muchacho sólo señaló a su lado, donde la chica de pelo rubio dormía placidamente apoyada el aludido quién, algo sonrojado, intentaba mantenerse lo más quieto posible para no molestar a su amiga mientras miraba al pelirrojo de forma amenazante.

45 minutos después...

- Mmm... ¿ya llegamos? –preguntó Zelda, desperezándose. Su almohada, agradecido por poder moverse nuevamente, suspiró y le miró mientras relajaba los hombros.

- No.

- ¿Qué ocurre Link? –parpadeó curiosa la joven mientras le observaba- Te noto algo rojo.

- E-es el calor...

- No seas tonto, –reprochó Knuckles sin mirarles, en esos momentos resignándose a su única opción para matar el aburrimiento: hacer la tarea- Te quedaste dormida apoyada de él y le dio pena.

- Es que es cómodo –contestó ella con total tranquilidad, causando que Link le mirase extrañado y aún con rubor cubriendo su cara.

- Chica sincera.

10 minutos después de los 45 minutos después... (**N/A:** oO)

- ¡Allá en el rancho grande, allá donde vivíaaaaaaaa...!

- ¡Epona, por el amor de Nayru, deja de cantar! -pidió la pelo azul- ¡hasta con los audífonos te oigo!

- Vale...

- Aún falta un poco más de una hora para llegar, –dijo la rubia, con gesto de total fastidio- así que no desesperen.

- Y con esa cara nos das un ejemplo.

- Cállate Link...

Otros 10 minutos después de los 10 minutos después de los 45 minutos después... (**N/A:** )

- 100 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a buscar a otro elefante...

- ¡Epona!

- Quería llegar a 200...

- Rouge vas a gastar la memoria de la cámara,–le advirtió el pelirrojo, notando que no pasaban más de cinco minutos antes de que la adolescente tomara al menos 3 fotos de... lo que fuera.

- No importa, traje dos cámaras más por si acaso, -sonrió orgullosa. Knuckles alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

20 minutos después de los otros 10 minutos después de... Cuando llevaban 1 hora 25 minutos de viaje.

- ¡Jóvenes! –anunció la profesora- Vamos a hacer una parada, quienes quieran ir al baño o comprar algo aprovechen.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó el pelirrojo, no pensándolo dos veces antes de levantarse y salir precipitadamente- ¡Al fin un baño!

- ¡Comida, comida! -exclamaron a su vez Zelda, Epona y Rouge.

- Se me olvidaron mis rupias –lloriqueó Ruto.

- No hay problema, –sonrió el otro muchacho- yo te presto, después me pagarás.

Con estrellitas en los ojos, literalmente hablando, la pelo azul se colgó del brazo de su amigo mientras exclamaba alegremente sus agradecimientos.

7 minutos después de la hora 25 minutos de viaje... (**N/A:** no me culpen por mi exactitud...)

- Comí demasiado, –se quejó Ruto, deslizándose hacia abajo en su asiento. El joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar reír levemente ante eso.

- Quién te manda.

- Knuckles, no comas tantos chicles, -le dijo Rouge- eso es malo para los dientes.

- Bah! –espetó, haciendo una bombita con la golosina; cuando ésta explotó miró desafiante a la chica- No me pasará nada.

- Los dientes de arriba se cepillan hacia abajo, los dientes de abajo se cepillan hacia arriba...

- ¡¡¡Epona!!!

- Vale, entendí el mensaje... –lloriqueó.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino (para alivio de todo el mundo).

- ¡Aire fresco por la mañanaaaaa!

- ¡¡¡¡EPONA!!!!

- Mejor me callo...

- ¡Que lago tan hermoso! –exclamó Zelda, observándolo desde lejos.

- Ya lo había visto por la televisión, pero esto es muy diferente... –comentó Link, dejando en el suelo su mochila.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que los chicos dejaran su equipaje en las cabañas, donde pasarían la noche, todos salieron hacia el lago ya fuese para tomar fotos, bañarse en él, escribir el informe, pasear o conversar. Como era de esperarse los seis jóvenes se mantenían en las cercanías del agua cristalina para, discretamente, intentar averiguar si la información de su compañera era correcta. Si había algún templo allí, de algún modo u otro tendrían que verlo.

Verdaderamente el dichoso lago era algo inmenso. Sus aguas eran tan claras que, exceptuando sus partes más profundas, dejaban ver las diversas especies de peces nadando rápidamente de un lado a otro. No muy lejos del campamento habían unos rápidos que pasaban por debajo de un arco de tierra, éste funcionando como un puente que podía usarse para pasar a la orilla opuesta.

En el centro del lago había una pequeña y curiosa isla, sobre la cual se podía apreciar perfectamente un inmenso y frondoso árbol marcado en su tronco por lo que parecían garras. Al lugar se podía acceder gracias a un puente de madera suspendido sobre sus aguas que, por su apariencia, parecía bastante viejo; de hecho, frente a él había un cartel que indicaba el máximo de personas que eran aconsejables q pasaran. Por último, haciendo una especie de camino hacia esa isla, había una construcción en la orilla que consistía en varias antiguas y desgastadas columnas de piedra que iban aumentando de tamaño conforme se acercaban al agua.

- Que bien se siente, –suspiró Ruto sentada en la orilla mientras metía los pies descalzos en el agua- me agrada éste lugar.

- Es hermoso, –aprobó el pelirrojo, tomando fotos al paisaje.

- Yo quiero encontrar ese templo... –musitó Epona, escaneando los alrededores mientras se mantenía sentada en el césped.

- Ten paciencia, –le aconsejó Link- aún tenemos tiempo.

- Cierto, –exclamó una sonriente Zelda, tomándole una fotografía al chico. Éste quedó viendo estrellitas a causa del flash de la cámara.

- ¡No hagas eso! -reprochó, ella sólo rió divertida.

- Tomaré las fotos después... –se dijo a sí misma Ruto, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa. Abrió los ojos y miró el lago, por alguna razón se sentía a gusto allí, sentada sobre esa extraña construcción, respirando el aire del lugar...pensó que tal vez eso sería porque le encantaba el agua, no por nada ella era la mejor en natación...pero aún así, tenía un sentimiento extraño...nostalgia tal vez, pero no había razón para ello.

- ¡Ruto, hey Ruto! –la llamó Zelda tomándola del brazo- ven, será mejor que comencemos la tarea, así tendremos tiempo de buscar el templo después.

- Um...sí, tienes razón –sonrió y se dejó llevar hasta el grupo.

Zelda repentinamente se detuvo al lado de una chica, aparentemente de 4to año, pelirroja y de piel morena, quien pintaba algo sentada en la hierva, para ser más específica un búho de lomo color café y de pecho blanco...la chica lo seguía pintando, sin percatarse de que había alguien observándola.

- ¡Bah! –miró el dibujo con desgano- por más que intento pintar a esa cosa no puedo...

- ¿Zelda qué ha...?... ¡pero que bien dibujas! –exclamó la peli-azul al ver el dibujo de la otra joven.

- ¿Uh? –los ojos color miel de la chica miraron a las dos extrañas, luego miró nuevamente su dibujo- ¿eso te parece?

- ¡Sí! ¡dibujas muy bien!

- Pues gracias... U

- E-ese búho... –titubeó la rubia- ¿dónde lo viste?

- Pues...cuando estaba en clase de matemáticas observé por la ventana y lo vi sobre la rama de un árbol...la verdad es que es un tanto extraño ¿no creen?...además, era de un tamaño muy poco usual... –mira a Zelda extrañada- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Eh...nada, es sólo que...que... –mira a su compañera con cara suplicante.

- Es que nosotras lo vimos el otro día y queríamos saber donde se había metido... .U –dijo Ruto, quien ya había caído en cuenta.

- ¿También lo vieron? –la chica de piel morena se levantó y las miró- pensé que era la única que lo había visto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Le pregunté a dos amigos míos, quienes también estaban observando por la ventana, que si sabían qué especie de búho era esa, ellos miraron al punto que les señalé y me dijeron que no veían más que un ave pequeña posada en la rama del árbol.

- ¿No lo puede ver nadie más? –se preguntó a sí misma.

- Claro... –dijo Zelda- con razón ese día nadie se extraño cuando pasaba encima de nosotros, éramos los únicos que podíamos verlo...

- ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó la otra joven, extrañada.

- Es que...bueno, en primera, deja que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Zelda y ella es Ruto, somos estudiantes de 3er año, y me supongo que tu eres de 4to.

- Así es, soy Nabooru Essence... –se cruza de brazos- me ibas a decir algo ¿no?

- Pues...sí...es que, en vista de que aparte de nosotros, tú eres la única que has podido ver a ése búho también...

- Eso hace que nuestra búsqueda sea más interesante u.u

- ¿Búsqueda?

- ¡Ruto, no la confundas más! ¬¬U

- Jeje...lo siento U –la observa- no me digas que le vas a contar lo de tu sueño...

- Creo que... tengo que decírselo... –dijo algo insegura.

- ¿Qué tanto hablarán con esa chica? –preguntó con fastidio Knuckles.

- No lo sé... –aceptó Link- pero sea lo que sea es largo... U

- Pues...ya les preguntaremos –dijo la pelirroja- porque allí vienen...

- ¡Chicos! –gritó Ruto, seguida de Zelda y de la joven de 4to año, la cual estaba con la mirada perdida, como pensante- a que no adivinan.

- ¿Qué no adivinamos? ..

- Lo que no adivinan... u.u

- ¡RUTO! ¬¬

- Vale ¬¬U jerm ella es, por así decirlo, una de los nuestros.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Rouge frunciendo el ceño.

- Ella también vio a esa ave extraña –explicó la rubia- que por lo visto nadie más, aparte de nosotros, puede ver.

- Eso no tiene nada de especial... –reprochó Knuckles, recibiendo un zape por parte de Link- ¬¬U auch...

- Le conté mi sueño y todo lo que ha pasado –continuó- y por lo visto le ha parecido muy interesante y accedió a ayudar.

- Están exagerando con esto... –volvió a reprochar el pelirrojo, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza pero esta vez por parte de Rouge- ¡auch! ¬¬UUUU

- Ejerm u.u primero me presentaré, mi nombre es Nabooru... –ve a los dos chicos del grupo con atención, para luego poner un gesto de picardía- vaya que tienen unos amigos muy guapos... ¬u¬

- Asalta cunas... –murmuró Rouge por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada molesta.

- Oí eso... ¬¬

- Em...bien .U te los presentaré –dijo Ruto, empezando a señalar a cada persona respectivamente- él es Link, él Knuckles, ella Epona y ella Rouge.

- Mucho gusto... –mira a Rouge- y tú no te pongas celosa que no te lo voy a quitar ¬¬

- ¡¡¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!!!!

- Me suena haber escuchado esa expresión antes... –murmuró Link, mirando el cielo.

- ¡Jóvenes! –gritó desde el centro del campamento la profesora de 3er año- ¡es hora del almuerzo, agradecería que fueran a la cabaña que queda después de sus dormitorios!

- ¡Al fin comida! –exclamó Nabooru, luego volteó a ver al grupo- repito, gusto en conocerlos, los veo después del almuerzo para hablar, ¿está bien?

- Claro –asintió Epona sonriendo, al igual que los demás. La chica devolvió la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo, seguida muy atrás del grupo, que caminaba más tranquilo; no sabía porqué, pero era la primera vez que se hacía de amigos tan rápidamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Estoy a reventar! –dijo Link, tirándose en la hierva.

- Y después te quejabas de que yo comí mucho... –le dijo la peli-azul, sentándose a su lado.

- Eso era diferente... –la chica lo miró con reproche- bueno...sí...en algo tienes razón... --U

- Jum... –miró con atención hacia la isla que se situaba en el medio del lago.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Esa isla...tiene algo raro... –dijo para sí misma, el chico la miró extrañado.

- Es una isla en medio de un lago...no tiene nada de particular...

- Tal vez...pero se me hace extraña –siguió con la mirada el puente que conectaba dicha isla con la orilla del lago hasta toparse con la silueta de una chica, la cual miraba, desde el inicio del puente, la porción de tierra que se situaba al otro lado. Ruto la reconoció al instante y se levantó para dirigirse hacia ella, seguida de Link.

- Creo que tengo una pequeña idea de donde puede estar el templo... –dijo Zelda ya cuando el dúo se había acercado lo suficiente como para oírla.

- Es esa isla ¿cierto? –preguntó Ruto.

- Sí...

- Y dale con la isla... ¬¬U –el chico las miró y se cruzó de brazos.

- Deberíamos de cruzar hacia allá, para ver si logramos averiguar algo –le dijo la rubia.

- ¿Y qué con los demás? Aún están haciendo la "sobre mesa" según ellos.

- Sólo iremos un momento.

- Pues vamos ya –dijo Link dando el primer paso en el puente- está atardeciendo y no es seguro que andemos por aquí afuera de noche.

- Sí –las dos chicas asintieron, lo cual fue una señal para él de apurar más el paso, seguido de ellas.

Ya cuando hubieron llegado a la isla el sol comenzaba a descender para ocultarse en el horizonte, miraron a todos lados, sin ver señal de algo inusual, excepto las marcas que había en el tronco del árbol.

- Estas marcas son de algo verdaderamente grande –comentó Zelda.

- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta... ¬¬U

- ¡Link, cállate! X

- Ni rastro del templo... –suspiró Ruto.

- No debe de ser tan difícil ver un templo... –la chica se cruzó de brazos- es decir, tiene que haber algo que nos diga que ahí hay algo importante.

- Tal vez... –el joven miró hacia el frente, donde estaba la extraña construcción en la orilla- ¿ven esas columnas? ¿No se les hace raro que vayan hacia un solo sitio y, que dicho sitio, sea hundiéndose en el lago?

- ¡Es cierto! Epona nos dijo que, según la información que había encontrado, el templo quedaba en el centro del lago, y esta isla esta en el centro.

- Pues si es así entonces también queda en una parte profun... ¡¿Ruto qué haces?! –exclamó Link al ver como la chica de cabello azul se quitaba la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y las sandalias, dejándolas a un lado.

- Voy a ver si eso es cierto... –lo miró y le guiñó el ojo- soy una experta en el nado y una gran buceadora, éste no será problema para mí –diciendo esto se sumergió en el agua.

- Estará bien... –le animó Zelda- lo que dijo es cierto.

- Sí...bien, ah esperarla, no creo que tarde mucho –dijo mientras se recostaba del árbol y Zelda le tomaba fotos al paisaje. Ésta última dio un respingo al apuntar su cámara a las ramas del árbol- ¿qué?

- L-Link... OO –tartamudeó mientras se echaba para atrás.

- ..? –él sólo levantó la vista y, al ver lo mismo que Zelda, se alejó del árbol en un dos por tres.

- Puf Puf... ¡chicos, encontré algo muy intere...! –comenzó a decir Ruto, quién ya había emergido, pero luego los miró extrañada por su actitud - ¿qué ocurre?

- Lo-los pá-pájaros... OOU

- ¿Uh? .. –miró también para arriba y pudo ver a por lo menos 10 cuervos, de buen tamaño y con los ojos brillando como fuego, mirándolos detenida y amenazadoramente- ¿Q-qué rayos...? OOUUU

- Esos...esos ojos no me agradan... OOU –comentó el chico, echándose hacia atrás poco a poco junto con sus compañeras; Ruto, como pudo, se puso sus sandalias y tomó su cámara para luego situarse atrás de Link. En ese preciso momento los cuervos dieron todos juntos un graznido y levantaron el vuelo para luego caer en picada hacia los jóvenes- ¡¡¡PATICAS PA' QUE LAS QUIERO!!! OOUUUUUU

Y dicho y hecho uuU salieron corriendo a toda velocidad por el puente, perseguidos por la bandada de lindos cuervitos. Al llegar a un poco más del final del puente, las aves los dejaron de perseguir, pero ellos, sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de mirar hacia atrás y ver si aún los seguían, continuaron corriendo desesperados hacia el campamento, hasta que de pronto...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- Xx ¿alguien anotó la matrícula?

- Auch... Xx

- ¿¡Nabooru estás bien!? oo –preguntaron a coro los demás, corriendo hacia donde ocurrió el accidente.

- Sí...aunque algo atontada Xx

- ¡Los cuervos! –se recuperó de pronto Zelda, dando un salto y mirando en todas direcciones- ¿¡dónde están!?

- ¿Qué cuervos? –preguntó extrañada Rouge- aquí no hay ningún cuervo...¿Ruto por qué vienes toda mojada?

- ¡Les decimos todo, pero vayamos a una cabaña! TOT –rogó el trío.

- Vale...se ve que están traumados por algo .. –dijo Epona.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ahora sí... –dijo Knuckles, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña solitaria tras de sí y sentándose al igual que los demás en alguna cama- ¿qué ocurrió? Parece como si algo de verdad espantoso los viniera siguiendo.

- De hecho... ¬¬U

- ¿Eh? ..

- ¡Nos persiguió una bandada de cuervos! TOT –soltó la peli-azul, envuelta en una toalla.

- ¡¿Se pusieron así por unos cuervos?! –reprendió Nabooru.

- ¡No eran cuervos comunes y corrientes! –defendió Link- parecían demonios en vez de cuervos.

- ¡Sí! –afirmó la chica rubia- ¡sus ojos rojos brillaban espantosamente! ¡nos querían matar o algo!

- ¡Cálmense primero que todo! –dijo Epona con firmeza- en primera, ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que los querían matar?

- Nos persiguieron, se los juro –explicó Link- fuimos a la isla a investigar si el templo se encontraba por allí, Ruto se sumergió en el lago y nosotros la esperábamos, luego vimos a los cuervos, ellos también nos observaban fijamente y cuando se dieron cuenta de que íbamos a salir corriendo se elevaron y cayeron en picada contra nosotros.

- Al parecer nos dejaron de perseguir en alguna parte –agregó Zelda- pero es la verdad, nos estaban persiguiendo.

- ¿Pero por qué lo harían?... –preguntó Rouge.

- Creo que sé porqué... –dijo Ruto- yo me sumergí en el lago para ver si el templo se encontraba allí, ¿recuerdan? –el grupo asintió- bien...al parecer lo he encontrado.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? –exclamaron todos, interesándose.

- Sí, o al menos eso pienso, al parecer por esa razón están allí en la orilla esas columnas, indican que siguiéndolas está el templo.

- ¿Y qué viste exactamente? –preguntó la chica de ojos color miel.

- Pude ver una puerta bastante grande, está en lo profundo del lago, arriba tiene un agujero en forma de rombo y hay un extraño objeto alargado en el suelo del lago, que encajaría perfectamente allí...yo me imagino que sería una especie de botón para abrir las rejas de la entrada al templo...

- ¿Tenía rejas?

- Sí, pero ya la entrada está abierta, es decir que alguien ya estuvo allí...tal vez eso fue cuando lo del héroe del tiempo...

- Puede ser –dijo Epona- pero no estamos seguros.

- De todos modos yo pienso averiguar si ése es el templo del agua o no –dijo con decisión Nabooru.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? –preguntó Zelda- no podemos llegar a tanta profundidad, Ruto es experta en eso, pero nosotros no.

- Hay una tienda en éste lugar dónde se puede alquilar un equipo de buceo –explicó- podemos alquilar uno para cada uno.

- Buena idea... –felicitó el rubio.

- ¿Y los cuervos? –preguntó la joven de ojos esmeralda- porque según entendí, esos cuervos están allí para que no entremos al templo.

- No se van a sumergir en el agua, podremos llegar allí nadando desde la orilla y nos sumergiremos al llegar.

- Eso espero...

- Uy...Rouge tiene miedo... )

- ¡Cierra esa boca Equidnal! ¬¬

- Pero...de todos modos –dijo Link con duda- si ese en verdad fuera el templo del agua...va a haber criaturas similares adentro...y no tenemos nada con lo que podamos defendernos.

- Pues eso... –comenzó a decir Zelda, viendo hacia la ventana con decisión, mientras se levantaba, abría la puerta y salía, seguida de los demás quienes estaban extrañados- es algo, que nuestro querido amigo búho nos tendrá que explicar...

En la rama baja de uno de los árboles se encontraba el tan nombrado y extraño búho, esta vez no escapó, se limitó a observarlos y a asentir con la cabeza a la petición de la chica...

Continuará...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

No sé porqué, pero siento que éste cap. me quedó un poco más largo .. en fin...agradecería que me enviaran sus comentarios . y les agradezco a las personas que ya lo han hecho! Y por cierto, antes que nada, Swhaa, voy a tomar en cuenta tu idea U aunque creo que la modificare un poquitín (es más, ni sé si la pondré, depende)... ahora con las "incógnitas" (¬¬U) de cap u.u :

Al parecer ya encontraron el templo del agua y por fin podrán hablar con el búho... ¿lograrán tal cosa? ¿irán al templo? ¿saldrán corriendo cuando el búho les hable? ¿algún día se les acabará el rollo fotográfico? OoU

Epona: ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas U

Fairy: eso es pa' dale más suspenso a la historia ¬.¬

Rouge: SUSPENDIDA TE VOY A DEJAR YO EN EL ESPACIO SI SIGUES PONIENDO QUE YO ME PONGO CELOSA POR KNUCKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬XXXXXXXXX

Fairy: uuU en ningún momento dije tal cosa...

Zelda: jajajaja xD se delató ella misma!

Rouge: ¬¬ tu no digas que bien cómoda que estabas apoyada de Link!

Link: por qué me meten a mí en el lío si no he dicho nada!!! T-T

Zelda: yo sí! y?! al menos lo admito no como otras!!!! ¬¬

Knuckles: entonces sí te gusta Link? ¬u¬

Ruto: qué?! OO TT

Zelda: YO NO DIJE ESO!!!!

Rouge: viste?! No lo admites!!! P

Zelda: PORQUE NO ME GUSTA!!!! ¬¬XXXXX

Rouge: PUES A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA KNUCKLES!!!!

Link y Knuckles: EXACTO!!!! ¬O¬

Nabooru: oigan...y a mi nadie me va a decir nada? T.T hago mi aparición por primera vez en éste fic y no me dicen ni un "felicitaciones!" TT

Fairy: ya te pusiste sentimental o qué? ¬¬UUUU

Ruto: nah! Es que le gusta llamar la atención u.u

Nabooru: ¬¬XXXXXX

Epona: vez? Ya cambió de carácter, era por eso u.u

Nabooru: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte toma a:

Fairy (con fondo de Nabooru persiguiendo a las otras dos): han notado que en estos dos últimos capítulos siempre se terminan peleando en las notas de autora? U

Impa: yo estoy en paz y en calma... u.u

Fairy: claro, porque ya le diste sus buenos golpes a Knuckles por lo de la otra vez U

Impa: puede ser... u.¬UUUU

Fairy (sacando un megáfono): HEY!!! A QUIÉN LE TOCA ESTA PARTE?! ¬O¬

Ruto: a mí UoU –toma el guión- todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y la historia a la autora, ósea a ésta que está aquí... –señala.

Fairy: UuU

Epona (entrando en la escena): esperamos que les haya gustado el cap .

Nabooru (con una espada de esas que usan las gerudos): y que manden sus sugerencias sobre quienes podrían hacerle un reemplazo a estas dos uUUUUU –a Epona y a Ruto- O

Epona y Ruto (pegando la carrera): TOT AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nabooru (siguiéndolas): VENGAN ACÁ!!!!!!

Fairy: se los dije...siempre terminan así UUUU


	5. Nuestro destino no editado

Autora: The Fairy

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

Capítulo IV

"Nuestro destino"

     Los demás chicos miraban al búho con asombro y curiosidad a la vez, Zelda sólo esperaba su respuesta, estaba más que segura que esa ave tan extraña podía hablar y decirles qué era lo que estaba pasando, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño en ese lugar. 

- Síganme... –fue lo primero que dijo el ave, para luego levantar el vuelo e ir hacia fuera del campamento.

- ¿E-esa cosa habló...? –se sorprendió Knuckles, que hasta el momento permanecía con cara de fastidio.

- Se los dije... –seguidamente, Zelda, junto con Link, salieron corriendo tras el búho. Los demás, después de unos segundos de asombro, hicieron lo mismo.

     Corrieron hasta alejarse del campamento, estaban fuera de la vista de todos los demás jóvenes del lugar. El búho se posó ésta vez en una roca y esperó a que todos llegaran. Las miradas de asombro aún estaban en sus rostros, oír a un búho hablar no era cosa de todos los días. 

- Mi nombre es Kaepora... –habló- soy un espíritu, y los ayudaré para que puedan cumplir con su misión. 

- ¿Misión? –se extrañó Link- ¿qué misión? 

- La de salvar a éste mundo de caer en manos del mal –sentenció. 

- ¿Salvar al mundo de caer en manos del mal? –repitió Nabooru, incrédula- ¿pero qué tonterías dices?

- No son tonterías...y hablo en serio. Para ello reencarnaron muchos de ustedes aquí. Tienen que vencer al rey del mal, quiere  convertir a Hyrule, y al resto del mundo, en un caos para dominarlo.

- ¿Rey del mal...? –preguntó la chica rubia.

- Lo has visto en tus sueños... un hombre alto y de aspecto amenazante... ¿estoy en lo correcto? –ella sólo asintió- predecir...tienes esa capacidad, cree en tus sueños, ya que les serán de gran ayuda para cumplir su misión. 

- No podemos hacer tal cosa –dijo Ruto- somos sólo unos adolescentes como muchos, además, no sé que hago yo oyendo a un búho. 

- No, no sólo son adolescentes...saga del agua –la chica miró al ave con asombro- Ruto, anteriormente princesa de los Zoras y saga del agua...ése templo, que queda en lo profundo del lago Hylia, es el que guarda el medallón que sella tus poderes.

- ¿Poderes? ¿tengo poderes...? ¿saga del agua...princesa zora? –repitió confundida. 

- Así es, como tus demás compañeros tienes poderes... –sonrió levemente, observándolos a todos- veo que ya la mayoría de ustedes se ha conocido...seguramente es la primera vez que se hacen de amigos tan rápidamente... –Nabooru asintió ante el comentario- y es fácil de explicar, ya que la mayoría se conoció hace ya bastante tiempo.

- Supongo que hablarás de nuestras "vidas pasadas" –supuso Epona. 

- Así es...y si les dijera qué eran en sus vidas pasadas se asombrarían tanto o más que Ruto...aunque admito que hay tres personas aquí a las cuales no reconozco, entre ellas tú. Así que, viendo las circunstancias, prefiero dejar que el resto lo descubran por sí solos.

- No es justo... –refunfuñó la chica. 

- Entonces... tenemos como misión salvar al mundo... –dijo para sí Link, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kaepora lo escuchara. 

- Sí...pero antes que nada tendrán que encontrar los demás templos de Hyrule, donde residen los medallones que sellan los poderes de las sagas...

- ¿Y cómo sabremos quiénes son las sagas? 

- Cada quien lo sabrá por su propia cuenta, confíen en mí...

- Suena fácil –dijo Rouge- ya tenemos las posibles ubicaciones de los demás templos.

- No es lo único que tendrán que hacer...pero no les diré más, por ahora es lo que deben saber acerca de eso. 

- ¿Y qué pasaría si me negara a hacer tal cosa? –preguntó con tono desafiante Knuckles, captando la atención de todos- eso no me concierne. 

- Claro que sí te concierne –dijo Kaepora seriamente- aunque claro, si quieres que éste planeta, junto con todos sus habitantes, sean destruidos por un demonio, puedes retirarte –Knuckles se quedó pensante. 

- Entonces...tenemos que ir a ese templo...

- Sí, tienes que recuperar tus poderes, al igual que los demás, lo más pronto posible...es su destino...les deseo suerte –diciendo esto se elevo antes de que pudieran hacerle alguna pregunta más y, antes de desaparecer en el horizonte, les gritó- ¡también pueden acudir a Impa para que les ayude, no lo olviden!

- ¿Impa...? –se preguntó Zelda. 

- Creo que esa profesora tiene mucho que explicarnos –dijo Epona- tal vez por eso se portó tan misteriosamente con nosotros. 

- No lo sé... –la chica rubia se encogió de hombros- pero por ahora no podemos preguntarle nada, será cuando regresemos del paseo. 

- Y hablando de regresar... tenemos que entrar al templo antes de ello –dijo Nabooru.

- Pero... –Rouge puso gesto de tristeza- necesitábamos el equipo de buceo para llegar y...ya es tarde... –todos bajaron la mirada ante el comentario, era cierto, ya era demasiado tarde como para eso, seguramente el lugar había cerrado ya. 

- No lo creo así...

- ¡¡Impa!! –exclamó Link, viendo como todos los demás a la mujer, que caminaba hacia ellos. 

- Yo lo alquilé por ustedes...llegué justo a tiempo... –sonrió.

- ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos! –reprochó Ruto. 

- Lo sé...pero será mañana, ya que hoy en la noche hay que buscar dicho medallón. 

- ¿Nos acompañarás? –preguntó Epona.

- Claro... –fijó su vista en el pelirrojo, que no quitaba su gesto de seriedad y desconfianza- te dije, Knuckles, que no tenías que ser tan incrédulo... 

- Lo sé...no me lo tienes que repetir –dijo no muy amablemente, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

     Todos, a excepción del pelirrojo, caminaron de vuelta al campamento, mientras planeaban junto con la mujer la forma en la que entrarían al templo sin que los vieran salir en la noche. Rouge, por su parte, detuvo la marcha y miró hacia atrás, donde su amigo observaba aún el cielo, en el que ya se podían empezar a divisar las estrellas a pesar de que el sol no se había ocultado completamente; con gesto preocupado se acercó a él. 

- Vas a venir con nosotros, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

- No lo creo.

- Por favor... –pidió.

- Eso es algo que no me concierne. 

- Claro que sí...tú lo oíste de Kaepora. 

- ...no significa nada. 

- ¿Vas a dejarnos solos en esto? –preguntó con reproche y algo de enojo. 

- ... –él se limitó a mirarla seriamente. 

- ¿Vendrás...? –dijo mientras alzaba una ceja, tratando de no parecer muy interesada. 

- ...Sólo iré porque tú me lo pides... –dijo con su habitual tono, caminando hacia el campamento. 

- Gracias...Knux... –le agradeció por lo bajo, satisfecha, emprendiendo la marcha ella también.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

     Después de la cena, los profesores mandaron a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas cabañas (una para chicas y otra para chicos). Impa, no queriendo dar explicaciones a la profesora Fird o al de 4to año sobre su llegada tan repentina, permanecía escondida, esperando a que los chicos pudieran salir en silencio, sin despertar a nadie más. 

     Después de tener éxito en el cometido, a pesar de los numerosos tropiezos que tuvieron dentro de la cabaña, los jóvenes salieron y se dirigieron a la construcción que estaba frente al lago, donde los esperaba la mujer.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó Impa a Link, notando un golpe en su cara.

- Que el muy animal de Knuckles me metió el pie -____-X

- Fue sin querer ¬¬U 

- Y ustedes quiten esas caras –pidió la mujer a Zelda y a Epona. 

- Es que tenemos sueño -___-U

- ¿Dónde está Rouge? 

- Fue al baño –respondió Nabooru.

PLONK*

- ¿Kaepora estará seguro de lo que me dijo de esa niña? _ _U

- ¿Qué cosa? ._. 

- No sean tan curiosos ¬¬U

- Ya llegué u.u –anunció Rouge caminando hacia ellos. 

- Ya nos dimos cuenta _ _U

- Bueno...vamos u.u –la chica de cabello azul ya tenía puesto el equipo de buceo, y se preparaba para sumergirse.

- Espera –ordenó la mujer- primero tengo que entregarles algo –se dirigió cerca de las columnas y tomó un bolso de tamaño considerable- tenemos que prevenir cualquier cosa, así que les traje algunas armas para defenderse. 

- ¿Armas? –preguntó Zelda, con cara de emoción- ¡genial! =D

- {.UUU

- No me miren así ¬¬U

- Bien...les entregaré una a cada uno –diciendo esto, comenzó a repartirlas. 

     Link recibió, para su asombro, una espada no muy grande, pero bien filosa, junto con su respectiva funda; Zelda un arco y varias flechas, junto con lo que se usa para llevarlas (no me acuerdo del nombre ^^U); Epona recibió una daga al igual que Rouge; Ruto un látigo (o.0); Knuckles un objeto, que se tenía que poner en los nudillos de cada mano, de metal y del cual sobresalían dos garras hacia delante (los que hayan jugando el sonic adventure 2 sabrán a lo que me refiero), Nabooru recibió una espada, casi del mismo tamaño que la de Link, pero curvada hacia arriba y con la cuchilla más fina, y por último, Impa amarró a su cintura la funda de lo que parecía ser un sable. 

- Ustedes dos pueden defenderse más que bien con sus patadas –explicó Impa a Epona y a Rouge- así que no pongan esa cara. 

- Es que...una daga no nos ayuda mucho _ _

- Yo con esto tengo –dijo el pelirrojo- esto incrementará el daño que causen mis puños. 

- Por cierto Impa... –comenzó diciendo Link- ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? ¬¬U

- No preguntes ¬¬UUUU

- Y además...yo no sé usar arco y flechas.

- Es fácil, el templo te servirá de práctica. 

- Voy a morir antes de que pueda practicar _ _U

- No hay muchos enemigos allí adentro, además que el camino no es muy largo. Lo difícil vendrá cuando ya hayan recobrado sus poderes.

- ¿Y qué pasará exactamente después de que recobremos "nuestros poderes"? –preguntó Link con seriedad. 

- Ya se les dijo...por ahora esto es lo que deben de saber, después les daré más explicaciones, en éste momento no hay tiempo ya que lo primordial es encontrar el medallón del agua.

- Pero después –le dijo Epona- nos explicarás, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. 

     Todos se colocaron los tanques de oxígeno y el resto del equipo para bucear, para luego sumergirse. 

     Tardaron unos tres minutos en llegar a la entrada del templo, siguieron avanzando y después de recorrer un no muy largo pasillo acuático encontraron una plataforma donde subirse, ya allí pudieron admirar el majestuoso templo. Había una plataforma central que se alzaba en el agua y alrededor, hundidas, habían varias entradas en diferentes niveles.

- Si vamos por una de esas entradas –comenzó explicando la mujer, señalando a los caminos debajo del agua- llegaremos hasta el medallón. 

- Eh...Impa... ¿no se supone que el camino era corto? –preguntó dudosa la joven rubia. 

- Sí...pero no especifique cuantos habían –contestó, cruzándose de brazos. 

- ¡¡Impa!! ¬¬UUUUUU –reprocharon todos.

- Además, la encargada de guiarlos será Ruto.

- ¿Que yo qué? .___.U

- Tú puedes sentir la presencia del medallón. 

- ¿Ah, sí? .____.U

- Pero primero, tenemos que sumergirnos... tengan cuidado... –advirtió antes de zambullirse. 

- ...eso no sonó bien... –dijo para sí Nabooru. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:** ya que ésta escena es bajo el agua, voy a narrarla de forma diferente ^^U es decir, en vez de poner los guiones pondré qué personaje está "hablando"...supongo que sabrán a que tipo de narración me refiero =P 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Impa, al llegar al fondo, se detuvo, esperando a que los jóvenes la alcanzaran. Como era de suponerse la primera en llegar fue Ruto, quien, captando las señas de la mujer, intentó concentrarse para sentir lo que ella llamaba "la presencia del medallón"... aunque sin mucho resultado.

Ruto ("concentrándose"): ~!!!... ______U... -XXXXXXX

Impa: ¬¬UUUU –le da un zape y le hace señas de que se relaje. 

Ruto (asintiendo): T___T... –cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Nabooru (cruzada de brazos): -___-U –comienza a mirar hacia los alrededores, al ver hacia atrás abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se voltea de nuevo- O___OUUUU MMMMM!!!!!!

 Todos (con su dedo índice frente a la boca, en señal de que guardara silencio): ¬¬UUUU

Nabooru (moviendo rápidamente los brazos): O___OUUUUUU MMMM!! MMMM!!! 

Impa: ¬¬??? –alza un poco la vista de ella y ve hacia atrás- ._______.UUUU

Todos (excepto Ruto y Nabooru): ._.? –ven hacia atrás- O__________o

     Hacia ellos se dirigían unas especies de manta rayas negras, con ojos del mismo estilo que el de los cuervos, una boca con pequeños dientes afilados y una aleta dorsal como la de un tiburón. No eran muchas, más o menos cuatro o cinco, pero era obvio que bajo del agua ellos no tenían mucha ventaja... así que tomaron una decisión sabia. 

Todos (excepto Ruto, nadando lo más rápido que podían): O___O glu* glu* glu* 

Ruto (siendo arrastrada por Impa): .___.? –ve a las criatura, se suelta y nada por su cuenta _ _U

Rouge (a Ruto): o_oUUUU mmmmm mmmm mmm!!!??? Mm!!! ***traducción: **¿¡Por dónde nos vamos!? ¡¡habla!!*

Ruto (a Rouge, mientras niega): T____T mmm...mmmm... *No sé...ni idea*

Link (a Ruto): Mmmmmmm mmm mmmm!!!!!! ¬¬UUUUU *concéntrate por piedad!!!*

Ruto (a Link): mmm mmmm mmmmmm mmm!!!! ¬_¬U *¡¡Eso fue lo que intenté hace rato!!*

     Al casi ya haber dado una vuelta completa a la columna central, al momento de que pasaban frente a una de las entradas, Ruto sintió algo extraño, sin decir nada se desvió y entró por ella, los demás, rezando porque fuera por buen camino, la siguieron...y las manta rayas también.

      Otro pasillo más, con otra plataforma al final de éste...sin fijarse en eso subieron en ella lo más rápido que pudieron, aplastándose mutuamente por estar tan desesperados por salir. Ya afuera respiraron más tranquilos, pero esa tranquilidad les duró poco. Pudieron ver como las aletas dorsales de las manta rayas sobresalían del agua, para luego salir, una tras otra, y volar sobre ellos.

- ¡¿Qué clase de animales son esos?! T0T –preguntó entre gritos Epona. 

- ¡¡Unos muy feos!! T0T –contestó de igual forma Zelda. 

     Las criaturas se les abalanzaron encima con sus bocas abiertas, pero ya cuando estaban cerca, algo las cortó con rapidez, luego de eso desaparecieron como por arte de magia. 

     Impa, impasible, cayó en el suelo, después de haber dado un salto en el aire y de haber destruido a los monstruos con su sable, el cual metió en su funda, para luego hablar. 

- Para derrotar a estas cosas se necesita mucha rapidez –dijo- es mejor que aprendan rápido, no voy a poder defenderlos todo el tiempo. 

- ...Sí... 

- Bien... –posa su vista en la peli azul- Ruto, supongo que el giro tan repentino que diste fue porque sentiste algo, ¿cierto? –la joven asintió- entonces, guíanos por donde sientas con mayor fuerza esa presencia.

- Pero...es que no estoy segura...

- Será mejor que lo estés, ya que aquí fácilmente podríamos perdernos –ante el comentario de Impa, la joven en cuestión desvió la mirada, para luego volverla hacia ella nuevamente y asentir con seguridad. Dejaron sus equipos de buceo, ya que eran bastante pesados y molestos, estando ya listos para seguir a su "guía".

     La chica caminó hacia una puerta por la cual todos entraron y así llegar a otra habitación, no era muy extensa, más bien parecía un pasillo, consistía en dos plataformas grandes, una donde ellos estaban parados y otra en el otro extremo del pasillo, donde había otra puerta, y otras plataformas más pequeñas, suspendidas sobre el agua, formando un camino hacia el otro extremo. 

     Comenzaron a saltarlas, con pequeños contratiempos en el camino... 

[Link (cayéndose): OOU AAAHHH!] 

...la mayoría por no saber pisar bien 

[SPLASH*]

 -.-U... 

[Epona (saltando rápidamente): JA! =D]

 ...por presumir sobre sus habilidades de salto 

[SPLASH*] [Epona: __ __U glu* glu*]

 ...o también... 

[Rouge (empujando a Knuckles): 0=)]

 ...por las maldades de otro de sus compañeros 

[SPLASH*] [Knuckles (saliendo todo mojado): ¬¬UU]

 ...pero al fin y al cabo, llegaron al otro lado y cruzaron la puerta.

     Al hacerlo se encontraron en un lugar bastante extraño, parecía al aire libre, el agua les llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los tobillos, había neblina por todos lados y en el centro del lugar había algo que emanaba una luz azul, algo pequeño y redondo. 

- ¡Ese es! –exclamó Ruto, señalando el objeto, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia él. 

- ¡Espera! –le llamó Zelda, haciendo que la joven se detuviera y que los demás la miraran extrañados.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Algo...algo no está bien...siento algo extraño en el ambiente...

- Eso es energía maligna...hay monstruos por aquí... –sentenció Impa.

     Ella tenía razón, y muy pronto se dieron cuenta de ello, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer más de esas extrañas "manta rayas" y arañas azules, tamaño familiar, con patas amarillas, un solo ojo rojo y colmillos filosos. Apareció un ejército completo de esas cosas, rodeándolos, y con el objetivo de no dejarles tomar el medallón.   

- Bien... ¿alguna sugerencia? ._.U  –preguntó la pelo azul, echándose hacia atrás. 

- Tenemos que conseguir el medallón e irnos... –les dijo la mujer, para luego comandar- Ruto, ve hacia el medallón, tómalo, cuando lo hagas avísanos de inmediato, el resto de tus compañeros y yo distraeremos a esas cosas lo mejor que podamos...Link, Epona, manténganse cerca de ella para ayudarla.

     Todos asintieron y de inmediato pusieron en marcha el plan de Impa sin rechistar. Ruto corrió, seguida de sus compañeros, lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que los demás atacaban a las criaturas con sus respectivas armas; de pronto una de las arañas saltó hacia ella repentinamente, pero Link fue más rápido y la cortó en dos con su espada.

- ¡WACALA! O__OU –exclamaron las dos chicas, viendo como el cuerpo sin vida del monstruo caía partido en dos, para luego desaparecer.

- ¡Déjense de eso y sigan corriendo! ¬¬U

     Obedecieron al chico. Después de que Epona pateara otra araña y la mandara sabrá Din a dónde, llegaron al medallón, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces Ruto tomó entre sus manos.

     Éste brilló, captando la atención de todos, incluyendo la de los monstruos, la chica, que lo veía estática, entro en una especie de trance. Comenzó a sentir como recobraba sus poderes, poderes que no sabía que tenía, y, a la vez que los recobraba, recordaba cómo usarlos...el medallón dejó de brillar, para luego desaparecer misteriosamente; Ruto, con mirada seria, miró a su alrededor, estaban rodeados de agua, a un bajo nivel, pero agua al fin. Sonrió con malicia, viendo a los monstruos que también los rodeaban completamente.

     Decidida alzó los brazos, formándose en sus dos manos una esfera brillante de color azul, con rapidez se agachó al mismo tiempo que ponía la esfera con una de sus manos en el agua, ésta comenzó a agitarse. Para asombro de todos comenzaron a emerger grandes trombas de agua, que barrían con todos los enemigos que estaban alejados de ellos, los monstruos que estaban más cerca intentaron atacar desesperados a alguno de los chicos, pero unos potentes, pero a la vez pequeños chorros de agua, se los impidieron. 

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! –gritó la ahora saga del agua, dejando ya su posición y corriendo hacia ellos cuando los monstruos se encontraban en menor cantidad. 

- ¡Sí! –afirmaron todos, corriendo hacia la puerta, eliminando alguno que otro monstruo por el camino.   

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Quiero unos poderes así! –rogó Rouge a la pelo azul, a la cual le resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza. Ya habían salido del lago y, exhaustos, se sentaron en la hierba. 

- No es para tanto... ^^U

- ¿Te parece poco poder controlar el agua? –le preguntó a manera de reproche Nabooru.

- Bueno... la verdad... –vaciló.

- Lo hiciste excelente –felicitó la mujer- no hay duda de que eres la saga del agua. 

- Kaepora también dijo que ella era princesa de los zoras –comentó Epona- y que yo sepa, los zoras eran una raza antiquísima, que tenían forma de hylian y a la vez de pez. 

- ¿Como una sirena? –preguntó Zelda.

- Mmm...no, tenían cuerpo de hylian, pero su color oscilaba entre blanco y azul claro, y tenían aletas ya fuera en sus brazos, atrás de su cabeza, o en sus piernas. 

- Con razón me gusta tanto el agua... –dijo pensante Ruto- y por eso me agrada tanto éste lugar... 

- Pero –comenzó Link burlonamente- entonces no puedes comer pescado, serías caníbal –y bien... un zape para el chico cortesía de Ruto.

- Impa –se dirigió Knuckles hacia la mujer, ignorando el comentario anterior- que yo sepa nos tenías que explicar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, lo que tendremos que hacer después de recobrar los poderes de las sagas. 

- Muy cierto –aprobó la mujer- verán... las sagas y el héroe del tiempo con cada reencarnación se volvían más fuertes, lo cual no pasaba con Ganondorf, ya que sus poderes estaban sellados en el Evil Realm al igual que él mismo... los poderes de las sagas también quedaron sellados en sus respectivos medallones, pero estos estaban conectados a su vez con la reencarnación de la misma, por lo que iban aumentando con el tiempo... ¿me siguen? –todos asintieron dudosos, causando que a la mujer le rodada una gotita por la cabeza- el caso es que, por alguna razón, el sello se debilitó y ése sujeto logró liberarse, automáticamente recobró su poder, el cual es muy grande, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al héroe del tiempo y a las sagas, por ésta razón quiere aumentar su propio poder a cualquier costo...aún si tiene que absorber a cuatro espíritus elementales del planeta.

- Con eso te refieres a los espíritus del viento, fuego, agua y tierra ¿no? –cuestionó Epona, que, obviamente, era la que más sabía de esas cosas entre el grupo. 

- Así es –afirmó Impa- Hyrule, por ser un "lugar sagrado", tiene rondando un montón de estos espíritus, además de otros, los cuales adquieren distintas formas, un ejemplo de ello es Kaepora, que puede hacerse visible o invisible a quien quiera, como ustedes pudieron comprobar –todos asintieron- pero no todos los espíritus elementales tienen el mismo poder, por lo cual Ganondorf, obviamente, querrá absorber al más fuerte de cada elemento, que seguramente estará en Hyrule por la misma razón que di antes. 

- Entonces tendremos que proteger a los espíritus cuando sean atacados –supuso Rouge.

- No exactamente, ya que tendrán que encontrar a dicho espíritu antes de que Ganondorf lo haga. 

- ¿Cómo haremos eso? –preguntó Zelda. 

- Todos ustedes, cuando ya hayan liberado por completo sus poderes, tendrán la capacidad de ver espíritus quieran ellos hacerse visibles o no –al terminar la frase la chica se estremeció- por ello también es necesario que los recuperen antes de buscar a los "elementales", aparte claro, para poder defenderse de cualquier monstruo. 

- Pero...que yo entienda, tendremos que proteger a los más fuertes, ¿no? –preguntó Link, a lo que la mujer asintió- entonces, ¿cómo sabremos cual espíritu elemental es el más fuerte?

- Muy fácil, los más fuertes tienen su "acompañante", por decirlo de alguna manera. 

- ¡Yo sé cuales! ¡Yo sé cuales! –exclamó Epona emocionada, alzando la mano- he leído esa leyenda, el viento siempre surcará el cielo, el fuego forma parte del magma, el agua siempre podrá convertirse en lluvia, y la tierra sostendrá siempre al bosque. 

- Muy bien Epona –felicitó nuevamente Impa, sonriendo ampliamente. 

- Pero sigue sin decir los espíritus que acompañan a los elementales más fuertes –dijo el pelirrojo. 

- Claro que lo dijo, al espíritu más fuerte del viento siempre lo sigue un espíritu del cielo, al del fuego uno del magma, al del agua uno de la lluvia y al de la tierra uno del bosque.

- Vaya Epona, como se ve que te encantan todas esas cosas –felicitó Nabooru. 

- No lo puedo evitar ^_^UU

- ...Voy a confesarles algo... –anunció la mujer, después de pensarlo un poco- yo también soy un espíritu... 

- ¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron todos abriendo ampliamente los ojos. 

- Así es... –suspiró y se cruzó de brazos- sólo estoy aquí para cumplir una misión, la cual es ayudar al héroe del tiempo y a la princesa del destino a recobrar sus poderes...para que guíen al resto de las sagas.

- Eso quiere decir...que después de eso... –empezó Zelda, con voz entrecortada. 

- Sí...después de eso me iré. –dijo con firmeza- Yo antes solía ser la saga de las sombras, y lo más probable es que lo hubiera sido horita, pero antes de morir, algo en mí me decía que el sello del Evil Realm se estaba debilitando poco a poco, por lo cual era necesario que en un futuro las sagas tendrían que despertar, así como su líder y el héroe del tiempo...preferí guiar a los que tuvieran el destino del mundo en sus manos y ayudarlos en vez de ser parte de ellos...ya que, como se dieron cuenta horita, si no los hubiera acompañado en el Templo del Agua estarían muertos...en cambio, si yo al igual que ustedes hubiera reencarnado y hubiera perdido todos mis recuerdos...

- Ni siquiera hubiéramos podido entrar al templo, y si lo hacíamos no habríamos salido vivos –finalizó Knuckles.

- Sí... –la mujer alzó su vista al cielo y continuó- a diferencia de mí, Kaepora los podrá ayudar en todo su camino, ya que él es un auténtico espíritu...yo soy, más que nada, un fantasma. 

- Pero podemos verte y tocarte, no puedes ser un fantasma –le dijo Ruto.

- Soy una saga, bueno, una saga antigua, tal vez por eso tengo el privilegio de estar también en forma física aquí.

- Pero...si tú ya no eres saga de las sombras... ¿entonces quién lo es? 

- Mi descendiente –explicó de forma simple. 

- ¿¡Ahora tendremos que buscar a tu descendiente!? –exclamó con fastidio el pelirrojo.

- No lo creo así, ya que lo que me informó Kaepora yo lo pude comprobar en éste corto tiempo...–rió la mujer- a ver... ¿quién de ustedes tiene los rasgos parecidos a los míos, le gusta andar entre las sombras y no se lleva de lo mejor con Knuckles?

- ¡¡¡Rouge!!! –exclamaron todos, viendo a la aludida, la cual se quedó sacada de onda. 

- ............. ¿Qué? ¿yo?... ¡¡¿Yo soy la saga de las sombras?!! O____OU

- ¡Y no sólo eso! –dijo el pelirrojo- ¡eres su descendiente!... con razón discutía con ella también... ¬¬U 

PLONK*

- ¡¡Knuckles!! _ _U

- Bien...lo mejor será que ignoren el comentario de Knuckles –dijo Impa- y vayan a dormir, así descansarán unas cuantas horas y mañana podrán terminar la tarea...que supongo que ya casi estará lista...

- Eeeeemmmmm...buenooooo... ^_______^UUUU

- ¬¬UUU por lo que veo tendrán MUCHO que hacer... 

- Sí... ^___^UUUU ¡¡ACHIS!! O

- Y será mejor que se cambien antes de que se resfríen _ _U yo por mi parte me iré a esperarlos a la ciudad y a devolver estos equipos de buceo –diciendo esto desapareció como un fantasma lo haría.

- Bien, ¡andando! –dijo el joven proveniente de Calatia, para inmediatamente caminar hacia el campamento, seguido de los demás. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

     Al día siguiente, después de levantarse, todos los alumnos se dispusieron a terminar sus trabajos, ya que a las 3:30 en punto terminaría el paseo y volverían a sus casas. Un grupo en especial estaba desesperado en concluir su tarea. 

     Ya eran las 3:00 pm, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias o paseando por los alrededores, excepto claro los que no habían hecho la tarea antes o los que fueron a un templo a buscar cierto medallón en la noche ^_^U

- ¡Chicos! –anunció uno de los profesores de 4to año- ¡en media hora nos iremos, así que terminen pronto sus tareas!

- ¡¡¿¿Media hora??!! –exclamó uno de los grupos que estaba atrasado. 

- ¡Hay que apurarse!... ¡Zelda, ni se te ocurra poner esa foto en el collage!

- Vamos Link...si sales bien –dijo sonriente. 

- Él siempre sale bien *-* -dijo Ruto viendo al chico con mirada soñadora.

- ¡Rouge, por piedad, dame algunas fotos, tienes muchas! 

- ¡Ja, sólo si permites que te diga "Knux" cuando yo quiera! u.¬

- ¡Jamás! ¬¬X ¡chantajista!

- ¡Hey! –les llamó una voz, al voltear se encontraron con Nabooru, que se dirigía hacia ellos con unas cuantas fotos en sus manos- si alguien necesita fotos aquí tienen las que nos sobraron a unos amigos y a mí. 

- ¡Gracias Nabooru! –seguidamente el pelirrojo las tomó casi todas, mientras Rouge veía a la recién llegada con algo de enojo. 

- Que cosas... _ _U –suspiró Epona, luego comenzó a recoger sus cosas- bien, yo ya terminé... –ve su reloj- y apúrense que ahora quedan 25 minutos.

- ¡No es justo! –gimoteó la peli azul- ¡todo por el mendigo medallón del agua!

     Quejándose, discutiendo y desesperándose terminaron el trabajo justamente cinco minutos antes de irse, los cuales aprovecharon para recoger sus cosas. Ya dada la hora, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a subir a los autobuses. 

     Ruto antes de eso miró nuevamente el lago, esperando poder visitarlo nuevamente, se acercó y tocó levemente el agua, en ella se formaron pequeñas ondas a causa del tacto, la chica sonrió, se acercó a su bolso y lo tomó, vio por última vez el lago y se dirigió hacia el autobús, donde ya sus amigos la esperaban. 

- Definitivamente era una zora... –murmuró para sí misma, sonriendo- ya que, sea yo hylian o no, el agua es mi elemento... –aún con la sonrisa, subió al autobús.

~ Continuará... ~

--------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

    Ésta vez me tardé, lo sé! T~T I'm so sorry!! Espero me envíen sus reviews! ^^ y que les haya gustado el cap ^_^U que la verdad me costó un poco poner la trama, me enredé mucho.

Link: tú siempre te enredas u.uU

Fairy: ¬¬U no me ayudes tanto...

Impa: bu!  u.¬

Fairy: UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!! T0T

Todos los demás: ___ ___U

Fairy: cof*¨cof* ¬¬U lo siento...en fin, tienen alguna queja, comentario, algo?

Todos: sí u_u

Fairy: cuál? ._.

Todos: NOS PUSISTE A HACER MUCHA TAREA!!!!!!!!!! 

Fairy: .___.U esa "jue" su profesora, no yo u.uU

Todos: ¬¬UUUU

Ruto: pero de resto te felicito por poner que yo recupero mis poderes de primera UuU

Fairy: a mi siempre me han dicho que siempre se empieza desde lo más bajo u.uU

Ruto: ¬___________¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda: eh...Fairy... ._.U

Fairy: qué? ¬¬U

Zelda: recuerdas que en cada capítulo siempre alguien termina siendo perseguido por otro alguien que lo quiere matar? ^__^U –Fairy asiente- pues creo que ésta vez te toca... 

Fairy: .__________.U a mua?

*Corte toma a...

Fairy (siendo perseguida por Ruto): T0T AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –esquiva un latigazo- JURO QUE NO QUERÍA DECIR ESO!!!!!!

Ruto: AHORA SI TE ARREPIENTES NO?! ¬¬XXXXXXXXX

Link: y bien...como la autora está ocupa...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF*

Link: {.U digo...incapacitada u.uU yo diré las notas finales

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF*

Epona: por qué mejor no dices su testamento? -_-U

Rouge: si tiene joyas que me las dé a mí! *-*

Link: ejerm* ¬¬U como decía...todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, la historia pertenece a la autora y éste fic es sin fines de lucro, sólo es para el entretenimiento. 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF*

Knuckles: seguro que esto no es con fines "vengativos"? ¬¬UUUU

Todos (excepto Ruto y Fairy): ¬¬UUUU KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: vale...me callo _ _U

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. De héroes y princesas Parte I

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

**OoOoOoOo**

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo V_

_De héroes y princesas_

_Primera parte_

No habían pasado más que un par de días desde el incidente en el Lago Hylia. Ruto estaba feliz con sus nuevos poderes, decidida a enfrentarse a cualquier monstruo que se le pusiera en frente; algo que, para suerte de los demás, no ocurría. Al hablarlo luego de regresar del largo viaje y descansar, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que al parecer Ganondorf donde quiera que se encontrase se hallaba aún muy débil como para atacarlos por medio de sus súbditos. En opinión general, esto les daba una gran ventaja en todo el asunto. La pregunta clave era, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que todo se volviera un completo caos?

Ya era la tarde del lunes siguiente y en la casa de los Harkinian no se encontraba nadie más que una jovencita de 15 años, apenas cumplidos hace un mes, sentada frente al televisor mientras cambiaba los canales con aire de fastidio. Miraba de vez en cuando, con cierto interés, la lista que Epona les había mandado por mail a todos y ella había impreso. Dicha lista contenía la posible ubicación de los demás templos y, en vez de aclararle dudas a la muchacha, más bien le hizo ver varias cosas que no cuadraban.

- Templo del bosque, Bosques perdidos; Templo del fuego, Montaña de la Muerte; Templo de las sombras, Cementerio de Kakariko; Templo del Espíritu, el Coloso del Desierto... –leyó ésta, frunciendo más y más el seño a medida que nombrada cada lugar. Seguidamente, frustrada, puso una mano en su frente- Diosas, que nombres tienen estos sitios... ¿Bosques Perdidos, Montaña de la Muerte, Cementerio, Desierto!? Pero... ¿cómo rayos entraremos en esas partes!? Además, aquí sólo hay cuatro templos, y se supone que cada uno de nosotros tiene que recobrar sus poderes, y en total somos, apartando a Ruto, seis...Apenas llevamos un solo templo... yo... –dando un suspiro al darse cuenta del montón de frases que estaba uniendo sin sentido, miró el techo con resignación- No entiendo...

- _Se ha dicho que estas ruinas tienen miles de años de antigüedad,_ -comentó el narrador de un programa informativo en la televisión- _se cree que son de algún templo utilizado por nuestros antepasados. Por ahora sólo se conoce su nombre, el cual, según la traducción de un escrito antiguo encontrado aquí mismo, es Templo del Tiempo,_ –Zelda, dirigiendo su atención de inmediato a la pantalla al oír aquello, se arrimó para acercarse más al televisor.

Al momento, se vio una toma del templo por fuera, luego avanzando por su interior y, por último, cuando la cámara pasó una enorme puerta de piedra muy dañada y partida, un pedestal con una reluciente espada clavada en él estuvo a la vista de todo espectador del programa. El arma fue enfocada lentamente, detallándose perfectamente el pequeño símbolo de un triángulo grabado cerca de su mango, éste de color púrpura, mientras que la luz del sol que pasaba por la ventana le alumbraba desde arriba.

- _No se sabe para qué era utilizado éste lugar pero, como notarán, lo más extraño y fascinante del templo es ésta espada que no ha podido ser removida de su sitio. Los arqueólogos no han conseguido la forma de lograr dicha tarea y se niegan rotundamente a destruir éste hallazgo, casi intacto, para remover la espada e investigarla. Piensan que estos símbolos,_ –se ve una toma desde arriba del pedestal, donde se aprecia que en el centro de un triángulo negro, dibujado en el piso y conformado por otros tres triángulos, está la espada; estando alrededor más pinturas, estas de lo que parecían ser medallones- _tienen algo que ver._

- ¡Uno de esos medallones es el del agua! –exclamó la rubia con un respingo al reconocer el símbolo de uno de los dibujos. Llevando una mano a su pecho, miró atentamente la toma- y esa... esa es...

- ..._Ya que según antiguas leyendas, éste triángulo que ven aquí era llamado Trifuerza, símbolo muy asociado con las tres Diosas que hoy en día forman parte de la religión más popular a nivel mundial. Curiosamente, ninguna leyenda antigua nombra algún templo como éste; aunque sí se nombra a lo que suponen los investigadores que es ésta espada, la legendaria Espada Maestra, que se dice que fue utilizada..._

- Por el Héroe del Tiempo... –completó la joven, aún viendo el programa.

- _Nunca se ha comprobado si todas éstas leyendas, que aún son contadas por todo el mundo, son 100 ciertas; no obstante, si se ha aceptado que una parte de ellas lo es. Éste templo, ubicado cerca de las ruinas del que fue hace miles de años el Castillo de Hyrule, fue encontrado a principios de siglo aproximadamente y aún guarda muchos misterios en él que los expertos no han podido resolver. No tengo más que decirles acerca de éste asunto, por lo cual continuaré mi travesía. Como verán el país de Hyrule es muy extenso y... _–la chica apagó la televisión sin pensarlo dos veces, sabiendo ya que no se diría más del tema.

- Templo del Tiempo, Espada Maestra, Héroe del Tiempo... –repetía para sí la joven, aún con el control remoto en una mano y la hoja impresa en otra- Castillo de Hyrule; ése nombre me es tan...no sé ¡Tengo que ir para allá! Necesito hablar de esto con Impa mañana.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Vamos chicos, sólo quedan cinco minutos! –intentó animar la profesora de deportes.

- ¿¡"**Solo**"!? –reprocharon con sarcasmo todos los alumnos, trotando perezosamente alrededor del gimnasio.

- ¡Vamos! –exclamó Impa, mirándoles severamente- ¡No sean flojos, que hasta paseo tuvieron!

- Oye Impa, –intentó hablar Link entre bocanadas de aire, realizando el ejercicio pedido en un mismo sitio frente a su profesora- Nosotros hicimos mucho "deporte" en ese paseo, ¿_recuerdas_?

- Pero los demás no lo saben, así que tienes que trotar igual, -respondió simplemente la mujer, ignorando completamente la mirada de total frustración que le dirigió el rubio- ¡Vamos, quedan cuatro minutos y medio!

Unos minutos después el sonido del silbato resonó por todo el lugar, siendo música para los oídos de los cansados alumnos que no tardaron en dejarse caer en el suelo, exhaustos y sudados.

- ¡Tómense un descanso de cinco minutos, luego seguiremos con las carreras a toda velocidad! –anunció Impa, logrando que todo el curso dejara escapar un "¡Nooooooo!" como respuesta. Riendo con cierta malicia, negó divertida.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Zelda, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, arrastraba sus piernas para poder llegar a ella. Alzando una ceja y bajando otra, la mujer le ahorró el esfuerzo y se encaminó hacia ella, quien le miró agradecidamente mientras, al igual que los demás, caía de sentón en el piso para tomarse un descanso.

- Oye Impa, -llamó la rubia, alzando su cabeza para verle- necesito preguntarte algo, es sobre un templo.

- Te escucho, -accedió la antigua sheikah, sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a la joven, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y cruzándolos de igual modo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

- ¿Conoces algo acerca de un tal Templo del Tiempo?

- Por supuesto, es uno de los seis templos que hay en Hyrule.

- ¿Seis? –desorientada, la muchacha ladeó su cabeza- Pero sólo he oído de cinco.

- Porque sobre ése se sabe muy poco, –explicó con una sonrisa gentil la mujer- Curiosamente, pensaba llevarlos allí éste fin de semana; el problema es que no sé con qué excusa hacerlo.

- ¡¿Vamos a ir?! –exclamó Zelda, no pudiendo contener la emoción- ¡Esto es genial!

- Sólo si encuentro una excusa, –repitió con humor- No puedo tomarlos y llevarlos a un lugar tan exótico sólo porque sí. A tu padre no creo que le importe, pero los representantes de los demás chicos no me conocen y sería normal que dudaran ante la idea.

- No te preocupes, encontraremos una buena excusa, -asintió efusivamente la joven, juntando sus manos mientras miraba con renovada fuerza a su profesora- ¿Nos llevarás al castillo de Hyrule también?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡¡¡Que bien!!!

- ¿Por qué tan emocionada? –preguntó extrañado Link, quien se aproximaba en aquél momento. Cuando hubo llegado, se apoyó con una mano en un montón de colchonetas gruesas y amontonadas unas sobre otras, colocando su otra mano en su cintura mientras miraba a sus dos amigas con fingido enojo- No andarán haciendo planes secretos sin mí, ¿verdad?

- Es que no sabes, -explicó Zelda con emoción, intentando por todos los medios que su tono de voz no fuera exageradamente alto- Impa nos va a llevar a las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo y al Castillo de Hyrule.

- ¡Excelente! –sonrió éste, iluminándosele el rostro ante la sola idea. Aún con un gesto alegre, miró interrogante a la mujer de ojos rubí- Pero, ¿con qué excusa?

- Eso mismo le decía a Zelda, no sé qué decirles a sus padres.

- Mmm... –musitó el chico, pensándolo por un momento- ¿Por qué no decimos todos que tenemos un examen la semana que viene de Historia?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver un examen de historia? –preguntó la chica.

- Simple, tú sabes como es nuestro profesor, que nos pone de todo menos algo fácil. Podemos decir que el examen es referente al antiguo Castillo de Hyrule y como nos interesa bastante, Impa, muy amablemente he de agregar, se ofreció a llevarnos.

- Podría funcionar, –aprobó la docente, llevando una mano a su mentón.

- Aunque nos creerán enfermos al decirles que queremos "culturizarnos", –rió de pronto lo que el trío reconoció como la voz de Rouge.

- Otra más que se esconde; tú y Knuckles pueden darse la mano, –le dijo Link, alzando un poco la vista para poder ver a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba en la orilla de la última colchoneta del montón, apoyándose sobre su codo mientras observaba al grupo.

- ¿Qué yo qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo, asomándose también hacia abajo.

- Olvídenlo, no tienen caso...

- Oye Rouge, -Impa miró a su descendiente con picardía, teniendo que girar parte de su tronco para lograrlo- ¿Qué hacían Knuckles y tú allí arriba acostados?

- ¡No insinúes nada! –le advirtió ella.

- Es que la posición que tienen deja mucho que pensar, –insinuó Zelda, imitando el tono de su profesora.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados, para pronto abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y darse cuenta en la pose en que estaban. Rouge, al estar en la orilla de la colchoneta, no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo para mirar hacia abajo; en cambio Knuckles, el cual estaba al lado de ella, necesitaba sortearla para mirar al trío que conversaba. Dicho propósito requería que el pelirrojo quedara prácticamente sobre ella, y aunque lo hizo, y fue algo totalmente inconciente, no era excusa válida para la temperamental joven.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio. De pronto, por todo gimnasio, se pudo oír un golpe sonoro que llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes, hasta de los que estaban en los alrededores de éste. Link, Zelda e Impa fueron testigos de la imagen de un chico pelirrojo, estampado contra el piso, siendo insultado de la A hasta la Z por una muy molesta y sonrojada Rouge parada en la colchoneta con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¡¡**Eres un atrevido**!!! –le gritó finalmente a todo pulmón, luego del montón de palabrotas que, en opinión de la mujer, le costaría una hermosa nota negativa en la carpeta del curso- ¿¡**Qué tenías pensado hacer**!?

- Te juro...que no me fijé... –gruñó adolorido Knuckles, casi noqueado.

- Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso... –suspiró la profesora.

- ¿Un paso? Yo diría un golpe, –comentó Link, viendo al chico en el suelo.

- Por cierto, –Zelda, luego de analizar al pobre cuerpo golpeado y tumbado en el piso, miró a Rouge con curiosidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eh? –la joven en cuestión dejó de gruñirle a Knuckles para ver con extrañeza a su amiga. Impa, dándose cuenta de que, ciertamente, la chica no debería de andar por allí, frunció el seño y le miró con reproche.

- Es verdad, que yo sepa tu deberías de estar en la sección B, no en ésta.

- ¡¡¡Es cierto!!! –pareció recordar su descendiente, ya con su enojo totalmente ido- Es que venía a traerte unos papeles que la profesora de Castellano te mandó (no me preguntes para qué), y como tardaban tanto hablando me recosté.

Ante esto, sus amigos casi se van de espaldas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Miércoles, un día no muy querido por los estudiantes de 9° (tercer año), ya que tenían que quedarse hasta las cinco de la tarde en clases (**N/A:** uú tomado de hechos de la vida real...). Ya la hora del almuerzo estaba avanzada, y la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado de comer, por lo que caminaban por la escuela esperando a que comenzaran, nuevamente, las clases (**N/A (de nuevo):** no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta cuando se descompone el timbre en esa hora U)

Link, habiendo terminado de almorzar más rápido de lo normal y queriendo meditar un rato a solas, se excusó de la mesa en que se encontraban sus amigos y se dirigió al patio. Allí, con facilidad, encontró un banquito vacío y se sentó en él; algo le molestaba desde la mañana, y su mente todo el día había estado divagando en otra cosa que no eran exactamente las fórmulas de física o los informes de historia. Apoyándose en el espaldar y mirando el cielo despejado, se dispuso a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que su grupo de compañeros llegara.

- Oye Link, -llamó una voz a sus espaldas luego de un rato. Sin embargo, tan ensimismado en sus asuntos estaba que ni cuenta se dio de ello- ¿Link?

Silencio.

- Eh...Link...

Silencio nuevamente. La persona, ya harta, colocó ambas manos en su cadera y tomó aire.

- ¡¡¡¡¡**Link**!!!!!!!

- ¡¡**Waaaahh**!! –exclamó el chico mientras daba un salto. Al voltearse bruscamente para ver quien había sido la bestia que casi le causa un paro cardíaco, se encontró con una de sus amigas, ahora cruzada de brazos sobre el espaldar del banco- ¡Zelda, no tenías porque gritarme!

- ¿Ah no? Te he llamado tres veces y ni caso me haces.

- ¿Ah si?

- ¡Sí!

- ...Es que no me di cuenta, -admitió, sonriendo apenado.

- No me digas, -suspiró con ironía la rubia, mirándole. Link le miró de reojo.

- Déjate de sarcasmos y dime qué quieres.

- Nada en verdad, –contestó sonriente la muchacha, causando que el hyliano dejara escapar un gruñido exasperado.

- ¡¿Para eso me asustaste?!

- Antipático, -espetó, rodeando luego el banco y sentándose a su lado- Por cierto, ¿qué tanto pensabas? Parecías bastante concentrado.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡No, tu abuela!

- ¿Sabes que hoy estás _algo_ sarcástica?

- ¿Sabes que hoy estás _algo_ distraído?

- ¡Agh! –suspiró el chico por fin, echando su cabeza hacia atrás- Dejémoslo por la paz, que ya vamos a estar igual que Knuckles y Rouge.

- Tienes razón, –suspiró ella igualmente, divertida, soltando luego una risita.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes, eres una de las pocas personas con las que me comporto así.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –alzando una ceja y bajando otra, el joven se enderezó y le miró confundido.

- Es que... no lo sé, es como si te tuviera confianza y por eso fuera más desenvuelta contigo, –intentó explicar Zelda, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo- En verdad hasta yo me confundo con ese aspecto.

- Entonces... ¿me tienes confianza y por eso casi me causas un ataque al corazón?

- Sí, algo por el estilo.

- Eres algo extraña, -rió el muchacho junto con ella- pero me alegra que sea así.

- Digo lo mismo, -asintiendo, la chica le sonrió, mirándolo luego con curiosidad y ladeando su cabeza- Retomando el tema, ¿en qué pensabas?

- Ah, cierto... –parpadeando un par de veces, colocó de nuevo en su rostro aquella expresión pensativa con la que su amiga le había encontrado. Orientando su mirada hacia el piso, explicó,- Pues verás, estoy algo confundido con respecto al Templo del Tiempo y el Castillo de Hyrule. Cuando los mencionaste esta mañana... se me hicieron tan familiares esos nombres, tan familiares que siento que ya conozco esos sitios, que he estado allí. Es obvio que he oído nombrar al Castillo de Hyrule, ¿quién no? Pero ése templo no, jamás lo había escuchado, ni siquiera había leído sobre él.

- Bueno, Impa nos dijo que vivimos en esa época, -cruzándose de piernas sobre el banco, Zelda le miró atentamente- Lo más probable es que por eso te suenen tan familiares, ¿no crees?

- Es probable; al ser una Saga era casi obligatorio tener conocimiento de cada templo de Hyrule, me supongo.

- ¿Crees haber sido una saga? –frunciendo el seño, la chica negó con firmeza- ¿No has pensado que podrías ser el Héroe del Tiempo?

- Zel, eso es imposible, -replicó con asombro, viéndola finalmente.

- Claro que no es imposible, –argumentó, levantándose y colocándose en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo con gentileza- Siempre se ha descrito al Héroe del Tiempo en las leyendas como un personaje aventurero, valeroso y de buen corazón que siempre luchaba para proteger a Hyrule de cualquier ser maligno... Veo todas esas cualidades en ti. Incluso me atrevo a decir que eres mucho más que eso, Link.

Atónito, el chico le observó con los labios levemente separados. No podía creer que aquella chica que apenas comenzaba a conocer le tuviera en una estima tan alta; menos podía creer que ella pensara que él era la reencarnación de aquél héroe antiguo. Por su parte, notando su asombro, Zelda cerró sus cristalinos ojos, cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con orgullo.

- Además, si no estás seguro pregúntale a Impa. Ella me dijo que mi capacidad de percepción está muy desarrollada... De paso, –agregó, abriendo uno de sus ojos para verlo- también se menciona que el héroe del tiempo es bien parecido, y tú lo eres indudablemente, así que por eso no hay problema.

- Yo, eh... muchas gracias, –atinó a decir con una sonrisa apenada, rascándose la cabeza por detrás.

- No es nada. Hay que basarse en los hechos, –rió de buena gana, guiñándole el ojo- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por ahí?

- Seguro.

Asintiendo, el chico se levantó de su asiento para proceder a caminar con su amiga.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por fin sábado, un día para descansar, hacer los deberes y... visitar ruinas antiguas. Como es de suponer, nuestros protagonistas consiguieron el permiso para ir (en compañía de Impa claro está) al Castillo de Hyrule y pasársela por esa zona prácticamente todo el fin de semana. Claro, después de jurar y perjurar que no tenían tarea para el lunes; esto último, para infortunio del grupo, era una total y descarada mentira.

El viaje comenzó desde muy temprano, saliendo ellos de Kakariko apenas amaneció. Su transporte, una camioneta negra, era obviamente conducido por Impa, quien previamente había pasado casa por casa a recoger a sus alumnos. La mujer, a pesar de ser la conductora, no sabía del todo bien el camino hacia su destino; y es que vamos, hacían unos cuantos cientos de años desde que no iba para allá, y cualquier persona sabría que en el transcurso de tantos años el paisaje iba a cambiar drásticamente. Con éste pequeño problema por delante se vio obligada a pedir que los muchachos se fueran turnando para leer un mapa.

- Creo que tienes que girar hacia la derecha... ¿o es la izquierda? –se preguntó Knuckles, girando una y otra vez el pedazo de papel- Tal vez sea en esa calle...

- ¡Dame acá! –ya harta, Rouge se lo arrebató a los diez segundos de el pelirrojo haberlo tomado- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, tiene que seguir recto y en la **otra** calle cruzar hacia la izquierda. Cabeza de chorlito, ¡hay que ver que hasta para eso no sirves!

- ¡Ya cállate que al menos lo intenté!

- ¡Pues casualmente siempre que lo intentas no puedes!

- ¡Al menos el trabajo de Biología me salió mejor que el tuyo!

- Agh... –mirándolo feo, la chica se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada- Pura suerte...

- ¡Ja! ¿¡Decías!?

- ¡¡Ya callense!! –rogaron todos los demás al unísono (incluyendo a Impa).

- No es pa' que se enojen, -parpadeó atónito el aludido.

- Mira Rouge, no discutas más, –rogó la conductora- y, por lo que más quieras, lee tú el mapa. Desconfío de las "habilidades" de Knuckles.

- Como se ve que son familia, -gruñó entre dientes el pelirrojo- Lejana, pero familia al fin.

- Cállense ya, que quiero dormir un poco –ordenó malhumorada Nabooru recostándose en su almohada, ésta puesta a su vez en el espaldar del asiento.

Cinco preciados minutos pasaron en silencio, sólo oyéndose de vez en cuando la música de la radio y las indicaciones de la joven de ojos esmeralda. Sin embargo, más de eso no podía seguir callado todo el grupo.

- Link, quédate quieto, -rogó de pronto la chica de cabello rubio, haciendo que el joven suspirara con fastidio.

- El que me estés usando como almohada no quiere decir que yo tenga que actuar como una.

- ¿Cómo es eso de "usarlo como almohada"? -protestó Ruto viendo a la chica de inmediato, no muy feliz.

- ¿Qué? Es cómodo, -respondió la rubia simplemente, procediendo a abrazar como si de un osito de peluche se tratase el brazo de Link, recostándose luego en su hombro y cerrando los ojos; esto le costó una mirada asesina por parte de la pelo azul.

- Mujeres... –musitó con pesar el hyliano de ojos azules, alternando su vista entre las dos jóvenes.

- Oí eso Link... –reprochó Zelda, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Ya duérmete.

-Si te callaras...

- ¡Mejor sería si te callaras tú!

- ¡No! –gimoteó Epona- ¡otros más que se pelean por idioteces!

- Diosas, denme fuerzas, –rogó Impa, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con impaciencia el camino.

- Mmm... según esto, –le dijo su descendiente, analizando el mapa- ya sólo nos faltan unos diez minutos de viaje.

- Lo cual agradezco...

- ¡Sí claro, la chica que puede leer los mapas! –le gritó Knuckles a la peloplatinado, quien no tardó en responderle con igual volumen de voz. Esto pareció desencadenar las quejas en el grupo.

- ¡¡Ay ya cállate!!

- ¡¡Link, quédate quieto!!

- ¡No me uses como almohada!

- ¡¡Exacto!!

- ¡¡Quiero dormir!!

- ¡¡Cállense todos!!

- Saben, -murmuró Impa entre todo el griterío, más para sí misma que para los muchachos- debería de cobrar por aguantarlos todo el camino...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de 10 minutos más de camino (**N/A:** ...pobre Impa) llegaron por fin al poblado donde pasarían la noche; éste se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros del Castillo de Hyrule, el cual ya podía verse por su gran tamaño, alzándose las altas torres de piedra sobre el horizonte. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un buen hotel y, luego de discutir quien se quedaba con cada habitación y de dejar sus cosas, salieron de éste nuevamente.

Al igual que con el Templo del Agua tenían que infiltrarse en el castillo en la noche sin ser vistos, ya que debían registrarlo y querían ser lo menos llamativos posible. ¿Qué harían por los momentos? Pues pasear por los alrededores obviamente y disfrutar un poco del lugar, así que lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a un café; como era un grupo numeroso ocuparon dos mesas, las cuales juntaron para poder hablar a gusto.

- ¿Qué se supone que venimos a buscar al castillo? –cuestionó con curiosidad el pelirrojo, luego de todos haber comprado.

- La ocarina del tiempo, –respondió Impa, consiguiendo que todos le miraran perplejos y emocionados. No era de extrañar la reacción, pues la ocarina del tiempo era un objeto musical mágico, que según las leyendas había pertenecido a la familia real por incontables generaciones; si bien era mencionado en casi todas las historias de Hyrule, no había ni rastro de dicho objeto.

- No puedes hablar en serio, –dijo Epona, maravillada de sólo pensar en que iban a encontrar aquel objeto tan antiguo y extraño- Se ha buscado miles de veces en el castillo y no hay ni huella de ella.

- Hablas con alguien que perteneció a los Sheikahs, la antigua raza que sirvió a la Familia Real de Hyrule, -sonrió la mujer- A diferencia de los arqueólogos, yo sé donde está exactamente la ocarina.

- ¡Eso es genial! -exclamó emocionada la pelirroja de ojos azules a todo pulmón; todos los que estaban en el café voltearon a mirarla extrañados, rodándole a la chica una gotita de sudor por la sien. Avergonzada movió las manos en un gesto de "no me hagan caso que estoy loca", logrando que las demás personas siguieran en lo suyo.

- Deberías de calmarte un poco amiga, –le aconsejó Nabooru, alzando una ceja.

- Escúchenme bien, según tengo entendido, –comenzó informando la mujer de ojos rubí- las visitas al castillo son hasta las 7:30 pm. Luego de esa hora, entraremos.

- ¿A las 7:30? –preguntó Ruto, luego de tragar un pedazo del sándwich que había comprado- A mi me habían dicho que a las siete en punto.

- En tal caso, es preciso que averigüemos eso. Hay que saber a qué hora debemos estar allá.

- Seguramente los guardias que custodian la entrada del castillo deben de saber, –dedujo Link, terminando su bebida y levantándose- Me ofrezco a ir y preguntar.

- Está bien, pero no tardes mucho –advirtió Impa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El rubio sonrió, notando luego como algo jalaba la parte de abajo de su camisa. Al bajar la mirada, se topó con los ojos suplicantes de Zelda.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Claro, ¿por qué no? –le sonrió el chico; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó al instante.

- ¡Entonces vamos!

- ¡Tráigannos un recuerdito! –bromeó Epona.

Los dos adolescentes salieron de allí, no sin antes recibir otra mirada asesina de la pelo azul; pero ésta vez, luego de ello, la joven no pudo evitar poner un gesto de tristeza. Simplemente, ante la escena, la melancolía le invadió y aunque atesoraba el recuerdo que de pronto le llegó a su mente, no quería eso decir que le llenara de alegría totalmente.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó Rouge, notando el repentino cambio de su amiga.

- No es nada... Sólo recordaba algunas cosas, –contestó ésta, fingiendo sonreír.

- ¿Es sobre...?

- Sí, es sobre él.

- Entiendo, –comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería le sonrió, intentando animarla; luego no se habló más del tema.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Link y Zelda caminaban por entre la gente calmadamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, no habiendo prisa en llegar al sendero que los llevaría al imponente castillo. La muchacha, luego de cierto tiempo, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, curiosa, examinando de pronto todos sus alrededores; mientras lo hacía, su compañero le miraba algo extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Miro, -contestó distraídamente, ocasionando que su amigo rodara los ojos.

- Eso es obvio, quise decir que por qué tan repentinamente.

- ¡Oh! –con una sonrisa apenada, sacudió su mano como para no darle importancia- Quise decir, es que recordé que, en un documental, se mencionaba que cerca del castillo de Hyrule estaba el Templo del Tiempo.

- Ah cierto, también veníamos a eso.

- ¡Hey! Tal vez sea ése, –exclamó Zelda de pronto, señalando hacia una construcción enorme, visiblemente antigua, y rodeada de algunos policías custodiándolo. Al notar éste último detalle, la chica refunfuñó- Rayos, parece que no es turístico el sitio.

- ¿Y eso qué? –se encogió de hombros el hyliano, curvándose sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa- Mientras no nos vean, no habrá problema.

- ¿Insinúas que entremos allí? –preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como su amigo asentía efusivamente- ¿No crees que es mejor que nos acompañe Impa?

- ¡Vamos! No nos verán, y si lo hacen ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

- Bueno... pero sólo si tu te haces responsable de todo lo malo que vaya a pasar.

- No pasará nada, -suspiró divertido, tomando la muñeca de la joven y jalándola para guiarla hacia el templo- confía en mí.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces...

Habiendo arbustos y columnas esparcidas por todo el lugar, no les fue muy difícil esconderse detrás de ellos. El mayor problema fue pasarse de un lado a otro sin que las autoridades les vieran; pero con un poco de paciencia, caídas, empujones y agilidad, todo fue pan comido... relativamente.

- Si vuelves a tocarme el trasero, eres hombre muerto.

- ¡Ya te dije que había poco espacio!

Dejando de un lado los inconvenientes, continuaron con su simple pero eficaz plan hasta por fin llegar sin más imprevistos al templo. Sin perder tiempo, corrieron hasta pasar sigilosamente por la enorme puerta vieja de madera, (ésta ocasionando un chirrido al abrirla que les hizo pegar un salto), suspirando aliviados al encontrarse adentro de la enorme construcción.

El Templo del Tiempo; antiguo, enorme y majestuoso, tres palabras para describirlo perfectamente. Como bienvenida, una alfombra roja se extendía desde la entrada hasta el altar que descansaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, cruzando la estructura de mármol que les rodeaba. Más allá, luego de varios escalones, se encontraba una puerta de piedra maciza muy dañada, alumbrada por los enormes ventanales que tenían el símbolo de la trifuerza grabados en ellos y se situaban muchos metros más arriba. Dándole un toque mágico al lugar se encontraban las partículas que por allí flotaban, ascendiendo a los rayos de luz que se colaban por los cristales; la suma de todo esto dejó maravilladas a las dos personas recién llegadas.

- Vaya lugar... –se dijo Link, admirando su entorno.

- Se ve mejor que en la tele, –sonrió Zelda, emocionada. Su amigo rió por el comentario, inflando luego su pecho con orgullo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Ves? Te dije que no nos verían.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, –suspiró la joven, tomándolo después del brazo sin previo aviso y caminando rápidamente hacia el altar- Vamos a ver más.

Resonando sus pasos y haciendo eco en las paredes de todo el santuario, los dos adolescentes avanzaron ansiosos hasta llegar al dichoso altar. Éste, llegándoles en tamaño solo hasta el pecho, tenía grabado en la piedra oscura que le recubría palabras en uno de los lenguajes más antiguos de Hyrule. Los dos jóvenes quisieron leerlo, pero al estar en tan extraño idioma de símbolos raros, les era prácticamente algo imposible de entender. Link, mientras su amiga intentaba sin mucho éxito comprender por lo menos una letra del escrito, alzó la mirada y vio una gran grieta en la puerta de piedra por donde una persona podría caber fácilmente.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el sentimiento de nostalgia que se apoderó de él apenas dirigió sus ojos hacia el sitio. Igual que le había ocurrido esa mañana al oír nombras el templo, su mente pareció recordar inconcientemente hechos borrosos; una especie de dèja vu.

- Zel, –llamó suavemente él, haciendo que la joven alzara la vista y lo mirase interrogante- ¿no te sientes extraña aquí?

- ¿Extraña...? –musitó la chica, pensándolo por un momento. Luego, lentamente, se giró para observar la estancia con detenimiento- Pues simplemente me parece muy conocido el templo, pero... pensada que era porque vi ése documental el fin de semana. Aunque sabrás que algo en mí me dice que esa no es la razón exacta.

- Ya veo, –asintió Link, mirando nuevamente la grieta mientras la señalaba- Vamos allá.

- ¿Uh? Allí creo que es donde está la Espada Maestra, –comentó, dándose cuenta después de que su amigo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras e introduciéndose en la grieta. Con un respingo, no tardó en salir tras él- ¡Hey, espérame!

Al entrar y salir de la abertura para alcanzar al chico, se encontró en una sala enorme, hecha del mismo material que la anterior, con un pedestal frente a ellos situado en su centro; dicho pedestal tenía varios símbolos grabados en él, tal como ella lo había visto en el programa, mientras que clavada en el medio estaba una espada, de mango azul y con el símbolo de la trifuerza grabado en su hojilla, reluciendo por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y caía sobre ella.

- Efectivamente, –se dijo Zelda- aquí está la Espada Maestra...

- Esa es la espada que utilizó el héroe del tiempo, ¿cierto? –titubeó el muchacho, observando el arma con interés.

- Según lo que tengo entendido, así es.

- ¿Crees que pueda sacarla de allí? –cuestionó idamente Link, reflejándose en sus pupilas azules la ansiedad y la emoción.

Zelda al ver esto sonrió débilmente, caminando y colocándose frente al joven para verlo directamente a los ojos. Tornando su sonrisa en una más bromista, bajó una ceja mientras alzaba la otra, colocando ambas manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

- Pues si en verdad mi suposición es cierta y tu eres el héroe del tiempo ¿por qué no?

- ¡Pues bien! –exclamó el chico con decisión- ¡adelante!

Avanzaron y subieron los escalones que permitían el acceso a la legendaria espada, acercándose respetuosamente al antiguo objeto. Link se colocó en frente del arma y le miró por un momento, examinándola con detenimiento.

Sí, ahora estaba seguro; aquél lugar, junto con la espada, le causaba una nostalgia muy grande. Lo peor era que no sabía porqué y, aunque estaba decidido a intentarlo, todo apuntaba a que no podría sacarla de allí. Es decir, ¿quién era él para tener en sus manos un arma de la cual sentía emanar tanto poder? La inseguridad se apoderó de su mente.

En ese momento Zelda se situó a su lado, y, posando sus ojos en la espada y luego en él, esbozó una alentadora sonrisa. En chico la miró momentáneamente, luego fijando su vista en la hojilla reluciente de la espada y recordando las palabras de su amiga. Valeroso, de buen corazón... ¿en verdad ella le veía de ése modo? Con sólo pensar aquello recobraba la confianza, no quería que las palabras de su amiga fueran en vano...

Sin más, apretó los puños y luego, con un movimiento rápido, tomó el mango de la espada y jaló. Para asombro de los dos adolescentes ésta se deslizó inmediatamente fuera de la roca como si nada, mientras un destello azul los envolvía y el símbolo de la Trifuerza dibujado en el suelo brillaba. Fueron segados un momento por el azulado resplandor y, luego de abrir los ojos, se asombraron al ver que no estaban ya en el templo.

El agua caía y se deslizaba en plataformas pequeñas a su alrededor, precipitándose en el oscuro vacío que envolvía todo el lugar. Los dos hylians, parados en el ahora dorado símbolo de la Trifuerza, observaban como debajo de ellos el líquido cristalino corría, desviándose más adelante gracias a los coloridos medallones que formaban un círculo a su alrededor. Ecos melodiosos podían ser oídos, dándole un toque místico al lugar; mientras que un hombre anciano, regordete, vestido con una toga dorada, les observaba parado en uno de los grabados que sobresalían de la plataforma.

- ¿Quién es usted? –logró preguntar el muchacho, saliendo de su asombro, mientras asía la recién adquirida espada en anticipación- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Soy Rauru, antigua Saga de Luz, –se presentó el hombre con voz solemne y grave- Éste sagrado recinto fue, y es conocido, como el Cuarto de las Sagas.

- ¿Cuarto de las sagas? –preguntó ahora Zelda, con sorpresa- ¡¡No es posible!! Allí es donde se encontraban... y se reunían y... Se supone que era sólo un mito...

- Como todo lo demás que han visto, princesa, -dijo con cierto humor el anciano.

- ¿Princesa...?

- Héroe del Tiempo, Princesa del Destino, -llamó él, mirando a Link y a su amiga respectivamente- Así eran conocidos ustedes en sus vidas pasadas. Aquellos eran sus títulos, los que todas las leyendas utilizan para referirse a ustedes, a sus hazañas y a sus vidas.

- No puede ser... –murmuró la rubia, atónita.

- Por muy perceptiva que eres, no pudiste predecir tu propia identidad, –le dijo Link a la chica juguetonamente; ésta, pese a no haber salido completamente de su asombro, rió un poco y asintió. Orientando su atención nuevamente la Saga, suspiró hondamente- Y dinos, Rauru, ¿qué quieres de nosotros??

- Soy una saga antigua, morí hace ya mucho tiempo, por lo cual estoy en el mismo estado "fantasma" en el que Impa se encuentra. Por esto, necesito pedirles un gran favor, -dicho esto, ambos jóvenes le miraron expectantes y curiosos- Al no tener descendientes tengo que elegir a una persona apta para que sea la nueva Saga de la Luz, como han de suponer. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Impa, no pude quedar vagando en su mundo ni tampoco pude reencarnar en él.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Zelda- ¿Fue obra de Ganondorf?

- No tuvo nada que ver con Ganondorf, princesa, -sonrió el hombre- En realidad, desde cierto punto de mi vida, no estuve fijo (por buscarles una palabra) en ésta dimensión que conocen. Es una historia algo larga, pero puedo decirles que tiene que ver con un malentendido y un conjuro antiguo, -antes de continuar, rió brevemente ante el recuerdo- Aquello fue tanto una bendición como una maldición para mí en mi deber de Saga. Podía ir y venir a voluntad entre Hyrule y el Reino Sagrado, pero quedé hecho un ser que no provenía de ninguno de los dos mundos. Cuando hubo la masacre en la Gran Guerra, en la que participaron hechiceros poderosos, fui herido de muerte. Cuando fallecí, a causa de aquél problema, mi espíritu fue a parar a otra dimensión.

- Si has reencarnado en otro mundo, ¿cómo estás hablando con nosotros ahora mismo? –cuestionó Link, frunciendo el seño.

- Aunque concientemente no recuerdo nada de mi vida como Saga de Luz, inconcientemente sé cuál es mi deber. Por ello es que, al tú sacar la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, fue una señal para mi espíritu de venir. Seguramente mi cuerpo físico, para esto, se ha desmayado o quedado dormido.

- Es algo complicado... –admitió el héroe, parpadeando repetidas veces- pero entiendo.

- Eso está muy bien, -felicitó Rauru- Como verán yo no puedo buscar por mi cuenta a mi sucesor, por lo cual quiero pedirles ése gran favor a ustedes.

- ¿Cómo sabremos quién es? –preguntó la chica, enfatizando con sus manos- Hay millones de personas en éste mundo.

El anciano ante esto respondió simplemente alzando sus manos, cayendo inmediatamente de las alturas algo pequeño, redondo y dorado. Zelda, por instinto, alzó sus brazos para recibir el delicado objeto, observándolo luego con detenimiento y pudiendo identificarlo como un reluciente medallón.

- Ése medallón les indicará cuando esa persona esté cerca, -explicó Rauru- dénselo para que adquiera sus poderes como Saga.

- Lo haremos, –asintió Link con firmeza, siendo secundado por la joven rubia.

- Muchas gracias, –dijo con suavidad la antigua Saga, instantáneamente comenzándose a iluminar todo lo que les rodeaba.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Zelda, buscando ciegamente al hombre entre la cegadora luz- ¡Dinos cuales son las demás sagas!

- Sólo les puedo decir, –se oyó retumbar su voz- que todo el destinado a convertirse en Saga, ha de ser nativo de Hyrule.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El brillo azul que les rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que volvían a verse rodeados por la enorme estructura del templo. Ambos, perplejos y confundidos, comenzaron a observar hacia todos lados; seguidamente el hylian miró la Espada Maestra, ahora libre, y Zelda miró el medallón de la luz.

Dejando de analizar los extraños y místicos objetos que acababan de recibir, se giraron rápidamente al sentir unos pasos resonar a sus espaldas. No pasó mucho para que se calmaran, pues quien se les acercaba no era más que la mujer que les había iniciado en toda esta locura, Impa.

- Supuse que estaban aquí, –les dijo ella con una sonrisa, dejando escapar después una risa divertida- No me imaginé que su curiosidad llegara a tanto; pensaba decirles lo de la espada después, cuando anocheciera, pero se las arreglaron bien para entrar.

- Sí, –afirmó Zelda con emoción- y descubrimos bastantes cosas.

- Me supongo, pero mejor esperen a contarlas cuando todos estemos reunidos.

- Hablando de "todos", ¿dónde están? -le miró Link interrogante.

- Paseando por allí. Lo más seguro es que al ustedes ser transportados ellos sintieron algo... pero por lo visto no le prestaron demasiada atención, -suspiró con un gruñido la antigua sheikah- Aunque, viéndole el lado positivo, me ahorré varios problemas así; a mí me es fácil entrar sin ser vista, soy un fantasma, pero si me traía a ese montón de adolescentes inquietos de seguro igualmente la única que hubiera entrado sería yo, con la diferencia de que luego tendría que sacarlos de un problema con la policía.

Ante esta explicación, ambos chicos rieron nerviosamente.

– Deben salir tan sigilosamente como entraron, -advirtió con seriedad Impa, quitándose de su espalda una funda de espada que luego entregó a Link- Ten, así te será mucho más fácil transportarla.

- Será fácil, -aseguró la ex-princesa con orgullo- Link es bastante bueno en eso.

- Lo sé, créeme, –sonrió melancólica la mujer. Link y Zelda le vieron interrogantes- Bien, ahora vayan a pasear por ahí hasta que sea la hora de entrar al castillo.

- ¿Por fin sabes a qué hora es que cierra? –cuestionó el muchacho.

- Sí, a las siete y media. Después de todo lo tuve que averiguar yo, así que vayan a descansar un rato.

- Claro, -asintió más que contento- Vamos Zel.

Así, él junto con la chica caminaron hacia la grieta que los llevaría a la salida del Templo del Tiempo. Impa, por su parte, alzó su vista y miró con sus ojos rubíes hacia la ventana que dejaba caer los rayos de luz sobre donde antes estaba la Espada Maestra y, automáticamente, esbozó una sonrisa ante los recuerdos que plagaron su mente en ése momento.

- Si supieras Zelda, cuál es la razón de que ése muchacho sabe evadir tan bien a los guardias, seguramente te sorprenderías, -se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

Continuará...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Al fin terminé el capítulo!!!! Como que me tardé, no? U disculpen, en verdad xP espero envíen reviews!!! Porfis, así hayan dejado ya comentarios, les agradecería que dejaran más para saber su opinión . Y bien...por qué dividí el cap. en dos partes? Simple, si no lo hacía me iba a quedar muuuuyyyy largo para mi gusto xD así que, espero les interese lo suficiente el título como para que lean la segunda parte.

Nabooru: qué les va a interesar? Está muy cursi U

Ruto: yo creo que es muy lindo... TT

Knuckles: y yo creo que ustedes están locas... ¬¬U

Nabooru y Ruto: ¬¬U

Fairy: no empiecen con las peleas!!!! ¬¬UUUUU

Impa: si no pelean no son felices... --U experiencia propia... Me los tuve que aguantar mínimo 2 horas en un carro.

Link: no hables como si eso fuera una tortura...

Impa: ...

Link: ¬¬?

Impa: interpreta mi silencio... ¬¬

Link: UUUU vale...ya entendí...

Rouge: la peor tortura fue aguantar a Knuckles... uuU

Knuckles: YA VAS A EMPEZAR???!!! ¬¬XXXXX

Rouge: NO ME GRITES!!!! ¬¬XXXX

Knuckles: TORTUTA ES AGUANTARTE A TI!!!!! ¬¬XXXXXX

Rouge: QUE DIJISTE CABEZA HUECA!!!!????? ¬¬XXXXXXXXXX

Epona (lloriqueando): la peor tortura es aguantar a ambos...

Fairy: concuerdo con eso... --U

Zelda (puliendo el medallón): -

Link: U

Zelda: qué? ¬¬

Link: nada...sólo veo la cara de tonta que tienes... ¬¬

Zelda: no te has visto en un espejo!!??? ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link: yo sí... - supongo que tu no porque lo rompes eh? P

Zelda: QUE DIJISTE MINSDERSTONE????!!!!!!!!!!! O

Fairy: aquí vamos con lo de siempre... --U

**Corte toma a...**

Impa: qué dije...si no pelean no son felices –se oye como se rompe un jarrón.

Nabooru: ya están tomando ejemplo de Knuckles y Rouge... ¬¬U –se oye como se rompe un vidrio.

Knuckles y Rouge: ¬¬U ja-ja-ja... –se ve una silla volando por el fondo.

CRASH

Fairy: HEY! CUIDADO CON MI GAME CUBE!!!! OOUUUUUU

Epona: hay no chilles tanto ¬¬... Oo CUIDADO CON ESA COMPUTADORA!!!!!! ¬¬XXXXXX

Ruto: -U el burro hablando de orejas... –se voltea hacia la cámara- hasta el próximo cap.! U

**PAF**

Ruto: bueno ..U si es que queda personal para hacerlo... ¬¬U


	7. De héroes y princesas Parte II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

**OoOoOoOo**

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo VI_

_De héroes y princesas_

_Segunda parte_

En un lugar apartado de la gente, más específicamente frente de la fuente de piedra que se encontraba en el centro del poblado, un grupo conformado por siete jóvenes y una mujer se encontraba hablando de lo sucedido en el Templo del Tiempo. La más emocionada del grupo era una pelirroja con reflejos blancos y ojos azules, que no paraba de preguntar sobre el tema mientras daba brinquitos en un mismo sitio.

- ¿¡Entonces hablaron con la Saga de la Luz!? –exclamó ella. Era sorprendente como podían emocionarla éste tipo de temas- ¡Genial!

- **¡¡Sssshhh!!** –la mano de la mujer de ojos rubí tapó su boca- Epona, sé más discreta...

- Lo siento... –sonrió apenada, para luego, con la misma emoción pero en un tono más bajo, continuar con su interrogatorio- ¿¿Y qué les dijo??

- Pues... nos dio éste medallón, y nos dijo que debíamos de dárselo al que estuviera capacitado para ser Saga de Luz, –explicó Zelda, sacando discretamente el redondeado y pequeño objeto de su bolsito y mostrándolo.

- ¿Pero no es él la Saga de Luz? –preguntó con extrañeza Nabooru.

- La _antigua_ Saga de Luz, –corrigió Link- Al parecer, por algún problema con un hechizo antiguo, terminó reencarnando en otra dimensión o algo así, y ésa reencarnación no se acuerda de nada. Nos pudo hablar –inquirió rápidamente, adivinando la siguiente pregunta que le haría la chica- pues su cuerpo físico en ése momento quedó en un estado de inconciencia, permitiéndole a su espíritu aparecerse ante nosotros.

- ¿Es posible hacer eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo- No entiendo cómo.

- Es normal Knuckles, -reprochó la chica de cabello blanco y ojos esmeralda, sonriendo con malicia- tú nunca entiendes nada.

- ¿¡Ah sí!? -el chico se le plantó en frente y le miró desafiante, preguntándole luego con ironía- Entonces, o gran sabia y futura Saga de las Sombras, ¿puede explicarle a éste chico cómo hizo eso?

- Soy mala explicando, -sonrió inocentemente, ganándose una mirada exasperada de su amigo.

- Vamos, es fácil, -dijo Epona, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿no han oído de los viajes astrales y ése tipo de cosas? Al espíritu o alma salir del cuerpo, puede dirigirse a donde se le antoje. Supongo que inconcientemente aún tenía pendiente pasar los poderes de la Luz, por lo que sacar la espada de su sitio debió ser una especie de señal para él y por ello pudo aparecerse en el momento justo.

- Eso es prácticamente lo que nos dijo, -parpadeó con asombro Zelda; la pelirroja de ojos azules sonrió orgullosa.

- No por nada soy la estudiosa del grupo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De noche, en las afueras del Castillo de Hyrule, se podían ver siete siluetas que se escabullían para poder ingresar. Silenciosas, se deslizaban entre las sombras con suma cautela para entrar sin ser vistos hacia su destino. Al llegar la tensión disminuyó, no así sus estados de alerta constante; había rumores, contados por la propia Impa, de que de noche por los pasillos de aquél exuberante lugar rondaban criaturas extrañas que temían a la luz del día.

El castillo era por mucho un sitio antiguo aunque bien conservado, manteniendo su elegancia a pesar del polvo acumulado y grietas producidas a través de los años. Los cuadros que le adornaban, las paredes, las alfombras rojas que cubrían los pasillos, las ventanas que dejaban entrar los pálidos rayos de luna, los jarrones y muchas otras reliquias se mantenían en tan buen estado que de no haber sido por los demás detalles parecería que todo fue construido hacía meses.

De día, observar todo aquello hubiera sido maravilloso, pero de noche era otra historia; más que parecer un elegante palacio, parecía un castillo embrujado. La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba en nada, ni tampoco los muchos relatos y rumores de los que era objeto el sitio; esto empeoraba el nerviosismo y el miedo del grupo de jóvenes, quienes casi en vano intentaban ocultarlos.

Sin embargo, del grupo había dos personas que sufrían un peor ataque de pánico. Una de esas personas era Knuckles, el pelirrojo buscapleitos y "cabeza hueca" (como Rouge solía decirle cuando se enfadaba con él...o sea siempre), quien, por muy rudo que fuera, sentía gran temor no a la oscuridad, ni a los cuervos endemoniados, ni a las manta rayas come-humanos; se aterraba de sólo pensar en fantasmas. Mostraba valentía al luchar contra cualquier monstruo, por muy asqueroso y temerario que fuera, ya que esa era su actitud; pero, lo que no podía ver ni predecir, le era desagradable hasta tal punto de tenerle miedo.

La otra persona era Zelda, quien se preocupaba menos que Knuckles por ocultar su miedo. ¿La causa de su temor? Parecida a la de su compañero, ya que al no poder ver a la criatura (fuera fantasma o no) temía el ataque sorpresa de ésta. Aunque su padre le había dicho miles de veces que no creyera en esas cosas, mucho caso no le hacía y menos ahora que tantas situaciones extrañas se habían dado; con todo lo ocurrido, definitivamente ahora creía más en ello. No obstante, esa no era su única razón. Lo que la rubia le había comentado a Link era muy cierto, ella tenía una gran capacidad de percepción. La ex princesa de Hyrule, al sentir algún espíritu maligno al instante se ponía nerviosa, ya que según Impa ella tenía gran sensibilidad a ése tipo de energías.

- No es una sensación agradable, -había refunfuñado la joven.

En conclusión, la percepción de la chica no ayudaba mucho ni a ella misma ni a Knuckles, ya que por lo visto los rumores eran ciertos. Sino, ¿por qué otra causa Zelda se sentiría insegura allí? Bien, la oscuridad y los susodichos rumores, pero no eran causas suficientes para que, antes de entrar al castillo, ésta estuviera a punto de echarse a correr sin más (lo cual habría conseguido de no ser porque entre Link y la mujer la sostuvieron y la hicieron calmarse).

- Esto si es lúgubre... –comentó Nabooru, espada en mano, mirando un corredor que se extendía frente a ellos. A lo largo de todo el pasillo había ventanales enormes, viejos cuadros y una que otra armadura- y el ambiente no ayuda a la causa.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó con ironía la rubia, apuntando frenéticamente a todos lados con su arco y flecha.

- Zelda, cálmate, –le sugirió Rouge- Sólo hay que acostumbrarse al ambiente, no es tan malo.

- ¡No pa' que! -bufó Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos.

- Cállate miedoso.

- No empiecen a pelearse... no horita, –pidió Ruto, dando un suspiro.

- ¡En hora buena! –exclamó una voz femenina a espaldas de Epona, causando que por la repentina aparición la muchacha diera un respingo (al igual que todos los demás) y como acto reflejo tomara su daga, blandiéndola hacia el lugar donde oyó el sonido, estando a punto de dejar a la mujer sin cuello- ¡oye, menos mal que soy un espíritu que sino...!

- ¡Ay! –exclamó la atacante, apenada- ¡perdón Impa, no me imagine que eras tú!

- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta... –comentó la antigua sheikah por lo bajo, sobándose el cuello como para confirmar que siguiera allí- El caso es que al fin llegaron. Pensé que estaban aprovechando para hacer turismo en el castillo de tanto que se tardaban.

- Lo sentimos, -se excusó Nabooru, mirando a su amiga de cabello rubio con reproche- pero es que teníamos que revisar por todas direcciones gracias a Zelda, porque ésta le tiene un miedo tan horrible al lugar que no se lo quita nadie.

- Pues mil disculpas, señorita la-más-valiente-del-grupo, –le espetó la aludida- pero que yo sepa al menos yo no estaba con eso de "cuidado con los cuadros que tienen ojos dibujados, que nos pueden estar observando".

- ¡A eso se le llama precaución! –se defendió la joven, un tanto apenada por lo cierto del comentario.

- ¡Si a esas nos vamos, lo mío también era precaución!

- ¡No, lo tuyo era trauma!

- ¡Silencio! –ordenó Link, a lo cual las dos jóvenes pararon sus discusión, volteándose a verlo interrogantes- Miren, ustedes dos no son las únicas que están nerviosas, todos los demás lo estamos por más que lo tratemos de ocultar; -luego de estas palabras, Knuckles desvió la mirada- es estúpido ponerse a discutir por algo así... entiendo que hay mucha tensión horita, pero contrólense. No debemos llamar atención no deseada; además, si a culpables nos vamos, lo fuimos todos por cuidar nuestras vidas y estar atentos en cada esquina a cualquier peligro, –el grupo miró al chico y asintió, dándole toda la razón. Luego de calmarse un poco, el muchacho se giró a su tutora- Bien Impa, ¿qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

- Antes que nada, necesito darles una información, así que mantengan la calma, -con extrañeza, todos los jóvenes le miraron con el seño fruncido y atentos a cada palabra- Al parecer, Ganondorf se dio cuenta desde hace tiempo que en el Castillo de Hyrule se encuentra oculta la Ocarina del Tiempo, por lo cual ha mandado a sus sirvientes a averiguar en qué parte exactamente está. Obviamente, no ha obtenido ningún resultado, ya que éstos monstruos para disgusto de ése demonio no son lo suficientemente inteligentes para la búsqueda. Si por él fuera destruiría todo el castillo para con eso encontrar la ocarina, pero como han de saber sus fuerzas son limitadas (por ahora, he de aclarar) y no creo que vaya a atreverse a malgastarlas. Con esto no quiero decirles que estemos en peligro de que él venga en éste momento y nos ataque, sino que sus monstruos andan rondando por aquí; de hecho, me alivia pero a la vez me extraña, que no se hayan encontrado alguno por el camino. –ante esto, más de uno tragó en seco.

- Pero, ¿que acaso sólo salen en la noche? –preguntó Rouge.

- Sí, para no levantar sospechas. He ahí de hecho la razón de tantos rumores sobre el castillo. Se supone que ustedes no saben nada de la ocarina aún, él no cuenta con que una saga antigua haya quedado vagando por allí para ayudarles.

- Pero, entonces, -dudó Ruto- ¿no fue él el que nos envió todos esos monstruos para dificultarnos encontrar el medallón del agua?

- Sí y no, –viendo que a todos les salió un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, Impa suspiró divertida- Me explico: Ganondorf sabe que, de X modo, pase lo que pase, los elegidos se enterarán de la situación y emprenderán la búsqueda de los medallones, la ocarina, la Espada Maestra y de los cuatro espíritus. Lo que no sabe es que yo quedé vagando por aquí, y que ustedes en éste momento están enterados de la mayoría de las cosas.

- Es decir que en éstos momentos, Ganondorf no se imagina que nosotros ya nos enteramos, piensa que sucederá después, –la mujer de ojos rubí asintió.

- Es por ello que todo ha estado relativamente calmado. Ya que él no sabe, los monstruos tampoco, y por eso no están tan alertas como para estar vigilando como locos todos los lugares. El Templo del Agua estaba vigilado, sí, pero no porque él supiera que íbamos por el medallón, sino que él ya había dispuesto allí a los monstruos desde hacía tiempo. Aquello no ha sido sólo con ése templo, sino con los demás exceptuando el del Tiempo, ya que como no era conocido no se imaginó que iban a dar con él, y menos con el Castillo que no es ni un templo ni un lugar importante que se mencione en las leyendas.

- Pero, algo me preocupa... –anunció en voz alta Knuckles, captando la atención de sus compañeros- sé que, como Ganondorf no está enterado, estamos "a salvo" en los demás lugares que no sean templos... Pero ¿qué pasará cuando se entere? No creo que el que el héroe del tiempo y las demás sagas estén buscando los medallones y los espíritus lo pase por alto.

- Tienes razón... –concedió la chica de cabello platinado- Cuando se entere estaremos en verdadero peligro.

- Me temo que sí, -afirmó la mujer, no muy alegre- Lo más probable es que esté mandando monstruos para exterminarlos. En el peor de los casos, si Ganondorf es más rápido que ustedes y recupera su poder, vendrá él mismo a aniquilarlos de una vez por todas.

- Mi sueño, –murmuró Zelda- eso fue lo que ocurrió en mi sueño.

- Es cierto, -asintió Epona, mirándola- tú dijiste que en tu sueño aparece Ganondorf, y luego de que brilla en su mano la Trifuerza del poder miles de monstruos se dispersan por la ciudad.

- Eso no suena bien... –murmuró la de piel bronceada, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, bastante incómodo, en el que todos pensaban en cómo harían cuando eso pasase. No podían dejar que alguien los viera haciendo conjuros o ataques, y mucho menos que los monstruos lastimaran a las personas. Iban a estar en una situación difícil.

Súbitamente, un ruido fuerte se oyó por los pasillos, alertándoles de inmediato. Impa sin dudarlo un momento desenfundó su sable, mientras los demás se ponían en guardia con sus respectivas armas.

- Creo que ya saben que estamos aquí... –murmuró la mujer.

- ¿Es un fantasma o qué? –preguntó Zelda, casi en un sollozo.

- No lo sé... En verdad no sé que clase de criaturas haya por aquí, sólo estén alertas.

Todos quedaron expectantes por unos segundos, excepto la chica de cabello rubio, que a medida que el tiempo pasaba se ponía más y más nerviosa. Algo se acercaba, y ella lo sabía. Mucho no tardó en confirmarlo, ya que frente a ellos apareció de pronto una especie de fantasma, éste portando un manto rasgado de color oscuro que tapaba su rostro, sólo notándose unos ojos que brillaban entre la oscuridad del lugar; en una de sus garras huesudas y delgadas llevaba sujeta firmemente una lámpara que emitía un brillo blanco y tenue.

La criatura apareció dando un estruendoso grito, haciendo que la mayoría de los jóvenes gritaran. El burlón espíritu rió, para luego dar una vuelta y desaparecer justo cuando Impa intentaba atisbarle un sablazo.

- ¡¿A-a dónde rayos se fue?! –preguntó Nabooru, pasmada.

Una nueva risa se oyó, haciendo que Impa localizara al enemigo, se girara y con un movimiento rápido le clavara el sable justo antes de que, con su lámpara, atacara a Zelda, quien se quedó como estatua mientras el Poe desaparecía de su lado.

- Por Din...por Nayru...y por Farore... –murmuró la rubia totalmente espantada, para luego echarse a llorar a manera de fuente y abrazara lo primero que tenía al lado- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!

- Ze-Zelda... tranquila, ¿sí? –pidió Knuckles, intentando quitársela de encima al mismo tiempo que Rouge apretaba el puño fuertemente y los veía de reojo.

- ¡¡¡Fue horrible!!!

- Y si no te quitas será peor...

- ¡¡Eso júralo!! –amenazó la chica de cabello platinado.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? –se preguntó Impa a sí misma.

- ¿Por el miedo?

- Muy graciosa Epona.

- ¿Entonces por los celos?

- ¡¡Ruto!! –gritó avergonzada la descendiente de Impa.

- Oigan chicos, –ésta vez era Link quien estaba hablando e interrumpiendo la casi matanza entre sus compañeros. Todos se giraron a verle.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Nada... Sólo que allí se acercan más fantasmas, –informó, señalando el pasillo por donde vinieron en donde muchos más monstruos se acercaban, y no con muy buenas intenciones.

Y sin siquiera tener que dar la orden, todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando sólo la estela de humo mientras Impa sólo suspiraba y desaparecía.

Después de diez minutos de correr por los pasillos, por la sala de baile, la sala principal, el comedor, la torre Este, Oeste, Norte, Sur y el sótano, todos se detuvieron, jadeando exhaustos y con el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¡Vaya, hicieron tiempo record recorriendo casi todo el castillo! –les felicitó con claro sarcasmo la mujer de ojos rubí, apareciendo nuevamente frente a ellos.

- Necesito agua...

- Mis piernas...

- Ahem.

- Me falta el aire...

- Me muero...

Viendo que era ignorada, la ex-sheikah tosió fuertemente.

- S.O.S ...

- Esto es peor que las clases de deporte...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya quieren dejar la payasada y prestarme atención!!!!!! –exclamó finalmente. Como por arte de magia, todos sus alumnos se compusieron e irguieron, saludando al estilo militar.

- ¡¡Señor sí señor!!

- ¡Más les vale! -luego de calmarse, la profesora se cruzó de brazos- Como verán, luego de tanta corredera, llegaron al sótano del castillo, lugar donde escondida se encuentra la ocarina del tiempo. Aunque claro está, no era necesario pasar por las demás estancias.

- Nos hubieras dicho antes... –se quejó Ruto. Impa estuvo a punto de agarrar la funda del sable y pegársela por la cabeza.

- Paciencia Diosas...paciencia, –pidió, intentando relajarse y alejar aquellos pensamientos- Como decía, por aquí se encuentra la Ocarina del Tiempo que, claro está, se encuentra bien escondida entre los de pasadizos secretos del castillo...

- ¿Así como los de Scooby-Doo? -preguntó Epona, sonriente.

- Ignoraré el comentario... El sótano es bastante extenso por lo cual les sugiero que estén alertas, ya que pueden haber monstruos escondidos por ahí. También les sugiero que tengan sus armas a la mano.

- Las mías están en mis manos, –le dijo el pelirrojo, mostrando sus "nudillos de hierro".

- ...Ignoraré ese comentario también... Lo que tienen que buscar para abrir dicho pasadizo es el símbolo de la familia real, grabado en la pared. Si lo encuentran primero que yo avísennos a todos. Tengan en cuenta que es un grabado muy antiguo por lo cual puede estar algo borroso a causa del polvo, así que fíjense bien.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no agarramos una aspiradora y aseamos el lugar? Así lo encontraremos.

- Nabooru...

- ¿Si?

- Ahórrate tus comentarios.

- Está bien Impa.

- ¿Y cómo abriremos la entrada al pasadizo? –preguntó Zelda.

- Es fácil, tú eres la llave para entrar.

- ¿Yo? –la joven parpadeó rápidamente.

- No te veo forma de llave, –comentó Rouge.

- Yo menos –concordó Link, mirando a Zelda de arriba abajo mientras le daba vueltas.

No mucho después podía verse a todos los jóvenes con sendo golpe en la cabeza, mientras Impa se acomodaba su funda del sable con el seño fruncido y un resoplido.

- Creo que la noche los pone más torpes... –se dijo a sí misma.

- ¡¡¡Mentira!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Anden ya a buscar el grabado!!!!!!

- ¡Seños sí señor!

Dicho y hecho, los jóvenes (aún atontados) comenzaron su búsqueda del grabado antiguo.

Impa, al igual que ellos, hacía lo suyo y ayudaba en la exploración. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada y preocupada; los fantasmas no tardarían en encontrarlos y lo sabía. No obstante no les diría aquello a los demás, ya que muy probable era que por la desesperación rompieran alguna reliquia o, peor aún, pasaran por alto el grabado y saldrían corriendo.

Pasados cinco minutos por fin Nabooru dio con la marca, llamando a los demás y acudiendo estos de inmediato a donde la chica se encontraba: frente a una pared de piedra, algo maltratada, con algunos símbolos extraños y borrosos grabados en ella; sin embargo, el símbolo de la antigua Familia Real de Hyrule podía distinguirse con claridad.

La mujer de cabello platinado se acercó lentamente y tocó delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos el grabado, como para cerciorarse de que aquél era el verdadero. Luego se giró y miró a Zelda.

- Ven y has lo mismo. –ordenó.

- ¿Eh? –la joven le miró con extrañeza, señalándose por reflejo a sí misma.

- Toca el grabado.

Zelda se volteó y miró con el seño fruncido a Link, quien sólo le respondió moviendo la cabeza hacia Impa, en señal de que hiciera lo que le pedía. La muchacha miró al frente y caminó hasta el grabado para luego quedársele mirando, examinándolo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se sentía extraña; la invadía la melancolía. Saliendo del trance movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que todos excepto la mujer la mirasen extrañados, para luego extender la mano con inseguridad y, como lo había hecho Impa, tocar el grabado con delicadeza.

Repentinamente las líneas de aquél símbolo comenzaron a ser remarcadas por una luz blanca, haciendo que la chica se alejara por reflejo y se echase hacia atrás.

Al terminar de ser delineado toda la insignia, aquella sección de la pared mágicamente desapareció, dejando a los jóvenes con los ojos abiertos. Pero su asombro pronto fue interrumpido por una estruendosa risa que todos bien conocían. Los fantasmas los habían encontrado.

- ¡Link, Zelda, vayan por el pasadizo y encuentren la ocarina! –les dijo repentinamente Impa, sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿¡Pero por qué nosotros!? –preguntó el aludido, mirándole como si de una loca se tratase.

- ¡¡Luego harán las preguntas, ahora hagan lo que les digo!!

A los dos chicos no les quedó de otra que obedecer la orden, saliendo corriendo, juntos, hacia el oscuro pasadizo mientras los demás se preparaban para entretener a las recién llegadas criaturas.

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra pasar!! –amenazó Nabooru a un fantasma que intentaba seguirles, mientras con su espada lo cortaba hábilmente.

- ¡Ahora sí que practicaré con mis poderes! –exclamó con malicia la peliazul, formando dos esferas de consistencia acuosa en sus manos, para luego arrojarlas contra uno de sus contrincantes.

- Impa, ¿no crees que alguien más debió de acompañarlos? –preguntó Rouge, acabando de cortar a un monstruo con su daga. La mujer sólo le miró mientras negaba.

- Ellos, aunque no lo creas, son los que mejor conocen éste castillo además de mí misma.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Corrían sin siquiera detenerse por el extenso pasillo de piedra, oscuro y lúgubre, girando casi automáticamente en cada división al mismo tiempo, sin decirse nada, sólo corriendo.

No pasó mucho antes de que encontraran el fin de aquel corredor, saliendo hacia una gran estancia. Extraña como el castillo mismo, estaba iluminada por cuatro antorchas, una en cada esquina, que estaban sostenidas a las paredes en las cuales coloridos vitrales estaban. Un camino de piedra, algo estrecho, se extendía frente a ellos, terminando en una sección circular del mismo material donde arriba se encontraba un pequeñísimo altar, que sostenía un objeto plateado y reluciente. Lo que no era piedra era agua, por lo que estaba decidido cual era el camino que debían seguir allí.

- ¡Es ésa! –exclamó Zelda, apenas acabando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia el instrumento, seguida por Link.

Pero repentinamente tuvieron que parar la marcha, justo a la mitad del camino, ya que del cristalino líquido emergió una criatura extraña, con la apariencia de una rana enorme, adornada con combinaciones de rojo y negro en su piel, ojos felinos y dientes afilados.

- ¡Puag! –exclamó la joven, frunciendo el seño graciosamente- Odio los anfibios...

- ¿No se supone que no había ningún monstruo aquí? –se preguntó el chico mientras la criatura los observaba. Zelda quedó pensante.

- De seguro es uno, con poco cerebro, que por alguna razón se quedó atrapado aquí, –supuso. El bicho, de algún modo, logró que su cara de demonio adquiriera un gesto apenado. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron- Sí, es eso.

- Buena suposición...

Luego de que hubiera una gota de sudor general, la criatura lanzó un chillido molesto y se lanzó contra ellos. De inmediato Link tomó la espada maestra y Zelda su arco y una flecha, listos para enfrentarlo.

Ágilmente la rana empezó su ataque, atisbando golpes muy al estilo de un karateca. La joven, al no poderse defender de dichos golpes, fue protegida por su amigo, quien interponía con gran destreza la gran espada entre los puñetazos y patadas dirigidos hacia ellos. La rubia al ver aquello intentó clavarle una flecha al enemigo mientras atacaba, pero sin resultado, ya que éste lo esquivo dando un salto y colocándose a sus espaldas.

La enorme rana sin perder tiempo lanzó una patada hacia la chica quien la recibió de lleno en un costado, mandándola contra Link quien a su vez cayó al suelo por el impacto. No teniendo una mejor idea, el joven dejó a su amiga aún adolorida en el suelo, se levantó y se abalanzó contra el animal, lanzando ataques con la espada los cuales eran esquivados con facilidad.

La criatura de improviso se lanzó contra el guerrero, causando que por el peso de sus cuerpos ambos cayeran al agua. Zelda miró pasmada lo ocurrido, preocupándose instantáneamente por el espadachín. Ella se disponía a zambullirse también para ayudarle pero pensó mejor las cosas; estaría en peor situación bajo el agua, ya que aún no recordaba sus poderes o habilidades, así que si iba a ayudarlo no haría tal cosa, sólo estorbaría.

Una súbita sensación le hizo girarse hacia la Ocarina del Tiempo que yacía en su pedestal. Sin saber por qué, de pronto sintió tener la respuesta a sus problemas.

- La princesa del destino poseía esa ocarina, –murmuró, mientras se levantaba y corría rápidamente hacia ella- Y estoy segura de que yo soy ésa princesa ¡ahí debe estar la respuesta de cómo poder recuperar mis poderes!

Mientras tanto, el joven seguía en su lucha contra el monstruo, éste moviéndose con rapidez en el agua y embistiéndole. Link intentaba atinarle con algunos rayos de color azul que había podido crear con su espada, pero sin resultado. El animal había logrado darle a él muchas más veces de las que él había conseguido golpearlo.

Justo antes de que recibiera otro ataque, una esfera blanca se hundió en el agua y golpeó a su atacante y lo mandó al fondo para luego explotar, destruyéndolo. El antiguo héroe miró la superficie sin entender, emergiendo luego de darse cuenta de que más tiempo no podría aguantar la respiración.

- ¡Agh! –exclamó, tomando una bocanada de aire mientras se subía a la plataforma.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Zelda acercándosele muy preocupada, sobándole al instante la espalda para calmar la tos que el chico tenía en ese momento.

- Sí, –contestó, tosiendo levemente, para luego mirarla- ¿tú fuiste...?

- ¿La que arrojó ése ataque? Sí, –completó por él, sonriendo y mostrándole la Ocarina del Tiempo entre sus manos- Éste, para mí, es el objeto que vincula parte de mis recuerdos en lo que se refiere a mis poderes.

- Eso quiere decir que ahora eres la líder de las sagas, –dedujo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, y la antigua princesa del destino, quien fue gran amiga del héroe de Hyrule, –le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Link se limitó a asentir y sonreírle.

- Por ello es que nos llevamos tan bien desde el principio.

- Puedes aportarlo, –rió con suavidad ella. Después agregó, guiñándole un ojo- Ahora, si me permites, tengo que sacar a esos espíritus de mi castillo.

- ¿Tú sola? –poniéndose de pie el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, retándola con la mirada- Quiero ver eso.

- ¡Ja! Observa y aprende, Héroe del tiempo, –desafió. Su amigo sólo alzó una ceja y miró como se dirigía al centro de la plataforma circular, donde había en el piso grabado el símbolo de la trifuerza.

Zelda se paró sobre el polvoriento grabado, cerró los ojos, tomó la ocarina con sus dos manos, la acercó a sus labios y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y relajante que parecía un arrullo.

- El arrullo de Zelda... –musitó el chico, casi sin pensarlo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los fantasmas, deteniendo su ataque, parecían aturdidos. Algunos huían, otros desaparecían como si algo los hubiese destruido, y otros, al estar en ese estado, eran aniquilados por alguno de los jóvenes o por la propia Impa, quien era la única que comprendía lo que ocurría.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ya no habían más espectros.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –se preguntó Ruto, mirando a todos lados.

- Ni idea, -fue la contestación de la chica de ojos color miel, quien guardó la espada.

- ¡Ja, de seguro se dieron cuenta de que éramos más fuertes que ellos y huyeron! –vociferó Knuckles, orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos. Rouge lo miró con malicia y se le acercó por detrás, gritándole en el oído un fuerte y claro "¡Bu!".

Dicho y hecho, el chico pegó un salto que lo situó al lado de Impa, a quien abrazó sin medir las consecuencias. La mujer, suspirando mientras le veía asesinamente, tuvo como reacción darle un buen golpe en su cabeza.

- Estoy destinado a ser golpeado por las chicas de cabello platinado... –se quejó, sobando su adolorido cráneo. La de ojos esmeralda, molesta, no perdió tiempo e imitó la acción de su ancestro.

- Cretino, –murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡Pero si tú me asustaste!

- ¡¡Eso no te da derecho a abrazar a cualquiera que se te pase por el frente!!

- ¡Exacto! –apoyó Nabooru- ¿qué no ves que a la que tenías que abrazar era a ella?

- Los fantasmas desaparecieron por la sencilla razón de que Link y Zelda recuperaron ya la ocarina, –explicó simplemente la mujer, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Rouge andaba persiguiendo a la morena para asestarle un golpe- Zelda seguramente recordó sus poderes ya y también ciertas melodías mágicas, por lo cual utilizó una para purificar el lugar y hacer que los fantasmas desaparecieran del castillo.

- ¡Exactamente! -exclamó la aludida con alegría, llegando junto con su amigo. Al salir del pasadizo el muro volvió a aparecer en su sitió nuevamente.

- Vaya, ¿están bien? –preguntó Epona con preocupación- Tienen varias heridas en el cuerpo.

- Sí, tranquila. -le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, seguidamente mirando el espectáculo que tenían armado Nabooru y Rouge- ¿y ellas qué...?

- No preguntes, –le cortó la mujer- Salgamos de aquí.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al llegar la mañana afortunadamente no hubo indicios de que alguien se hubiera enterado de las indagaciones hechas por el grupo en el interior del castillo. Los jóvenes, estando más tranquilos luego de comprobar que sus exploraciones nocturnas seguían siendo secretas, comenzaron a hacer sus deberes.

O al menos eso hicieron casi todos.

Zelda, un tanto cansada y aún un poco adolorida en el costado, se escapó un momento de la posada y salió a tomar aire fresco. Había caminado hacia el sendero que llevaba al castillo, saliéndose de él para dirigirse a la cima de una colina cercana. Y allí estaba, sentada, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos y mirando la gran construcción que se alzaba majestuosamente en el horizonte.

Así fue como le encontró el muchacho rubio, clavando sus ojos añiles sobre la espalda de la joven. Éste con un suspiro alzó la mirada hacia la fortificación también, sintiendo como le traía recuerdos que aún no lograba descifrar, y sin pensarlo más caminó hacia la muchacha.

- Mucha nostalgia, ¿no crees?

- Sí, –contestó ella sin inmutarse, sintiendo con satisfacción como una brisa suave soplaba, rozando su cara y haciendo ondear su cabello.

- ¿No sabes a qué lugar iremos ahora? –cuestionó nuevamente Link, sentándose a su lado y extendiendo por completo las piernas, apoyándose en sus manos.

- No, Impa no me ha dicho, –negó, observando aún la lejanía. La vista del antiguo lugar fue bloqueada por una pequeña flor de color blanco, delicada y con un aroma muy particular. Apenas en un susurro, preguntó con inseguridad,- ¿Y esto?

- Toma, -le dijo él, extendiéndosela- como disculpa por haber dejado que te lastimara ésa criatura y como agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

- Aw, Link, –negó sonriente, tomando la flor mientras que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Mirándole, le sonrió con ternura- Gracias, pero no tienes que disculparte. Además, ya recobré mis poderes, no tienes porqué protegerme.

- Claro que sí, -aseguró. Notando como la chica le observaba con el seño fruncido, le sonrió- Eres mi princesa, ¿no?

- Tonto, –le dijo, intentando que el tono fuera de reproche. No sabía si su amigo se había dado cuenta del doble significado de esa frase.

- Vamos Zel, -rió con ganas el antiguo héroe, rodeando amigablemente sus hombros con su brazo- Yo te protejo, tú me ayudas y así estamos a mano ¿te parece?

- Pero es que no soy ninguna bebé, puedo cuidarme sola... –se quejó, haciendo un puchero e intentando no reírse en el proceso.

- Sí claro, –se burló mientras volteaba los ojos, aún en la misma posición. Esto le costó un coscorrón por parte de la ex-princesa.

- ¡No soy ninguna bebé!

- Auch... –fingiendo dolor, el joven le miró divertido. Luego, dejando sus hombros libres, se cruzó de brazos y le examinó con la mirada, deteniéndose en cierta parte sobresaliente de la hyliana que hizo que su rostro adquiriera una mueca un tanto traviesa- Sabes, tienes razón... no eres ninguna bebé.

- ¿Uh...? –confundida, parpadeó un par de veces. No faltó mucho para que captara lo que el adolescente acababa de insinuar- **¡¡Degenerado!!**

Riendo, aunque con cierto pánico visible, Link se levantó en el acto y salió corriendo con Zelda pisándole los talones y gritándole cada que podía.

- ¡¡Ven aquí!!

- ¿¡Y dejar que me mates!? ¡¡Ni hablar!!

- ¡¡No te dolerá!! –intentó asegurar entre dientes, tratando de adivinar el próximo movimiento del chico que, sabiamente, se había colocado detrás del tronco de un árbol.

- ¡Eso sí que no te lo creo! –rió, despistándola y huyendo nuevamente hacia otra de las varias colinas del lugar. Con un gruñido Zelda resbaló, incorporándose al instante para reanudar la carrera.

- ¡¡Idiota!!

- ¡¡Idiota sería si dejara que me alcanzaras!!

- ¡¡Uy, eres insoportable Minderstone!!

- ¡¡Y tú una princesa que no tiene nada de princesa, Harkinian!!

- ¡¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!! –amenazó, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡¡no puedes correr para siempre!!

- ¡¡Ni tú!!

Impa, quien observaba todo desde la rama de un enorme roble junto con Kaepora, no hizo más que suspirar al igual que el ave y dejar que una gota de sudor resbalara por su cabeza.

- Ni con el pasar de tantos siglos éstos dos cambian, -musitó la antigua sheikah, masajeando su frente con una mano.

- Sé que en el fondo tienen un lazo muy fuerte, –dijo Kaepora, comenzando a dudar un poco de sus palabras al ver como los dos jóvenes corrían dejando una estela de humo al pasar.

- Eso no lo pongo en duda, -aseguró, viendo como Zelda (olvidándose totalmente de sus modales) comenzaba a insultar al muchacho, pasando por palabras que empezaban desde la A hasta la Z- Pero tienen una forma un tanto extraña de demostrarlo...

- Creo que tu descendiente le pegó malas mañas, –comentó el búho con cierto tono divertido.

- No, así ha sido siempre. Su personalidad es un tanto extremista, –rió ella, volviendo a suspirar mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa- Nunca cambiarán...

**Xx** **Continuará... xX **

**OoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Pensé que nunca terminaría éste capítulo!! U me dio un bloqueo de inspiración como no se imaginan! Pero gracias a alguien me desbloqueé u.uU así que, he aquí el capítulo, que espero les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios!!

Y qué les parece la relación que están teniendo Link y Zelda? ¬u¬ uy uy, está sospechosa la cosa...

Link y Zelda (barriendo): ¬¬ grrr...

Fairy: SIGAN LIMPIANDO! ¬¬

Impa (puliendo un jarrón): si yo no hice nada, por qué tengo que limpiar también? ¬¬

Fairy: porque son tu responsabilidad.

Impa: ...

Nabooru (en las mismas que Impa): y si se preguntan qué rayos hacemos limpiando, es porque la vez pasada hicimos un desastre con las peleas que tuvimos ¬¬

Ruto (pasando un trapeador): sin contar que rompimos la computadora de Epona... ñn

Epona (armando la pc): no me lo recuerdes... ¬¬

Fairy: afortunadamente pude salvar mi Game Cube.

Knuckles (sosteniendo en sus hombros a Rouge, quien ordena los adornos de un estante): y que Link fue hospitalizado al igual que Zelda por la matada que se dieron por las escaleras...

Link: ¬¬ fue culpa de Zelda...ella me quiso tirar por las escaleras!

Zelda: y tu a mí!!!! ¬¬

Rouge: y a la final, casi se arma la tercera guerra mundial y por obvias razones esto quedó peor que el desorden de la habitación de Link y Knuckles juntos...

Link y Knuckles(se miran): ... –suspiran.

Fairy: pero como ven, todo está bajo control... u.u y aún sobrevivimos, por lo tanto nos veremos pronto...o eso espero xD bye!


	8. Una dolorosa despedida

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

**OoOoOoOo**

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo VII_

_Una dolorosa despedida_

De no haber sido porque ya suponía que algo así saldría de los labios de Impa, la muchacha de cabellos platinados hubiera llorado sin tener oportunidad de ocultar su tristeza. Sin embargo, por muy raro que fuera en ella, no le hubiera importado realmente; la situación lo ameritaba y sabía que, cuando el momento llegara, sería inútil aguantar el llanto.

Así, tanto ella como la serena mujer (que aún le sorprendía su calma en una situación así) caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, dirigiéndose al patio escolar. Si bien la información que debía ser dada era prácticamente corta, a la muchacha todo le pareció que iba de pronto en cámara lenta.

- ¿No se lo dirás a los demás...? –preguntó la chica, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado hacía unos segundos entre ellas.

- Claro que lo haré, pero no ahora. Aún queda tiempo, –respondió Impa, sin mirarle.

- Si es así, ¿para qué me lo dices a mí horita? –cuestionó con curiosidad nuevamente.

- Porque eres mi descendiente, y quería ponerte al tanto.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Sólo por eso, –repitió a manera de respuesta.

- Supongo que tendré que buscar el medallón o... –mirándole con una sonrisa inocente, terminó su indirecta proposición- ¿tú me lo darás?

- No, tendrás que buscarlo.

- ¿¿¿Por qué??? –se quejó, cambiando en segundos su cara de inocencia a una de enojo. La respuesta cortante de la antigua sheikah le fue por mucho muy desesperanzadora- Tú eres la Saga de las sombras, ¡deberías de poder darme tus poderes!

- Corrección: soy la **antigua** saga de las sombras. Morí hace tiempo, mis poderes ya fueron sellados y a menos que no encuentres ése medallón junto con los demás, seguirás siendo sólo "la futura saga de las sombras".

- Lástima... –suspiró, cruzándose luego de brazos y la mirándole nuevamente- Al menos dime cómo es ése templo.

- Sólo te diré que ése templo es el más traicionero de todos. Deberán tener los ojos bien abiertos si quieren salir con vida, –le dijo seriamente, girando su cara finalmente para clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Ojos que, aunque firmes, tenían un brillo de preocupación por el bienestar físico de todos esos jóvenes.

- Eso no suena alentador... –musitó la chica. Después, mirando al frente, pudo divisar a sus amigos quienes platicaban y bromeaban no muy lejos de ellas.

El primero en notar la presencia de ambas fue Knuckles, quien se le acercó a su amiga con un gesto de malicia.

- Al fin, pensé que habías desaparecido o algo.

- No sueñes tan lindo, -le dijo con las cejas alzadas y la boca fruncida. Éste rió.

- No, soñar lindo sería pensar en que te raptaron los extraterrestres.

- Ja-ja, muy gracioso...

- ¿Y tú qué? –preguntó a Impa de pronto, ignorando por completo la queja de Rouge.

- Más respeto Knuckles, -bromeó la mujer- que luego por esos modales tú eres el que recibe los golpes.

- No me recuerdes eso... –gimoteó el muchacho.

- Contestando a tu pregunta, -continuó, sonriendo con algo de malicia por el efecto de su comentario- lo que hacía era platicar un poco con Rouge, y al ir caminando nos topamos con ustedes. –luego, alzando un poco la vista, miró con curiosidad como, más atrás, la chica rubia andaba correteando a Link y a Epona.

- Tranquila, así son nuestras conversaciones normales, –le dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda, de lo más calmada, a lo que la mujer rió.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el segundo bloque de dos horas, todos los estudiantes subieron a sus salones como les era costumbre y se sentaron "tranquilamente" a esperar a su profesor o profesora...

En 3er año **A**...

- ¡¡Kevin, devuélveme mi libro!!

- ¿¿¡¡¡COMO QUE NO REPETIREMOS ÉSE EXAMEN!!!??

- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡Que Alejandra se empató con ése!!!????

----------------------------------

Empató/empatar: término/verbo usado (al menos aquí xD) para decir cuando dos personas son novios.

----------------------------------

- ¡¡¡CHISMOSAS!!!

- ¡¡Cuidado con el escritorio de la profesora!! -se oye un golpe- ...olvídenlo.

- ¡¡Puag!! ¿¡quién dejó un chicle en el suelo!?

- ¡¡Epona, préstame la tarea!!

- ¿¡Había tarea!? ¡¡Epona, préstame la tarea!!

- ¡¡Link, suelta mi mochila!!

- ¿¡Por qué tengo que prestar YO la tarea!?

- ¡¡Antonio, el libro que te presté la semana pasada!!

- ¡Se lo comió mi perro!

- ¡¡Es que TÚ eres la única responsable aquí Epona!!

- ¡También Link lo es!

- ¿¿En serio?? ¡¡Link, la tarea!!

- ¡Knuckles, dile a Link que me dé mi mochila!

- ¿Yo por qué?

- ¡No puedo prestar tarea, Zelda me persigue!

- ¡¡Mi mochila!!

- ¡¡Camila, cuidado con ése...!! –se oye otro golpe de nuevo- pupitre...

- ¿Por qué todos tienen que estar gritando?

- Porque éste es un salón de clases Knuckles, y sin profesor.

- ...Buen punto.

- ¡¡Link, te mato si te alcanzo!!

- ¡¡Por eso corro!!

- Oigan chicos...

- ¡Natasha, el corrector!

- Oigan...

- ¡Alguien que le diga a **ése** que me devuelva mi mochila!

- Ahem muchachos...

- ¡Epona, la tarea!

- ¡¡Que no!!

- ¿Me van a oír?

- ¡¿Alguien más trajo hecha la tarea?!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oiga todo mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ante el estruendoso grito de la muchacha (que misteriosamente había sacado un megáfono de la nada), todos los integrantes del salón se quedaron tiesos en las posiciones en las que estaban antes de ser interrumpidos.

- ¿Ya? –preguntó frustrada, asintiendo todos con cara de confusión. La joven de cabello castaño claro, actual delegada del curso, aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar, ésta vez con más calma- Sólo quería informarles que al parecer el profesor de historia no va a poder venir hoy.

Apenas registrada la frase en sus cerebros, un "¡¡¡¡¡Yaaaaahooooooo!!!!!" colectivo se hizo oír. Con frustración, la joven se dispuso a hablar de nueva cuenta.

- Decía, que como no podrá venir a cumplir con ése horario y no hay profesor que esté libre horita como para darnos clases en su lugar, tendremos las dos horas libres.

- ¡¡¡¡Gracias Diosas!!!!!

- Creo que les gustó la noticia...

Después de que se diera aquél mensaje que para todos había sido obra divina se hizo más alboroto que antes si es posible, mientras nuestro grupo protagonista se reunía para charlar. Y sí, ya Zelda había recuperado su mochila.

- Uf, me salvé... –suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo.

- No me digas que tú tampoco habías hecho la tarea, –musitó Epona.

- ¡Cla-claro que la hice!...pero... mi hámster se la comió.

Silencio general.

- Al menos modificó la excusa, –dijo por fin la rubia, con el seño fruncido.

- Pero que un hámster se coma la tarea es menos creíble, –dijo de la misma forma Link, mirándola.

- Eso es cierto. Es más creíble lo del perro.

- ¡Bueno, ya! Cambien el tema, -ordenó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos- De igual modo no hay que entregar nada.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la sección B? –sugirió el hyliano de ojos azules.

- Ellos están en clases, –le dijo Epona con extrañeza, desgarrando idamente en sus manos una hoja de su cuaderno.

- Sí, pero que yo sepa tienen clase con la profesora de artística. Como ya sabrán, a ella no le importa que vayamos...y a los demás no les importa la clase así que... ¿Me explico?

- Tienes razón, –aprobó Zelda con una risita.

- No puedo creerlo, -dijo Knuckles con orgullo exagerado, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su amigo- Apenas llevas el primer año en la escuela y ya has aprendido lo básico...estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Ya Knuckles! –reprochó la pelirroja- ¡no seas tan dramático!

- Lo dices porque eres una insensible, –cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, el pelirrojo fingió estar ofendido.

Dicho y hecho, el trío salió del salón y se dirigió al aula adyacente. Al llegar se pegaron a la pared y Epona, cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta y se alejó de inmediato, dejando salir avioncitos de papel, borras, papeles completos, la carátula de un cuaderno y hasta una silla.

- Bien chicos, ya podemos pasar, –anunció la pelirroja al ver que no salía más nada. Sin embargo, apenas terminada la frase, un golpe fue oído.

- ¡Auch...!

- Lo siento Knuckles, no me fijé que habían tirado otra silla.

- Al menos hubieras podido hacerlo sonar más sincero, -rió Link.

Al pasar pudieron ver algo que ya se imaginaban: todo el salón vuelto un desastre, mientras que la profesora estaba profundamente dormida. Sigilosamente entraron, salteando todos los obstáculos mientras buscaban con la mirada a sus dos amigas, hasta que, por fin, las encontraron charlando en una de las esquinas de atrás del aula. Ellas por su parte no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de los visitantes.

- ¡¡Link!! –exclamó la chica peli-azul (que todos bien conocemos) mientras se le pescaba del cuello.

- ¡Agh! Hola Ruto... –intentó decir mientras era asfixiado por el abrazo de ésta.

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

- Sí, desde hace quince minutos... -murmuró la joven rubia. Epona la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hey chicos, ¿qué rayos hacen aquí? –preguntó Rouge, mirándolos desde su pupitre en el cual se hallaba sentada.

- El profesor de Historia no asistió, –fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja. Notando la afirmación de su compañera y la mirada curiosa que ésta dirigió a sus alrededores, agregó- Knuckles está afuera, noqueado por una silla.

- ¿¡Noqueado!?... ¿por qué será que no me extraña? –diciendo esto, se dirigió a la puerta. Todos la miraron alejarse con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas.

- Dejando de un lado el hecho de que Knuckles siempre termina recibiendo los golpes, –dijo Link, mas que nada reflexionando aquello- vinimos aquí porque, en verdad, no teníamos nada que hacer en nuestra sección.

- Sí, sólo escuchar el alboroto que había... –dijo Epona con un suspiro- ...aunque aquí no hay mucha diferencia...

- Ya lo creo... –aprobó la chica de ojos azules.

- Y bien, ¿qué hacen? –volvió a hablar el chico, pero pronto corrigió la pregunta- em... ¿Qué hacían antes de que la profesora se durmiera?

- Un dibujo con tizas, -explicó Ruto- de esos que tienes que ir degradando con los dedos y demás.

- Ya entiendo porqué Link tiene manchas de tiza en la espalda, –dijo Zelda, mirando acusadoramente a Ruto.

- Allí vienen Knuckles y Rouge, –anunció la peliazul de pronto, ignorando el comentario.

- ¡Hombre, Knuckles, esa silla si que te dio fuerte! –exclamó Link, viendo la marca que el objeto había dejado en su cabeza- Menos mal que eres cabeza dura que sino...

- ¡No me ayudes tanto! –se quejó el aludido.

- ¿Cabeza dura? –repitió Rouge- ¡Más que nada cabeza hueca!

- ¡¡Y ahí vino la otra!!

- "La otra" tiene nombre.

- Sí, "arpía".

Para la mala suerte del pelirrojo, su amiga con quien normalmente (por no decir casi siempre) compartía las discusiones no andaba de muy buen humor ese día, por lo que dolorosamente pagó las consecuencias de su insulto.

- Vaya... –suspiró Epona- ahora ya tiene otro golpe...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El timbre resonó por toda la escuela, anunciando la hora del almuerzo para unos y la hora de la salida para otros. Los alumnos, ansiosos por respirar el aire fresco (que no era exactamente el de las aulas escolares) fueron saliendo de sus salones ansiosos, intentando evitar embestir a las demás personas mientras que al mismo tiempo trataban de no ser embestidos por el gentío

El grupo protagonista de esta historia se dirigió hacia el comedor para tomar su almuerzo y aguantar la no tan ansiada jornada de la tarde, disponiéndose a comer y terminar ciertos deberes que no habían sido terminados... o bien, ni siquiera empezados.

- ¡Aw, no entiendo esto! –exclamó Ruto, con el tenedor en una mano y una hoja sostenida en alto en la otra- ¡Odio las matemáticas por eso!

- Al menos lo tuyo es puro cálculo, –musitó Link, no muy feliz- lo mío es una redacción para Castellano y no se me ha ocurrido nada.

- Irresponsables, –desaprobó Zelda para seguidamente comer un poco. Luego miró al chico rubio- Pero, que yo sepa, ésa redacción era para el miércoles de la semana pasada.

- Sí, pero como no la hice la profesora me dio tiempo para entregarla.

- ¿Te dio seis días para terminarla?

- La verdad es que no, -contestó algo apenado- Como ni los jueves ni viernes tenemos castellano me dijo que la buscara y se lo entregara.

- Hoy es lunes...

- Es que como no la había terminado la evité toda la semana...

- ...Sin comentarios...

- Ya le estás pegando malas mañas Knux, –le susurró Rouge al pelirrojo, quien le miró asesinamente al instante.

- No me "ayudes", -gruñó- ¡y **no** me llames **Knux**!

- Está bien... Knux.

- ...No te pego por ser mujer.

- Y porque ella te pega luego más fuerte. –agregó Epona.

- ...

- ¿Tengo o no razón?

- Cállate.

- ¡Hey, chicos! –exclamó una muchacha, acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era Nabooru, con una bandeja de comida en las manos y su mochila semi colgada en su espalda- ¿Les molesta si los acompaño?

- Claro que no, –le sonrió la otra pelirroja, arrimando su silla para darle espacio suficiente para que, tomando otra de una mesa vacía cercana, se sentara y colocara su bandeja en la mesa- Pensé que los de noveno hoy salían a la una.

- De hecho sí, se supone que ya salí de clases. Pero ya que tenía ésta tarde libre decidí inscribirme en una actividad extra, –explicó, para luego picar con los cubiertos un gran trozo de su asado y metérselo a la boca.

- ¿Y en qué te inscribiste? –preguntó la de cabello azul, sin despegar la vista de su operación matemática.

- Escalada, –contestó simplemente, luego de tragar su alimento.

- ¿Escalada? Suena bien, –dijo Rouge, meditándolo luego un poco y agregando,- Tal vez yo también me inscriba.

- Sería bueno, -aprobó la pelirroja de ojos ámbar- además la actividad me han dicho que es entretenida, –comentó comiendo un poco de su plato. No pasó mucho para que mirara a los dos que hacían su tarea con cierta diversión- Vaya, ya empezaron a dejar a lo último las tareas. Les recomiendo que mejor las hagan en su casa, aquí es probable que algún profesor los vea y eso sí que sería un rollo.

- Gracias por el dato... –rezongó Link; haciendo el gesto no por el comentario, sino porque ya tenía fundido el cerebro y no se le ocurría absolutamente nada para escribir.

- Ah ya, -dijo Nabooru, como si acabara de entender algo- estás haciendo una redacción para Castellano, ¿cierto?

- Sí, -afirmó el chico, frunciendo el seño- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Claro; siempre que es una redacción las personas tienen cara de querer tirar el cuaderno al basurero o, en el peor de los casos, al profesor en vez de al cuaderno.

- Brillante deducción...

- Lo que debería de tirar al basurero es su cerebro, -comentó Zelda, haciendo un gesto algo gracioso- ya lo tiene fundido de tanto pensar.

- ¡Nah! –desaprobó la de ojos esmeralda- Eso es que no está acostumbrado a usarlo.

- Muy graciosas las dos, -dijo indignado el rubio, mirándoles de reojo.

- Amén, –canturreó Knuckles, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de todos.

- ¿Estás rezando o qué? –preguntó Ruto.

- No, -negó el aludido sonriente- Es que no puedo creer que al fin se metieran con otra persona estando yo aquí.

- No tientes tu suerte, –le advirtió la chica de cabello platinado, logrando que el chico en cuestión tragara en seco y pusiera gesto de lamento.

- Por cierto, -comenzó Nabooru a comentar mientras fruncía el seño- he oído rumores de que la profesora de deporte, a la cual todos nosotros conocemos bien, no impartirá más clases a partir de la semana que viene ¿Saben la razón? –antes aún de haber terminado aquella frase, todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo, unos extrañados y otros, como Rouge, con tristeza.

- No, no la sabemos, –musitó Zelda, preguntándose qué tan cierto sería aquello.

- Que yo sepa no le ha pasado nada grave, -dijo Ruto, dejando por fin a un lado los deberes- y tiene buena salud.

- Recuerda que es un fantasma, no creo que la salud sea un factor que le afecte, –comentó Link sin pensar. Dicho esto Knuckles abrió los ojos un poco, sin mirar a un punto fijo, al parecer intentando recordar algo.

- ¿No les ha dicho nada? –preguntó la pelirroja de ojos azules, a lo que todos negaron excepto Rouge. Sólo el pelirrojo notó éste último detalle- Que extraño.

- Son sólo rumores, -dijo despreocupadamente Link, viendo nuevamente lo poco que llevaba de apuntes para castellano- no hay que preocuparse demasiado.

- Claro... sólo rumores, –repitió de manera maquinal Knuckles. La chica de 4to año lo miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

- Recordé algo, –respondió con cierto tono de pesar.

- ¿Qué recordaste?

- Lo que Impa nos dijo aquella vez, cuando salimos del Templo del Agua, que nos empezó a explicar lo de los medallones, los espíritus, luego lo de que ella era un fantasma...saben, -al llegar a éste punto de la frase la chica de cabello rubio se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro; la pelo platinado al verla así comprendió que su amiga había recordado al igual que el pelirrojo y suspiró resignada- Al explicarnos aquello mencionó que estaría aquí sólo hasta que el Héroe del Tiempo y la Princesa del Destino hubieran despertado, –continuó, girándose y mirando con seriedad a Link y a Zelda, esta última mostrando una cara llena de tristeza- y eso ya pasó...

- Así que ella tendrá que irse... –concluyó la chica con cara angustiada. Los demás no tenían una expresión muy diferente.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –espetó de pronto el pelirrojo a Rouge, ésta reaccionando con asombro y nerviosismo.

- ¿Yo por qué?

- Ella te dijo algo y lo sé bien. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –repitió con firmeza. La chica por unos momentos pareció intimidarse ante la mirada de reproche del temperamental joven.

- Es que... –observando a todos, quienes esperaban una respuesta al igual que su compañero, dio otro suspiro de resignación y desvió la mirada- Me pidió que no dijera nada...

- ¿Pero por qué? –cuestionó Ruto, obviamente insatisfecha con tan corta respuesta.

- No lo sé, tendrá sus razones. De seguro no quiere que comiencen a molestarle con eso de que no se vaya y demás...no tengo idea.

- ¿Entonces es cierto que se va...? –musitó Zelda, a lo que Rouge la miró comprensivamente mientras asentía con lentitud- ¿Cuándo?

- Eso tampoco lo sé, –admitió con pesar, bajando la cabeza.

En ese momento Link, luego de recoger sus apuntes y sus útiles de la mesa, se levantó sin decir una sola palabra y salió del comedor ante la mirada de confusión de sus compañeros.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mujer de ojos rubí y cabello platinado caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con paso tranquilo y aire meditabundo. Notaba como la mayoría de los chicos le saludaban al pasar sonriéndole ampliamente, respondiendo ella al gesto. Pero, luego de eso, cambiaba rápidamente su expresión a la misma de antes, volviendo a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

No podía creer lo que le pasaba. Ella, Impa, la antigua Saga de las Sombras, la mujer que antes de aquél cambio tan drástico a fantasma era parte de la ahora extinta raza sheikah, estaba dudando por primera vez en su existencia de lo que debía hacer. No es que fuera perfecta como para no dudar, pero cuando sabía lo que **debía **y **tenía **que hacer lo hacía sin rechistar, sin titubear.

Y ahora, en ese momento, sabiendo que tenía que partir de una buena vez de ése mundo, no sabía si cumplir con lo debido o con lo que deseaba ella realmente.

Lo sabía, su misión ya estaba hecha, debía partir y en cierto modo ya su alma le pedía algún descanso... pero no quería dejar a esos chicos; quería ayudarles y protegerlos.

Pero eso no era posible. Tenía que dejar que ellos cumplieran **su** misión. Ya ella había cumplido la suya.

- Impa, –oyó de pronto una voz que bien conocía, la cual le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo detener su marcha.

- Link, -le sonrió al joven que estaba plantado en frente de ella mientras lo miraba- Pensé que estabas almorzando como todos los demás.

- Bueno sí... y también haciendo algo de tarea atrasada, –aclaró apenado rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía sus útiles.

- ¿Entonces que haces por aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que el chico cambió su sonrisa nerviosa a un gesto serio, lo cual extrañó bastante a la mujer.

- Necesito hablar contigo, tengo unas cuantas dudas, –le dijo, clavando su mirada en la de ella. La ex-sheikah, luego de fruncir el entrecejo, preguntó,

- ¿Rouge les dijo algo o fue que se acordaron de lo que les dije yo la otra vez?

- Jeje, la segunda opción; ella no dijo nada hasta que Knuckles la obligó a hacerlo, –explicó, un tanto divertido por lo rápido que había captado el mensaje.

- Ya veo, –suspiró. Cerró los ojos para aclararse ella misma un poco y luego volvió a abrirlos, preparada para cualquier pregunta que el joven quisiera hacerle- ¿Y bien?

- Podemos hablar en otro lugar. No creo que sea bueno quedarse en medio del pasillo, –dicho esto el muchacho sonrió y comenzó a caminar, asegurándose de ser seguido por la mujer. Ya cuando habían llegado al patio del colegio, habló nuevamente- ¿Cuándo piensas..."irte"?

- Esta misma tarde, –contestó de inmediato, dejando a Link un tanto perplejo.

- ¿Esta misma tarde? –repitió, habiendo esperado como respuesta por lo menos un "mañana o dentro de unos días"- ¿Por qué rayos no nos lo dijiste?

- Se lo dije a Rouge.

- Pues sí, pero ella no es todos nosotros, –replicó, un tanto enojado.

- Lo sé, –contestó Impa aún serena.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó impaciente, apremiándola a que continuara.

Impa cesó la marcha, dando como resultado que el chico hiciera lo mismo y girara su cuerpo para quedar completamente frente a ella. La mujer suspiró lentamente, se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo despejado. Tal vez estaba ordenando sus ideas o simplemente pidiendo fuerza a las Diosas, su alumno no estaba seguro, el caso es que, luego de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- La idea original era contarle a todos que me iría, pero luego pensé que eso me traería problemas, ya que querrían impedirme que partiera... ya sabes, –Link asintió- Así que cambié los planes: le diría a Rouge, ya que es mi descendiente y, conociéndola como tal, lo más seguro es que no lo contaría a menos que la obligaran, lo cual significaría que ya sabrían lo que pasaba, -nuevamente el chico asintió, en cierto modo aliviado de que la mujer no culpara a Rouge de que ahora todos supieran lo que ocurría- Cuando le di la información no le especifiqué cuándo partiría de éste mundo, y le dije de inmediato que luego los pondría al tanto de la situación, para así evitarle preguntar algo que no contestaría en ese momento... Bien, tal vez nunca lo contestaría.

- Me iría sin decirle a nadie, -continuó- Al no verme por ningún lado todos comenzarían a preguntarse qué pasaba; así que Rouge, al recordar que yo no podía permanecer más en el plano físico, se daría cuenta de que ya me había ido y por lo tanto les contaría a ustedes. Típico y estúpido plan, –hizo una pausa no muy larga, aspiró hondamente y con un gesto algo dolido continuó- Ahora que hablo contigo y analizo las cosas me siento decepcionada de mí misma. Nunca había hecho eso, nunca había ocultado las cosas, siempre era directa y concreta en lo que quería hacer y debía hacer... Pero ésta vez, no lo fui... Más cobarde no puedo sentirme.

Link miró a la antigua saga de las sombras conmovido, sonriendo levemente al ver lo sincera que había sido en ésa última parte con él y con ella misma. La admiraba, podía sentir que lo hacía desde hacía siglos.

- No te preocupes, Impa, –le consoló el chico, alzando una mano para ponerla sobre su hombro mientras le sonreía y dirigía una mirada llena de comprensión- Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de confusión en la vida... y créeme, son varios. Tú eres la persona que más derecho tiene de arrepentirse alguna vez, ya que, sin recordar qué aconteció exactamente en mi vida como héroe del tiempo, te puedo decir que siento hacia ti un gran respeto. Tantos años vagando por éste mundo, tantos años esperando nuestro regreso... Te admiro amiga, y no sabes cuanto.

La mujer, más que conmovida, le sonrió a Link con ternura y alegría mientras con uno de sus fuertes brazos lo traía hacia sí, al tiempo que con el otro alborotaba su cabello cariñosamente con los nudillos de la mano. Así, luego de lo que para ellos era un acto que demostraba la simpatía y el aprecio que se tenían, se sonrieron como niños pequeños que acaban de reconciliarse para luego seguir con la charla.

- Y bien, ya que nos estamos sincerando... tú más que yo, -aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

- Por supuesto, –sonrió la mujer.

- ¿Hubo algún factor que determinara lo de que... ya sabes, no fueras directa con nosotros en el asunto? –preguntó algo dudoso, agachando un poco la cabeza sin romper contacto visual mientras bajaba una ceja y arqueaba la otra.

- Ustedes.

- ¿Perdón? –cuestionó, más confundido que cuando estaba a punto de hacer la pregunta.

- Siéndote franca sé que debo irme, sé que tengo que darle a mi alma un descanso, pero no quiero dejarlos a ustedes. Desde hace siglos he esperado a que volvieran a éste mundo. Esperaba ansiosa el día de verlos nuevamente; no sólo para guiarlos en el comienzo de su largo viaje, sino también para cuidar nuevamente de la Princesa del Destino y al Héroe del Tiempo como años atrás, para poder ver nuevamente a la princesa de los zoras perseguir al chico que le gustó a primera vista, -ante esto los dos rieron suavemente, divertidos- para conocer a una de mis descendientes y para poder conocer a los nuevos miembros del grupo de Sagas. Quería experimentar todo aquello, poder ver a mis amigos del pasado, a las personas que ayudaba y protegía... y ahora que lo experimenté, me duele irme y dejar todo esto atrás. Sé que estos recuerdos los guardaré con todo mi corazón pero... para evitarme aquél dolor preferí partir sin tenerlos a ustedes en frente, despidiéndose. Digamos que pensé que no me dolería tanto de ése modo y a ustedes tampoco, pero... ese hubiera sido un error.

El joven hyliano sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo ante las palabras de la mujer que antes pertenecía a los ya extintos sheikah. Aquella raza, según había leído en incontables libros, era sin duda la más leal a la Familia de Hyrule y a su gente, y la más sabia entre todas las demás razas; no había duda de ello.

- Sabes, -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos- mi abuela siempre me decía que no importaba que tan lejos estuvieran las personas unas de otras. Siempre que hubiera un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas estarían juntas, tal vez no por sus cuerpos físicos, pero sí por sus almas.

Impa, con esa mirada profunda y serena que la caracterizaba, asintió mientras sonreía.

El respetuoso silencio que se formó fue interrumpido por el repentino sonido de la campana, que anunciaba ya que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado. Link ante esto, sólo atinó a mostrar un gesto de pánico.

- ¡Oh diablos! –se dijo mientras chocaba la palma de su mano con su frente- ¡No he ni empezado la redacción para castellano!

- ¿Esas redacciones no eran para la semana pasada? –inquirió la mujer, a lo que el chico la miró como diciendo "es obvio que no la hice cuando debía"- Ya veo...

- Bien, ¡nos veremos luego! –exclamó el muchacho atropelladamente, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras empezaba a caminar.

- ¡Hey, Link! –ante el llamado, el chico se giró interrogante- Dile a todos que los espero, luego de su salida de clases, en el cementerio Kakariko.

Helado, el chico detuvo la marcha. Todo indicaba que dentro de unas horas habría un evento que no sería muy agradable para todo el grupo.

- Está bien, se los diré. –asintió.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dicho y hecho, luego de que todos salieran de sus clases, se encaminaron hacia el Cementerio de Kakariko.

Luego caminar y tomar transportes por más de una hora en un incómodo silencio, entraron en el que, para ellos, no era un agradable lugar. Con cierto recelo continuaron hacia un sendero rodeado de paredes rocosas, dichas paredes rodeando a su vez al antiguo y ahora enorme cementerio que siempre, por alguna extraña razón, se mantenía constantemente con un cielo nublado y tormentoso; era obvio que, por ello, muchas leyendas eran contadas sobre el sitio. Dicho ambiente parecía ser así para estar acorde con la extraña paz, melancolía y tristeza que se sentían por los seres que habían partido de ése mundo.

Todos guardaban silencio respetuosamente mientras avanzaban, como para no perturbar el descanso de los muertos que allí se hallaban enterrados.

Avanzaron por unos dos minutos sobre los caminos de piedra rodeados de vegetación, siendo guiados por Zelda, quien era la que podía sentir la presencia de Impa. Llegando todos al final del cementerio, donde se unían las dos paredes rocosas, pudieron notar como al fondo en un nivel más alto de tierra se hallaban tres tumbas marcadas con una enorme lápida cada una, rodeadas abajo por muchas más; algunas con lápidas de igual tamaño, otras con lápidas más pequeñas.

- Esas... –titubeó la rubia, frunciendo el seño- Son tumbas de la realeza...

- De la antigua Familia Real de Hyrule, más específicamente, –se oyó a Impa decir a sus espaldas. Algunos respingaron y se giraron a verla, volviendo después su atención rápidamente hacia las tumbas Reales. Ante la siguiente frase, la antigua princesa tuvo que morder su labio inferior para calmar sus emociones- No sólo los llamé a éste lugar para despedirme de ustedes, también los llamé para darles algunos datos.

- ¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Knuckles, sin girarse a verla.

- Vean allá, sobre esa gran lápida del fondo, en la pared rocosa, -puntualizó la mujer mientras señalaba el sitio que quería mostrarles. Todos siguieron con la vista la dirección indicada- ¿Ven esa cueva que está sobre una de las salientes del muro? Cuando pretendan ir, por ése camino se encuentra el Templo de las Sombras.

- Por alguna razón no me extraña el lugar que eligieron para poner ése templo –dijo Nabooru, no muy feliz.

- Tengan mucho, pero mucho cuidado cuando estén en él. Si no ponen atención, puede que no salgan con vida, –les dijo Impa con severidad, haciendo que algunos tragaran en seco.

- Gracias por la advertencia, –gimoteó la pelo azul.

- Lo otro que quiero señalarles es un posible punto donde pueda estar uno de los espíritus elementales: cerca del Templo del Fuego.

- Según la lista que se repartió a todos, –comentó Epona- ése templo se encuentra en la Montaña de la Muerte, ¿cierto? La cual es un antiguo volcán inactivo.

- Así es, y por lo mismo he de advertirles que si quieren llegar sin sofocarse antes al templo han de ir a la ahora enterrada Ciudad Goron para obtener una tela, muy especial, que los protegerá del mortal calor del centro del volcán.

- Pero nosotros no sabemos dónde está ésa ciudad. –se quejó Rouge.

- Kaepora los guiará cuando lleguen al sitio, no se preocupen, –aseguró la de ojos rubí, a lo que la chica de cabello platinado asintió con la cabeza- Pero, en general, les pido que tengan cuidado en todo lo que hagan y que siempre estén alertas ¿Entendido?

Luego de que todos asintieran obedientemente, la mujer cambió ligeramente su gesto serio. Sonrió al grupo con cierta tristeza que contradecía por mucho la tranquilidad que emanaba, mientras todos se sobresaltaban ante la suposición de lo que iba a acontecer.

Dándose la vuelta, Impa caminó con lentitud hacia una de las tantas lápidas que allí habían y, deteniéndose frente a ella, la señaló; todos notaron, curiosos, como ésta tumba (al igual que todas las demás adyacentes) contenía un escrito en el idioma antiguo de Hyrule.

- ¿Esa es tu...?

- Sí Rouge, aquí yace mi cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo, –le cortó la mujer, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de todos.

- ... Impa ... –musitó con cierto pesar su descendiente, intentando mantener un gesto sereno. La que era su profesora hacia tan solo unas horas se acercó a ella y, como había hecho antes con Link, revolvió su cabello; mas ésta vez con la palma de su mano, no con sus nudillos.

- No te metas en muchos líos o siquiera intenta salir bien librada de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? –la joven de ojos esmeralda, con una sonrisa divertida, asintió mientras con su mano hacía una señal de "todo en orden"- Lo mismo va para ti, Knuckles.

- ¡Oh vamos! Si yo soy el que la cuida de que no se meta en problemas, –bromeó mientras curvaba levemente sus labios en una media sonrisa.

- Nabooru, tú tampoco te metas en líos, -le pidió Impa- el año pasado te puse unas veinte notas en la carpeta del salón por estarte peleando en mi clase con los varones.

- ¡Sir, yes Sir! –asintió, haciendo un saludo militar mientras sonreía con malicia.

- Siento que no me harás caso...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –cuestionó con fingida inocencia. Su exprofesora suspiró.

- Mejor no respondo, –la antigua sheikah fijó su mirada en Epona- Tú, por favor, encárgate de que Ruto no siga persiguiendo a Link por todos lados. No quiero que le cause un trauma de tan joven, –la chica asintió riendo entre dientes.

- ¡Hey! –se quejó Ruto- ¡Yo no lo persigo por todos lados!

Silencio.

- ...tal vez un poquito.

Silencio. Miradas de resignación. Suspiro general.

- Y ustedes dos, -dijo, fijando su mirada en Link y en Zelda- por lo que más quieran, no sigan el ejemplo de "lucha libre" que dan Rouge y Knuckles.

- ¡¡Hey!! –se quejaron los del ejemplo, mientras el otro par reía.

- Ahora sí, -anunció Impa, a lo que todos la miraron atentos y conteniendo la respiración- ...Sé que no es mucho pero: gracias, a todos ustedes.

- No, gracias a ti, –le sonrió Link. Todos asintieron, excepto Zelda, quien tenía la mirada baja y ya sus ojos anunciaban que las lágrimas pronto fluirían.

- Tomate tu bien merecido descanso Impa, –le sonrió Nabooru.

- Sí, no querrás estar cansada para tu próxima reencarnación, –dijo Epona, mostrando sus dientes a causa de la amplia sonrisa.

- Tranquila, que nos la sabremos arreglar bien por aquí. –alentó la Saga del Agua.

- Y sabes que estoy orgullosa de tenerte como antepasado, –le aseguró Rouge, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas sinceras que rara vez mostraba.

- Bien, ya sabes, -le dijo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada- aunque me cueste admitirlo, te admiro mucho... así me la haya pasado llevándote la contraria.

- Sí, tranquilo, eso lo sé. Aunque gracias por decírmelo, –sonrió la antigua Saga con cierto tono de burla, a lo que Knuckles le mandó una mirada de "me lo hubieras dicho antes".

De todo el grupo la única que no había hablado para despedirse era la rubia, quien ya estaba comenzando a intentar detener las lágrimas que estaban apareciendo en sus ojos.

Cuanto cariño y aprecio le tenía ella a esa mujer, cómo le dolía saber que no volvería a verla...

Seguía con la mirada baja, observando únicamente el suelo, esperando a que su antigua institutriz no la viera en ése estado. Pero no fue así. Sintió los pasos inconfundibles de la mujer, serenos y firmes, que se aproximaban a ella, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con más fuerza mientras se negaba a levantar la mirada del suelo. Pero pronto algo la obligó a hacerlo.

Una melodía, suave, tranquila, que resonaba en el viento y ella bien conocía; el arrullo que en su vida pasada la mujer silbaba para ella con el fin de tranquilizarla y dormirla.

Levantó la vista casi al instante para ver como Impa, con un gesto tranquilo, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, silbaba aquella melodía, poniendo en ella todo el sentimiento posible. La Princesa del Destino por fin dejó fluir libremente sus lágrimas.

Terminada la melodía la mujer abrió nuevamente sus ojos, rojos como rubíes, y con un gesto de ternura miró a la chica que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. Alzó una mano, limpió con delicadeza unas cuantas gotas cristalinas que resbalaban por el rostro de la muchacha y luego posó ésa misma mano en su hombro.

- Antes de lo que fue mi "muerte" hace siglos, -comenzó a contar la mujer, aún con el mismo gesto de ternura hacia Zelda- la princesa a la cual protegía, en esos momentos Reina de Hyrule, me miró sabiendo el destino que me aguardaba, mientras su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas al igual que la tuya. La miré, y recuerdo haberle sonreído mientras le hacía una promesa que en estos momentos, luego de haberla cumplido hasta hoy, volveré a hacer hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, –la joven, aún llorando y con un nudo en la garganta, le miró atentamente cuando ésta se agachó un poco y besó su frente. No pudo evitar apretar fuertemente los párpados, en un vano intento de detener nuevamente las lágrimas- Tal vez no puedas sentir a mi cuerpo moverse o no puedas oír a mi corazón latir, pero mi alma puede ser sentida, puede moverse y puede hacerse escuchar en tu corazón. Al igual que hace siglos te lo prometí, hoy lo vuelvo hacer: estaré siempre a tu lado, que no se te olvide, y te protegeré, porque es mi deber y quiero hacerlo, mi estimada Princesa.

No conteniéndose más, Zelda se abalanzó hacia la mujer, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para estrecharla contra sí. La antigua Saga, aún con la misma sonrisa, le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias Impa... –musitó la chica, apretando fuertemente sus ojos.

- No hay qué agradecer, princesa, –dicho esto, luego de breves segundo, ambas se separaron y se sonrieron.

Nuevamente la que fue sheikah hace siglos se ubicó frente a su propia tumba, dándole una última mirada al grupo quien la veía conmovido y conteniendo las lágrimas (algunos ya en pleno llanto). Les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de que comenzaran revolotear entorno a ella resplandores blancos que, poco a poco, fueron haciendo traslúcida su figura. No pasó mucho para que todo su cuerpo desapareciera, llevándose consigo la luz que había hecho acto de presencia antes.

La antigua Saga de las Sombras y leal servidora de la Familia Real de Hyrule, ahora estaba descansando finalmente en paz.

La adolescente de cabello rubio avanzó un poco hasta ubicarse en el lugar donde antes Impa había estado, mirando el cielo y sonriendo tristemente entre lágrimas. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y, al girarse para ver quien era, se encontró con la sonriente y comprensiva cara de Link, respaldada atrás por las de sus otros compañeros.

- No te preocupes, –le aseguró con voz suave- no importa que tan lejos estén las personas unas de otras, siempre que haya un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas estarán juntas. Tal vez no por sus cuerpos físicos, pero sí por sus almas.

Zelda, ahora con una amplia sonrisa, asintió.

**xX** _**Continuará...**_ **Xx**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Como se me hace que me puse medio dramática en el final...ya en serio, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en la escena (no me culpen, Impa es uno de mis personajes favoritos!! ...aunque crean lo contrario porque prácticamente "la maté" en éste fic)

Ahem en fin, les gustó? No les gustó? Dejen reviews!

Link: me disculpas, pero eso sonó a anuncio publicitario... ¬¬

Fairy: ¬¬ seh, seh, seh...

Zelda(lloriqueando): Impa...

Rouge: ya, ya! ¬¬ que luego vas a su camerino y la vuelves a ver.

Zelda: es que fue muy real la escena... –insertar lagrimitas en los ojos.

Fairy: NO ARRUINEN EL DRAMA!!!

Epona: órale... o0 –ve a Fairy- sabes? Como que ésta vez te quedo larguito el capítulo...no que lo ibas a hacer corto? ¬¬

Fairy: era la idea original, pero es que me emocioné luego... :D

Ruto: ¬¬ con tal de que le sigas más a menudo...

Fairy: ¬¬ ES LA FALTA DE INSPIRACION!

Link: tons por qué cuando estás conmigo dices que andas inspirada...?

Fairy: porque quién no va a estar inspirada mirándote?!

Link: ...pa' qué pregunté?

Nabooru: bueno... –analiza a Link detenidamente- tiene sus razones la chica.

Link: ... –se escabulle.

Fairy: ... -ya hechando baba xD- cof cof bien, gracias por su paciencia lectores 3 intentaré escribir más en las vacaciones (aunque no prometo nada ¬¬U) y les digo que, aunque de la historia salió un personaje, no quedará el "puesto vacante" por mucho tiempo ya que en capítulos venideros más personajes aparecerán! Nos vemos! D

_"No importa que tan lejos estén las personas unas de otra, siempre que haya un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas estarán juntas. Tal vez no por sus cuerpos físicos, pero sí por sus almas._

**Dedicado a todas esas personas que, aunque están distanciadas de mi por las fronteras, las tengo y siento muy cerca de mí. **


	9. Adentrándose en las sombras Parte I

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

**OoOoOoOo**

**The** **Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

Capítulo VIII

"_Adentrándose en las sombras"_

_Primera parte._

En P.W.C College resonó, a la 1:00 en punto, la campana que indicaba el final de las clases por esa semana. ¡Al fin! Dos días libres, todo un fin de semana para ir a la playa, no hacer nada, salir con tus amigos, ir a centros comerciales o al cine...

- ¿¿¡¡Cómo piensas que saldremos vivos de allí!!??

...o a un templo que al parecer estaba maldito e infestado de monstruos...

- Tr-tranquilos chicos... –pidió nerviosa Epona, luego de que todos a coro le gritaran aquello- Recuerden que la información no es segura, tal vez no haya tal cantidad de monstruos y espectros...

- Epona, -llamó Knuckles, con una cara que estaba entre el enojo y la frustración- las últimas dos veces que buscaste algo sobre éste tema de templos y leyendas, todo lo que dijiste era cierto.

- Con la diferencia –agregó Rouge- de que en cuanto a templos se trata te faltaban algunas cosas.

- Queriendo esto decir –continuó Ruto, con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido- que no saldremos vivos de allí.

- ¡Exacto! –exclamaron Link y Zelda, con el mismo gesto que la chica peli-azul, solo que de brazos cruzados.

- Pero no creo que sea tan malo...

- ¡Hey chicos! –llamó Nabooru, llegando con paso rápido a donde el grupo estaba reunido (cerca de la salida del colegio)- No los he visto en toda la mañana, ¿ya saben algo del templo?.

- Desafortunadamente –dijo la chica de cabello platinado, mientras le arrebataba a Epona un papel con letras impresas y se la entregaba a la chica de piel morena- sí.

- ...A ver. –musitó ésta, luego de alzar una ceja ante el gesto de su compañera. Seguidamente bajó la vista y comenzó a leer- "Templo de las Sombras, conocido y temido antiguamente en la **Gran Guerra** por decirse que estaba maldito. Dicho título se le atribuye a los rumores de que infinidad de criaturas de origen oscuro lo habitaban, además de las numerosas trampas que lo protegían, como precipicios oscuros, a los cuales no se les podía ver el fondo (o no tenían), paredes y pisos falsos o invisibles, enormes navajas que caían cuando menos te lo esperabas, estatuas invisibles que se mantenían constantemente dando vueltas sobre sí mismas, con enormes lanzas que rebanarían a cualquiera, entre otras cosas.

También se rumoraba que la apariencia del templo era espeluznante: cuartos oscuros en los que no se podía ver prácticamente nada; cosas, al parecer sólidas, que fácilmente podías atravesar...o viceversa; esqueletos de víctimas anteriores, algunos despedazados, otros completos colgados por doquier; montículos de tierra, al parecer tumbas, donde se podía ver encima sangre aún fresca; y, hasta se dice, que sobre un caudal de agua fantasmagórica, surcaba un navío fantasma que, si osabas embarcar en él, tenía a su mando a una tripulación de Stalfos (criaturas, con forma de esqueleto, vestidas muy al estilo de un vikingo y armadas con espadas y escudos) que de seguro no tendrían piedad de ti.

Todos estos son rumores o antiguos testimonios escritos por algunos habitantes de lo que era el antiguo Hyrule, pero, verdaderamente, nadie sabe qué creer, ya que el templo no ha sido hallado. Se dice que se encuentra en el cementerio de Kakariko, cerca de las tumbas de la antigua Familia Real de Hyrule, pero hasta el momento no se han encontrado más detalles de su ubicación."

Terminado de leer esto la chica de ojos ámbar tragó en seco. Alzó la vista de la hoja y miró a los demás integrantes del grupo quienes esperaban su reacción, la cual, luego de poner un gesto nervioso, fue preguntar con un hilo de voz:

- ¿Y cómo esperan que salgamos vivos de ésta?...

Epona no hizo más que estrellar la palma de su mano contra su cara mientras suspiraba exasperada, _En verdad no saldremos vivos de ésta si siguen con esos ánimos _pensó sin quitar la mano de su rostro.

- ¿Saben? –comenzó Rouge, jugueteando con sus dedos- ¿por qué no dejamos de último éste templo? Así viviremos más...creo.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. –le dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¡Esto es una señal! –exclamó Ruto- ¡Knuckles y Rouge concordaron en algo, eso significa que no debemos ir o moriremos!

- ...O simplemente que el Apocalipsis se acerca... –susurró Link mientras fruncía el seño de forma graciosa y miraba hacia un lado. Zelda cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¡Oigan, ya está bien! –exclamó Epona con impaciencia- ¡tarde o temprano tendremos que ir a ése templo!...Por lo menos pónganle ánimos a esto, Impa así lo quisiera, y bien lo saben.

Todos abrieron los ojos más de lo normal, reinando de pronto un silencio incómodo entre el grupo. Todos, excepto Epona, bajaron la mirada o la desviaron hacia algún lado.

- Tienes razón, -fue Zelda la primera en hablar- Impa confía en nosotros, podemos hacer esto. ¡Ánimos! Entre todos podemos superar a ése montón de monstruos y trampas. –el grupo asintió, mientras la pelirroja de ojos azules sonreía satisfecha.

- ¡Así se habla!, -animó ésta, para luego cuestionar- ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos mañana en el cementerio a las 2:00 pm? ¿Les parece bien?

- Sí, -asintió Link- preferiblemente que no sea muy tarde...creo que se haría más peligroso, saben porqué.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –apoyó la peli-azul, pero luego una importante duda llegó a su cabeza- Em...sólo para saber... ¿qué le diremos a nuestros padres? Porque no creo que regresemos muy rápido de allí...

- ¡Ow! Buen punto... –se lamentó el chico rubio, olvidando por completo ese detalle.

- ¡Tengo una idea! –anunció Nabooru alegremente, casi de inmediato- Díganles que todos nos reuniremos para ir al cine y que, "desafortunadamente", llegamos sólo para las últimas funciones, ya saben, de esas que salen tardísimo. Así, ellos suponiendo que estamos viendo una película, no van a sospechar nada.

- Simple –dijo Knuckles- pero efectivo.

- Así soy yo. –dijo con orgullo la chica de piel morena, a lo que todos la miraron de reojo- ...Tranquilos, era broma U

- Sí bueno, -le dijo Link mientras rodaba los ojos y miraba el cielo- y tan efectiva eres que vas a llegar tarde a tus clases de dibujo.

- ¿Eh? –sin pensarlo dos veces la chica miró su reloj, para luego ahogar un grito- ¡otra vez tarde!...raro en mí. –agregó con sarcasmo mirando hacia un lado- ¡Bueno chicos, los veo mañana! –y diciendo esto, luego de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, salió corriendo.

Hubo un suspiro general, mientras a todos les rodaba una gotita de sudor por la cabeza.

- Y bien –suspiró nuevamente Epona- todo listo entonces. –dijo acomodándose en la espalda su mochila- Nos vemos mañana. –hizo una pausa para mirar a los dos chicos del grupo- ¿Vienen?

- Sí. –asintió el pelirrojo, listo para tomar rumbo a su casa junto con su amiga.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Ruto a las otras dos jóvenes, que tenían sus residencias por el mismo camino que la suya. La de cabello platinado asintió, mientras que la de cabello rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

- No, tengo que ir al supermercado... –dijo Zelda, con cierto aire de fastidio- Mi padre no está en casa, y ayer se me olvidó hacer la compra, así que si quiero comer tengo que comprar primero.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –propuso Rouge, a lo que su amiga negó de nueva cuenta con la cabeza.

- No es necesario, váyanse ustedes. –les dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó por última vez la chica de ojos esmeraldas, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo- De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana entonces. Vamos Ruto.

La dos chicas comenzaron a caminar al igual que Epona y Knuckles, quienes iban hacia el lado contrario, dejando muy atrás a Link, éste sin moverse de su sitio mientras miraba a la chica de cabello rubio.

- ¡Link! –llamó Knuckles- ¡muévete, no tenemos todo el día!

- Eh...es que... ¡tengo que comprar algo que mi madre me encargó! –explicó con tono inseguro.

- Uh... –el pelirrojo miró a Epona, algo extrañado, mientras ésta sólo se encogió de hombros- ¡Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces!

- ¡Sí, adiós! –se despidió él, mientras asentía y veía como sus dos amigos se daban la vuelta y seguían caminando. Suspiró y, al darse la vuelta, pegó un brinco al encontrarse muy cerca dos pares de ojos azules y cristalinos que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿No te vas ya? –preguntó Zelda.

- Bueno sí me iba, pero es que...ya oíste, mi madre me encargo comprar algo en el super antes de ir a la casa. –explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Su amiga arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

- ¿Qué vas a comprar? –cuestionó nuevamente, con un leve tono de extrañeza en su voz.

- Eh... –el chico comenzó a mirar a todos lados menos a ella, mientras pensaba en algo. _¡Vamos!_,se decía, _Hay miles de cosas que se pueden comprar en un supermercado Link, di alguna, ¡la primera que se te venga a la mente!_- ¡Papel sanitario! -..._no eso, idiota..._

- ¿Papel...sanitario...? –repitió Zelda con la boca hacia un lado, mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba aún más extrañada que antes.

- Eh, sí, -asintió, casi de manera exagerada, mientras sonreía (...de forma exagerada) mostrando sus dientes y sudando de los nervios- es que hubo una...eh...pequeña inundación en el baño porque un...una de las tuberías se rompió, así que los rollos de papel se mojaron, y como hacen falta por obvias razones, me mandaron de favor a comprar un paquete.

- Ya veo... –musitó la joven, aún con el mismo gesto, para luego ladear un poco la cabeza y formular otra pregunta- pero... ¿no hay una farmacia cerca de tu casa? Allí venden también papel sanitario...

- Eh... -_¡Por las Diosas Link, la próxima vez invéntate una mejor! _– es que...es que... –en ese instante, para su fortuna, algo hizo "click" en su mente- ¿¿recuerdas las ofertas?? Bu-bueno, ¡mi madre dice que es mejor aprovechar! Así que prefiere que lo compre en el supermercado...no me molesta, claro. Es bueno pasearse de vez en cuando. Además yo me ofrecí.

- ...Oooookay... –suspiró la chica, mirando de reojo hacia atrás. El rostro de Link cambió de nerviosismo a molestia.

- No me crees, ¿cierto?

- ...En verdad no, pero fue divertido ver el teatro que hacías sólo para ir a acompañarme. –le dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

- Pe-pero... –recuperándose de la vergüenza, el chico no tardó en reclamar a todo pulmón- ¡¡¿¿Si lo sabías para qué me hiciste sufrir tanto!!??

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la Princesa del Destino fue una risa suave, que pronto se convirtió en una de diversión bastante sonora; a lo que el chico, luego de retomar la postura, suspiró impaciente.

- Es que... –pudo decir ella, intentando explicarse entre risas- ¡¡Te veías muy gracioso así!!

- Ja-ja... no me digas...

Pese al sarcasmo del chico la muchacha continuó riendo. Luego de breves segundos el hyliano, pensando en lo ocurrido e imaginándose lo tonto que debió de verse y oírse, también se soltó a reír junto con su amiga. Ya luego de unos minutos, que utilizaron para tranquilizarse, y luego de haber cruzado la calle que estaba frente al Colegio, tomaron rumbo hacia el supermercado, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

La situación para ambos comenzó a volverse un tanto incómoda, ya que ninguno había hablado; el chico, luego de pensar y analizar, fue el primero en iniciar una conversación, algo inseguro.

- Oye Zel... –la chica, que mantenía la vista al frente, lo miró sin girar la cabeza para prestarle atención- es que no sé si preguntarte esto pero... ¿cómo sigues? Ya lo que pasó. –cuestionó, mirándola de vez en cuando, con preocupación en su voz; preocupación en parte por el estado de su amiga, pero por otro lado por la reacción de ésta...lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir mal.

Para su sorpresa ella simplemente le sonrió, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad. Con el mismo gesto giró su vista al frente.

- No te preocupes, -le dijo aún sin mirarlo- estoy mucho mejor. Obviamente la extraño, pero eso es...normal, después de todo para mi era como alguien de mi familia, pero ella me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado y me protegería y creo en esa promesa. Además –inquirió, girando su cabeza para verle, a lo que él hizo lo mismo al sentir la mirada clavada en él- lo que me dijiste me tranquilizó mucho,...gracias por eso. –Link asintió mientras le sonreía.

- No hay de qué.

- Me enoja –comentó ella, luego de unos segundos de silencio- que mi padre tenga tantos viajes de negocio... estoy acostumbrada, pero llega un momento en que quisiera estar un poco más con él.

- Habla de eso con él. –contestó el chico simplemente.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Es algo frustrante...aunque igual sé que lo hace por nuestro bien, no puedo hacer más nada. –terminó con algo de tristeza.

- Vamos Zelda...no pienses en ése tipo de cosas horita, -le animó Link, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo- mejor alégrate, no es común en ti que estés deprimida...además, eso no hace nada de bien.

- Sí, lo sé. –contestó mientras asentía- Pero es que el recordar lo de Impa...me llevó a recordar la muerte de mi mamá y con eso recordé cuánto cambiaron las cosas en mi casa desde aquello... –musitó. El chico le sonrió comprensivamente, aún sabiendo que no lo veía.

- No sé si venga al tema, pero te apuesto que tu madre, donde quiera que se encuentre, debe de estar muy orgullosa de tener una hija como tú. –terminado el comentario Zelda alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una gran sonrisa, a lo que el chico respondió igual mientras decía- Mucho mejor.

- Gracias.

/-/-/-/

- Sigo sin entender...

- ¡Vamos Rouge, es fácil! Sólo son un montón de números sin sentido que tienes que agrupar para resolver.

- Pues yo creo que la que se va a quedar sin sentido soy yo... –dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda.

En la tarde, luego de una llamada telefónica, Epona había aceptado con gusto que su amiga fuera a su casa para ayudarla con algunos problemas matemáticos. Por alguna razón parecía que había cierta...adversidad contra ésa materia por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos (ME INCLUYO!!!), incluyendo a la propia Epona, quien aunque sabía en la mayoría de las ocasiones como resolver algún problema o ecuación, sólo lo hacía para sacar buenas calificaciones.

Su lugar de estudios era el cuarto de la anfitriona de la casa en esos momentos (aparte de ellas dos, el único que estaba en residencia era Souta). Estaban sentadas en la cama, una en cada extremo, cruzando las piernas para adoptar la pose al estilo indio, mientras unos cuantos libros y cuadernos estaban regados sobre las sábanas.

- ¡Te digo que no entiendo! –lloriqueó Rouge, a lo que a la chica pelirroja le rodó una gotita de sudor por la cabeza- ¡esto es como un idioma antiguo e indescifrable para mi!

- Oh por favor Rouge, no exageres...hay muchas formas de entender esto.

- Sí, tienes razón... ¡¡¡PERO IGUAL NO ENTIENDO!!!

- Te voy a... ¡No colabores tanto! –le dijo con sarcasmo Epona.

- ¡Hermana! –interrumpió una voz infantil de pronto en la habitación, haciendo que las dos muchachas respingaran.

- ¡Souta! –exclamó Epona, con reproche- ¿qué te he dicho de entrar así a **mí** cuarto?

- Que... es una buena forma para darte un susto...

- Aja, ¿y por lo tanto...? –apremió.

- .¡Que debo hacerlo cada vez que pueda! –exclamó alegremente el niño, sonriendo hasta mostrar por completo sus dientes.

- Mocoso diabólico...

- ¡Ya pues! –les dijo Rouge, masajeándose la frente con su dedo índice- ¿se puede saber por qué nos infartaste de ése modo?

- Pues...

- ¿Ajá? –musitó la chica de ojos esmeralda, bajando una ceja y subiendo otra.

- Es que...

- Si no tienes ninguna razón como las otras setecientas veces, –amenazó Epona, con un tono que sólo una hermana mayor puede usar en su hermanito- eres niño muerto.

- Glup lo que pasa...

- A la una...

- Uh...

- A las dos... –musitó entre dientes la chica mientras iba levantándose de a poco, a lo que el niño dio un paso para atrás.

- ¡Te-tengo que ir a ver la tele! –exclamó, para salir huyendo atropelladamente del lugar.

- ¡¡A las tres!! –gritó su hermana, saliendo corriendo tras él.

- A eso se le llama amor entre familia... –dijo Rouge a sí misma, mientras oía con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza los gritos de los dos chicos y uno que otro golpe, prueba segura que estaban destrozando alguna parte de la casa.

Aprovechando el recorrido que hacían los dos hermanos por el lugar, la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego de encogerse de hombros, fue al teléfono que quedaba prácticamente al lado suyo (en la mesita de noche, donde había una pequeña lámpara y una foto de su propietaria junto con su hermano y primos), lo tomó y comenzó a marcar un número.

Luego de un par de pitidos en la línea y del paso rápido de dos estelas por el frente de la puerta abierta de la habitación (no hay que decir quiénes) por fin la llamada fue contestada.

- _¿Aló?_ –sonó una voz varonil y grave.

- ¿No te han enseñado a decir el apellido de la familia cuando alguien llama? –bromeó la chica, reconociendo la voz al instante.

- _¡Rouge! _–exclamó con cierto tono de alegría el sujeto- _¿Qué cuentas preciosa?_

- Que voy a matar a "alguien" si sigue llamándome preciosa... –gruñó ella.

- _Ugh, lo siento, siempre se me olvida._ –rió de modo suave- _Lo que pueden hacerte sólo por decir verdades, no sé como el enano de mi hermano aún no se te ha declarado._ –la chica ante esto apretó el puño y miró de forma un tanto fea al teléfono, algo que sintió el otro chico, pese a estar a kilómetros de distancia.

- Primero que nada, no es enano...es más alto que yo; segundo, lo único que me ha declarado ése idiota, para mi alivio, es la guerra.

- _Cofcof__**amorapache**__cofcof_

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- _Absolutamente nada._ –aseguró rápidamente, luego de carraspear un poco.

- Más te vale. –dijo en tono grave, para luego suavizar un poco la voz, dando un suspiro- ¿Qué está haciendo el cabeza hueca, por cierto?

- _Buena pregunta..._

- ¿Eh?

- _Es que el chico ha estado..._ –hizo una pausa, para luego continuar con voz misteriosa- _meditando. _

- ¿¡Que Knuckles ha estado QUÉ!?

- ¡¡¡Souta, vuelves a tirarme un cojín en plena cara y MUERES!!!

- ¡¡¡Entonces deja de perseguirme!!!

- ¡¡¡TÚ deja de correr!!!

- _...si me dices que ha sido eso te lo agradecería..._

Insertar sonido de algo quebrándose...preferiblemente un jarrón.

- ¡¡¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!!!

- Sólo te diré que estoy en la casa de una amiga que tiene un hermano menor, ¿ya?

- _Capté._

- Genial, ahora, retomando el tema: ¿¡Knuckles ha estado QUÉ!?

- _Meditando._

- ¡¡Sí, ya sé idiota!!

- _¿¡'Tons pa' qué preguntas!? _

- Como se nota que son hermanos... -suspiró la chica a nadie en particular- ¡¡que me digas para qué demonios hace eso, tonto!!

- _Calma, calma linda, enojarse así es malo para la salud._ –la chica dio un bufido exasperado- _Respondiendo a la pregunta: no tengo ni idea. Dice que es para calmarse y estar relajado, obvio, pero no me ha dado una razón en especial. Normalmente hace eso cuando tiene que ir a algún lugar que le desagrada. _

- Con que un lugar que le desagrada... –murmuró con una mano en el mentón, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida- ¿puedo hablar con él?

_- Claro, en cuanto sepa que eres tú vendrá de inmediato, sabes como le encanta discutir contigo. _

- No tienes ni que decírmelo. –comentó ella mientras miraba el techo.

- _Entonces hablamos pronto nena, ya voy a buscar al enano._ –y antes de que Rouge pudiera siquiera quejarse por lo de "nena" el chico ya había dejado el teléfono.

- Me pregunto si esos dos ya habrán dejado las riñas entre hermanos... –pensó en voz alta, mientras esperaba a que Knuckles atendiera de una buena vez. Un golpe y unos cuantos gritos provenientes de la sala respondieron rápidamente a su pregunta- Creo que no...

- _Hola "nena". _–se burló una voz familiar en el teléfono, tomando desprevenida a Rouge quien al momento de oírla ahogo un grito.

- ¡Knuckles NO me llames así! –reclamó con enojo, luego de recuperarse- Entre tu hermano y tú van a volverme loca.

- _¿Más? No sabía que eso se podía._

- ...Muy gracioso. –luego de hacer una mueca de disgusto, continuó- ¿Me puedes decir como es eso de que has estado meditando? No sabía que tenías cerebro para eso.

- Grrr...

- Me debías el "cumplido".

- _Sí, ya sé._ –el chico se aclaró un poco la garganta- _Bien, como el chismoso de mi hermano te dijo..._

- _¡¡No soy chismoso!!_

- _...suelo hacer eso cuando tengo que ir a algún lugar que me desagrada, así puedo tener mi mente más calmada y no actuar antes de tiempo._

- ¿Se puede? Pensé que era algo innato en ti.

- _Van dos. _

- Ok, continúa.

- _Y como sabrás, vamos a un templo que es más cámara de torturas que otra cosa...erh...y sabrás que allí puede que haya fantasmas y..._

- Tu los aborreces, sí...creo que todos lo hacemos.

- _Exacto._ –afirmó, sorprendido de que Rouge no usara ese miedo en su contra.

- Sólo que tu lo exageras más, como miedoso que eres.

- _...Gracias._ –tal vez se adelantó a los hechos.

- De nada. Así que estás preparándote desde hoy, me parece buena idea.

- _¿Vas a dejar el cumplido hasta allí o saldrás con uno de tus sarcasmos?_

- Para sorpresa tuya...y mía, lo dejaré hasta allí.

- _Esto sólo se oye una vez cada año..._

- éralo tu regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

_- Si claro. En tal caso, ¿para qué me llamaste?_

- No tenía nada que hacer; estoy en casa de Epona, me estaba ayudando con matemáticas. –la chica pudo oír un sonido de desagrado por parte de su amigo al escuchar el nombre de la materia- Pero ahora está persiguiendo a su hermanito por toda la casa, así que no quería interrumpirles su momento en familia.

- _Me sorprende tu amabilidad._ –le dijo con sarcasmo; ella se limitó a sonreír divertida.

- Lo sé.

- ¡¡¡¡Souta!!!!

- Creo que esto es para largo... ¿me puedes explicar un poco lo básico para meditar?

/-/-/-/

Sábado. Las nubes sobre el cementerio de Kakariko, además de darle al sitio su conocido ambiente lúgubre, dejaban pasar entre sí varios rayos y centellas que iluminaban el lugar, haciendo relucir las lápidas y dejando ecos entre las paredes rocosas de la zona.

Leves sonidos de pasos acercándose comenzaron a escucharse entre el silencio sepulcral que había allí. La chica rubia, que sostenía un ramo de flores, caminaba con calma por el camino de pequeñas piedras que cruzaba entre todas las tumbas, haciéndolas crujir bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba.

Por fin se detuvo frente a una lápida y, saliendo del camino, se acercó más para luego arrodillarse ya en frente de ella y dejar apoyada en la roca con inscripciones las flores de color rojo, envueltas en papel transparente y sostenidas por una cinta fina y negra.

Sus profundos ojos azules comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en ellos por los recuerdos. La joven, despistando aquello, le sonrió dulcemente al sepulcro mientras aún permanecía en el suelo. Luego de un par de minutos de respetuoso silencio, por fin habló.

- Espero te gusten, -susurró- son parecidas a las que les dejé a mi mamá antes de venir aquí. –con un suspiro se levantó y llevó sus dos manos a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego solicitar, con voz igual de suave- No sé cómo, pero ayuda a que todos podamos salir con bien de ése templo.

- Saldremos bien, -alentó una voz gentil pero igualmente firme a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola girarse al instante, encontrándose con su amiga de ojos ámbar y piel morena que, al igual que ella misma momentos antes, sostenía un ramo de flores que dejó frente a la lápida- no te preocupes.

- Gracias, Nabooru. –asintió Zelda con su cabeza, a lo que la chica pelirroja respondió sonriendo orgullosamente mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡Eh, vamos! Estamos en uno de los momentos más peligrosos de nuestras vidas, pero eso no quita que no sea el más emocionante. –rió.

- Tienes mucha razón en eso. –sonrió luego de pensar un poco en sus palabras, para luego poner un gesto aventurero que rápidamente dejó paso a uno de duda- eh... ¿cómo llegaste tan temprano?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin entender.

- Es que...bueno, tu eres casi igual a Knuckles, siempre llegas tarde cuand- ¡¡AUCH!! ¡No me tenías que pegar tan fuerte! –se quejó en un tono quedo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Aprende a respetar a tus mayores... –le advirtió, cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba un poco la cabeza, con aire de superioridad.

- Vieja... -murmuró.

- ¿Otro golpe? –preguntó entre dientes la chica, abriendo un solo ojo para verla.

- Ugh...no gracias ñn

- Genial... ¡hey, allí vienen los demás! ...eh, parece que Rouge perdió.

- Oye... –comenzó a preguntar Zelda, alzando una ceja y bajando otra, totalmente confundida al ver que entre el grupo de jóvenes que se acercaba cierta chica de cabello platinado traía en sus brazos varios ramos de flores- ¿por qué Rouge es la que lleva las flores?

- Como dije, perdió. Antes de venir me los encontré en la floristería que queda cerca del cementerio, no me preguntes porqué motivo, pero comenzaron a jugar "piedra, papel o tijera" para ver quien llevaba todos los ramos. Yo me escapé de allí como imaginarás. –ante esto la chica rubia dejó salir una carcajada.

- No puedo creer esto. –dijo, más para sí misma que para Nabooru.

Luego de reunirse, dejar las flores y hacer sus oraciones respectivas, el grupo se encamino con paso lento pero decidido hacia la dichosa cueva que los llevaría al Templo de las Sombras.

Al llegar al lugar donde reposaban los cuerpos de la Antigua Familia Real de Hyrule (N/A: joder! Que no le podían poner un nombre más corto??? ¬¬) se dispusieron a trepar la pared rocosa, donde más arriba se encontraba la saliente donde estaba dicha caverna hacia el templo.

Al llegar miraron algo que en verdad no se esperaban: una simple cueva.

- ¿Y el templo? –preguntó Ruto, extrañada.

- No está por aquí al parecer, ¡así que en marcha hacia la salida! –exclamó Knuckles casi al instante, girando sobre un solo pie y encaminándose hacia el lado contrario. Rouge dio, como muchas otras veces, un bufido exasperado y tomó al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa mientras los demás miraban de reojo y con senda gota en la cabeza.

- Y según él es el valiente... –musitó con sarcasmo la chica en voz baja, más para sí misma que para los demás, para luego si hablar con un tono audible- ¡ni tú, ni nadie se va de aquí!

- ¡¿No ves q no hay nada!? –preguntó doblándose un poco hacia atrás a causa del agarre de su compañera de equipo. No tenía la intención de ser ahorcado por su propia camisa.

- ¡Lo que no veo es el por qué USTEDES no ven nada!

- ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Epona mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

La chica destinada a ser la Saga de las Sombras se limitó a soltar al pelirrojo, quien se sobó su cuello y se arregló la camisa, caminó hacia el final de la cueva tranquilamente, se giró por unos segundos al grupo, cerciorándose de que todos la veían, y finalmente extendió su brazo para tocar la pared del lugar traspasándola para el asombro de todos, quienes dejaron salir sonidos de sorpresa.

- Es una pared falsa. –dijo lo obvio.

- Por eso es que nadie había dado con el templo... –comentó Link mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

- ¿Cómo rayos supiste lo que era? –preguntó Nabooru a la joven, arqueando una ceja. La aludida dejó descansar su brazo a su costado, mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Porque al parecer soy la única que nota que la pared es traslucida, al otro lado puedo ver el templo con claridad. Por eso me extrañó que Knuckles dijera que no veía nada.

- Seguramente al ser la destinada a obtener los poderes de la antigua saga de éste templo, léase Impa, -explicó Zelda mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y otra en su mentón- tienes la habilidad de percatarte de éste tipo de cosas.

- ¿Pues qué esperamos? –animó la chica de ojos ámbar-¡Basta de charlas! ¡¡entremos!!

Todos asintieron, unos con emoción y otros con miedo (N/A: adivinen quienes... -.-U) para luego correr hacia la pared y seguir a Rouge, quien ya la había traspasado al momento de Nabooru haber terminado la frase.

La parte externa del templo no era una de las cosas más hermosas que habían visto, pero si una de las cosas que más temor les daba. El suelo estaba repleto de jeroglíficos ubicados a manera circular al igual que las antorchas, ya oxidadas por el tiempo, colocadas sobre el piso; una de dichas antorchas estaba situada sobre la entrada al templo, la cual para su mala suerte estaba cerrada por una gran puerta de piedra rodeada por un marco del mismo material y que, en su frente, tenía grabado lo que Rouge reconocía como el Símbolo de las Sombras que Impa antes de su partida le había enseñado.

El sonido de un trueno resonando en el lugar les hizo levantar la vista, dándose cuenta por primera vez que aquella parte no tenía techo alguno y que, si no se apresuraban, además de asustados estarían pronto empapados a causa de la lluvia que pronto caería.

- ¿Alguna idea? –preguntó el rubio aún mirando el cielo.

- No lo sé, -admitió Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la chica de cabello platinado- pregúntale a la que en éste templo tiene poderes sobrenaturales.

- Tu ya de por si eres algo "sobrenatural", -le discutió Rouge- ¡sobrepasas los límites de lo naturalmente idiota que uno puede ser!

- ¿¡Q-qué dijiste!? –gruñó el pelirrojo, colocando su rostro, el cual no tenía gesto amigable, cerca del de la chica, quien desvió el suyo hacia un lado de forma altiva.

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¿o es que acaso no hablé lo suficientemente alto? –contestó con los ojos cerrados.

- Cierto... ¡¿cómo no oírte con todo lo que chillas?!

- ¡¡YO NO CHILLO!!

- ¿¡A no!? ¿¿ENTONCES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA??

- ¡¡LO MISMO QUE TÚ!!

Entre gritos e insultos, el grupo miraba sudando y con los ojos hechos puntitos a los dos "amigos" en una de sus ya normales discusiones...aunque éste no era buen momento para ello.

Zelda, quien ya había desviado la atención de la pelea, observaba el centro del círculo de símbolos que había en el piso, analizándolos con cuidado y dándose cuenta como lo que estaba en dicho centro era el mismo emblema que se encontraba en la puerta. Luego de llegar a una conclusión, en la que casi se le hubiera podido ver el bombillo prendido sobre su cabeza a causa de la gran sonrisa que colocó en su rostro, caminó ansiosamente hacia Rouge, pasando a sus demás compañeros quienes la veían con curiosidad; al llegar la tomó de los hombros por detrás para hacerla girar y dirigirla hacia el centro de la estancia, haciéndole parar de hablar al instante para mirarla con extrañeza de reojo al igual que Knuckles, quien quedó en la misma sólo que mirando al frente (obviamente); no era normal que alguien los interrumpiera mientras discutían.

Al terminar de arrastrar, literalmente, a la chica hacia su destino, Zelda la dejó allí y dio un paso atrás mientras se cruzaba de brazos, expectante.

- ¿Oye Zelda qué demonios...? –le susurró ella girándose levemente a verla, pero paró en seco nuevamente al notar como los símbolos debajo de ella comenzaban a brillar, siendo delineados por una luz de color púrpura que pronto se fue extendiendo hacia los demás jeroglíficos y causando que, mágicamente, las antorchas se fueran prendiendo una a una.

Al terminar de encenderse todas las antorchas el Símbolo de las Sombras que se encontraba grabado en la entrada del templo brilló también y, luego de un sonido grave, la puerta de piedra comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejándoles paso a lo que parecía un corredor, del cual no podía verse mucho a causa de la poca luz que había tanto afuera como adentro.

Luego de unos segundos de asimilar todo lo que pasó, los jóvenes comenzaron con sus exclamaciones de júbilo y emoción mientras felicitaban a la chica de ojos cristalinos, quien sonreía satisfecha al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con su explicación, la cual ya todos les pedían.

- ¿Recuerdan cómo obtuve yo mis poderes? –comenzó. Todos asintieron- Simplemente deduje que, al haber un símbolo aquí que representaba a uno de nosotros, al igual que el del Castillo que en cierta forma me representaba, lo más seguro es que esa persona que era destinada a obtener los poderes de las Sombras fuera la llave, como dijo Impa, para abrir el camino.

- Muy cierto, -asintió efusivamente Epona mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su amiga- ¡no por nada tu antigua reencarnación poseía la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría!

- Bueno...eso no me sirve de mucho en un examen de matemáticas... –refunfuñó con pesar mientras miraba hacia un lado, algo que la mayoría imitó.

Se hizo un silencio breve, en el que Rouge tragó en seco y tomó coraje. Seguidamente, la chica en cuestión, dio varios pasos al frente, colocándose cerca de la entrada al Templo; se giró y observó a los demás, quienes a su vez la miraban, expectantes.

- Entremos.

Continuará...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

ACTUALICE! OO ACTUALICE! No puedo creerlo!!!! Se acerca el Apocalipsis! Estamos muertos! Ayuda! Help! S.O.S!!!

Zelda (dándole un sartenazo): CALLATE! ¬¬

Gracias... Xx cof como siempre digo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y ya saben, comentarios, etc, etc, etc, a , y si andan leyendo esto en , pues dejen reviews :P

Knuckles (tragando en seco): oiga jefecita...

Fairy: wassup? ..

Knuckles: no podemos saltarnos ése templo?... T.T

Fairy: NO! crees que voy a saltarme la masacre que va a haber allí sólo porque ustedes van a ser los que más sufran???!!!

Epona: em...si?

Fairy: repito: NO! eso es lo más interesante xD MWAJAJAJAJA!!!

Todos: ...

Fairy: JAJAJAJajaja...lo siento.


	10. Adentrándose en las sombras Parte II

Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

**NOTA:** no sé si lo habrán notado con el Templo del Agua, pero aquí yo no soy muy fiel a la descripción/forma de los templos originales en el juego (tal vez sólo en ciertas estancias).

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo IX_

"_Adentrándose en las sombras"_

_Segunda parte. _

- ¡No veo nada!

- ¿Y tú crees que nosotros sí?

- Deberías, eres la futura dueña del medallón del templo…

- ¡No comiencen a discutir!

- …Éste lugar me da mala espina.

- No sólo a ti, créeme.

- Debieron de traerse una linterna.

- Bueno, tú tampoco pensaste en eso¿o sí?

- Em…no entremos en detalles¿quieres? Sólo di la idea.

- ¿Qué no pueden ser más callados? Quién sabe si hay algún monstruo por aquí y ustedes andan haciendo tanto ruido.

- Oye, al menos así sabemos que estamos todos completos y que alguien no fue mandado ya al otro mundo.

- …. ((silencio general y miradas horrorizadas))

- …Eh…jeje…¿lo siento?

Luego de la entrada, en verdad no era mucho lo que podía verse del templo. Los jóvenes, caminando cautelosamente, avanzaban casi a ciegas por lo que ellos suponían era un extenso pasillo que había frente a ellos.

Y ustedes, queridos lectores, se preguntarán¿estos chicos pueden ser lo suficientemente idiotas como para entrar a un templo maldito que está en una total oscuridad? Y la respuesta es, aunque se piense lo contrario, NO. La causa de que hayan entrado y no hayan retrocedido gracias a la casi inexistente luz que había allí, era que Zelda no sentía ninguna presencia maligna cerca…sino, créanme que lo hubieran pensado dos veces antes de entrar.

- ¡Hey, creo que veo una luz! -gritó la anteriormente mencionada.

- …Eso no es muy alentador… -musitó Ruto, con una mirada un tanto aterrada. Epona suspiró ante su comentario y, señalando con la mano hacia dicho lugar que había mencionado Zelda, le mandó una mirada de reproche a la peliazul (la cuál por obvias razones lumínicas no la notó).- ¡Diosas, no me digan que ya morimos y ni cuenta nos dimos!

Suspiro general.

- ¡Ruto, por el amor a Din! –exclamó Knuckles, algo exasperado- ni yo me pongo así¡reacciona!

- Lo siento… -se disculpó la chica, rascando levemente una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice- Es que en verdad estoy un poco asustada.

- ¿Un poco? –preguntó con sarcasmo Rouge, avanzando al igual que los demás hacia la luz- Yo diría que pronto les vas a hacer competencia a Knux y a Zelda.

- Muy graciosa…

Siguieron caminando mientras discutían y callaron cuando, finalmente, llegaron a la estancia de donde procedía la luz. Casi de inmediato Rouge lanzó una mirada de extrañeza al sitio.

En las paredes había varias pinturas, idénticas, de un ojo pintado en colores oscuros, éstos situados al ras del suelo. En el centro de la habitación había una estatua, de unos dos metros y medio, representando un águila con las alas extendidas, al parecer hecha en mármol, sostenida por una plataforma metálica y baldosas dispuestas en forma circular. Por último estaban las antorchas de fuego azul, ocasionando una luz tenue, con forma de calaveras sostenidas en una fina columna negra, todas rodeando la estatua.

- Linda decoración. –apuntó Nabooru con sarcasmo.- Sólo le falta "algo" de iluminación.

- Al menos hay. -le recordó Link- En comparación con ese pasillo éste lugar está más iluminado que una discoteca.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde se supone que iremos? –preguntó Ruto, caminando un poco, inspeccionando la estancia.

- Aquí –comenzó Rouge- hay objetos falsos…¿ven esas pinturas? Algunas de ellas son falsas y hay otro pasillo atrás de ellas. -todos suspiraron con fastidio de sólo pensar en otro pasillo igual al anterior- Además, también algunas de las antorchas-calaveras son falsas, puedo ver a través de ellas.

- Genial… -comentó sarcásticamente Epona, tragando en seco- ¿Qué más podría ser falso aquí, el piso? (**N/A:** jejejeje...)

- No me extrañaría, -contestó la chica- hay que estar con los ojos bien abiertos, como dijo Impa, para salir con vida de aquí.

- Entonces, retomando mi pregunta, -dijo la pelo azul, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a la futura saga- ¿a dónde vamos? –su amiga sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, aún no logro sentir la presencia del medallón…es extraño.

- Tal vez es por el ambiente. –dijo la joven de cabello rubio, más para sí misma que para los demás- Al haber tanta energía maligna por aquí debe de costar mucho más sentir una presencia en específico, sobretodo si dicha presencia es pura, como la del medallón.

- Me estás asustando, -comenzó a decir Nabooru, con una sonrisa divertida- andas muy deductiva últimamente, pequeña.

- Muy graciosa… -le gruñó la aludida, para luego exclamar- ¡y no me llames pequeña!

- Oh, pero si lo eres. –afirmó con fingida inocencia la de ojos ámbar, haciendo que Zelda apretara el puño y la viera de reojo.

- Otro par más. –suspiró Epona, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.- Intentemos buscar en la habitación algo que nos indique por donde ir, tal vez lo haya si tenemos suerte…y si no, tendremos que comenzar a buscar por cada estancia. –ante esto Link asintió.

-Y preferiblemente todos juntos, no nos arriesgaremos a separarnos. No sabemos qué clase de criaturas haya por aquí.

- Unas muy peligrosas, tenlo por seguro… -musito Knuckles con seriedad, caminando al igual que los demás hacia diferentes sitios de la habitación, buscando algo que les fuera de utilidad.

El pelirrojo, lo primero que notó como algo que pudiera ser de clave, fue la gran estatua que había en el centro del lugar. Curioso se acercó a ella con paso lento, mientras la ojeaba de arriba abajo.

Ya frente a ella la analizó un poco más con la mirada para luego tocarla, notando como el material estaba corroído ya por el tiempo. No pasó nada, así que alejó la mano y, con un suspiro, se recostó de lo que parecía ser un bloque metálico fino, pegado a la base de la estatua, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se disponía a observar los alrededores.

- Cuando entré también pensé que ésta escultura podría ser de ayuda en algo, ya que la noto bastante resaltante, -comentó lo que el chico reconoció como la voz de Zelda- pero creo que me dejé llevar por las apariencias.

El joven giró la cara y pudo confirmar que, efectivamente, se encontraba la chica a su lado, igualmente de brazos cruzados. Seguidamente asintió a su comentario.

Pues que equivocados estaban.

Knuckles tuvo de pronto la extraña sensación de que el bloque, donde estaba apoyado, se deslizaba a causa de su peso, causando esto a su vez que la estatua girara levemente con un fuerte chirrido, captando la atención de todos. El chico por su parte, sin moverse de su posición, abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación…

Pero, para su infortunio, no lo era. Con un nuevo chirrido el bloque y la estatua volvieron a ceder, ésta vez desplazándose notoriamente, haciendo que en el trayecto el pelirrojo se despegara del bloque con un salto como si éste hubiera sido fuego y, aún viendo el bloque, retrocediera hasta donde se hallaba Zelda, quien a su vez miraba el objeto con el seño fruncido, algo que imitaron sus demás compañeros.

Sin previo aviso el piso hecho de baldosas alrededor de la estatua, en donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes parados, se abrió y quedó colgando, haciéndoles caer y gritar fuertemente mientras los demás miraban horrorizados.

Luego, el piso volvió a cerrarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**oOoOoOoO**

Caían por lo que pensaban era un vacío infinito y oscuro, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vieron como empezaba a distinguirse lo que parecía el reflejo de la luz de una antorcha debajo de ellos. Esto no impidió que siguieran gritando.

Por fin terminaron de caer, siendo amortiguada su caída por lo que a ellos les parecía tierra, un montículo de tierra para ser más específico. De igual forma, esto no evitó que se dieran sus buenos golpes, soltando un "ouch!", un "ay!" o un "ow!" de vez en cuando hasta que dejaron de rodar por los montículos.

Knuckles, boca arriba, sobaba su cabeza con una mano, mientras dejaba ver un rostro adolorido; Zelda por su parte estaba apoyada de un costado, intentando levantarse (sin mucho éxito) apoyándose en un codo. Ambos tenían varios rasguños y golpes en su cuerpo.

La chica, que hasta los momentos apretaba fuertemente los ojos a causa del dolor, los entre abrió e inmediatamente ahogó un grito. Se sentó rápidamente y se arrastró hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta donde se encontraba Knuckles, quien al igual que ella se sentó para ver lo que había causado su reacción.

Sangre.

Sobre el montículo se podía ver un charco de sangre aún fresca, no muy lejos de donde ella había caído, y lo que parecía ser el esqueleto de una mano al lado de ésta.

De la impresión, el chico se echó levemente hacia atrás, tropezando con algo. Al voltear pudo ver al dueño de dicha mano: el esqueleto de…alguien, atado de un brazo con un grillete a la pared, teniendo el otro brazo colgando libremente sin su respectiva mano.

**oOoOoOoO**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- …Bueno, -suspiró Nabooru con alivio, situada al igual que los demás cerca de la estatua- al menos sabemos que están vivos.

- Sí, -asintió Ruto, apoyando una mano en la estatua mientras la examinaba- definitivamente esos eran sus gritos.

- Ésta…cosa… -musitaba Link, pausando sus palabras para intentar de nueva cuenta mover el bloque que había causado que el piso se abriera- ¡no quiere…moverse! –pensando en la posibilidad de que funcionara al contrario, se cambió al otro lado para intentar y empujar nuevamente.- Nada… -anunció frustrado- no se mueve ni un centímetro.

- Y es extraño, -dijo la chica de cabello platinado- Knuckles sólo se apoyó en él y se movió, en cambio tú lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas y no ocurre nada. Es como si la porquería esa lo hiciera a propósito.

Link la miró y asintió con pesar, pasándose una mano por su dorado cabello mientras caminaba hacia los demás, quiénes andaban pensantes.

- La única solución que veo a esto, -continuó Rouge- es que nos encontremos mientras andemos por el templo. Sí Zelda en verdad es tan perceptiva como parece en algún momento dado logrará dar con la presencia del medallón, y lo más seguro es que piensen en ir hacia el lugar donde se encuentre, lo que nosotros haremos también.

- Pobre de los dos… -musitó Epona, con obvia preocupación- Ambos odian éste templo, y estando ellos dos solos debe de darles aún más miedo aquí.

- De todos modos –dijo con decisión la otra pelirroja- confío en que podrán hacerlo, así que es mejor empezar a movernos para encontrar el medallón. –dicho esto, la pelo platinado asintió y, dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes falsas, siendo seguida por los demás.

Link se giró levemente hacia la estatua, con un gesto muy preocupado, mientras suspiraba nuevamente.

_Zel…ten cuidado. _

**oOoOoOoO**

- ¡Ya va! –exclamó Zelda, falta de aire, haciendo que su acompañante diera un frenazo y se volteara a verla- no puedo…seguir corriendo… -dijo, casi con reproche en su voz.

- Ni yo… -aprobó Knuckles, respirando de forma agitada.

- Al menos ya estamos bastante lejos de… ése sitio. –dijo con un gesto de asco, mientras miraba fugazmente hacia atrás.- Tenemos suerte de que ningún bicho raro se nos haya cruzado en el camino, porque con la desesperación que llevábamos de seguro éramos presa fácil.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, -suspiró al momento de poner una mano tras su cabeza- no podemos darnos el lujo de gritar y hacer berrinche en éste lugar…

Apenas terminada la frase, como para desafiar lo que acababan de decir, pudo oírse un ruido sordo el cual causó que los dos jóvenes gritaran, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban y abrían los ojos como platos.

- ¡Al diablo con lo que dije, hay que seguir corriendo! -exclamó el chico, aún abrazando a Zelda, la cual asintió al instante.

…Lo gracioso del asunto es que ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro de allí.

- ¿Sabes? –comenzó la rubia, tragando en seco- Ahora es que me vengo a dar cuenta de que éste sitio está muy oscuro…demasiado para mi gusto.

- Comparto el sentimiento…

- … ¿Knuckles?

- … ¿Di-dime?

- … ¿No deberíamos estar corriendo?

- Zelda…si te veo a ti es mucho. No puedo ver qué hay más allá y menos correr así. De hecho, es un milagro que hayamos corrido antes hasta aquí sin habernos caído.

Nuevamente pudo oírse el mismo sonido, ésta vez más cerca, lo que logró separar al par de jóvenes quienes se pusieron alertas. Si iban a ponerse como unos cobardes todo el camino, por lo menos serían unos cobardes que lucharían por su vida (**N/A:** no es muy alentador, lo sé xD).

**oOoOoOoO**

De no ser por todas las anteriores experiencias, nunca hubieran creído posible lo que estaban presenciando frente a sus narices.

Parecía todo un cuento mítico: un enorme templo oscuro, hecho en su mayoría por piedra y metal, con enormes estancias y largos pasillos, vigilados por una variedad de monstruos dispuestos a matar. Monstruos como, en éste caso, los Stalfos.

Los tres esqueletos de ojos rojos habían caído de pronto, un par de metros más delante de ellos, junto con su atuendo vikingo, que incluía un escudo y una espada. El grupo se había quedado petrificado, viendo como las criaturas, que les llevaban varios centímetros más de estatura, los veían de manera amenazante al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a ellos emitiendo una variedad de sonidos amenazantes.

- Definitivamente no puedo pelear contra esas cosas, -aclaró atropelladamente Epona- mi daga JAMÁS se compararía con esas espadas.

- Secundo eso… -dijo la pelo platinado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Entonces queda en nosotros, -anunció Nabooru, desenfundando al igual que Link su arma; Ruto por su parte formaba una esfera acuosa en cada mano- cada quién vaya contra uno de esos bichos.

- ¡Nosotros les haremos barra! –anunció animada la otra pelirroja, a lo que Rouge la miró de reojo y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Dicho esto, el trío se lanzó contra un Stalfo cada uno.

Link blandió su espada, la cual la criatura bloqueó con la suya propia, comenzando así los dos a forcejear con las armas. El chico, viendo que obviamente el Stalfo lo superaba en fuerza física, optó por utilizar su fuerza interna, conocida comúnmente como magia. Así pues, concentró su energía en la cuchilla reluciente de su arma, empezando ésta a brillar con luz propia con un color que oscilaba entre el azul y el blanco, lo que logró un respingo del esqueleto.

Un campo de energía se expandió rápidamente de dicha luz, llevando consigo tal fuerza que lanzó al Stalfo contra un pilar cercano, estampándolo en él. Link aprovechó esto y, con un rápido movimiento de su espada, causó una onda que acabó con la vida del monstruo.

Ruto inicialmente atacó con su magia, arrojando contra su enemigo las dos esferas acuosas que había formado, las cuales, sin mucho problema, éste esquivó de un salto, dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo contra la chica con la espada en alto. La pelo azul por su parte hizo lo propio: quitarse de su camino, para luego instantáneamente tomar su látigo (el cual llevaba sujeto en la cintura de su pantalón) y agitarlo hacia el esqueleto, quien desprevenido se dejó arrebatar con el instrumento su espada. Ruto, recibiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el arma de su contrincante, no perdió ni un segundo para irse en su contra, usando el filoso objeto para destruirlo.

Con respecto a Nabooru, ésta se fue por lo tradicional: combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin nada de magia. La agilidad siendo una de las cosas que la caracterizaban fue lo que más aprovechó contra el Stalfo, dando saltos hacia atrás, rápidos sablazos y maniobras evasivas bastante confusas para el esqueleto quien, no pudiendo seguir el ritmo de la chica, no se percató de cuando ésta ágilmente se agachó y con una pierna golpeó las suyas propias, haciéndole caer y quedar vulnerable en el piso. La chica de piel bronceada se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y, con un grito de victoria, clavó la espada en el cráneo de la criatura.

En los tres casos, luego de ser derrotados, los Stalfos desaparecieron tras un destello y una nube de color oscuro.

- ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! –exclamaba felizmente Epona, aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos.

- Ciertamente lo han hecho genial. –asintió Rouge, con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Oh sí! –exclamó la chica de ojos ámbar, con una sonrisa de triunfo y de orgullo- ¡me encanta éste trabajo!

- Y a mi me encanta ésta espada. –comentó Link, sonriendo y haciendo unas cuantas maniobras con el arma.

- A mi me encanta como te ves con la espada... –dijo coquetamente la pelo azul, a lo que éste le miró aterrorizado, casi dejando caer el objeto metálico.

- ¡Bueno ya! –reprendió Epona, comenzando a caminar- dejen las coqueterías y vamos a seguir buscando el medallón.

- ¡Si yo no era el que estaba coqueteando! –se defendió el chico, saliendo tras ella.

- ¡Ooooh, sabes que te gustó lo que dije! –canturreó Ruto, saliendo tras el par. Las otras dos chicas no hicieron más que suspirar y, luego de verse mutuamente y encogerse de hombros, seguirles.

**oOoOoOoO**

_¡Estúpidos murciélagos! _

Sí había algo que Zelda odiaba más que los fantasmas, esos eran los murciélagos. Sí había algo que ella odiaba más que los murciélagos, esos eran los murciélagos envueltos en llamas.

Cierto era que al menos, considerando en la oscuridad que antes se encontraban, podían ver qué los estaba atacando, pero cierto era también que el fuego que rodeaba a las criaturas las hacía más peligrosas. Éstas se lanzaban contra ellos a gran velocidad, y aunque éste momento lo podían aprovechar para matarlas no faltaba otro de sus camaradas que les hiciera la segunda y atacara al mismo tiempo. Ya por ello tenían varias quemaduras en sus cuerpos, no graves, pero sí dolorosas.

Knuckles no podía hacer mucho; no tenía poderes, por lo cual le quedaba eran sus puños, que tampoco eran buena opción. La mayoría de las chamuscadas que tenía era en los nudillos, por lo que casi siempre era Zelda la que atacaba con su magia a distancia para así evitarle más heridas a su acompañante.

Fue cuestión de minutos que acabaran con todas las molestas criaturas, quedándose en la oscuridad nuevamente.

- Odio...y repito, ODIO a los murciélagos. –gruñó la chica entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Yo a éste tipo de murciélagos... –dijo Knuckles, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga.

- Deberíamos seguir caminando, -sugirió, estirando un brazo y tocando la pared más cercana a medida que avanzaba poco a poco- si nos quedamos aquí no haremos nada. Vamos.

- Sí. –asintió el chico, no siendo visto realmente por Zelda, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven para no perderse- Espero que los demás se las estén arreglando bien.

- Te aseguro que sí. Lo más probable es que hayan ido en busca del medallón y, suponiendo que lleguemos vivos, nos encontraremos todos allá.

- Que optimista... –musitó éste con sarcasmo, viéndola de reojo- Pero primero tienes que sentir la presencia del medallón¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- ...Y aún no la sientes¿cierto?

- ...Cierto. –repitió nuevamente, frunciendo el seño.

- ... –suspiro- Estamos perdidos.

- ¡Hey! –se quejó la chica, girando la cara levemente para intentar verle- ¡Mira quien habla de "optimismo"!

- Sólo fui sincero. –aseguró, logrando un resoplido de la rubia.

- La sinceridad mató al gato. –le informó entre dientes, girándose para seguir mirando (o intentando ver) hacia dónde iba.

- No soy gato. –aseguró, sonriendo con malicia. La chica no hizo más que gruñir a esto.

- Con razón Rouge te anda golpeando a cada rato. –comentó despectivamente luego de un rato.

- Por favor –pidió Knuckles, luego de un suspiro y poner gesto grave- no empieces a seguir su ejemplo. –ante esto, ella sonrió para sí.

- Lo pensaré.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio aún seguían caminando en la penumbra. La chica, por razones ajenas a ella, comenzó a tener un mal, muy mal presentimiento, haciendo que sus pasos fueran más inseguros a medida que avanzaban.

Luego de un par de pasos más, dando el tercero, sintió como si de pronto no hubiera nada debajo de su pie donde supuestamente debería estar el piso. ¡Pero si con lo poco que podía observar, ella no había visto que hubiera ningún precipicio adelante! Las palabras "piso falso" cruzaron por su mente al momento de que, inevitablemente, terminara de apoyar el pie y cayera, llevándose al pobre de Knuckles consigo, ambos dejando escapar un grito de terror.

_¿Qué más bajo vamos a caer! _Pensó el chico para sus adentros, aún gritando.

**oOoOoOoO**

Luego de pasar por otro de los pasillos del templo (con la diferencia de que éste tenía unas cuantas antorchas para alumbrarlo) llegaron a una estancia que, más que parecer del templo, parecía más de una cueva.

Entre sus paredes rocosas se podían oír ecos, que aparentemente no provenían de ningún sitio, que en verdad sonaban tétricos. En casi el centro del lugar impidiéndoles el paso hacia el otro lado se encontraba una especie de piscina circular, bastante grande, llena de un líquido verde-fosforescente, cruzado por unas vigas de maderas, entrecruzadas a su vez entre sí, sostenidas por encima de la superficie.

- Sí, definitivamente adoro la decoración de éste lugar. –comentó sarcásticamente Nabooru.

- Esto es lúgubre... –musitó Epona, pegándose al chico rubio- es peor que el Castillo de Hyrule de noche.

- Y tenemos que cruzar esto para llegar al otro lado. –suspiró Link, poniendo un gesto de "no-quiero-morir-tan-joven"- No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

- Creo que nadie lo tiene. –dijo con voz grave la de ojos ámbar.

Rouge se acercó a la orilla de dicha piscina natural, si es que lo era, mientras la examinaba con el seño fruncido. Algo no le gustaba de eso.

- Supongo que la única forma de pasar será por esas vigas, -interrumpió sus pensamientos Epona- debemos tener cuidado en no caer.

- Rouge no parece muy feliz con la idea, -señaló la pelo azul, a lo que la aludida la vio con un gesto algo grave mientras que los demás miraban con curiosidad- ¿presientes algo?

- Tal vez son sólo los nervios, Rouge. –sugirió Link antes de que la chica contestara, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ...Tal vez. –repitió quedadamente- De todos modos es la única forma de cruzar, así que vamos.

Poco a poco, con la mayor cautela posible, uno a uno fueron pasando por las vigas, no muy delgadas pero tampoco muy gruesas. A medida que avanzaban podían oír bajo sus pies como la madera rechinaba, haciéndoles pedir mentalmente a las Diosas que, por piedad, ésta no cediera y cayeran a lo que fuera ése líquido.

Rouge, por más que intentaba mantener la mente en el camino, no podía evitar tener el mal presentimiento que momentos antes le había molestado. Algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. No solo no estaba bien por el hecho de que estaban en un templo infestado de monstruos sedientos de sangre, sino también por el hecho de que sentía que, muy cerca, algo los estaba vigilando.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba la chica que al sentir como algo crujía bajo su bota, dio un respingo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Al quitar el pie pudo ver claramente que, lo que había aplastado, eran unos huesudos dedos, cubiertos de piel ya podrida. Ésta vez sí, dejó escapar el grito de asombro.

Siendo la que lideraba la fila, y teniendo un volumen de voz un tanto elevado, captó la atención del grupo, quiénes por diferentes lados y con diferentes posiciones se asomaron para intentar ver a lo que la chica de pelo platinado señalaba con tanto asco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos los demás tuvieran la misma reacción.

Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que el dueño de la mano la quitara, junto con la que sostenía el otro lado de la viga. Así, amigos míos, fue como todos se dieron cuenta que las vigas estaban sostenidas por manos, no por algo inanimado.

Gemidos lastimeros se empezaron a oír por todos lados, al tiempo que del líquido verdoso surgía una cara del mismo estilo que las manos, sin ojos, gesto desconsolado y con la piel putrefacta pegada a los huesos. Algo que claramente podría ser descrito como un zombi.

Luego de aquella criatura otras más surgieron, mismas que antes sostenían las tablas y que ahora empezaban a caer, quedando a flote pero claramente comenzando a ceder por el peso de los jóvenes.

- ¡Corran, -exclamó firmemente Nabooru, intentando sacar del estado de shock a sus demás compañeros- y rápido!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para que le escucharan y, como alma que lleva el diablo, el grupo empezara a correr por sus vidas a medida que más de los zombis, con movimientos lentos y mismos gemidos, intentaran capturarlos con sus largos y endebles brazos.

Hubo un momento en que, sin ningún punto de apoyo, la madera cedió por completo y quedó flotando completamente, logrando hacer que el grupo, con la intención de evitar perder el equilibrio y que por su peso se hundieran, se separara saltando cada uno a diferentes vigas sin dejar de correr y esquivar zombis.

Pese a que las tablas eran de apariencia liviana podían aguantar bien el peso de los chicos por separado, gracias a que el dichoso líquido extraño era espeso al parecer, descartándose así la posibilidad que éste fuera agua, como pudo comprobar Ruto al intentar controlarlo sin mucho éxito.

En ése momento la habitación era un completo caos, la combinación de los gritos de los jóvenes y los gemidos de los zombis (que para colmo hacían eco en las paredes) hacía la situación aún más confusa para todos, tanto monstruos como hylians, quienes intentaban atacar y escapar respectivamente. Muchas veces las extrañas criaturas soltaban chillidos desgarradores, helándole la sangre a los aterrados adolescentes que no paraban de saltar y esquivar para llegar a la orilla.

Finalmente lograron llegar de modo atropellado al otro lado. Nabooru, que fue la primera, dio un salto atlético sobre un zombi para lograrlo; Link saltó encima de la cabeza de varios de ellos, tropezándose al final y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo de un modo poco heroico; Ruto, siguiéndose por lo tradicional y luego de mandar al otro mundo a algunos monstruos con sus poderes, simplemente pasó por encima de una tabla; por último Epona y Rouge, llegando al mismo tiempo, colisionaron entre sí para luego tropezarse con Link (que aún seguía medio noqueado por la caída), seguir su ejemplo estrellándose contra el piso, pararse aturdidas lo más rápido que pudieron y llevarse arrastrando al chico rubio.

Sin embargo el alivio les duró poco, pues los zombis, amontonándose en la orilla, comenzaron a montarse en ésta para intentar seguirles.

**oOoOoOoO**

Y vuelta a lo mismo...

Vemos a los dos integrantes extraviados del grupo caminando por un pasillo iluminado con sólo débiles antorchas.

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** en verdad sería sabio decir que allí TODOS andan extraviados...

oooooooooooooooo

Aunque, haciendo una pequeña corrección, vemos a los dos integrantes extraviados _y _golpeados, rasguñados y magullados del grupo, caminando por un pasillo iluminado con sólo débiles antorchas.

- ¡No puedo creer –se quejaba el pelirrojo entre dientes- que luego de haber caído por un piso falso, hallamos caído por OTRO piso falso en menos de cinco minutos!

- Sólo el primero fue culpa mía, que conste. –se defendió Zelda, sobándose su herido brazo- No tengo la culpa de que no te hayas fijado luego tú por donde ibas.

- Tú me pusiste en frente. –gruñó, girándose a verla.

- ¡Pero se supone que debías ir con más cuidado, no discutiendo conmigo!

- ¡Tú eras la que discutías conmigo!

- ¡No, tú eras el que discutía conmigo!

- ¡Pues bien que te gustaba, porque le seguías!

- ¡Osh, con razón Rouge no te soporta!

- Sí¡las dos tienen la misma cantidad de paciencia!

- ¡Hay que tener DEMASIADA para aguantarte!

- ¡Como si tu fueras una santa!

Mientras la discusión sin sentido continuaba, el dúo entró a una nueva estancia, muchísimo más amplia y alumbrada. Consistía en una especie de salón extenso, con columnas de piedra colocadas en fila y con una antorcha en forma de calavera cada una en su cima; en el suelo, aunque corroído por el tiempo, se encontraban en relieve numerosos símbolos de la Familia Real. La luz que producían las antorchas, azulada al igual que las primeras que habían visto, danzaba en las paredes, columnas y en general en todo lo que estuviera en la habitación, dándole un brillo fantasmal y en cierto modo misterioso.

Pronto se hizo silencio entre los dos intrusos del templo, quiénes sabiamente pensaron en la posibilidad de disturbar a algún monstruo con tantos gritos. Así que, sigilosos, caminaron siguiendo la dirección de las columnas.

Al continuar avanzando la chica de cabello rubio pudo divisar que, unas columnas más adelante de donde se hallaban, adherida a uno de dichos pilares se encontraba una especie de escrito en el lenguaje antiguo de Hyrule. Sin dudarlo, tomó a Knuckles del brazo y lo guió con ella de forma apresurada hacia dicho mensaje.

- No entiendo porqué la prisa. -parpadeó confundido el pelirrojo, luego de haber llegado y de comprender el porque del repentino apuro de su amiga- Es lenguaje antiguo, no sabemos nada de eso.

- Poco antes de partir, Impa me empezó a enseñar un poco cómo leer el antiguo idioma de Hyrule. –explicó la chica, viendo con atención los extraños símbolos grabados en la piedra, siguiéndolos con la vista y con el dedo índice de su mano- No soy una experta, pero puedo recordar algo de ello, y también me puedo guiar por el contexto para entenderlo.

- Pues... –comenzó dudoso, sintiendo como de pronto un escalofrío recorría su espalda- mejor que lo hagas rápido, porque siento que algo no anda bien por aquí.

- Yo tampoco. –aseguró quedadamente la joven, mirándolo por fin y frunciendo el seño- Sentí de pronto una presencia, hay algo que se acerca a nosotros.

- Lee entonces, rápido. –apremió Knuckles, mirando hacia todos lados con gesto serio.

- Veamos... –musitó, fijando su vista nuevamente en las letras- _Las sombras_ , es lo primero que dice... luego viene algo así como..._observar_, _ver_... –razonaba para sí mismas a medida que leía.

- Zelda, apúrate, es en serio. Creo que he oído ruidos cerca.

- Sí lo sé, voy... –asintió, para luego de unos segundos más agregar más animada- Creo que ya lo tengo.

- ¿Pues qué dice? –preguntó, obviamente nervioso.

- _Las sombras son traicioneras para quien no las pueda ver. Ten cuidado con los monstruos que en ellas se esconden y distingue lo que es real de lo que no, no todo es lo que parece—_

- Sí, ya pudimos comprobar eso con el piso. –refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

- _...Para ver a las criaturas que se esconden en lo irreal, usa el ojo que todo lo ve. El ojo de la verdad._

- ...¿No podían ser más específicos? –suspiró, mirando hacia un lado.

- Se acerca. –anunció la chica de pronto, entornando los ojos hacia la lúgubre habitación.

Knuckles, entendiendo rápidamente el mensaje, tragó en seco.

**xX**_Continuará..._ **Xx**

**oOoOoOoO**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

((Mira a todos lados, parpadea y se pellizca)) Ouch...¡No estoy soñando, sigo viva! TuT

Grupo de Four Spirits: ...ratas...

((mirada asecina)) También los quiero...

Y bien, qué les pareció el capítulo? Aún queda para una tercera parte en éste templo (el cual yo pensé que sólo me iba a tomar dos...oh well...) y aún tengo ganas de hacer sufrir a los personajes, así que espero tenerla lista pronto. Debo de admitir que he sido una total floja últimamente para actualizar el fic :P porque, aunque es cierto que las clases me mantuvieron bien ocupada, cuando sacaba un tiempito para seguirle me pegaba la flojera con todas sus ganas y pues...he aquí el resultado, meses sin actualizar.

Pero ya espero poder escribir normalmente, si es que la musa de la inspiración no me deja ((suspiro)) y las ganas tampoco. De hecho, tengo muchas ideas para el fic y nuevos personajes que espero le entren pronto, que precisamente no todos son de la serie de Zelda (al igual que Knuckles y Rouge).

La promesa de editar los primeros capítulos la mantengo, y traigo el prólogo y el primer capítulo editado, más entendible y con ciertas cosillas cambiadas (aunque el prólogo quedó casi igual). Si algún día andan aburridos por allí y no saben qué hacer, léanlos para matar el tiempo.

Knuckles: que asecina oO

Fairy ((gota)): ...que idiota.

Rouge y Zelda: apoyo eso!

Fairy: oh, mira Knux! Zelda se sumó a tu "club de NO fans"!

Knuckles ((gruñido)): muy graciosa.

Nabooru ((poniéndose en todo el frente de la pantalla de pronto, con un cartel con su foto haciendo la señal de paz y amor)): Interrumpimos éste programa para recordarle a las gerudos que en las próximas elecciones voten por Nabooru, NABOORU, N-A-B-O-O-R-U! NO, y repito, **NO** por Ganondorf! Les aseguro que si hacen lo primero tendrán más comida y tesoros!

Link ((en el fondo)): _cofcof_todorobado_cofcof_...

Nabooru ((mirada asesina a Link)): Así que ya saben, VOTEN POR MI!

Fairy ((va y le quita el cartel)): Nabooru, estás en MI FIC, no en el juego de Ocarine of Time!

Nabooru ((se cruza de brazos)): y qué? Entre más publicidad mejor!

Epona ((con fondo de Nabooru y Fairy discutiendo)): Y recuerden, envíen comentarios! Ya sea dejando reviews si leen esto por fanfiction . net o al correo de Fairy: . See ya'!

**oOoOoOoO**


	11. Adentrándose en las sombras Parte III

ºº Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores ºº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo X_

"_Adentrándose en las sombras"_

_Tercera parte. _

Podían oír con claridad los ruidos que con aparente cautela y prisa se acercaban más a ellos. No sabían con claridad qué era lo que realmente se aproximaba, pues parecía tener más de dos extremidades por la cantidad de continuos sonidos.

A medida que más cercanos se oían, los dos jóvenes más nerviosos se ponían. No era para menos, pues llegó un momento en que pudieron jurar que, fuese lo que fuese la criatura, la tenían encima.

Los ruidos cesaron y la estancia quedó en completo silencio, exceptuando por las agitadas respiraciones de los intrusos. Permanecían lado a lado, con no mucha distancia entre ellos, expectantes ante cualquier movimiento que pudieran captar.

Finalmente, y para fortuna de la chica, el pelirrojo pudo notar con extrañeza como una sombra sospechosa aparecía debajo de Zelda, quien seguía mirando en todas direcciones en busca de algún monstruo. Dicha sombra empezó a hacerse más grande, a medida que difícilmente Knuckles distinguía una especie de eco sordo que empezaba a sonar. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un grito de "¡Cuidado!" se abalanzó hacia la joven y la apartó junto con él del camino, justo a tiempo antes de que algo cayera pesadamente en el sitio donde antes se encontraba parada.

Aún en el suelo, ambos se voltearon de inmediato para mirar lo que había causado el estruendo.

Una mano, tamaño extra-familiar, de color oscuro, uñas largas y dedos huesudos se encontraba "parada" en el sitio. Moviendo coordinadamente sus cinco dedos para girarse, la criatura pareció examinarlos un momento con sus inexistentes ojos para luego, con un gran impulso, saltar hacia ellos en una embestida.

El dúo, ni corto ni perezoso, se apartó de inmediato luego de tornar sus gestos de estupefacción en unos de completo terror. Cada uno se movió a diferentes lados, mientras la enorme mano se limitaba a frenar y mover sus dedos con impaciencia.

- Oh-oh... –farfulló Knuckles de pronto, abriendo de forma exagerada los ojos- ¡Zelda, apártate!

La chica inconcientemente hizo lo pedido con rapidez, al momento que otra criatura parecida a la primera descendía en el sitio para el terror de la chica, quien se podría jurar que tenía la cara con una coloración levemente morada.

Agudizando el oído, el joven detecto el mismo sonido que anunciaba la caída de las manos. Sin dudarlo miró hacia el suelo, hacia su propia sombra, comprobando que ésta se hacía "misteriosamente" cada vez más grande. Se apartó casi al instante dejando que otra mano más cayera en el sitio, ésta vez dejando un pequeño cráter, muestra de lo que le pudo haber pasado al muchacho si no se apartaba.

- ¿Qu-qué son esas cosas? –preguntó en un murmullo la rubia, a medida que su compañero se acercaba de espaldas hacia ella.

- Créeme que no lo sé... –respondió tragando en seco.

El intercambio de palabras no duró mucho pues, con un grito de pánico, tuvieron que esquivar nuevamente a una de las manos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gracias a una enorme puerta de metal que les cedió paso y se cerró nuevamente luego de haber pasado todos, estaban a salvo de la horda de zombis que los estaban persiguiendo estilo película de terror. Con un suspiro todos se dejaron caer al suelo, víctimas de la falta de adrenalina que dejó de fluir al momento de ellos encontrarse seguros.

Bien, relativamente seguros...por ahora.

- Juro... –intentaba articular Ruto con una mano en el pecho- juro que no veré más películas de zombis por el resto del año...

- Eso, en verdad...fue aterrador. –suspiró Nabooru, dejando caer los hombros y poniendo gesto cansado.

- ¡Y doloroso! –se quejó el chico rubio apenas recuperó el aliento- ¡No pensé que me fueran a caer encima ustedes dos!

- Hey chico, -defendió Rouge viéndole de reojo- no tenemos la culpa de que hayas estado ahí tiradote al final del camino. Además, Epona fue la que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿Yo? –cuestionó la aludida, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando rápidamente, para luego mirar molesta a la pelo platinado- ¡Tú te atravesaste!

- ¿Que yo me atravesé?!

- ¡Sí!

- Hey, no es momento de andar discutiendo. –reprochó la morena, levantándose y sacudiéndose.

- Además –secundo Link- si hacen tanto ruido, pueden llamar atención no deseada.

Dicho esto, imágenes de más zombis cruzaron las mentes de ambas chicas, haciendo aparecer en sus rostros muecas de desagrado al tiempo que asentían obedientemente. Nabooru soltó una risita ante esto y, luego de negar con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y observó sus alrededores.

No había mucho cambio de ambiente en verdad, básicamente seguía siendo la parte interna de un calabozo antiguo y oscuro, y como siempre las antorchas-como-calaveras iluminaban un poco la estancia con su fuego azulado. Había dispersadas por el suelo algunas tablas gruesas de madera y una puerta metálica al otro extremo de la habitación, puerta la cual llamó la atención de la chica que empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Rouge ante aquél acto sólo parpadeó confundida, casi aterrorizada, viéndola como si la chica hubiera querido suicidarse. Se levantó rápidamente, casi cayéndose nuevamente al suelo por el impulso, para colocarse frente a ella y tomarla firmemente de los hombros con ambas manos.

- ¿Estás loca? –exclamó, alzando una ceja- ¡Vas a morir si sigues!

- ¿Morir? –repitió desorientada Nabooru, viendo a su amiga como si fuera una completa loca. El resto de grupo no tardó en colocar un gesto parecido.- Si sólo voy hacia la puerta de allá.

- ¿Que no ves lo que hay **en medio** de ti y la puerta? –preguntó la pelo platinado, dejando caer los brazos para cruzarlos frente a su pecho.

- Sí, -respondió tranquilamente- tablas de madera.

La chica de ojos esmeralda parpadeó un par de veces extrañada, para luego en un gesto de "ya entendí todo" chocar la palma de su mano contra su frente. Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le pudiera servir para su demostración, hasta que por fin halló un trozo de madera lo suficientemente pequeño y liviano para levantar ella misma.

Ante la mirada de rareza de su grupo, la joven arrojó a una buena distancia dicho trozo. Para sorpresa de los adolescentes, no muy lejos de ellos, poco antes de tocar el piso, el pedazo de madera fue cortado bruscamente por la mitad.

- Allí hay dos estatuas de La Muerte girando, -señaló tranquilamente, mientras sus amigos sólo atinaban a abrir la boca a toda su capacidad en un gesto de espanto- están espalda contra espalda, cada una tiene una Hoz que sostiene al ras del suelo. Conclusión, si pasamos a esa altura por allí, estamos muertos.

- Pe—cómo—tú—casi— -tartamudeaba Nabooru, con un tic nervioso en la boca.

Rouge, sonriendo orgullosa, sólo se puso al lado de la de ojos ámbar y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

- De nada, Nabooru.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esferas brillantes pasaban velozmente hacia el lado contrario de su creadora, causando explosiones donde sea que cayesen, intentando con esto eliminar a las molestas criaturas que a cada cinco segundos atentaban contra la existencia de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en ése sitio.

Habían corrido bastante llegando por fin a ver una puerta al final del camino que formaban las columnas, pero cada que intentaban de avanzar hacia la salida las molestas manos les atacaban y bloqueaban el camino. Zelda estaba arrojando ataques a diestra y siniestra, demasiado nerviosa como para tener la paciencia de apuntar hacia el objetivo, pero los monstruos simplemente se limitaban a dar un enorme salto, ocultándose así nuevamente en la oscuridad que era el techo.

- ¡Zelda, apunta! –le gritaba desesperado el pelirrojo, escondiéndose atrás de ella por dos razones: miedo (aunque nunca lo admitiría) hacia aquellas criaturas y miedo (que cualquiera tendría) a ser golpeado por su propia compañera de equipo.

- ¡No te quejes! –le reprochó entre gritos- ¡al menos estoy atacando!

- ¡No tengo la culpa de aún no tener poderes, si las ataco así me matarían! –se defendió él, con una venita asomándose en su sien.

Inmediatamente, al oír el sonido característico de algo cayendo y ver la sombra bajo sus pies que se agrandaba más a cada momento, ambos se apartaron para evitar un nuevo ataque. La chica, aprovechando la situación, se volteó rápidamente y con un grito de histeria arrojó ataques seguidos contra el bicho.

Luego de despejarse la nube de humo que se había alzado se pudo ver al malherido monstruo (que prontamente desapareció), un piso bastante dañado y a un casi noqueado Knuckles en el cráter con un tic nervioso en manos y boca.

- ¡Knuckles! –exclamó la rubia con urgencia, apareciendo en su cabeza una gota. Pronto ella se encontraba a su lado, ayudándole a sentarse.

- Pero que... –parpadeó éste, botando seguidamente una bocanada de humo para luego en un cambio radical colocar un gesto de enfado y verla- ¡¡Pero que **bestia** eres!!

- ¿Bestia!? –gruñó ella- ¡No tengo la culpa de que hayas corrido al lado contrario!

- ¿Y no podías fijarte!?

- ¡Actué más rápido de lo que pensé!

- Claro... –suspiró con mirada enfadada el joven, cruzándose de brazos aún sentado en el suelo- si es lo que siempre haces.

- ¡¡Mira quien lo dice!! –reclamó indignada mientras le metía un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero deja de aporrearme más de lo que estoy! –se quejó sobando su adolorido cráneo.

- ¡Deja de buscártelo!

A éste punto, hasta las criaturas con forma de manos tamaño extra-familiar se les habían quedado observando con una gran gota de sudor en...el reverso de la mano (UU).

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Luego de pasar pegados al suelo, muy al estilo militar, los chicos por fin pudieron avanzar a través del templo evitando las enormes armas de las estatuas que giraban sin parar. La habitación siguiente, propia de un calabozo, no varió mucho en cuanto a enemigos. Nuevamente algunos Stalfo's y zombis se presentaron en su camino, pero nada del otro mundo.

Luego de tirar a un último zombi por el acantilado, que provechosamente estaba colocado no muy lejos del campo de pelea, todos suspiraron con alivio y, resignados, continuaron por el único camino que tenían.

- Mendigo medallón... –murmuró Rouge exasperada- ¿Cuándo me dejarás sentir tu estúpida presencia?

- Espero sea pronto, -respondió la pelo azul, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho- porque realmente éste templo no me es muy agradable.

- Creo que estamos de acuerdo que desde un principio para ninguno de nosotros lo fue... –suspiró Link, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el seño- Además de que tenemos a dos compañeros perdidos en sabrá Farore dónde.

- Tranquilo mocoso, -le sonrió juguetonamente Nabooru- que hierba mala nunca muere.

Link se limitó a dejar escapar una corta risa.

- Hey chicos... –llamó la de ojos esmeralda, deteniendo la marcha y con la mirada perdida- creo que he sentido la presencia.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó felizmente Epona, corriendo hacia ella- ¿De dónde viene?

- De la misma dirección a donde vamos.

- Entonces debemos estar cerca. -asintió Ruto- Espero que Zelda también la haya sentido.

- Depende de qué tan cerca anden esos dos del medallón, -suspiró la pelirroja de piel bronceada- porque si se han quedado en el mismo sitio que antes todo éste rato, no veo un buen futuro para ellos.

- No son idiotas, sabrán qué hacer. –defendió Rouge.

- No digo que lo sean, -bufó- simplemente hago un comentario.

- Pues vaya comentario, no das muchos ánimos que se diga. –gruñó la pelo platinado, viéndola de reojo. Nabooru se limitó a devolver el refunfuño y la mirada.

Epona, por su parte, había empezado a caminar al igual que sus otros dos compañeros que no estaban discutiendo, siendo seguida de forma automática por las dos chicas anteriormente mencionadas. Con mirada nerviosa e insegura la pelirroja de reflejos blancos medio apuró la marcha para dar alcance a Link y a Ruto, luego de haberse volteado hacia el par que aún se miraba asesinamente.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos calmarlas? –sugirió en un susurro, alternando su mirada entre sus amigos.

- ¿Meterse entre esas dos? Ni hablar. –aseguró Link observándola, con una gota recorriendo su cabeza- Ése par tiene un carácter fuerte, mejor esperar a que se maten entre ellas o que se apacigüen y luego intervenir.

- ¡¡Link!! –exclamó indignada la chica mientras que la de ojos violeta reía.

- Bueno, no quise decirlo tan drásticamente, pero entiendes el punto.

- Vaya que sí lo entendí. –siseó Epona, mirando con reproche la cara sonriente del espadachín, el cual giró la cara hacia el frente.

Ésta vez era Link quien lideraba la marcha. Asía el mango de la Espada Maestra firmemente, atento a cualquier mínima señal de peligro a su alrededor; aunque, nuevamente, el escenario por donde avanzaban era un oscuro y tétrico pasillo y bien su enemigo sólo podía provenir del frente o de atrás siguiendo la lógica, no le extrañaría que algún monstruo saliera de pronto del piso o del techo.

Su estado de alerta constante le permitió percibir el sonido de algo moviéndose arriba. Parecía el sonido de algo sólido raspando la superficie de las rocas que formaban la estructura. Sin decir una sola palabra indicó al grupo con su brazo que se detuviera; los demás obedecieron al instante, enseriándose y viendo hacia todos lados.

Menos de un segundo pasó antes de que algo cayera ágilmente del techo, algo grande, de ocho patas y con un lomo blanco y en forma de calavera. El extraño ser, que podía ser clasificado más como una araña que como cualquier otra cosa, empezó a emitir una especie de gruñido raro, brillando sus ocho ojos rojizos mientras sus dos mandíbulas como tenazas se abrían y cerraban amenazadoramente.

El grito de "¡¡Asco, un bicho!!" por parte de Ruto no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco la aparición de dos arañas más.

- ¿Alguien trajo un insecticida? –preguntó la del piel bronceada con sus ojos hechos una rayita.

El ataque del chico rubio hacia los recién llegados fue casi inmediato: dio un gran salto, con la espada en alto, hacia uno de los inmensos insectos, pretendiendo caerle encima y cortarlo en dos. Desafortunadamente para Link su arma metálica rebotó contra la coraza que protegía a la criatura, siendo el muchacho casi mordido por ésta de no ser por la agilidad que tuvo de esquivarla.

- He oído de la resistencia de las cucarachas a una explosión nuclear, -parpadeó Link asombrado, sin bajar la guardia- ¡pero esto es ridículo!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dejando atrás una habitación casi en ruinas con un montón de cráteres, por fin el dúo traspasó la puerta y avanzó a otra estancia. Ambos, exhaustos, con los hombros caídos y un montón de rasguños, sintieron como la puerta de metal caía detrás de ellos pesadamente de forma automática sin siquiera pestañear, demasiado cansados para molestarse en los detalles.

Suspiraron, aliviados de por fin tener algo de paz, mientras se permitían caer sentados en el duro piso, espalda contra espalda. Knuckles, siendo el primero en recuperar el aliento, comenzó a analizar la nueva estancia en la que se encontraban.

Como era de esperarse, siendo un templo de ése estilo, la oscuridad reinaba; el techo nuevamente era cubierto por las sombras, mirando a éste desde el piso estatuas colocadas exactamente una al lado de la otra, todas de águilas con sus alas extendidas, en dos filas a modo de indicar un camino. No había antorchas, al menos no a la vista del chico, por lo que el que hubiera algo de iluminación que le permitiera diferenciar los objetos era demasiado extraño para él.

Las paredes, siempre de piedra, estaban adornadas con pinturas de colores oscuros, muy parecidas a las primeras que habían visto, haciéndole pensar al pelirrojo que probablemente había más de un cuarto secreto por allí.

- Hay demasiado silencio... –comentó luego de la inspección, girándose hacia Zelda.

- No tanto como crees, -contestó ésta de un modo misterioso, mirándole con cierto temor reflejado en sus pupilas azules- oye bien.

Su amigo parpadeó extrañado, pero hizo lo pedido. Haciendo el sonido de su propia respiración y la de su amiga a un lado se concentró en captar algún otro.

Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero luego de fijarse bien pudo notar como, efectivamente, no todo era silencio. Parecía haber voces, millones hablando al mismo tiempo, que resonaban por todo el lugar, que venían de todas partes con tonos de angustia y desesperación. Esto obviamente no fue del agrado del pelirrojo.

- Ay Diosas. –exclamó con un hilo de voz, causando que la chica riera suavemente.

- Sí, aterrador, ¿no crees? Parecen almas en pena.

- Larguémonos de aquí, -pidió- no me gusta para nada eso.

Luego de reír nuevamente y de asentir la joven se levantó, ayudando a su compañero a hacer lo mismo, para luego señalarle el camino que indicaban las estatuas diciendo un suave "por aquí".

Atentos a cualquier peligro caminaron sigilosamente por unos minutos, preguntándose qué tan largo sería aquel pasillo y qué tan reales serían esas voces. Para su criterio, bastante reales por el momento.

- Ay no. –musitó con pesar la chica de pronto, parando en seco y girándose a su amigo, quien le miró expectante.- Hay fantasmas cerca...

- ¡Que hay **qué**! -exclamó, con todo y tic nervioso en el ojo. La chica no pudo evitar que una gotita recorriera su cabeza.

- Um... ¿fantasmas? –sonrió nerviosa, notando como Knuckles la miraba con obvias ganas de ahorcarla por la frustración, aclaró rápidamente mientras enfatizaba con sus manos- ¡Ah, pero no están **tan** cerca! Posiblemente podamos apurar el paso y evitarlos.

- Entonces, -gruñó, tomándole del brazo y arrastrándola consigo a través de las esculturas- ¿qué estamos esperando?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ruto, no siendo amante de los insectos y siendo la única en el grupo que había recuperado sus poderes como saga, era la orgullosa encargada de ahogar a las recién aparecidas arañas con sus burbujas de agua. Aunque, si bien no tanto como ahogarlas, si embobarlas el tiempo suficiente para patearlas y dejarlas boca arriba, exponiendo así su blando abdomen para atravesarlo con algo filoso y acabarlas. De esto último, obviamente, eran encargados el resto del grupo.

Terminada la exterminación en masa, pues para infortunio de nuestros protagonistas la familia de arañas no era para nada pequeña, continuaron su avance a través del templo, silenciosos como siempre.

- Bien, eso fue... ¡Totalmente asqueroso! –exclamó la pelo azul, temblando de sólo pensar en tan desagradables criaturas.

Ok, no tan silenciosos.

- Dímelo a mi. -gruñó Epona, intentando quitarse algo del líquido oscuro y viscoso impregnado en su ropa- Lo malo de tener una daga es que, es tan corta, que es muy probable que te salpique la sangre de lo que hieres...que asco.

- No quiero que nos salga algún otro bicho raro... –murmuró Rouge, con un gesto de frustración, la cabeza gacha y una mano revolviendo su cabello- sólo quiero obtener mis poderes y salir de éste lugar.

- Pues te informo, amiga mía, -habló la morena sin verla, adelantándosele sin intención y por lo tanto siendo ella la que iba al frente en ése momento- que es muy probable que haya más trampas antes de llegar a tu tan ansiado meda---YIKES!

Como afirmando lo que había dicho (o había intentado decir), teniendo la suerte de parar a tiempo, una enorme navaja había caído justo en frente de sus narices, casi cortándola en dos. Nabooru se quedó estática, al igual que sus amigos, mientras veía a muy pocos centímetros de sí su propio reflejo en la cuchilla, la cual luego de unos segundos se alzó y dejó ver más adelante como otras más caían rítmicamente.

Sacando a su cerebro del estado de shock la joven prontamente dio un brinco hacia atrás, más que perpleja, mientras se oía nuevamente como la navaja cortaba el aire para clavarse en el suelo. Esto ocurrió igualmente con las demás cuchillas que se encontraban adelante.

- ¿Sabes, Nabooru? –cuestionó Link, parpadeando rápidamente- Tienes cierta atracción a siempre estar a punto de ser cortada en dos por algo filoso.

La chica, que en esos momentos se encontraba a sus espaldas con las manos en sus hombros, asintió con un entrecortado sonidito de afirmación.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un cuarto de torturas. Entre todas las habitaciones que les pudo haber tocado, ¿por qué un cuarto de torturas? No es que sólo fueran los instrumentos para dar muerte los que se veían, sino también los cuerpos, los esqueletos, los zombis que prontamente descubrieron rondando por allí, la sangre derramada que encontraban por doquier...nuevamente, **¿por qué? **

- Diosas, ¿qué he hecho? –murmuraba para sí el pelirrojo, a lo que la rubia no tardó en contestar con burla.

- Tengo una larga lista que podría responder tu pregunta.

- ...Muy graciosa.

Aunque Knuckles no lo admitiera, su amiga le era de gran ayuda. Pese a andarse lanzando insultos a cada cinco minutos la compañía era amena para ambos, y ¿por qué? se preguntarán. La sencilla razón era que, al actuar de un modo casual, como si nada ocurriese, la tensión se liberaba y era, por así decirlo, como un paseo por el parque.

Un paseo **muy** peligroso por el parque.

El pelirrojo la miró de reojo, analítico. Aunque no se deleitaba especialmente con andar perdido en un templo antiguo y sombrío, sí agradecía que su compañía fuera aquella joven. Extrañaba hablar con ella, siquiera para las peleas, ya que no lo había hecho de éste modo desde hacía algunos meses.

Y no se tomen una impresión equivocada de esto, no señor. Knuckles no gustaba de ella de ése modo, al menos no en esos momentos, pero si lo había hecho antes. De hecho, la chica Harikinian le había gustado tanto, que se lo había dicho meses atrás, aún sabiendo que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

¿Resultado? Siendo ella tan tímida, sin haberlo querido y sin mala intención, se había ido distanciando poco a poco de su amigo pelirrojo. Como supondrán él no había estado muy feliz con el resultado de su "declaración". Afortunadamente ya todo estaba en el pasado, o al menos eso daba a entender la muchacha, pues éste trato era parecido, sino idéntico, al que tenían antes de que pasara aquello. Todo gracias a quedarse perdidos en un templo maldito.

Knuckles sonrió.

- Oh, vaya... –dejó escapar Zelda, mirando como un esqueleto humano colgaba de dos enormes tablas con forma de X en el suelo. El chico siguió su ejemplo.- Parece que aquí los monstruos se daban banquete.

- Venir acá sin poderes mágicos debió ser como un suicidio. –comentó, con un gesto de desagrado.

- Y creo que aún así lo es. –ella suspiró, mirando en todas direcciones y entornando los ojos- Estos pilares que hay por toda la habitación no me gustan para nada.

- A mi tampoco, -asintió su amigo, cerrando sus manos en un puño- atrás de ellos se puede esconder cualquier cosa, incluido un monstruo.

Zelda asintió, retomando de nueva cuenta la marcha. A cada paso que daba sus ojos miraban en una dirección diferente, mostrando angustia. No podía ignorar aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le decía a cada instante "hay monstruos acechando, cuídate o morirás...lenta y dolorosamente".

_Bien...eso definitivamente me anima. _

Afirmando sus dudas, y haciéndole descubrir que podía saltar bastante alto si la sorprendían, un sonido metálico no muy lejano se hizo escuchar entre las gruesas columnas de piedra.

Ambos muchachos se giraron al instante, distinguiendo como el celaje de algo pasaba rápidamente de un pilar a otro. Luego pudieron sentir una risa grave, divertida al parecer, seguida luego de otras.

Comenzaron a correr, siendo lo primero que se les vino a la mente. Iban a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, buscando alguna salida, alguna puerta, ¡rayos, hasta un piso falso se veía tentador en esos momentos!

Sus perseguidores iban tras ellos, lo sabían, podían sentir sus pesados pasos persiguiéndoles.

Zelda ahogó un grito y se detuvo junto con Knuckles, viendo como en frente de ellos se alzaban dos enormes muros que coincidían entre sí. Habían llegado a la esquina de la estancia. Se giraron, esperando poder huir por otro lado, pero para su horror pudieron ver como cinco esqueletos, armados y con cara de pocos amigos, se les acercaban ansiosos.

La ex-princesa de Hyrule no tardó en formar entre sus manos un ataque, lista para arrojarlo al primer Stalfo que diera indicios de abalanzárseles. Knuckles, aunque sabiendo que una arremetida cuerpo a cuerpo contra algo que tuviese una espada era por demás peligroso, también se colocó en posición de ataque.

Sin embargo un gran estruendo proveniente de arriba seguido por un grito, que ambos chicos juraron que era de alguien conocido, les hizo detener a todos, niños y monstruos. Alzaron sus miradas pudiendo ver, sólo por unos momentos, la oscuridad total que cubría al techo, mientras el grito se hacía cada vez más cercano.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que, para la mala suerte de los esqueletos quienes hicieron muecas de espanto y desesperación abriendo sus bocas y dejando escapar algo remotamente parecido a un alarido, se viera como caía una chica junto con un montón de enormes escombros de piedra.

Zelda y Knuckles taparon sus oídos, intentando protegerlos del escándalo que el derrumbe, los gritos y los (literalmente) huesos quebrándose hacían, para luego parpadear atónitos y mirar frente así el conjunto de rocas amontonadas junto con el polvo que aún no terminaba de desaparecer en el aire.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó? –preguntó en un murmullo la chica, a lo que Knuckles negó, sin dejar de mirar la montaña de piedras.

Curiosos comenzaron a acercar sus cuerpos a lo que quedó del derrumbe, hasta que un movimiento por debajo de éste, que causó que una piedrita cayera rodando, los hiciera detenerse en seco dando un respingo. Algo intentaba emerger de la pila de escombros.

Se pegaron a la pared, asustados. Pero cual fue su asombro al ver surgir la cara de una muy herida y adolorida morena de ojos ámbar, que apartaba los bloques con obvia frustración y enojo. El par se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Éste maldito templo, -gruñía la chica, saliendo de entre todo e intentando limpiarse su ropa sin mucho éxito- la tiene en contra mía, no puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo a mí, cómo pude estar en mal estado justamente, y sí, justamente el tramo de piso por donde estaba pasando **yo**, hay que ver que ésta porquería me odia...

Y así, seguían las quejas.

Luego de unos diez segundos más, todos plagados de quejas e insultos al templo, la recién llegada pelirroja por fin se percató de la presencia de sus dos compañeros, quienes la veían con los ojos como platos y la boca aún abierta.

- ¿Knuckles, Zelda? –exclamó sorprendida, bajando de un salto del montículo que anteriormente había sido un pedazo de techo- ¡Diosas, no puedo creerlo, los encontré!

No tardó para que los dos aludidos, con repentinas estrellitas y lagrimitas en los ojos, se le abalanzaran a la chica en un gran y doloroso abrazo de oso, pronunciando lo muy agradecidos que estaban y lo magnífica que era por haberles salvado la vida. Ésta obviamente no entendía nada, pues en media caída no hubiera sido normal que se fijara que iba a aterrizar sobre un montón de Stalfos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Nabooru...NABOORU! –gritaba a todo pulmón Epona, asomándose por el borde del pedazo que se había derrumbado.

- ¡Demonios! No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte. –decía incrédulo Link entre dientes.

El grupo estaba frustrado, ahora eran tres compañeros los que estaban extraviados, y sabrá Nayru dónde. La situación desde su punto de vista no mejoraba para nada, menos al estar todos tan desperdigados por el templo.

Una cancioncilla de celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Parpadearon confundidos, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que por fin Rouge, respingando, buscó en su bolsillo el objeto que tanto ruido hacía y contestó la llamada.

- Um... ¿aló?

_**- ¡Los encontré! **_

- Nabooru!?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Pues claro que soy yo! –exclamó ofendida la morena, sujetando con una mano su celular y formando con la otra un puño. La otra chica y Knuckles no pudieron evitar que una gran gota de sudor apareciera en sus cabezas- ¡hierba mala nunca muere, recuerdas!

- _**¿Cómo te encuentras y dónde rayos caíste? **_–preguntó, aún perpleja, su amiga por el otro lado de la línea. Nabooru podía oír como sus demás compañeros cuchicheaban a su alrededor, intentando que la pelo platinado les dijera el estado en que se encontraba la de ojos ámbar.

- Estoy...rasguñada por todos lados, pero bien. No tengo idea en donde caí exactamente pero –expresó emocionada lo siguiente, sonriendo satisfecha- encontré a Knuckles y a Zelda.

_**- ¿En serio? Chicos, ¡encontró a los otros dos extraviados!**_ –gritó Rouge, a lo que sus amigos dejaron oír exclamaciones de alivio- _**¿Y cómo están?**_

- ¡No tienes idea de cuánta cosa rara nos ha salido! –gritó Knuckles, arrebatándole el celular a la morena- ¡esto es peor de lo que pensé!

_**- ¡Cabeza de chorlito, primera vez en mi entera existencia que me da gusto oírte! **_

_**- ¡Mentira! **_

_**- ¡Cállate Epona! **_

- Oigan, -interrumpió Zelda, tomando ésta vez ella el aparato y hablando con firmeza- dejen de hacer tanto ruido, ¡por las tres Diosas! Dense cuenta de que entre más ruido hagan más monstruos atraerán.

_**-**_ _**Jeje, es cierto, tienes razón,**_ -rió nerviosa Rouge al otro lado de la línea- _**es sólo que nos alegra que estén a salvo. ¿Ya has sentido la presencia del medallón? **_

- Sí, estábamos justamente dirigiéndonos hacia su presencia.

_**- Perfecto, entonces espero verlos allá, es el único modo que nos encontremos. Oh, y Link te manda saludos. **_

- Igualmente. –sonrió la rubia, divertida.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Luego de dos zombis, veinte murciélagos, un piso falso y cinco discusiones, el trío conformado por la chica rubia y los dos pelirrojos llegó finalmente a una enorme puerta de metal. Discutían de cómo abrir tal monstruosidad para seguir avanzando pues, como insistía la ex –princesa, sentía la presencia del codiciado medallón en la dirección que bloqueaba la puerta. Afortunadamente, no hizo falta absolutamente nada pues, como anteriormente les había ocurrido, el metal se alzó por si sólo para darles paso.

Mirándose entre sí y encogiéndose de hombros no protestaron y avanzaron rápidamente, por miedo a que la puerta volviera a caer y los aplastara. Ya dentro de la siguiente estancia aminoraron el paso, respingando por un momento al sentir el pesado metal caer el suelo.

Una enorme oscuridad se extendía ante ellos, no sabían si existía el techo allí ni las paredes pues, sin contar las dos débiles antorchas de fuego azulado que alumbraban desde ambos lados de la puerta, todo lo demás se encontraba en las sombras. Dos cosas si podían distinguir, ya que resaltaban ante el paisaje, un navío y un extenso mar de almas que lo sostenía.

Nabooru, acercándose a la orilla de las malgastadas piedras que conformaban el templo, observó a los millones de espíritus que se desplazaban perezosamente, con sus caras deformadas y sus gestos de total desconsuelo. Todos se movían en la misma dirección, haciéndole creer a cualquiera que mirara de más lejos que aquello era neblina o un mar tremendamente blanco.

- Me recuerda a las descripciones del inframundo. –comentó con desagrado.

Zelda, luego de analizar un poco más el mar de almas, se encaminó hacia el simple navío y saltó a él, ya que la altura de la plataforma en donde se encontraban se lo permitía, y comenzó a examinar lo que ella esperaba les fuera como medio de transporte. Sus dos amigos no se quedaron atrás y pronto se encontraban junto con ella sobre la nave, mirando hacia todos lados, curiosos.

- No tiene remos, -gruñó Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos- ni timón, ni vela, ni nada que pudiera hacer que avanzase, ¿cómo pretendes que viajemos en esto?

- Ha de estar aquí por algo, -replicó la joven- además, no veo otro modo de cruzar.

- ¿Estás segura que el medallón está en esa dirección? –preguntó la otra chica, arqueando una ceja mientras señalaba al oscuro horizonte.

- Completamente.

- Pues creo que hay más probabilidades de que nademos entre todas esas cosas a que esto se mueva. –refunfuñó el joven.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedes hacer algo productivo en vez de quejarte todo el tiempo? –espetó Zelda, encarándolo.

- Oigan ustedes dos, -intentó calmar Nabooru- antes de que se maten mutuamente, miren esto.

No sin antes mirarse asesinamente entre ambos, se dirigieron hacia la morena quien señalaba el piso. Allí en la madera, de no menos de un metro por cada lado, estaba gravado el símbolo de la trifuerza. La rubia no pudo evitar juntar sus manos y exclamar victoriosa, mientras el pelirrojo miraba escéptico.

Ni lenta ni perezosa Zelda extrajo de su bolso la Ocarina del Tiempo y, sacándole la lengua a Knuckles (quien gruñó en respuesta), se situó en el centro de la marca. Suspiró, delicadamente colocando sus labios en el instrumento, empezando a tocar la melodía que días atrás Impa, antes de partir, había silbado. Sonrió en el proceso, recordando.

Sin haber pasado más de dos segundos luego de terminar lo que ella y sus amigos habían bautizado "El arrullo de Zelda", el bote, con un tambaleo y un crujido, comenzó a moverse en pos de la corriente.

- ¡Se está moviendo! –gritó jubilosa la chica, dando saltitos y señalando al pelirrojo- ¡te lo dije!

- Si ya lo sé… -le miró de reojo él, a lo que Nabooru rió.

- Pero que mal perdedor eres.

Transcurrió un minuto silencioso, en que el grupo se había sentado cruzado de piernas en el frente, intentando divisar hacia donde los llevaría el navío. Pasado un rato comenzaron a rezar porque aquello no fuera un viaje sin retorno. Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, al ver como en la distancia se comenzaba a distinguir una plataforma.

Pero, como todo momento de alegría en aquel sitio, el alivio les duró poco, pues el bote comenzó a crujir y a moverse más de lo normal mientras unas extrañas rizas se oían.

Los jóvenes, levantándose y pegando sus espaldas, miraron hacia todos lados; fue Knuckles quien con un respingo se acercó a toda prisa a la orilla del bote, esquivando justo a tiempo un espadazo. El chico maldijo por lo bajo, caminando hacia atrás lentamente mientras veía como un Stalfo terminaba de subir y lo miraba desafiante.

El monstruo saltó repentinamente, escapando de un ataque mágico formado por la rubia, y se colocó en la proa, donde dos Stalfos más habían subido sin haberlo notado los chicos. Rieron burlones, mostrando sus espadas en un claro mensaje de que hasta allí llegaba su viaje, y sin más espera se lanzaron al ataque.

Zelda con su magia, Nabooru con su sable y Knuckles con sus puños, formaron el contraataque. Se habían olvidado del escrito que había llevado ésa mañana Epona, donde claramente se advertía del navío protegido por éstas criaturas que matarían a cualquiera que osase subir.

Las bestias no cedían y los chicos tampoco pretendían hacerlo, pero luego de un rato ya sus energías se estaban acabando, y el vaivén del barco les dificultaba aún más las cosas. Nabooru, habiendo enfrentado a uno de estos monstruos previamente, fue la primera en derrotar a su contrincante, dirigiéndose luego en ayuda del pelirrojo, quien prácticamente ponía en riesgo su vida con ataques de puñetazos y patadas al Stalfo que contaba con una espada y un escudo.

Zelda, notando que una explosión dentro del barco no era lo más conveniente, optó por emplear su magia en forma de ondas de choque. Alejándose del esqueleto pudo notar como se acercaban más hacia su destino y como, casi imperceptiblemente, el navío había aumentado su velocidad y se dirigía hacia una pared adyacente a la plataforma. Decidida, continúo con la batalla.

- ¡Knuckles, Nabooru! –llamó a pocos segundos del impacto- ¡Cuando les diga, salten del bote hacia la derecha por la proa!

- ¿Cómo dices?! –exclamó la morena, esquivando una embestida. Knuckles no tardó en alzar su voz.

- ¿Estás demente?!

- ¡¡Sólo háganlo!! –exigió.

Con un "ahora!", la chica se quitó de encima al Stalfo y, como había dicho, saltó. Sus dos amigos sin discutir más hicieron lo mismo y en cuestión de milisegundos agradecieron aquello, pues apenas caer en la plataforma el navío se estrelló sonoramente contra la sólida pared de piedra, haciéndose añicos y dejando caer a las tres criaturas, quienes apenas hacer contacto con el mar de almas no tardaron en ser envueltas por una horda de espíritus.

Horrorizados, sin esperar a observar el destino de sus atacantes ni si las almas, alborotadas por el suceso, tenían planes de convertirlos también en su alimento, corrieron hacia la pequeña puerta de madera, girando la perilla oxidada y entrando precipitadamente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el mismo momento en que sus compañeros se habían comenzado a trasladar en aquél navío por el mar de espíritus, el resto de nuestros protagonistas había encontrado la entrada hacia una nueva estancia. Como es de esperarse, procedieron a adentrarse en ella, y al contrario de lo que ellos se esperaban la puerta no sólo se cerró normalmente, sino que unos barrotes de hierro la bloquearon.

- Algo me dice que esos no son sólo de adorno. –lloriqueó Ruto.

Se sentían, nuevamente, como si estuvieran dentro de una caverna. Aunque oscura, se podían divisar con una cierta claridad las rocas que les rodeaban y las extrañas plantas que sobresalían, éstas meciéndose a pesar de que no se sentía brisa alguna.

No se atrevían a avanzar, y no podían retroceder tampoco. Escudriñaban con sus ojos el sitio, intentando identificar algún peligro o alguna ayuda, pero la oscuridad no les ayudaba en nada.

- Hay que movernos, -habló decidido el chico- parados aquí por lo visto no lograremos nada.

- Vamos con cuidado, hay algo aquí que me da mala espina. –dijo Rouge, entornando los ojos.

Se movieron juntos, resonando sus pasos en el silencio que los envolvía. Rouge caminaba al frente, pendiente de cualquier movimiento, sonido o sensación; miraba a todos lados desconfiada y, la verdad, no era para menos luego de todo lo que habían pasado en aquél calabozo maldito. Suspiró hondamente intentando calmar sus nervios, pero era inútil, algo **en verdad** no le gustaba allí.

Fijó su vista al frente, y fue ahí cuando la notó: rodeada de cuatro de esas extrañas plantas podía distinguir una sombra en el piso, inmóvil, pero no por eso menos amenazante.

- Epona, -llamó con voz queda a su amiga más cercana, quien prestó atención al instante. La pelo platinado señaló la sombra, nerviosa de la respuesta- ¿ves ésa sombra de allá, la que está en el centro de esos cuatro arbustos?

- ¿Sombra? ...No veo nada. –parpadeó confusa la pelirroja, luego de intentar por un par de segundos divisar algo.

Rouge separó levemente los labios, frunciendo el seño. No podía estar alucinando, la veía con total claridad, y algo en su cabeza le decía que aquella no era una sombra ordinaria.

Abrió la boca, en un intento de advertirles a sus compañeros de lo que estaba viendo, pero se le adelantó un grito de pánico. Sobresaltada volteó, abriendo enormemente los ojos al notar como Ruto, moviéndose desesperada, intentaba librarse de lo que todos habrían jurado eran arbustos secos.

La chica de ojos violeta pretendía librarse con sus dos manos de su atacante: una endeble y blanca mano de buen tamaño, sujetada al piso por un brazo de la misma contextura y color.

Con un grito y un movimiento rápido, Link utilizó la Espada Maestra para cortar el brazo del extraño ser que de inmediato soltó a la chica mientras derramaba de su mortal herida un líquido oscuro, probablemente sangre, y caía al piso. La joven se sostenía su cuello, más que asustada, mientras se levantaba torpemente y corría a situarse detrás del espadachín.

- ¿Qué…demonios fue…eso? –preguntaba ahogadamente Ruto, con el rubio aún en frente a ella en posición de guardia.

- ¡Diosas, Ruto! –exclamaba la pelirroja nerviosa, tomándola lo más delicadamente que podía por los hombros y examinándola, notando como en su cuello habían quedado las marcas de los dedos- ¿Estás bien? Qué pasó?!

- Yo sólo… -intentó explicar, aspirando hondamente para calmarse y recuperar el aliento- me acerqué a uno de esos y, bueno, de la nada me atacó, fue muy rápido. Ni siquiera estaba tan cerca.

- Al menos ya sabemos por qué se movían… -musitó Rouge, mirando nuevamente en dirección a la sombra- Escuchen, hay algo allá que—

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡**Banzai**!!!!!!!

Sobresaltándose todos por la exclamación, la cual hizo eco en las paredes, voltearon simultáneamente hacia el sonido. De la nada, como fantasmas, tres jóvenes atravesaron una de las rocosas paredes a una altura de tres metros y cayeron estrepitosamente cerca del sitio al que Rouge en ésos momentos no quería ni acercarse.

- ¿Por qué un piso falso…? –gruñía Knuckles, debajo de las dos chicas que tras la caída habían quedado sobre él. Una de ellas, la de piel morena, al ver al frente no pudo evitar exclamar alegremente al ver a sus compañeros.

- Hay algo aquí que… no me gusta nada. –comentó desesperadamente la de ojos azules, levantándose lo más rápido que podía.

El otro grupo, por unos segundos, colocó una sonrisa en sus rostros al ver a sus anteriormente extraviados amigos; pero la pelo platinado, en vez de estar feliz por aquello, se sentía por demás angustiada y desesperada.

- ¡Aléjense de allí, **ahora**!

No habiendo terminado la frase del lugar donde ella había visto la extraña sombra salió, tras una pared de tierra que surgió de pronto y mandó a unos cuantos metros de allí al trío, una criatura de piel clara y podrida. Su cuerpo, más ancho en la parte inferior y con más carne, carecía de pies y piernas, y sus extremidades superiores, que alzaba y movía torpemente, solo constaban de unos pequeños brazos que terminaban en un muñón. Al salir, su cuello alargado se encontraba estirado y con su cabeza mirando al techo, pero tras un segundo comenzó a curvarlo, bajando su cara y mostrando su rostro alargado, con dos cavidades negras a modo de ojos y una gran boca repleta de colmillos que se juntaban formando una especie de sonrisa malévola.

Un ataque, de una tonalidad azulada, golpeó sorpresivamente el cuerpo del zombi, quien bramó sonoramente mientras ocurría la explosión. Al dispersarse el polvo volteó lentamente su cabeza al atacante, encontrándose con una sorprendida Ruto parada a pocos metros de él.

- ¿No le hizo nada? –cuestionó Knuckles en un susurro, en una temblorosa posición de ataque. Si aquello no le hacía ningún rasguño, menos lo harían sus puños.

El monstruo emitió un gemido amenazante, avanzando con lentitud, arrastrándose sobre su parte inferior hacia los chicos. Al mismo tiempo las alargadas manos y brazos esparcidos por el lugar se comenzaron a balancear con más rapidez.

Zelda fue presa de una de éstas últimas, no teniendo tiempo de escapar y siendo sostenida por la cabeza. Apenas ocurrido esto sus amigos exclamaron asustados, corriendo hacia ella, mientras que el singular zombi cambiaba su rumbo y se dirigía a su encuentro, con la boca escurriendo saliva. Asustada y desesperada, gritando varios "¡suéltame!", lanzaba hechizos a donde podía, sin embargo la mano la sostenía firmemente con un agarre doloroso, haciendo que la joven le diera la espalda y por lo tanto de que ninguno de sus ataques diera en el blanco.

Quitándose rápidamente el asombro la pelo azul tomó su látigo y, con un rápido movimiento, apresó el cuello de la bestia, que emitió nuevamente otro horrible sonido. No tardó ésta en recibir ayuda de las extrañas extremidades que sobresalían del suelo, de las cuales dos tomaron el látigo firmemente y comenzaron a jalar a la chica hacia sí. Ella no desistió, y puso todo su empeño en frenar al bicho, que no estaba nada lejos de la rubia.

Fue nuevamente Link quien, con gran precisión, cortó por la muñeca de la mano, liberando a la chica de ojos cristalinos que, en seguida, se quitó a la moribunda... 'cosa' de su cabeza y corrió junto al chico, aferrándose a su brazo con ojos llorosos.

- Me siento como una cobarde... –murmuró ella, pegándose más al joven. Éste se limitó a sonreír compasivamente, con su vista fija en la criatura que aún intentaba avanzaba hacia ellos, luchando contra el agarre del látigo.

- Éste templo suele hacerte sentir así.

Viendo a los dos adolescentes a salvo Ruto desistió, soltando el arma a pocos metros de las manos, que se estiraron intentando apresarla. Al retroceder, sin embargo, tropezó con otra y fue nuevamente capturada. El zombi no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de dirigir la mirada hacia su nueva presa pues Nabooru, usando una técnica parecida a la de su amigo rubio, la liberó.

El monstruo, aparentemente frustrado, chilló nuevamente y con otra columna de tierra desapareció de la vista de todos.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?! –cuestionaba entre dientes Epona, mirando en todas direcciones al igual que la pelo platinado, quien mantenía su espalda contra la de ella.

- No tengo ni la más mínima ide--- ¡¡Ahí está la sombra!!

Todos, esparcidos por diferentes rincones de la habitación, miraron el lugar señalado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una de las manos sujetaba a Epona por el cuello, siendo herida por la daga que ella clavaba insistentemente, y la criatura, nuevamente saliendo a la superficie muy cerca de ella, comenzaba a bajar la cabeza con las mandíbulas abiertas.

Rouge lanzó su propia daga al cuello del monstruo, haciéndole parar su ataque brevemente para soltar alaridos de dolor, mientras que sin perder tiempo le arrebataba a su atrapada amiga su arma, clavándola en todo el medio del dorso de la esquelética mano que, por reflejo, la dejó ir.

Epona, con el corazón a mil, retrocedió lo más que pudo, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con otra de esas cosas. Se espantó al ver cómo, recuperándose, el zombi se preparaba para morder a su salvadora, que había sido apresada por la misma mano herida y ensangrentada que antes la sostenía a ella. Dejó escapar un grito al mismo tiempo que Rouge, cuando los filosos dientes atravesaron la carne de uno de los costados de la pelo platinado.

Luego, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos: un rayo blanco pasó fugazmente, cortando el maltratado brazo y chocando contra una de las paredes del lugar, causando una explosión; el pelirrojo, dejando ver una obvia furia en sus ojos, le saltó encima a la criatura, sujetándose del cuello con ambas piernas y un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre tomaba la empuñadura que sobresalía de la daga y prolongaba la herida efectuada, haciendo que las mandíbulas soltaron a su presa para chillar; Nabooru y Ruto tomaron como pudieron a su herida y ensangrentada amiga, arrastrándola lejos de allí, uniéndoseles luego la otra pelirroja, quien había salido del shock con el chillido de dolor; por último, apenas alejada Rouge, Link se deslizó en frente del atacante, frenando con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la Espada Maestra, para luego levantarse y clavar ésta en sus fauces abiertas, atravesando su cráneo sin dificultad.

Todo quedó en silencio, sólo se oyó el golpe de los zapatos del pelirrojo al chocar contra la tierra cuando descendió del monstruo, y los apresurados pasos de Zelda que luego se apagaron al llegar al lado de éste.

El extraño zombi relajó su cuerpo, los brazos y manos que les rodeaban se dejaron caer y las extrañas criaturas se convirtieron finalmente en nubes oscuras que se dispersaron y desaparecieron. Un medallón, morado y reluciente con un símbolo grabado en él, quedó flotando unos instantes en el lugar donde el cuerpo del zombi se encontraba, ante los asombrados ojos del rubio quien aún estaba en posición de haber clavado la espada.

La chica de cabello platinado, en el suelo y sostenida por los brazos de Nabooru, entre abrió los ojos cansadamente, fijándolos en el preciado objeto. El medallón, como por obra de magia, cayó y rodó hasta tropezar con las caderas de la chica.

- El medallón de las Sombras...

Por un momento miró su herida abierta, de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Sus párpados se dejaron caer, al punto de casi estar los ojos completamente cerrados y, sabiendo que no estaría consciente por mucho tiempo, movió su mano y tocó la reliquia, haciéndola brillar con luz propia.

Observó cómo el resplandor morado los envolvía a todos y, con un suspiro agotado, dejó que sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar y cayó en la inconciencia.

**xX** Continuará... **Xx**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Estoy viva, estoy viva!! Luego de...cuánto? un año sin actualizar? HE VUELTO!!!

En verdad pues, no tengo excusa. La escuela es algo que obviamente hasta cierto punto a todos nos impide hacer ciertas cosas en un determinado tiempo, pero lo mío fue más que nada flojera, falta de inspiración y problemas con la computadora. Espero aún estén animados a seguir leyendo éste fic, que ya ven no dejé del todo abandonado ;P

No prometo actualizar seguido (porque cada vez que lo hago nunca cumplo ¬¬) pero si puedo decirles que una de las razones por las que no continuaba con éste capítulo en específico era el que realmente no sabía qué poner...

**Rouge:** claro, y a la final decidió dejarme medio muerta...

**Knuckles:** de lo cual no nos quejamos, verdad chicos?

**Demás personajes:** CIERTO:D

**Rouge:** ...también los quiero ¬¬

Ahem, decía, llegado a la página siete en adelante me quede trabada completamente, con decirles que llegué hasta allí hace como seis meses, para que se den una idea de lo feo que me bloquee T.T

**Nabooru** **(con un traje de baño y lentes de sol):** algo que nos dio mucho tiempo libre.

Al menos ahora pienso hacer un storyboard, a ver si me ayuda, y así pueda avanzarle con más facilidad. Para fortuna de los que gusten del fic, ya sé lo que pondré en los próximos cuatro caps. XD

Otro asunto fue que, hace un mes, esas siete páginas las perdí gracias a un virus y que tuve que formatear mi pc... imaginen la rabieta que tenía ¬¬

**Link:** peor que Zelda cuando está en sus días... oÔ

Se oye una explosión, Link sale volando

...um...ok.

Peeeero (y he aquí porqué digo esto) gracias a una de mis sis recuperé dichas páginas y pude terminar el capítulo...

Entre todo el grupo (excepto Link, quien había caído en una fosa del castillo y huía de las recientemente agregadas pirañas) sostienen un cartel que dice: "**GRACIAS HIKA!!!!**"

Sabes que cuando tenga dinero te montaré un altar sisu...!! T-T

**Epona (sosteniendo el cartel):** es decir, nunca...

Mira feo a Epona El hecho es que, también agradezco el apoyo de otra de mis hermanas, Greki. Mil gracias sisu por el apoyo y los ánimos para que no dejara éste fic:3 hearts no sabes qué gran ayuda fuiste!

Y ya saben, envíen comentarios y díganme lo que piensan, sugerencias, quejas y etc's! Eso sí, los insultos y críticas no constructivas serán ignoradas ;3

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	12. Próxima parada, Los Bosques Perdidos

ºº Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores ºº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo XI_

"_Próxima parada, los Bosques Perdidos"_

Luego de llegar a su casa a las dos de la madrugada, de haber caído en su cama y haberse quedado dormida con sus ropas ensangrentadas y rasgada, Zelda Harikinian se desperezó pasado el mediodía, aún sintiéndose cansada. Al haberse levantado, ya que no tenía otra opción pues el sueño se había ido totalmente, limpió sus heridas, se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a la cocina para comer algo.

Como notó al llegar en la madrugada, su padre no estaba en casa; aún quedaba el mensaje en la contestadora que le había dejado, informándole que estaba en la clínica acompañando a una amiga malherida.

- Típico. –había refunfuñado, dándole un mordisco al pan que acababa de prepararse.

Habiendo tomado su primera comida del día y, demasiado cansada todavía como para salir de su casa, se sentó en la cama de su cuarto y encendió el televisor. Pasados unos minutos, en que no había encontrado más que una película que ya había visto cientos de veces, sonó el teléfono.

Dando un brinco corrió y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, esperando que la llamada fuera para dar buenas noticias de Rouge. Había descolgado el teléfono ansiosa y al oír la voz, aunque no era lo que esperaba, la sorpresa no fue menos grata.

- ¡Hermano! –exclamó, con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡hacía tiempo que no oía de ti!

Hablando siempre animadamente continuó su conversación por unos quince minutos más, preguntándole sobre su vida, sus estudios y, siempre en el fondo, lamentando en silencio no poder confiarle todos los líos por los que había pasado. Había colgado con un suspiro, sintiéndose mal por ocultarle algo tan importante.

No pasando más de cinco minutos, en los que se había quedado metida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sonó nuevamente el teléfono. Volvió a atender la llamada, alejando de inmediato la bocina de su oído.

- ¡Tenía una llamada de larga distancia, no te alteres! –gritó apenas Knuckles dejó de reclamarle el que su teléfono estuviera ocupado todo ése tiempo.

Por fin más calmado, el pelirrojo le informó del estado de su amiga. Zelda, sonriendo para sí, afirmó que se encontraba en camino. No tardó mucho en arreglarse, tomar un suéter y salir a la clínica, que no estaba muy lejos de su casa.

Y ahora, allí se encontraba ella, subiendo por el ascensor apretujada entre toda la gente. Ya más de una vez, por estar en el fondo del elevador, la habían hecho perder su parada al no dejarla pasar.

Sin embargo ésta vez, con carácter y fuerza, se hizo paso como pudo (botando a más de uno de allí) hasta ser finalmente libre con un grito victorioso. Naturalmente, esto causo que la mayoría de los presentes se le quedaran viendo con extrañeza y algunos hasta con miedo.

- Um... lo siento. -rió apenada, saliendo con paso rápido de la escena.

Ya alejada de la gente que estaba por tomar el ascensor dio un suspiro cansado mientras gruñía levemente. Caminó por los pasillos, buscando el cuarto donde sus amigos deberían de estar en esos momentos y, cuando por fin lo encontró, sonrió aliviada mientras entraba.

Aunque acogedora, el color de la habitación no le era muy agradable. Si bien era cierto que sus colores preferidos eran los pasteles, tanto blanco en un solo sitio le era perturbante. Agradecía que el sillón, el pequeño televisor y las sábanas de la cama le dieran algo de vida al lugar, y claro, el grupo de jóvenes reunidos alrededor de la ahora Saga de las Sombras que discutía con su amigo pelirrojo.

_Sep, definitivamente se está recuperando..._

No pasaron más de dos segundos para que todos se dieran cuenta de la recién llegada, que con algo de vergüenza notó que había sido la última en llegar aún viviendo tan cerca. Saludó con una sonrisa al grupo y un gesto con la mano, avanzando hacia la cama, donde ya la chica de cabello platinado y Knuckles habían parado su discusión para saludarle junto con los demás.

Después de las típicas preguntas de cómo se sentía y cuándo iba a recuperarse totalmente (que fue cuando le informaron que, aunque dejando cicatriz, la herida no tardaría más de una semana en dejar de ser una molestia), Rouge se incorporó lentamente y con dificultad, sentándose apoyada de las almohadas.

Con un gesto entre serio y desorientado, gracias a los calmantes, tomó el viejo control remoto de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama y apagó el televisor.

- Hey, ése programa me gustaba... –refunfuñó Ruto. Sus amigos sólo se limitaron a verla de reojo.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasó? –preguntó por fin la oji-verde - Sólo recuerdo el mordisco de ésa cosa y que luego casi me muero, pero no entiendo cómo diantres llegué a parar aquí.

- ¿Cómo no lo entiendes? –exclamó Knuckles, mirándole con sus ojos violeta- Salimos de ése maldito templo, te vimos casi desangrada y te trajimos aquí, fin de la historia.

Epona no tardó en propinarle un coscorrón, mirándolo de un modo no muy amable y recibiendo por su parte una mirada de enojo y desconcierto del chico.

- Aprende a ser menos rudo y cabeza hueca. –reprochó, apartándolo de su sitio cerca de la cama de Rouge y colocándose ella- Verás, ¿si recuerdas que antes de desmayarte tocaste el medallón, verdad?

- Sí, tengo un vago recuerdo de eso.

- Pues bien, él reaccionó siendo tú su dueña. No sé exactamente por qué, pero nos envolvió a todos en una luz púrpura y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos en la parte de afuera del templo.

- Yo tenía una cierta teoría sobre eso, -comentó Nabooru, apoyada en la pared y cruzada de brazos- pero no sé si sea correcta. Pienso que, tal vez, el medallón lo hizo por una de éstas dos razones: uno, porque la función de los poderes que te otorga son protegerte, y obviamente si no salíamos rápido de allí no hubieras sobrevivido; ó dos, porque, bueno... de algún modo pudo haber sido obra de Impa.

- ¿Cómo? –cuestionó Rouge, arqueando una ceja, aunque por alguna razón la idea no le era tan descabellada.

- Las Sagas están estrechamente unidas a sus poderes, -contestó ésta vez la rubia, jugueteando con aire desanimado con las mangas del suéter que le quedaban algo largas- según sé (ignoro si es porque lo recuerdo de mi vida como princesa o porque Impa me lo dijo) el poder de una Saga se queda con ella o se transfiere a su elegido a través del medallón si es que ésta elige uno antes de morir. Normalmente el que la Saga no haya transferido sus poderes trae como consecuencia que ésta renazca, pues al no haberlo hecho sigue siendo la elegida del medallón y por lo tanto la única que puede obtener sus poderes.

- Pero, aunque es probable que no todos hayamos sido Sagas con anterioridad, ustedes que ya obtuvieron sus poderes no nacieron con el conocimiento de que lo habían sido. –dijo el pelirrojo, con una mano en su mentón- El caso de Link si lo entendería, pues él no fue una Saga como tal, pero ustedes sí. ¿Entonces para qué renacer sin ningún recuerdo?

- Yo no fui una Saga, -negó Rouge- soy una descendiente, pero la actual Saga era Impa.

- Esperen un minuto, -cortó la pelo azul, acompañándose de sus brazos para enfatizar mejor- antes de enredarnos con todo ese rollo de las sagas y reencarnaciones, dejen a Zelda terminar de explicar lo que **originalmente** se iba a explicar. Luego seguimos con esto, me están dando un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Gracias Ruto. –rió la chica, divertida, aunque volviendo pronto a su estado de melancolía y desánimo- El hecho es que, al estar estos poderes tan unidos con sus, por decirlo de algún modo, 'dueños', se convierten de alguna forma en parte de la esencia de ellos. Para hacerla corta, es como si parte de Impa aún quedara allí en el medallón, y como todos sabemos ella hubiera hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para sacarnos de allí lo antes posible en tal situación...ella lo prometió. –dicho esto, entrecerró un poco los ojos- Ya no queda rastro de ella en esos poderes, pues quien los posee ahora es una persona completamente diferente y, por eso, es que el medallón desaparece siempre en una luz luego de ser tocado por el próximo elegido. Es como una manera simbólica de decir que ya el antiguo propietario dejó de existir.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, -habló suavemente la pelo platinado, mirando a Zelda gentilmente como pocas veces lo hacía- yo también pienso que fue ella quién nos sacó de allí.

La antigua princesa le sonrió mientras asentía, en un claro gesto de agradecimiento.

- Bien, aclarado ése punto, ahora pregunto, -habló Epona, luego de unos cuantos segundos de respetuoso silencio- ¿qué es ése lío de las Sagas?

- ¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó a su vez Link, frunciendo el seño graciosamente.

- Lo que dijo Knuckles, ¿cuál es el chiste de renacer si no recuerdan nada?

- Asegurar que el medallón es única y exclusivamente tuyo. Nadie más que su legítimo dueño (vivo, he de aclarar) puede obtener tales poderes. –explicó la joven rubia- De hecho, el momento más vulnerable del medallón es cuando la persona destinada a ser Saga muere sin haber transferido antes los poderes, pues en el poco tiempo que le toma a su espíritu salir del cuerpo para entrar a otro que esté siendo concebido, estos pueden ser arrebatados. Claro está, es prácticamente imposible, hasta para Ganondorf, aprovecharse de aquello, pues el espíritu siempre estará un paso adelante.

- Entonces por eso Impa logró permanecer como un espíritu, -interrumpió la pelo platinado, sonriendo levemente por su conclusión- además de que Ganondorf estaba débil, ella siempre hubiera anticipado si él tenía intenciones de tomarlo.

- ¿No sería más fácil pasar automáticamente los poderes a los descendientes o a algún familiar? –preguntó la morena, que veía por la ventana el nublado cielo que anunciaba tormenta.

- No, y eso si recuerdo me lo dijo la propia Impa. Todo eso es un modo de asegurar que los poderes no caigan en malas manos, bien saben que no siempre los descendientes de alguien que sea una buena persona va a ser buena persona. –dicho esto, se encogió de hombros levemente- Ella me contó que, por mucho tiempo, normalmente las Sagas decidían desde temprano a los que heredarían el honor de ser...bueno, Sagas, lo cual era válido también. Por ello se presentaban pocos, o ningún caso, de chicos que se enteraran que en sus vidas pasadas eran Sagas y entraran a los templos buscando el medallón; templos que, a diferencia de hoy en día, eran puros y sin monstruos molestos... –gruñó esto último, recordando la horrible criatura que habían tenido que enfrentar.

- Pero ella hubiera podido entonces hacer lo mismo, ¿no? –Ruto, que iba hacia el pequeño sillón junto a la ventana donde se había sentado minutos antes Nabooru, preguntó apenas oír eso mientras se acomodaba en el mueble.

- ¿No recuerdas la explicación que nos dio en el Lago Hylia? –cuestionó Link- Ella misma dijo que fue su decisión permanecer como un fantasma y conservar sus recuerdos. Si ella hubiera reencarnado hubiera olvidado todo, y en ése viaje que hicimos al Templo del agua hubiéramos muerto... si es que en primer lugar nos hubiéramos enterado de todo y entrado.

- Preferí guiar a los que tuvieran el destino del mundo en sus manos y ayudarlos, en vez de ser parte de ellos... –musitó Zelda, cabizbaja- Esas fueron sus palabras.

- Creo que están olvidando el caso de Rouge. –negó la morena, cruzándose de brazos y señalando con su cabeza a la joven en cuestión- Impa claramente nos dijo que ella era la antigua Saga de las sombras, ¿cómo pudo ella obtener sus poderes, aún siendo su descendiente, si Impa ya era un fantasma y no tenía cuerpo físico?

Todos guardaron silencio, pensativos. Una respuesta fácil hubiera sido que ella transfirió los poderes a Rouge antes de morir en el antiguo Hyrule, pero la propia mujer de ojos rubíes no hubiera reconocido a su descendiente de no haber sido por Kaepora, dando a entender que a ella nunca la había visto y, según tenían entendido, las sagas cuando renacían adquirían rasgos físicos parecidos, sino idénticos, a los que tenían antes.

También estaba la opción de que, ya que la Saga no estaba viva, el medallón la aceptó automáticamente como dueño. Pero esto no explicaba por qué el objeto se había dirigido directamente a ella... ¿tal vez por ser su descendiente?

- Creo que con nosotros pueden hacerse excepciones, -suspiró por fin Epona, llevando una mano a su frente y cerrando los ojos- es primordial que se despierten a las Sagas restantes para encontrar a los espíritus antes que Ganondorf lo haga. Estamos, por así decirlo, en una situación que requiere medidas drásticas. Además, -agregó, sonriendo ampliamente- Impa sin duda era especial, ¿sino cómo siendo un fantasma podía actuar como si tuviera un cuerpo? No dudo que, si algo de su esencia quedaba en ése medallón, haya sido la responsable de hacerle elegir a Rouge como próxima saga.

- Hay cosas que mejor es dejarlas sin explicación. –sentenció Knuckles, para seguidamente suspirar de modo lastimero- Además, ya me está doliendo la cabeza de tantas explicaciones.

- No me extraña. –bufó Rouge, curvando los labios levemente.- Pero bien, ¿algún día terminarán diciéndome cómo llegue a parar aquí?

- Ya sabes lo del medallón, ¿o no has oído toda la conversación anterior? –gruñó el chico en respuesta. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, su amiga golpeó su brazo.

- ¡Quiero saber qué más pasó, idiota!

- Cálmense fieras, que aún tenemos heridas en el cuerpo como para andar agregándonos más entre nosotros mismos. –dijo Ruto, haciendo con su mano un gesto de impaciencia- Mira, luego de ser transportados misteriosamente, apenas salimos del asombro, decidimos rápidamente llevarte al hospital más cercano para que te atendieran, pues déjame decirte que sangrabas bastante. Le dijimos al doctor que habías sido mordida por un perro...

- Un perro muy grande. –agregó Zelda.

- ...y nos creyó a duras penas pero, no viendo ninguna otra explicación y notando el estado en que estabas, accedió de inmediato. Ya que llamábamos demasiado la atención con nuestras ropas rotas y ensangrentadas, les pedimos a ellos –señala al grupo- que fueran a cambiarse a sus casas y de paso nos trajeran ropa a nosotros, mientras Knuckles y yo nos quedábamos.

-A sus casas... –murmuró idamente Rouge. No pasado más de un segundo dio un brinco en la cama mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Mi casa! Mi hermana y mi madre deben andar—

- Ya nos ocupamos de eso, tranquila. –le calmó Link, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Knuckles las llamó mientras íbamos por la ropa, y llegaron aquí poco después. Sólo cuando estuviste estable se fueron. Tu madre tenía una reunión importante, pero dijo que estaría aquí a más tardar a las tres de la tarde; Lizette fue a buscarte a ti algo de ropa no hace mucho, pues con la angustia y todo el rollo se les olvidó traerte un cambio.

- La llamé cuando te estabas despertando, me dijo que vendría apenas terminara de echarse un buen baño. –explicó la pelo azul. La otra joven rió.

- Es decir dentro de un par de horas.

- Estuviste muy grave, Rouge. –le habló seriamente el pelirrojo, mirándola con severidad- Perdiste mucha sangre, y no faltó mucho para que se infectara tu herida.

- Si es que ya no lo estaba, -suspiró ésta- ese bicho no parecía tener la boca muy limpia.

Epona, caminando pausadamente hacia la cabecera de la cama, juntó ambas manos delante de su vientre mientras miraba a la Saga de las Sombras. Knuckles calmadamente se apartó de su sitio para darle el paso, mientras que Rouge miraba a su amiga con el seño fruncido.

La pelirroja de ojos azules sonrió levemente, negando con su cabeza y haciendo menear un poco su largo cabello con mechones blancos.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida. –dijo por fin, mirándola con algo de remordimiento- Debí ser yo la que estuviera en ésa cama horita, no tu.

- Cada quién elige su propio camino, -sonrió la pelo platinado, encogiéndose de hombros- fue un placer haberte ayudado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente entre tormentosas tardes y noches, que dejaban paso a un día nublado por la mañana. Rouge había sido dada de alta y asistió el lunes al colegio, siendo ayudada por sus amigos a llevar sus útiles y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara. Aunque, como es de esperarse, se aprovechaba de estos breves favores con el pelirrojo, causando como era usual discusiones entre ambos.

La chica de ojos esmeralda era continuamente cuestionada sobre su extraña herida, y entre ella y el grupo usualmente intentaban responder con la mayor credibilidad posible, obteniendo versiones desde que fue mordida por un enorme perro en un callejón, hasta que fue mordida por un enorme perro mientras heroicamente intentaba rescatar a un pobre gatito (Knuckles no pudo resistirse y rió ante esto).

- Es que además, ¿cómo pueden creerse que un perro tenga la boca de ese tamaño? –preguntaba incrédulo, caminando por los pasillos hacia el jardín que, como en todos los recreos, estaba atestado de estudiantes.

- Es la única explicación lógica que encuentran, -respondió con simpleza Zelda, avanzando a su lado- irónicamente si les dijéramos la verdad no nos creerían.

- ¿Ah no? –sonrió éste. Miró momentáneamente hacia los lados, hasta que no muy lejos divisó a dos compañeros de clases y se acercó hacia ellos, seguido muy de cerca por la rubia- Oigan, ¿me creerían si les dijera que la verdadera razón por la que Rouge tiene ésa herida tan grande es porque fue a un templo antiguo y maldito y la mordió un monstruo-como-zombi?

Los dos estudiantes, que habían parado su marcha al habérseles atravesado el pelirrojo, parpadearon confusos unos instantes para luego reír con ganas. Uno de ellos, con su mano puesta sobre su alborotado y oscuro cabello, le hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la otra mientras él y su amigo seguían avanzando.

- ¿Qué te fumaste hoy? –rió.

- ¿Qué te dije? –preguntó entre risas Zelda, cuando ya los otros dos se habían alejado lo suficiente. El chico, divertido, suspiró exageradamente.

- No me culpes por intentar ponerle algo de sinceridad a mi vida.

Se sentaron en un banquito, milagrosamente desocupado, y descansaron un poco. La última media hora los habían tenido de un lado del colegio para otro, llevando y trayendo cuadernos y papeles. Estaban más que seguros de que ya se conocían todos los rincones de la institución.

- Recuérdame nunca más ofrecerme a hacerle un favor al profesor de historia. –suspiró Knuckles.

- Y a mí a ayudarte cuando te ofreces a hacerle un favor al profesor de historia. –retrucó la rubia, sonriendo levemente.

Quedando en silencios unos segundos, miraron el patio y sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de sus amigos. Seguramente, pensaron, estaban en la cantina comprando algún dulce o se habrían quedado en el salón haciéndole compañía a la aún adolorida pelo platinado.

Knuckles giró un poco la cara, observando curioso a su amiga que, de pronto, había adquirido una mirada ida y un gesto pensativo. Parpadeó un par de veces, y sin tener otra cosa que hacer en realidad, le dio en su hombro unos golpecitos con su dedo índice, causando que respingara y lo mirara.

- ¿Qué piensas?

Zelda sonrió y negó lentamente.

- En el templo. –contestó con suavidad- Aún me parece increíble que hayamos salido de allí.

- A mi también... –asintió su amigo, mirando al frente y entrecerrando los ojos- Cuando justamente nosotros dos quedamos perdidos y solos, pensé que estaríamos muertos.

- No me des tanto crédito. –gruñó, mirándole de reojo. El pelirrojo rió.

- No me refiero a eso. Tienes que admitir que ambos no somos del tipo de personas que se emocionan sabiendo que están en un sitio lleno de fantasmas y que, además, está en oscuridad constante.

- Bueno sí...tienes razón. –concedió con gesto lastimero Zelda, apartando de su cara un mechón dorado- Afortunadamente no llegamos a encontrar fantasmas, es decir, fantasmas que nos atacaran (porque el río o lo que fuera de espíritus no podemos descartarlo para nada), pero eso no hizo más amena la excursión.

- Al menos de allí salimos con más coraje, y sabemos todo lo que podemos soportar, –su amiga ante esto hizo un sonido afirmativo. Con un suspiro, Knuckles agregó- y, además, pudimos hablar de nuevo normalmente.

La chica abrió con sorpresa sus ojos azules, sin mirarlo. La verdad es que se había olvidado, casi por completo, de la razón por la cual casi no hablaba con su amigo últimamente; la timidez prontamente hizo su aparición, y sin quererlo ni controlarlo se sonrojó hasta el tope.

Knuckles percibió aquello, pero no hizo más que parpadear un par de veces. Mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza mientras se repetía "Tonto, tonto, tonto,..." por haberle recordado lo que la alejaba de él. Sin ver otra opción más que la de explicarse, algo en lo cual era muy inexperto, se apresuró a poner una mano en su hombro mientras colocaba en su rostro el gesto más sereno que podía lograr.

- Sé que eres muy tímida con estas cosas, -le dijo, frunciendo el seño y tragando en seco. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín, y la joven a su lado volteó a mirarlo con una cara que claramente señalaba que, si no se explicaba rápidamente, saldría corriendo- y yo también. Pero espero que hayas notado que desde hace tiempo ya no te veo de... 'aquel' modo.

- ¿Ah...no? –titubeó confundida. El chico asintió.

- No me arrepiento de habértelo dicho, porque **necesitaba** hacerlo, pero si me arrepiento de no haber intentado explicarte las cosas. Aunque, claro, siendo tú tan tímida no ayudó en nada...

- Lo siento, -suspiró- pero lo hice inconcientemente, no era realmente mi intenci—

- Lo sé, -interrumpió el pelirrojo, sonriendo ampliamente- es sólo que de los dos lados no ayudamos mucho a la causa. De todos modos así es mejor, dejé de verte de ése modo y, ahora que lo sabes, espero que puedas andar más tranquila conmigo.

- No te mentiré, saberlo si me ayuda bastante. –suspiró contenta la rubia, dándole palmaditas a la mano que Knuckles aún tenía en su hombro- Pero...ya todo arreglado, ¿no?

- Sí, -asintió el chico, recostándose del espaldar del banco y cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Y así, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Como era costumbre, luego de soportar una larga fila de estudiantes hambrientos y llevar bandejas de comida sorteando todo lo que podían sin derramar nada, el grupo de amigos (menos Nabooru, quien normalmente comía con sus compañeros de 4to año) se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor.

Comían mientras hablaban de esto y de aquello, quejándose de las tareas y criticando a los profesores que ellos consideraban menos simpáticos, hablaron de su visita al templo, de lo horrible que había sido y de lo que cada grupo por separado tuvo que pasar hasta que se encontraran.

Todo se había desenvuelto muy rápido, desde que aprendieron su misión hasta el comienzo de la recolección de los medallones, desde que se enteraron de que eran personas elegidas para impedirle a un ser maligno tomar poderes que no le correspondían hasta ver la partida de su profesora y guía, desde que encontraron el primer templo hasta la casi muerte de una de sus amigas en uno de ellos; todo les había pasado en menos de un mes, y sin embargo lo asimilaban y, al mismo tiempo, continuaban con su vida 'normal' asistiendo al colegio y disfrutando de su adolescencia (o dándose golpes contra una pared por no poder entenderla) como cualquier joven.

Con la diferencia de que dicha adolescencia era mucho más emocionante.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro templo? –sugirió de pronto Rouge. El resto del grupo la miró por un instante, algunos quedándose a medio camino de tragarse algo y otros con la boca abierta a punto de agarrar un bocado- ¿...qué?

- Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que apenas hace unos días fuiste mordida por un zombi. –contestó la pelo azul, parpadeando repetidas veces.

- ¡Ah vamos! –exclamó indignada- ¿y creen que eso me detendrá? Oyeron al doctor, en una semana esto dejará de ser una molestia, además ¡soy una Saga por el amor de Nayru!

- Que seas una Saga no te hace inmortal. –sentenció Knuckles seriamente- Mejor es esperar un poco más para estar seguros que esa herida no te estorbará.

- Pero tenemos que siquiera ir a un templo más el fin de semana, recuerden que la semana siguiente tenemos que empezar a practicar para la obra del salón. –desesperada, la chica movió los brazos frenéticamente.

- Es un buen punto... –aprobó Epona- Aunque ni siquiera sabemos qué papeles nos tocará a cada quién, pero es seguro que entre las pruebas mensuales y eso, no tendremos mucho tiempo de concentrarnos en otra cosa más.

- No entiendo por qué simplemente no hacemos esa obra en diciembre. –suspiró Ruto, a lo que Link respondió,

- Se supone que ése mes les toca a los salones de 4to y 5to año, ¿no?

- Sí, y no podemos decirle a la profesora simplemente "oiga, no podemos hacer la obra que vale el treinta por ciento de nuestra nota porque tenemos que ir a unos templos para salvar al mundo".

- No, Knuckles ya intentó decir la verdad ésta mañana a dos amigos y no le creyeron. –sonrió divertida Zelda. El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo, mientras que el resto les miraba interrogante.

- Digamos que es más creíble que Rouge salvara a un gatito de un enorme perro y recibiera una descomunal mordida en un costado que dicha mordida fue hecha por un zombi bastante grande.

- Siendo sinceros, yo creería más lo segundo siendo ellos. –comentó Link, recibiendo por parte de la pelo platinado, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, una servilleta hecha bolita en la cara.

- ¿Estás segura de que podrás acompañarnos éste fin de semana? –le preguntó la pelirroja a la chica herida, captando su atención y haciéndole dejar de ver feo al muchacho de ojos azules- Podrías quedarte en tu casa mientras nosostros—

- ¡¡Ni hablar!!

- Pero te mantendríamos informa—

- ¡No! –sentenció firmemente, asiendo el tenedor con fuerza- Iré y punto, les aseguro que no seré ninguna molestia, pero no me quedaré en mi casa mientras ustedes andan arriesgando su vida y llevándose toda la diversión.

- ¿Pero no crees que sería mejor—

- Epona...

- Bien, -suspiró resignada su amiga, apoyando su mejilla en una mano- aunque te estuvieras muriendo eres tan terca que igual irías.

- Exactamente. –sonrió la Saga en cuestión con orgullo.

- ¿A cuál templo iremos entonces? –preguntó con la boca llena el pelirrojo. El otro chico lo pensó detenidamente por un momento.

- Deberíamos hacer una votación...

Así los jóvenes inteligentemente decidieron hacer dicha votación por papelitos. Anotaron el nombre de cada templo restante en pedacitos de hoja de algún cuaderno, los doblaron hasta lo que podían y los colocaron en las manos unidas de Ruto, quien sonriendo se levantó y alegremente se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Nabooru.

- Disculpen la interrupción amigos míos, -anunció de forma exagerada la pelo azul, a lo que su amiga, las dos chicas que platicaban con la morena y los dos muchachos que en ése momento hacían una competencia de "quién podía comer más rápido" le miraron curiosos- pero es de gran importancia lo que os vengo a pedir.

- ¿Otra vez la tarea de química? –preguntó uno de los jóvenes, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la pelo azul.

- No, Benjamín, y si la fuera a pedir no sería a ti... –espetó, para luego sonreír con malicia y canturrear- un pajarito me dijo tus notas finales del año pasado en química.

Dicho esto rieron, excepto el chico en cuestión, quién se limitó a ver de forma acusadora a la de piel morena.

- No sabía que sus intenciones eran chantaje, -se excusó sonriendo y, antes de que su amigo pudiera quejarse o reprocharle, miró a la muchacha de 3er año- ¿qué ocurre?

- Simplemente necesito que tomes uno de estos. –informó, extendiendo sus manos que sostenían los preciados papelitos. Nabooru alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es eso...?

- Algo que decidirá el rumbo de tu vida, –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo- y, créeme, lo digo en sentido literal.

Luego de cumplir su cometido y despedirse brevemente (además de desearle a Benjamín que se atragantara) volvió a su mesa mientras sostenía triunfante por arriba de su cabeza el papelito que había elegido la chica de ojos ámbar.

- ¡Siguiente parada, Templo del Bosque!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No es fácil mentirles a tus padres y ocultarles los numerosos peligros que podrías atravesar en un antiguo templo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, no fue difícil persuadir a sus familiares de que iban a pasar unos tranquilos días en las cercanías de Los Bosques Perdidos, ni que iban a ser llevados y recogidos del sitio por un responsable mayor de edad. Y aunque el nombre del sitio no era nada alentador, se sabía que así era llamado desde hacía siglos y que, si no te adentrabas mucho en la maleza, era un lugar seguro y con un hermoso paisaje; y aunque lo menos que harían ellos sería mantenerse alejados del corazón de bosque, no era algo que iban a informarles a sus representantes; _y aunque _era verdad que serían trasladados por un mayor de edad, éste no era tan responsable y apenas había cumplido los dieciocho hacía dos meses.

- No entiendo por qué el empeño en ir a los bosques en ésta época del año. –decía el hermano mayor de Knuckles, con una mano en el volante y con la otra cambiando el CD del reproductor.

- ¿No podemos querer algo de tranquilidad? –preguntó cruzada de brazos Rouge, en el asiento del copiloto- Acostumbrarse al comienzo de clases es una ardua tarea.

- Elipse no conoce el significado de 'tranquilidad' –suspiró Knuckles al momento de que, para afirmar sus palabras, una estridente canción de rock se emitía por las bocinas del vehículo.

El chico en cuestión rió para sí. Quedaba claro al momento de verlo que era hermano del otro pelirrojo; con el mismo color de cabello, sólo que más largo, el mismo estilo de ojos rasgados sólo que los suyos de color añil y la misma complexión física. A la vista nadie dudaría en decir que estaban emparentados de algún modo.

Sin embargo, Elipse era mucho más rebelde y menos tímido que su hermano. Era el único familiar vivo de Knuckles en aquél país, pues su madre había muerto hacía casi un año y su padre los había abandonado, y pese que hasta cumplir él los dieciocho habían estado al cuidado de uno de sus tíos, que se ofreció a quedarse en ése corto período de tiempo, desde la muerte de su progenitora se había propuesto firmemente cuidar de la casa que ella había dejado y de su hermano menor.

Hasta ahora lo había logrado, consiguiendo un empleo decente y estable y siendo ayudado moral y económicamente por el resto de la familia de su madre, Lara.

Al preguntarle Knuckles el día anterior si podía llevarlo a él y a un grupo de amigos a aquél sitio que quedaba a casi cinco horas de viaje, no le faltó mucho para decirle un fuerte y claro **No**, pero la interrupción de Rouge (quien lo acompañaba en 'caso de emergencias') y el coqueteo de ésta no tardaron en convencerlo. Era obvio que el pobre tenía debilidad ante el flirteo de una chica. Así pues, todos al recibir la afirmación de que el viaje era seguro, se pusieron a hacer las maletas y a llamar para reservar habitaciones en alguna posada (las cuales, afortunadamente para ellos, sólo estaban llenas en verano), y ahora se encontraban en una camioneta rumbo al siguiente templo.

Favorablemente el tráfico, siendo viernes por la tarde, no era demasiado horrible, por lo que en menos de cinco horas llegaron a la villa que quedaba a escasa distancia del bosque. Encontrada la posada donde se hospedarían estacionaron y comenzaron a bajar el equipaje del carro con la ayuda de Elipse quien, luego de cerrar la maleta de su camioneta, se dirigió al asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta y miró al grupo por la ventanilla.

- Los quiero listos y prestos el domingo por la mañana, -advirtió, mirando específicamente a su hermano- el que se retrase, se queda.

- ¿Incluso yo? –preguntó coquetamente Rouge, sabiendo bien que Knuckles se enojaba cada que aprovechaba de su 'poder' sobre Elipse.

- Sobretodo tú... –gruñó el menor de los dos Equidnal.

- Sabes que eres la excepción, -contestó el otro con una media sonrisa. Su hermano no escondió la mirada asesina dirigida hacia él.- Así que, nos vemos, ¡cuídense y no destruyan nada!

Y la camioneta avanzó y se perdió en la distancia.

Inmediatamente el grupo se separó en tres habitaciones (dos para las chicas y una para los dos muchachos), dejaron sus maletas y por separado se pusieron a investigar el lugar o a entretenerse en otras cosas. Pensaban salir temprano en la mañana hacia Los Bosques perdidos, porque no tenían intenciones por ningún motivo de ir hacia el templo y que les cayera la noche.

Rouge y Nabooru decidieron pasear por los alrededores mientras compraban galletas o algún otro dulce (según todos ellos, provisiones) para cuando tuvieran que atravesar el bosque; Knuckles, Epona y Ruto se quedaron hablando en la posada, ya fuera de lo que se imaginaban habría en el templo o de qué camino les era mejor tomar según el mapa; Link, siendo convencido por Zelda, se encaminó junto a su amiga hacia un parquecito cercano.

Así pues, estos dos últimos ahora se encontraban sentados, cada uno en un columpio, mirando el cielo de la tarde que cada vez se oscurecía más mientras sentían la fresca brisa. Ambos tenían la vista fija al frente, donde a lo lejos podía divisarse los grandes árboles que mecían sus ramas y hojas al compás del viento y que indicaban donde empezaba el espeso bosque.

- Sabes, ésta vez traje mi arco y las flechas que me quedan. –comentó idamente la chica, sujetando con cada mano una de las cadenas que sostenía el columpio.

- ¿Para qué los necesitas? –preguntó de igual modo Link, meciéndose suavemente- Con tu magia es suficiente, ¿no crees?

- Quiero utilizar las flechas para algo, luego me quedaré con el arco como recuerdo... –contestó, dejando en el aire la frase.

- ¿Eras muy cercana a ella, no? A Impa, quiero decir...

- Era como una segunda madre para mí. –encogiéndose de hombros miró el suelo- Como te comenté cuando comenzaste 3er año, ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes que yo entrara en el colegio. Como era amiga de mis padres, cuando ellos se iban de viaje y no podían llevarme con ellos, dejaban a Impa encargada de echarnos una visita de vez en cuando a mí y a mi hermano...más a mi en realidad, -explicó riendo- mi hermano prácticamente ya estaba en la universidad.

- No lo he visto nunca, ahora que lo mencionas.

- Está en otra ciudad, si algún día viene de visita te lo presentaré, seguramente te agradará. –asintió sonriendo. Su amigo se giró a verla y correspondió a la sonrisa.- Él también conoció a Impa... el fin de semana me llamó, justo antes de que Knuckles me avisara de que Rouge ya estaba despertando, y no pude decirle que ella ya estaba...sabes.

- Entiendo, -asintiendo miró nuevamente hacia el bosque- de todos modos tienes que pensar una razón 'lógica' para explicarle.

- Sí, supongo...

- Yo también la extraño. –suspiró- Era una especie de tutora para mí, le tenía mucho respeto y admiración.

- Creo que hasta Knuckles se la tenía. –rió ella, para luego mirarle más animada- Fue una gran travesía la que todos hicimos por ése templo, ¿no lo crees?

- Ni que lo digas, -medio rió éste, observándola también- el Templo del Agua fue un paseo en comparación.

- Sí. Cuando nos separamos se hizo todo más angustiante.

Link asintió aún manteniendo la sonrisa, pero frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada. La chica le miró curiosa.

- Nada es sólo... –musitó, sintiendo sus ojos sobre él- que estaba...estábamos preocupados por ti y Knuckles.

- Aw, ¿no eres tierno? –dijo con malicia, llevando una mano a la cabeza de su amigo y revolviendo su rubio cabello.

- No te burles. –intentando alejar su cabeza lo más que podía de la mano de Zelda, le miró con reproche.

- ¡Pero si eres tierno!

- No soy tierno...

- Sí lo eres.

- No lo soy...

- Sí, eres tan tierno como un conejo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver un conejo en todo esto?

- Que son tiernos.

- ¿No te ha mordido ninguno? Eso les quita todo lo tierno, créeme...

- Igual son tiernos.

- No lo son.

- Sí, son tan tiernos como tú.

- ¡No soy tierno!

- Siiiii, eres una 'ternurita'.

- ¡Deja los sobrenombres!

- ¡'Ternurita'!

- Suena a ternera...

- Nop, es por tierno.

- Agh...

...y transcurrió la tarde.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Pastando en el extenso campo había captado un extraño olor no muy lejos, casi en la entrada del bosque. Orientó ambas orejas al frente, observando hacia esa dirección mientras un mal presentimiento recorría su cuerpo. **_

_**Sin poder contener más su ansiedad se paró en dos patas mientras relinchaba sonoramente, para luego galopar a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde vivían los niños del bosque. Con su crin y cola blanca ondeando con el viento y su resistente cuerpo rojizo avanzando con rapidez, no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar y adentrarse en la espesa maleza. **_

_**Cuando por fin hubo llegado al sitio reconoció el olor al instante; era sangre. Guiándose por su olfato trotó con cautela hacia su origen y, unos segundos después, pudo ver apoyada con dificultad en un árbol a una Kokiri de cabello verde y ojos índigos que sostenía su ensangrentado abdomen. **_

_**Los ojos azules de la imponente yegua se abrieron de par en par, reconociendo a la niña de inmediato, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella para intentar ayudarla a mantenerse en pie con su hocico. **_

_**- Hola, Epona... –sonrió la pequeña, aún cuando el dolor la consumía. El animal le miró lastimosamente, casi con impotencia, mientras una pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro- Tanto tiempo, ¿no amiga? **_

_**Epona relinchó suavemente, al tiempo de que la kokiri se dejaba caer al pie del roble y apoyaba su espalda en él. La equina alzó por un momento su cabeza, escudriñando los alrededores en busca de lo que hubiera atacado a la niña, pero no captó ninguna señal de peligro. Posó su vista en ella nuevamente cuando oyó su voz.**_

_**- Tranquila, me encargué de él. –explicó, sin quitar la sonrisa dulce de su rasguñado rostro- Lamentablemente... él también se encargó de mi. **_

_**La yegua, desesperada, hizo una especie de negación con su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un sonidito lastimero. **_

_**- Eres casi humana, -notó con una risita- las Diosas te han dotado de una gran inteligencia.**_

_**Epona no hizo más que recostarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades, colocando la cara a su nivel mientras le rozaba con su hocico. Aún con una mano en su abdomen, la pequeña Saga recostó pesadamente su cabeza en la de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.**_

_**- Pensé que me quedaban unas cuantas décadas, -confesó con humor en su voz, mientras entrecerraba sus expresivos ojos añiles- pero no puedo predecir tal cosa...**_

_**Minutos silenciosos pasaron, las pequeñas lucecitas que siempre danzaban rítmicamente a lo largo de todo el bosque les rodeaban y alumbraban tenuemente mientras la tarde caía. La yegua se debatía internamente si salir corriendo a buscar a su dueño para que ayudara a la pobre kokiri, o si quedarse y acompañarla en lo que seguramente serían los últimos minutos de vida de la pequeña. **_

_**- Eres muy cercana a Link, -habló suavemente la Saga, sacando de sus cavilaciones al animal- lo has acompañado siempre y le has sido de gran ayuda. Además, estás bendecida con una personalidad casi humana... –alzando lenta y difícilmente su cara la chica le miró fijamente- Dime, Epona, tu siendo una yegua, siendo tan cercana a la naturaleza... ¿no te gustaría ser la próxima Saga del Bosque? **_

_**La equina orientó súbitamente sus orejas hacia el frente, mientras una obvia confusión era reflejada en sus ojos.**_

_**- Sé que lo harías muy bien; eres aventurera, decidida, briosa, y yo necesito cumplir otra misión que se me ha asignado. Necesito transferir mis poderes, y sólo si así tú lo quieres, serás la nueva elegida. **_

_**La yegua pareció entenderle perfectamente, pues se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida. Luego, decidida, se levantó y comenzó a golpear con una pezuña delantera la tierra mientras relinchaba y movía la alargada cabeza de arriba abajo.**_

_**Lentamente la niña sonrió, mirándole con ternura, mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y una débil luz esmeralda comenzaba a envolver a ambos seres. **_

_**- Gracias... **_

La adolescente pelirroja entonces despertó, aún con la dulce pero adolorida voz de la niña resonando en su cabeza. Con los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación llevó una mano a su frente, preguntándose silenciosamente por qué aquél sueño le era tan familiar y por qué había sido tan real.

Sin embargo las reflexiones le duraron poco, pues la alarma del despertador no tardó en sonar y llenar de un molesto ruido la habitación. Sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto gruñeron perezosamente; Rouge intentaba escapar del sonido colocándose una almohada sobre su cabeza, mientras que Ruto tapaba su cara con las sábanas.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner el reloj a ésta hora? –preguntaba Nabooru en la habitación adyacente, sentada en la cama con su cabello alborotado y cara de pocos amigos. Zelda le miró de reojo.

- A ti, oh gran genio...

- Mataré a Nabooru... –gruñía el pelirrojo, tomando la ropa que iba a ponerse.- La mataré lenta y dolorosamente, ¿cómo vamos a pararnos a ésta hora? Hasta los monstruos en ése templo te aseguro que ni siquiera se han levantado.

- **Yo** te mataré a **ti** si sigues quejándote. –exclamó su amigo, aún acostado boca arriba y con una almohada en la cara.

Terminadas las rutinas matutinas y los quejidos y amenazas hacia la chica morena, el grupo tomó un rápido desayuno y se encaminó hacia Los Bosques Perdidos con decisión y sueño. Cada uno llevaba un pequeño bolso en la espalda, donde traían alimento y algunos sus armas, ya fuera amarradas a la parte de afuera o dentro si eran lo suficientemente pequeñas; Link, quien lideraba, tenía el mapa en sus manos mientras Epona y Knuckles intentaban señalarle el que ellos creían el mejor camino a tomar. Los demás integrantes hacían comentarios de la ruta o entre ellos mismos referentes al tema.

En total, tardaron hora y media en llegar al susodicho templo. Tuvieron que atravesar algunas pendientes en las que casi terminan rodando todos, la espesa maleza les dificultaba el paso muy seguido, los mosquitos eran insoportables y casi llegando al sitio pasaron por unos muros hechos en su totalidad de puras enredaderas que ellos hubieran jurado formaba un laberinto.

Sin embargo todo el trabajo valió la pena. Lograron divisar unas largas escaleras cubiertas por vegetación las cuales no tardaron en subir, y a medida que avanzaban, para su asombro, pequeñas luces comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor. Epona, recordando su sueño, no tardó en mirarlas con asombro y apaciguar la marcha, algo que fue imitado por sus demás compañeros.

Y por fin subieron el último peldaño y pudieron admirar el templo cubierto por enredaderas, rodeado de hermosa vegetación y tan aparentemente lleno de vida a su alrededor. La brisa soplaba suavemente, ahora las lucecitas les rodeaban por completo y de fondo se oían los cantos de las aves y los demás sonidos hechos por las hojas y otros animales. La entrada se alzaba, literalmente, ante ellos. Dos pilares sostenían una plataforma unida a la pared frontal del templo, hecha como era costumbre de enormes piedras, que llevaba a la puerta adornada que les daría acceso.

- Esto es hermoso. –exclamó Zelda, encantada.

- ¿Alguien trajo una soga? –preguntó Ruto, señalando un enorme árbol que tenía sus ramas largas y gruesas creciendo justo sobre la plataforma- Si la amarramos de allá arriba podremos alcanzar la entrada.

Nabooru no tardó en asentir y agacharse, rebuscando en su mochila y sacando poco tiempo después una cuerda bastante larga. La joven rubia, chocando sus palmas y exclamando alegremente, tomó la cuerda de las manos de su amiga, amarró una punta a una flecha y luego con su arco la disparó (no sin antes tener unos cuantos problemas para apuntar) de tal modo que pasara por arriba de la rama que más convenía y cayera nuevamente al suelo.

Corrió hacia la flecha caída, la desamarró y guardó en su aljaba, y luego tomó el extremo de la cuerda y lo amarró firmemente al pilar izquierdo.

- ¡Tah-da!

- Ooooohh... –exclamaron todos, aplaudiendo suavemente.

- Confío en que la rama resista. –musitó la ex –princesa, llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Entonces, -dijo la pelo azul haciendo el ademán de arremangarse las inexistentes mangas- ¡Subamos y entremos!

**xX** _**Continuará...**_ **Xx**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

º Se oye a un coro de ángeles cantar el 'Aleluya' º

Ja! Actualicé! Actualicé! Y en menos de dos meses! Mwehehehe :D

Quería subir un capítulo más antes de comenzar clases, ¡y aquí lo tienen! Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, que como han de saber son bastante alentadores para un autor o autora ;3

Les ruego me informen de cualquier detallito que se me haya pasado en lo que a explicaciones se refiere, pues ando un tanto enredada con el asunto de las Sagas y otros que pondré más adelante (lamentablemente, cuando empecé éste fic, no me lo había pensado tan bien como creía XD)

No tengo más nada que decir con respecto a éste capítulo...ni creo que ellos tampoco... oÔ

**Actores de del fic (medio muertos):** Xx

Um... creo que se desacostumbraron a trabajar seguido... en fin! Me despido hasta la próxima! xD see ya'!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	13. Entre fantasmas te verás

ºº Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores ºº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo XII_

"_Entre fantasmas te verás"_

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en subir todos, rezando en el trayecto que la rama a la que se sujetaba la cuerda no se partiera; aquello estaba sobreentendido que sería un accidente muy doloroso. Cuando por fin los siete jóvenes estuvieron frente a la entrada se dispusieron a avanzar, irrumpiendo en el Templo del Bosque.

La luz que la densa capa de nubes dejaba pasar entraba por el espacio donde hubiera podido estar el techo, mientras que dos árboles secos se alzaban en extremos opuestos del otro lado de la habitación, indicando un par de escalones que llevaban a una puerta de madera. El suelo presentaba muy poca vegetación, y las paredes estaban cubiertas por enredaderas. Ciertamente, para haber sido un santuario de ése tipo, las plantas eran lo menos llamativo allí.

Epona caminó lentamente y se colocó en frente, mirando al igual que sus compañeros todo su alrededor. No sabía si el sueño que había tenido en la noche en verdad había ocurrido años atrás (aunque era lo más probable) pero sí sabía que en su interior experimentaba una sensación extraña que no podía identificar bien; era algo muy leve, casi inexistente.

Observó la puerta y avanzó hacia ella, siendo seguida por sus amigos.

_Si aquél sueño fue verdad... ¿entonces esto es a lo que llaman sentir la presencia del medallón?_

Sintiendo un ruido extraño se detuvo, dando un respingo al tiempo que un par de criaturas surgían de la tierra. Retrocedió sin quitar la vista de las dos bestias que habían hecho su aparición, bestias con forma de lobo, patas delanteras grandes con garras igual de enormes y ojos completamente amarillos. Colocó su daga frente así por reflejo, viendo como los animales le gruñían y erizaban su grisáceo pelaje, para luego abalanzársele encima con un ladrido.

Pero antes de que sus colmillos llegaran a tocarla una alargada sombra se materializó y envolvió a ambos animales, haciéndoles chillar y mover las patas con desesperación. Por un instante miró aquello con los ojos muy abiertos, girando luego la cabeza para mirar a su grupo y conseguirse con que su amiga de cabello platinado tenía sus dos brazos extendidos mientras observaba a los atacantes.

- Ya son dos veces en las que te salvo, Epona, –le dijo burlona volviendo su vista a ella. La chica en cuestión sólo atinó a sonreír levemente.

Rouge devolvió el gesto y, luego de mirar nuevamente a los monstruos, bajó súbitamente sus brazos. Al instante ambas criaturas fueron literalmente tragadas por las sombras que salían del suelo, oyéndose sólo sus chillidos de espanto antes de que el portal que se las había llevado desapareciera por completo. Knuckles avanzó hasta quedar al lado de su amiga y, mirándole, frunció el seño.

- Espero que no consideres utilizar eso cuando te molestes conmigo.

- No lo sé, -contestó con tono malicioso- lo que consideraré será no utilizarlo.

Entrando todos al fin por la polvorienta puerta, se internaron en lo que parecía la sala principal del templo. Ésta, aunque antigua, se imponía por su enorme tamaño y su apariencia casi mística. Las cuatro paredes que les rodeaban encerraban en ellas una sin igual construcción, que constaba de varias escaleras que permitían subir a puertas muy parecidas a la primera. Vasijas de barro, cubiertas de enredaderas y telarañas, estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar debajo del techo en forma de cúpula se alzaba a muchos metros del piso. En el centro de toda la estancia se situaban cuatro féretros dorados, extrañamente encendidos, que formaban un cuadrado perfecto si se les unía.

Ya por costumbre, el grupo analizaba el lugar a medida que avanzaban, descendiendo por las escaleras y buscando indicios de cualquier monstruo que pudiera aparecer o alguna trampa que pudiera activarse. Sin embargo, al no haber nada de eso a la vista, sus miradas se centraron con curiosidad en las llamas que danzaban en las antorchas.

No sólo éstas eran excepcionales por estar prendidas en un lugar supuestamente, y recalquemos, **supuestamente** inhabitado durante siglos (porque, vamos, aquél detalle ahora les era de lo más normal...peores cosas habían visto). Lo que les causaba mayor curiosidad era su ubicación en el centro de todo, el color dorado del féretro y, lo más inusual, que cada llama iluminaba con un color distinto: rojo, azul, verde y morado.

- Esto debe tener algún significado, -apuntó el pelirrojo, a lo que Rouge volteó los ojos.

- ¡Dah, no me digas! –bufó.

- ¿¡Qué acaso no puedo hacer un estúpido comentario sin que tu te quejes!?

- ¡No!

- Agh...ahí van de nuevo. –se quejó Ruto, llevando una mano a su cabello.

- Te despertaste con poca paciencia, –se burló Nabooru, observando a la peliazul con una media sonrisa. La aludida le miró de una manera que la morena clasificó mentalmente como "de intenciones asesinas".

- Claro, -siseó, haciendo que su amiga se echara hacia atrás- ¡porque _alguien _dio la idea de que nos despertáramos antes de que saliera el sol!

- Ah... ¿quién sería? –rió nerviosa la otra joven, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.

- ¡Sssshhh! –chistó Link, mirándoles seriamente a todos- ¿¡no han aprendido que hacer ruido en un sitio así es peligroso!?

Como para darle la razón de pronto las llamas comenzaron a agitarse, como si una gran ventisca soplara en ésos momentos dentro de la estancia. Girándose todos hacia ellas notaron como cada una comenzaba a avivarse, iluminando los cuatro colores las paredes, escaleras, jarrones, plantas, el piso... todo lo que hubiera allí.

Las llamas se alzaron, comenzando a danzar en un círculo imaginario que se fue acercando al grupo de viajeros más rápido de lo que estos hubieran querido, haciéndose al mismo tiempo visible, al lado de cada una, una silueta fantasmagórica. Las formas encapuchadas, que hicieron a los jóvenes dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión, no tardaron en rodearlos mientras seguían su danza. Cada fantasma vestía del color respectivo a la llama que sostenía; con sus caras espectrales ocultas en las sombras, sus ojos brillando intensamente y sus cuerpos sin piernas flotando sobre el suelo, emitían sonidos parecidos a una risa que hacían eco en todo el lugar. Todos los muchachos inmediatamente pegaron sus espaldas, tomando sus armas y disponiéndose a luchar.

- ¡Alto! –ordenó repentinamente uno de ellos; o ellas, tomando en cuenta que la voz era femenina. Extendiendo su oscura y delgada mano, la fantasma que sostenía la llama de color morado le indicó a los demás entes que se quedaran en sus sitios, cosa que hicieron sin rechistar- Estos chicos no son humanos comunes, no es sabio que les ataquemos.

- A eso se le llama rendirse fácilmente, -le susurró el pelirrojo a Nabooru, con un gesto algo desorientado. Al escucharlo, el mismo ser que había hablado le miró molesto.

- A eso se le llama, -corrigió- ser precavida. No piensen que no conozco quiénes son realmente.

- ¿Eres aliada de Ganondorf? –preguntó firmemente Zelda, aún tensando la cuerda del arco para disparar la flecha en cualquier momento.

- Lo era, -gruñó la fantasma, cruzándose de brazos aún sosteniendo con una mano la llama que le correspondía- pero cierto Héroe del Tiempo, que en estos momentos tengo en frente de mí, me quitó ése derecho al igual que a mis hermanas cuando entró a éste templo.

- ¿Qué hacen entonces aquí?

- ¿Qué hacemos? –espetó ésta vez la de color verde, acercándose amenazadoramente a la ex princesa- ¡Es nuestro hogar, lo único que nos queda! Nuestras fuerzas son pocas, y por ellos estamos confinadas a éste estúpido templo. Créeme de ser por nosotras ya hubiéramos ido a encontrarnos con nuestro señor.

- ¡Háganlo entonces! –retó Knuckles, apretando ambos puños- ¡Pero no cuenten con llegar vivas!

- No contamos con ello, -gruñó la morada- porque, si has oído bien, claramente mi hermana dijo que nuestras energías son pocas. Si combatiéramos con ustedes en éstos momentos seguramente perderíamos antes de siquiera hacerles un rasguño.

- Y si hipotéticamente llegáramos a ganar, -habló con sarcasmo la que vestía de rojo- y nos atreviéramos a ir con el señor Ganondorf, él de seguro nos mataría.

- Le fallamos horriblemente hace muchos siglos, -se lamentó la azul con rabia, mirando despectivamente a Link- fuimos humilladas al ser derrotadas por un simple chico que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero poder. Eso casi nos cuesta la existencia.

- ¡Apártense entonces! –gritó harta la chica de piel bronceada, blandiendo la espada a modo de ultimátum- Si no van a pelear contra nosotros, quítense de nuestro camino.

- Espera Nab, -le calmó Rouge, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Al obtener la atención de su amiga, la chica de ojos esmeralda miró a la fantasma de color verde, que era la más próxima a ella- Si entendí bien, no pueden estar del lado de Ganondorf y, por obvias razones, tampoco pueden ni quieren estar del lado de su oposición. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que podemos destruirlas con facilidad... creo que les sería conveniente considerar ayudarnos por aquí.

- ¿Ayudarles? –preguntó incrédula la azul- ¿Ayudar al grupo de personas destinadas a destruir la oscuridad reinante en éste mundo? ¡Eso es inconcebible!

- No nieguen que les conviene, -insinuó Epona- su fidelidad a Ganondorf es grande, pero por muy grande que es estoy segura que no lo es más que el deseo de ustedes por existir.

La chica al parecer había dado en el clavo. Por un momento, las cuatro fantasmas parecieron considerarlo, intercambiando entre ellas miradas de incertidumbre. Finalmente la morada, que parecía ser la líder, suspiró hondamente con pesar mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- De acuerdo, -accedió- mientras juren que no saldremos perjudicadas ni destruidas, les guiaremos.

- ¿Son sinceras? –preguntó con desconfianza Knuckles, chocando ambos puños- Porque si no lo son, saben lo que pasarán.

- Somos sinceras, -gruñó la fantasma- siempre y cuando ustedes cumplan su parte, nosotras cumpliremos la nuestra.

- En ése caso, trato hecho, -sonrió de oreja a oreja Epona.

- ¿A dónde quieren ir? –cuestionó de brazos cruzados el espíritu vestido de verde- No hay muchos lugares interesantes por aquí.

- ¿Saben en qué lugar está el medallón del bosque? Es lo único que vinimos a buscar, -explicó Link, relajándose ante la presencia de las criaturas. La fantasma de color azul rascó con su dedo índice la capucha que se suponía cubría su cabeza.

- Oh ya, eso. Ha estado aquí por unos cuantos siglos.

- Me extraña que no lo hayan querido robar, -parpadeó confusa Nabooru.

- **Claro** que lo intentamos, -exclamó, gruñendo frustrada- pero ésa cosa no deja que nos acerquemos.

- Solo aceptará a su dueño, a nadie más, -medio sonrió el rubio.

- Gracias, ya nos dimos cuenta, -refunfuñó la fantasma de color rojo, comenzando a flotar hacia una de las escaleras de la estancia- Muévanse, el medallón no está muy lejos.

Todo el grupo de estudiantes intercambió miradas de complicidad entre sí. Que fácil era tratar con criaturas oscuras y traicioneras; demasiado fáciles de disuadir.

Así, se dispusieron a seguir al fantasmagórico grupo que, a regañadientes, les guiaba por el templo. Mientras los jóvenes hylians abrían la puerta y pasaban a la habitación contigua, ésta enorme y circular con uno que otro cuadro desgarrado en las paredes, los espíritus felizmente atravesaban los gruesos y desgastados muros sin mayor esfuerzo. Aunque en sí el lugar era tétrico, el ser acompañados por criaturas de éste tipo, que silenciosamente preferían clasificar como monstruos, les daba cierta confianza; después de todo, además de conocer mucho mejor que ellos todo el lugar, también sabrían qué clase de bichos raros podían ocultarse en cada esquina.

Epona, con su curiosidad innata, no tardó en observar con detenimiento los anteriormente nombrados cuadros pintados. La mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban torcidos y rasgados, pero al menos se podían identificar las pinturas plasmados en ellos; éstas mostraban casi siempre un interminable bosque, ya fuera sumido en la oscuridad o frondoso y lleno de vida. Muy contradictorio en opinión de la propia chica pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué siguen aquí? –habló Link, rompiendo el silencio y sacando de sus cavilaciones a la joven- Entiendo que aprecien sus... "vidas", y que éste sea un buen lugar para esconderse, pero ¿no es fastidioso vagar en el mismo sitio por siglos? –soltando un suspiro cansado de sólo pensar en ello, el muchacho cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- Yo que ustedes ya me habría mudado por lo menos.

- Fuimos creadas en éste templo. En cierto modo, estamos atadas a él hasta que nuestro creador diga lo contrario, -explicó con molestia la fantasma de túnica azul; su hermana portadora de la llama púrpura se encogió de hombros y habló seguidamente,

- O somos destruidas o nos quedamos aquí, tan simple como eso.

- ¿Prefieren pasar toda la eternidad aquí? –parpadeó asombrada Rouge, siguiendo la marcha pero girándose para ver al grupo de espíritus.

- No será toda la eternidad, pronto saldremos de aquí para servir nuevamente a nuestro señor.

- Pensé que habían dicho que las mataría si las veía nuevamente, -gruñó Knuckles con desconfianza, deteniéndose.

- Tranquilízate pelirrojo, -le dijo la de verde, volteando los ojos- Para cuando volvamos a estar de su lado, ya ustedes habrán encontrado todo lo que tienen que encontrar y todo se decidirá por cuanto poder tenga cada lado.

- ¿De qué hablan? –cuestionó la antigua princesa, parando su marcha súbitamente al igual que sus demás compañeros.

- Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo, -bufó la fantasma, cruzándose de brazos- después de todo tú fuiste la que tuvo el sueño profético.

- No entiendo qué quieres decir.

- Hermanita querida, -reprochó la morada, propinándole un coscorrón a la aludida- Recuerda que son reencarnaciones, ¡se les olvidó todo!

- Oh... –se lamentó ésta, sobándose lo que supuestamente era su cabeza- cierto.

- Bien, ustedes cuatro, -ordenó la pelo platinado con mirada severa- explíquense. **Ya**.

- Sólo fueron rumores que oímos entre las bestias oscuras, -dijo con desgano el espíritu de capucha roja- Según decían, la Princesa del Destino, el Héroe del Tiempo y las Sagas tuvieron una reunión. El tema de aquél consejo se refería a unos sueños, supuestamente proféticos, que la susodicha princesita...

- ¡Me tienen al frente! –se quejó indignada la rubia.

- ...Como decía, que la susodicha princesita había tenido por varias noches. Según fuentes no oficiales, la inquietud de ella venía porque en estos sueños regresaba Ganondorf, años después, listo para arrasar con todos sus enemigos y hacerse de Hyrule.

- Y agreguemos, del mundo, -dijo alegremente otra de las hermanas.

- El hecho es que aquello si era algo profético y, por lo que veo, no fue pasado por alto.

- Claro, -supuso Ruto, pensante- sino, no estuviéramos aquí.

- Nuestro plan desde un principio fue quedarnos aquí esperando el regreso de nuestro señor. Bien sabemos que nos mataría por la grave falla que cometimos siglos atrás pero, conociéndolo, también somos concientes de que cuando su hora llegue dispondrá de cuanto monstruo malvado haya en el mundo para ocasionar el caos.

- Allí entrarán ustedes, he de suponer, -dijo el espadachín.

- Exacto.

- ¿En qué estado se encuentra Ganondorf en estos momentos? –cuestionó inquisitivamente la de piel morena; ante esto, la líder del grupo de criaturas no vivas comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.

- Eso es algo que, por lealtad a él, no podemos decirte. Sólo podemos adelantar que, para su fortuna, aún les queda tiempo para recuperar sus poderes.

Aunque perplejos, los adolescentes optaron por seguir a sus guías sin hacer más preguntas pues bien sabían que estas no dirían nada más. Más que agradecidos estaban de tan corta pero importante información.

Al llegar al otro extremo de la estancia encontraron otra puerta a la cual sin dudarlo entraron. Una hilera de escaleras que subía y se iba curvando levemente se extendía frente a ellos; continuando por la desgastada alfombra roja que les indicaba el único camino a seguir, avanzaron por ésta hasta poder ver una luz al final del camino. Finalmente, cuando hubieron terminado su ascenso, la que iba liderando la marcha (en éste caso Ruto) se detuvo sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo imitada por sus amigos.

Debajo de ellos se extendía una especie de jardín interno, enorme y casi muerto, con una seca fuente de piedra en su centro, desgastada por el tiempo. A la derecha, pegado a la pared contraria y muy cerca de la esquina, había un pozo que, por lo menos de donde ellos estaban, parecía carente de agua. El grupo, apoyándose en los gruesos barandales del balcón donde se encontraban situados, analizaba el aparentemente tranquilo patio, a veces alternando la vista entre éste y el nublado firmamento. Sus guías, en el transcurso de la exploración visual, habían flotado hasta colocarse justo en frente de la plataforma que les sostenía.

- Si quieren continuar tienen que bajar por las enredaderas, -anunció con un cierto deleite el ser vestido de rojo, anticipándose a lo que venía.

Ciertamente a ninguna de las fantasmas les decepcionó lo que siguió. Entre tropezones, discusiones y peleas, el grupo como pudo fue descendiendo por las plantas que, desafortunadamente para ellos, no estaban en tan buenas condiciones. Debían tener cuidado pues muchas con un poco de peso cedían y se desprendían, asegurando una dolorosa caída a quien no se fijara por donde iba. Un hecho que para los espíritus fue especialmente gracioso y en el que no pudieron contener la risa por mucho tiempo, fue el resbalón de la chica morena estando a pocos metros del suelo. Ella confiada por el poco trayecto que tenía que recorrer para estar en tierra firme y, claro, desesperada por llegar, no se fijo por donde iba y, con un grito agudo, cayó precipitándose sobre Link quien como es lógico perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar directamente al suelo con la joven. No sólo la espalda de ambos quedó afectada por el impacto (más la del chico que la de Nabooru, tomando en cuenta que él fue quien amortiguó la caída) sino que sus dignidades quedaron por el suelo...literalmente hablando.

Luego de las típicas preguntas de sus amigos de si se encontraban bien y de ver que, efectivamente, aunque adoloridos la cosa tampoco era tan grave, vinieron las risas y burlas (tanto de las hermanas como del grupo en general), trayendo consigo el gruñido y quejido de ambos.

Pasando por alto aquello, pudieron llegar sin mayores contratiempos. Cuando reemprendieron la marcha toda risa fue apagada por la visión del extenso jardín que, por el clima, había sido cubierto de una suave neblina; preocupados, y con razón, de que pudiera salirles cualquier otra criatura extraña como las primeras que habían encontrado, caminaron en el mayor silencio posible. Con solo el crujir de las ramas secas que ellos mismos pisaban sus cabezas miraban en todos lados alertas. Sus experiencias en el templo anterior habían dejado, en sus propias palabras, un trauma permanente en cuanto a sitios antiguos y con la palabra "templo" en su nombre.

Para su alivio no hubo ningún incidente extraño en aquél sitio, llegando a su destino sin más que un intenso frío por la humedad que impregnaba el aire. Ahora las susodichas fantasmas señalaban hacia el pozo vacío, lleno de más enredaderas. Sin hacerse esperar, quejidos y lamentos escaparon las bocas de los muchachos... ahora la caída era mayor.

- ¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó frustrada Nabooru, bajando con sus amigos las traicioneras enredaderas. Una de las fantasmas, la de capucha azul, que flotaba al lado de ellos, fue la encargada de responderle.

- No demasiado, sólo tienen que caminar un poco más, -informó, agregando luego con cierta malicia- Aunque debo decirles que nos están entreteniendo bastante.

- Les encanta vernos sufrir, ¿no es así? –suspiró con recelo Epona, recibiendo como respuesta una risa divertida de la encapuchada.

Cuando ya sus pies estuvieron nuevamente en contacto con el piso, su alivio no fue mucho. Estaban, por así decirlo, en peores circunstancia que las de antes.

Frente a ellos se extendía un infinito túnel, por donde en su centro apenas y corría algo de agua. La tierra que lo formaba, lodosa y maloliente, no tardó en adherirse a sus zapatos desagradablemente. La oscuridad hubiera sido absoluta de no ser por la poca luz que se filtraba por el hoyo que hacía de pozo y por sus cuatro acompañantes que sostenían sus respectivas llamas, éstas últimas dando un aspecto más tétrico al lugar y recordándoles, en cierto modo, el Templo de las Sombras. Para empeorarla, según sus informantes, no sería nada extraño si un monstruo les salía en el camino.

- Me siento tan dichosa aquí... –murmuró con sarcasmo la pelo platinado.

- Estás en tu elemento, cariño, -le respondió burlón Knuckles, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

Conforme avanzaban la ansiedad de la chica pelirroja de ojos azules iba en aumento. Aquella sensación se esparció por su cuerpo rápidamente y, sin siquiera saber el por qué, rompió el corto silencio con su voz.

- ¿Conocieron a la antigua Saga de éste templo?

- No la conocimos propiamente hablando, -se encogió de hombros la portadora de la llama morada, mientras que el resto del grupo centraba su atención en la contestación de la pregunta formulada- pero si le veíamos cuando llegaba a la parte de afuera del bosque. Le encantaba tocar una pequeña ocarina de madera.

- La tonada era pegajosa, para serte sincera, -afirmó su hermana de verde, asintiendo para sí- Muchas veces aquella kokiri tocaba junto a los niños perdidos del bosque; la música podía llegar hasta el interior del templo.

- ¿Kokiri? –se extrañó la pelo azul. Epona asintió.

- Históricamente, son una raza de pequeños humanos que habitaron en estos bosques siglos atrás, -explicó la joven- Tomando la parte de la leyenda, dice que eran niños que nunca crecían y que no podían abandonar el bosque, el cual era su eterno hogar.

- Nada de leyenda tiene eso, -habló nuevamente el espíritu anterior- eran exactamente eso: niños eternos.

- Con tantas cosas que han ocurrido últimamente, no dudo de tus palabras, -farfulló Zelda, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo murió? –ante la repentina pregunta de la indagadora muchacha, todos le miraron extrañados. Ella, sin dudar, repitió su duda- ¿Cómo murió aquella Saga?

- No estamos del todo seguras, pero creemos que fue por el ataque de uno de los magos enviados por nuestro señor, -contestó idamente la verde. Knuckles, a quien le hervía la sangre cada que las hermanas se referían a aquel demonio como "su señor", espetó con enojo,

- ¿Cómo un simple mago podría matar a una Saga?

- Ah, no son inmortales sabes, -le espetó a su vez la criatura, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; el muchacho recordó que, hacía poco cuando todos estaban sentados en el comedor del colegio decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, le había dicho lo mismo a Rouge- Son como cualquier otro ser humano, si bajan la guardia y se equivocan en un momento crítico, están perdidas.

Ante estas secas palabras, las chicas que ya habían recuperado sus poderes (incluida la "líder de las Sagas") tragaron en seco.

- Eso le pasó a esa niña, no pudo protegerse y su breve descuido le costó la vida. Aunque, he de admirarla, pues utilizó casi todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en destruir a aquel hechicero.

Epona, perpleja, se dio cuenta de que mucho de su sueño (o más bien todo) habían sido recuerdos de una vida muy lejana. Ahora entendía la sensación que la invadió al entrar al santuario, la familiaridad que sentía con él y la historia que sus guías les habían relatado. Todo encajaba perfectamente, tanto que ya podía ver con más claridad porque para ella los caballos le eran tan encantadores.

Poco antes de que la muchacha se decidiera a darles la noticia a su grupo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Por alguna razón sabía que no era exactamente por la temperatura ni por la presencia del medallón del bosque. Además, notó, muchos de sus amigos y en especial la muchacha de cabello rubio comenzaron a mirar a todos lados desesperadamente.

- Estén pendientes de cualquier eco extraño, -advirtió Knuckles, teniendo una buena idea de lo que se aproximaba.

Expectantes, los jóvenes no tardaron en tomar el consejo, guardando silencio y agudizando los oídos. Dicho y hecho, un eco sordo muy conocido para dos integrantes del equipo se comenzó a oír y, en cuestión de segundos, Zelda se apartó de un salto de su posición con cara de espanto; la respuesta a la curiosa mirada de sus amigos no se hizo esperar pues, casi de inmediato, una enorme mano huesuda cayó con pesadez en el lodoso suelo.

- ¿¡Esas cosas me persiguen o qué!? –chilló la rubia con una cara que, de no haber sido por lo serio de la situación, les habría resultado a los demás bastante graciosa.

Knuckles gruñó en respuesta. Los demás que no estaban familiarizados con tan extraña criatura se quedaron perplejos, excluidas las fantasmas. Esto fue hasta que, con tremenda fuerza, el monstruo comenzó su arremetida.

Todos se apartaron y Rouge, sin dudarlo, hizo uso de sus nuevos poderes, absorbiendo al recién llegado en las sombras. Pero su sonrisa de victoria no duró mucho pues, rechazando por completo la masa oscura que le envolvía, la criatura se liberó en cuestión de segundos.

Habiendo tenido experiencia con anterioridad, la muchacha rubia formó su ya tan conocida esfera mágica y la arrojó al enemigo, estampándolo y arrastrándolo por un buen trecho del suelo, terminando todo en una explosión. Cuando las piedras y tierra que saltaron a causa de esta terminaron de caer, la maltratada mano quedó a la vista de todos para luego desintegrarse.

- De ésas manos hablábamos cuando les contamos sobre el templo, -apuntó con una sonrisa nerviosa la chica, a lo que todos, parpadeando repetidas veces y con sudor en sus frentes, le miraron.

- Gracias por la información, -refunfuñó la de ojos púrpura.

Recobrándose todo del susto, se dispusieron a llegar lo antes posible al escondido medallón. Extrañamente, a parte de dos enormes arañas que se encontraron por el camino, no hubo más enemigos que les impidieran el paso. Más que amenazas las dos letárgicas arácnidas fueron objetivo fácil, pues al atacarlas estando en plena siesta apenas y presentaron un problema.

- En lo que respecta a los templos del bosque y el agua, son los más desprotegidos, -explicó el espíritu azul al oír los comentarios- Fueron los primeros que el héroe del tiempo se dispuso a visitar, y por tanto nuestro señor pensó que cada uno sería su último, considerando que era un joven inexperto en todos los aspectos.

- Obviamente, venció todos los desafíos, -suspiró con resignación su hermana vestida de rojo, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su semi etéreo cuerpo- Por ello llenó los templos restantes con una mayor cantidad de bestias oscuras.

- Oh si, eso lo comprobamos hace poco, -farfulló la pelo platinado.

- No tenemos interés en sus vidas, -habló de nueva cuenta la encapuchada de azul- pero como su guía he de advertirles que estamos muy cerca de lo que buscan y que, si aprecian su existencia, deberían empezar a fijarse más en lo que pisan.

Justo en ése momento Epona, quien iba en medio del grupo y miraba curiosa a las hermanas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir debajo de su pie algo sólido que sobresalía de la tierra. Un rugido no se hizo esperar, éste perteneciente a una planta carnívora de buen tamaño que surgió de la nada con sus fauces abiertas hacia la paralizada muchacha. La morena, reaccionando, desenvainó su enorme espada curvada y cortó de un golpe el tallo de la bestia, cayendo su cabeza con la alargada lengua fuera de su boca.

- Sí, a eso me refería, -reiteró calmadamente el espíritu. Nabooru le miró asesinamente.

- ¡Lo hubieras podido decir antes!

- ¡Allí está! –exclamó emocionada la otra pelirroja, señalando hacia un resplandor que se encontraba a lo lejos- ¡Allí está el medallón!

- ¡Ya era hora!

- De acuerdo, -dijo con voz firme Link, colocando la cuchilla de la Espada Maestra frente a sí- hay que avanzar con cautela, no debemos pisar nada que no sea tierra.

- Eh, disculpa que interrumpa tu plan de ataque rubiecito, -interrumpió la fantasma de verde, dando golpecitos a su hombro con un dedo para llamar su atención- Pero las pises o no, mientras estés al alcance de sus bocas van a atacar.

Link, parpadeando un par de veces aún en la misma posición, cerró los ojos con el seño fruncido y cara de estar pensándolo demasiado. Cuando abrió los ojos suspiró hondamente y, ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, blandió la espada.

- ¡Corran como nunca y lleguen a ése medallón como sea!

El resto del grupo de jóvenes hylians, viéndose entre sí, se encogió de hombros para luego avanzar velozmente con sus respectivas armas en alto; ciertamente, no tenían un mejor plan que ése.

Hicieron entonces exactamente eso; corrieron, esquivaron y cortaron en dos enormes plantas carnívoras. No sabían de donde salían tantas y, obviamente, no se pusieron a averiguarlo. Afortunadamente los poderes de la nueva Saga de las Sombras eran efectivos contra aquellas criaturas, por lo que una gran parte de la amenaza fue absorbida por uno de sus ataques. Sin embargo más y más seguían emergiendo de la nada y más de una vez habían logrado herir a uno de los jóvenes.

Epona, sintiendo el llamado del medallón aún más fuerte a tal punto de ser insoportable, se hizo paso como pudo entre el montón de colmillos. Su daga no le era de mucha ayuda, más le servían sus patadas y velocidad. Pero llegó un momento en que se vio rodeada de hambrientas bocas ansiosas por devorarla y, más oportuna que nunca, la filosa arma del antiguo héroe cortó de un solo movimiento la mitad de las cazadoras, abriendo por completo el paso con un segundo ataque.

- ¡Ve! –le gritó el chico. Su amiga, no sabiendo si él se lo decía con la intención que escapase o porque ya presentía a quién pertenecían los poderes realmente, no preguntó más y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Otros monstruos salieron para detenerla, pero esta vez estaba decidido que llegaría al medallón sin otra pausa más. Por fin podía distinguirlo, mucho más cerca, emanando un brillo leve pero lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar su alrededor. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó luego de un tiempo que le pareció eterno no dudó y lo tomó con su mano, causando que su resplandor aumentara y llamara la atención tanto de hylians como fantasmas mientras que las plantas se quedaban estáticas.

Por unos segundos pudo sentirlo: la superficie lisa que para nada mostraba la verdadera antigüedad del objeto; el símbolo en relieve grabado en él; el conocimiento de cómo utilizar sus poderes recién adquiridos y con eso la sabiduría que ello traía. Luego, tan rápido como estaba allí se esfumó, dejando todo nuevamente en la casi oscuridad que se encontraba antes, con la diferencia de que las criaturas amenazantes que previamente atentaban contra sus vidas se habían convertido en plantas secas e inmóviles, casi estatuas.

- Así que era verdad... –suspiró la nueva saga con una sonrisa, escaneando el lugar y volviendo su vista hacia su mano aún extendida.

Link sonrió.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Saliendo por donde accedieron al templo, el grupo se dispuso a tomar la cuerda que anteriormente les había permitido ascender a la plataforma. Zelda, luego de comprobar que seguía bien sujeta, hizo un gesto afirmativo y se acomodó para bajar. Los demás, luego de que ésta efectuara la acción, hicieron lo mismo, agradeciendo a las cuatro hermanas su colaboración antes de seguir a su compañera. Si bien aquellos extraños espíritus les habían ayudado (aunque por beneficio propio), algo les decía que dentro de poco tiempo harían lo contrario.

Epona, aún en cierto estado de shock, se mantenía de última en el grupo que avanzaba lentamente por el bosque. Idamente miraba el cielo, que anunciaba ya pronto el ocaso, y los alrededores del santuario que aún eran surcados por lucecitas danzantes. Había notado como de vez en cuando uno de sus compañeros se giraba a verla preocupado; al parecer ninguno de ellos se había imaginado que la representante del bosque sería ella, a excepción del joven rubio que al parecer lo había intuido de algún modo.

- Tengo hambre, -anunció en voz alta Nabooru, dejando caer el rasguñado y sucio bolso que llevaba en su espalda- Sería bueno dar uso a lo que nos queda de provisiones.

- No me opongo, -suspiró el pelirrojo, imitando la acción. Pronto la idea fue acompañada de gestos y sonidos afirmativos.

- ¿Quién trajo las vendas? Una de esas cosas me rasguño feo, -refunfuñó Rouge, sentándose cansadamente en el suelo; todos los demás le imitaron, colocándose en rocas o troncos esparcidos por allí. No habían avanzado mucho, por lo que aún las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el Templo del Bosque se podían divisar desde donde se encontraban.

- Imagínate si se te hubiera abierto nuevamente la herida que te hizo ése zombie, ¡por eso te dijimos que te quedaras! –regañó Knuckles, al tiempo de que Zelda le pasaba con un suspiro las vendas y un desinfectante a la muchacha.

- ¡Agh, pero no pasó, no te quejes tanto!

- ¡Te estoy cuidando!

- Uno, dos, tres... –contaba pacientemente en voz baja la pelo azul, haciendo pausas para morder con gusto una barra de chocolate.

- Así que, -interrumpió rápidamente la rubia, apoyándose de un árbol- ¿ya han pensado cuál será el siguiente templo? Nos quedan dos nada más.

- Tal vez el del fuego, -respondió Ruto. El espadachín frunció el seño, negando.

- ¿No sería menos peligroso el del espíritu? Al menos allí no estaremos cerca de un volcán que podría activarse en cualquier momento.

- Pero Impa ya nos dio las instrucciones, -recordó la morena, sosteniendo una bolsa de galletas de buen tamaño- Además, al menos el Templo del Fuego no queda en medio de un desierto.

- Si no morimos quemados, lo haremos deshidratados. Difícil elección, -gruñó el pelirrojo, ganando miradas de reproche.

- Al menos en el desierto podemos llevar suficiente agua, -apuntó Ruto- En un volcán por más agua que llevemos nos será inútil evitar quedar fritos.

Con el último comentario, la discusión se reanudo. Epona por su parte, mirando todo mientras tomaba algo de agua embotellada, realmente no tenía mucho que decir; a decir verdad, estaba más pendiente de su nuevo titulo de saga que de otra cosa.

Estando en aquél estado reflexivo fue cuando notó como, detrás del joven rubio, una figura pequeña se encontraba observándolos. Sin decir palabra alguna e intentando escabullirse sin ser vista, aprovechando el ruido del montón de comentarios e ideas que sus amigos daban con respecto a la próxima visita que harían, la muchacha de cabello rojizo y reflejos blancos se aproximo a la silueta; ésta corrió. La actual Saga del Bosque no perdió tiempo y se echó en pos de la que ahora distinguía como una pequeña niña, al parecer portando ropas verdes que combinaban perfectamente con el color de su cabello.

Sin embargo, no llevando más de un metro de persecución, la niña se esfumó por completo luego de soltar una risita. La muchacha se quedó helada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó Link, mirándole con extrañeza.

- Oh, -musitó algo perdida la aludida, notando que al querer ir tras la niña había quedado a poca distancia del chico, quien se encontraba en una roca. Los demás seguían su conversación sin inmutarse- Había... una niña allí.

- Lo sé, -sonrió él enigmáticamente. La joven parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Sí, nos había estado siguiendo antes durante todo el trayecto al templo.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Mmhhm... –asintió sonriendo suavemente, mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque- Siempre que íbamos en una dirección errada me lo decía y me indicaba por donde continuar.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –exclamó sorprendida en el tono más bajo que pudo, tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás.

- Ella me dijo que sería un secreto, -rió.

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Pues... cuando te estabas aproximando se despidió, –el chico, bajando la mirada, sonrió melancólico- y me dejó un mensaje para ti.

- ¿Para mí? –por un momento, Epona juró que su corazón casi se salía de su pecho ante las siguientes palabras del antiguo héroe.

- Dijo: "dale las gracias de mi parte por cumplir su promesa".

**xX** _**Continuará...**_ **Xx**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Sé que me tardé, sé que no tengo excusas, sé que el capítulo más corto no puede ser (pero comprendan, no hay mucho que decir de ése templo) y sé que me quieren matar pero... vaaaaaaaamos!! Al menos le continué! Quien sabe si los sorprenda agregando pronto otro capítulo.

Además, corregí los primeros siete capítulos (er, bueno, era la intención...la verdad me faltaron dos xD) más el prologo, para que estén más decentes. No les pido que tengan que leer todo obligatoriamente, pero si les recomiendo que relean los capítulos 5 y 6, pues a parte que les cambié el título les cambié ciertos detalles para que fuera más clara la historia (les señalo esos caps porque son, de los que edité, los que más explican datos fundamentales en la trama central). Pronto espero terminar de editar los capítulos 3 y 4, éste último también importante que le den una releidita cuando lo haga.

A parte de esto, no tengo más que agregar, apartando el agradecimiento a su paciencia y pedirles por favor (por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!!!!) que dejen comentarios! ;3


	14. Sorpresas

ºº Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores ºº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo XIII_

"_Sorpresas"_

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa al percatarse de que la juguetona cachorra intentaba saltar a su regazo con insistencia. Riendo levemente tomó su pequeño cuerpo con ambas manos por los costados y la alzó, colocándola con cuidado sobre sus piernas. Apenas hecho esto, la pequeña no tardó en comenzar a mordisquear las manos del adolescente, al tiempo que movía su cola de un lado a otro alegremente.

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer sentado en el sofá, comenzó a juguetear con el animalito recién adquirido por su amiga. La verdad era que la perrita había sido regalada a la muchacha por su padre para que le hiciese compañía en los días que él tenía que ir en viaje de negocios, que últimamente parecían ser más frecuentes, y aunque la propia chica había dicho que una cosa no reemplazaba a la otra sinceramente estaba agradecida por el gesto.

La pequeña criatura, que en ése momento no paraba de gruñir y patalear en un intento por liberarse del "ataque" de su compañero de juegos, no era más que una golden retriever. Su pelaje, de un rubio muy claro, sus enormes ojos azabaches, su pequeña nariz y, en fin, su peludo cuerpo, la hacían ver totalmente adorable; no era de extrañar que a su dueña casi le diera un ataque, según contó ella misma, al ver a la encantadora cachorrita en las manos de su padre.

- ¡Link!

El llamado de su amiga le hizo dar un respingo, soltando luego un "auch" cuando la traviesa golden, gracias a su distracción, logró propinarle una buena mordida en uno de sus dedos. Mirándole con reproche la tomó con el mismo cuidado que antes y la depositó en el suelo, levantándose luego y dirigiéndose a donde suponía que la joven se encontraba en esos momentos. La perrita le siguió moviendo su cola como de costumbre.

El muchacho al llegar a las escaleras y ver a quien se encontraba en ellas, sonrió sin disimularlo y silbó con admiración y cierta picardía. La chica que descendía las escaleras detuvo su paso para mirarle con reproche y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas; ante esto el chico rió, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, -reprendió ella, aceptando la ayuda y terminando de bajar. Él simplemente medio sonrió.

- Tú fuiste la que quisiste que viera tu traje, Zel.

- Sí, pero bastaba con que dijeras que tal se veía.

- Un gesto vale más que mil palabras, -explicó, cerrando los ojos y alzando una mano con su dedo índice extendido, para darse aire de superioridad. Zelda volteó los ojos ante el acto.

- En fin, -suspiró, tomando con cada mano un lado de la falda para extenderlo y apreciarlo mejor- ¿está bien éste para la obra?

La rubia, con algo de inseguridad, analizaba el vestido largo que llevaba puesto. Éste, azul celeste con detalles en blanco, era lo suficientemente sencillo para hacerla pasar por una ciudadana normal de la edad media y lo suficientemente elegante como para hacerla ver de buen estatus social. Su papel en la obra requería eso, y luego de mucho pensar había podido acordarse del traje que le había comprado su padre para una de las reuniones formales a las que había tenido que asistir.

- Creo que es perfecto, -asintió por fin Link, luego de haber tomado a la cachorra quien intentaba morder los bordes de la falda.

- Uf, me alegro. No tenía ganas de buscar más nada en realidad, -con una sonrisa, se acercó al chico y bajó un poco su cabeza al nivel de su nueva mascota, dando palmaditas a la cabeza de ésta con una sonrisa gentil- Kala es bastante traviesa por lo que veo.

- Hace nada me mordió un dedo...

- Oh, buena chica, -felicitó riendo, obteniendo una mirada alegre de la golden. Link les miró a ambas de reojo.

- Ignoraré eso, -musitó. Luego, entregándole el animalito a su amiga, se cruzó de brazos y observó a ésta última inquisitivamente- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el Medallón de Luz?

- En estos días lo estaba analizando, -le dijo pensativa, acariciando idamente a la perrita- pero en ningún momento, al menos que yo tenga conocimiento, ha dado señales de que su dueño esté cerca. No he querido llevarlo conmigo a la calle por miedo a perderlo o que me lo roben, pero al parecer es la única opción que tenemos si hemos de encontrar a quien debe obtener esos poderes.

- No será nada fácil eso... Aún si recorriéramos todo Hyrule, hay personas regadas en todo el mundo que son nativas de aquí que podrían ser las elegidas para ser Saga de Luz.

- Ahora que hablas de eso, es raro que de todo el grupo seas el único que no nació aquí, -comentó extrañada, dejando a Kala en el suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Link le siguió y, parpadeando un par de veces, le contestó con cierto humor en su voz.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no nací aquí?

- Eh, ¿no que venías de Calatia? –preguntó a medio camino de abrir la nevera.

- Que haya venido de allá no quiere decir que no haya nacido aquí.

- ¿Entonces sí naciste aquí?

- ¿Qué te estoy diciendo? –rió de buena gana el muchacho, apoyándose con ambos brazos en el mueble alto que se encontraba en todo el centro de la estancia- Sí, nací en Hyrule, más específicamente en la Ciudad del Reloj, pero no pasé más de un año ahí. Me mudé a Calatia cuando a mi padre le ofrecieron un buen empleo allá, y pasé toda mi infancia en ése país.

- Vaya, -dando un sorbo al vaso que contenía el cristalino líquido, la muchacha le observó con interés- no sabía eso. Supongo que extrañas Calatia...

- Hice buenas amistades allá, sí, -asintió, bajando la mirada con melancolía. Después de suspirar, posó sus ojos azules en su amiga y sonrió ampliamente- Pero créeme que ni por casualidad viví tantas emociones allá como aquí.

- La verdad, creo que ninguno de nosotros las vivió tampoco, -rió ella. Acercándose al chico y adquiriendo una pose parecida a la de él, le miró con curiosidad- ¿Entonces te gustó haberte mudado para acá?

- Sabes que si, -le sonrió él, mirando luego la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina- Creo que se nos hizo tarde para ir a la casa de Kevin.

Ladeando su cabeza en señal de confusión, su amiga observó hacia donde el antiguo héroe del tiempo tenia dirigida la mirada y, con una exclamación, corrió y subió las escaleras para quitarse el vestido y colocarse algo más cómodo. Link rió ante esto.

Minutos después, Zelda descendía apresuradamente del segundo piso, ahora con una camiseta y unos pantalones pescadores formando parte de su vestuario. En uno de sus brazos sostenía uno de sus suéteres, mientras que la mano libre la utilizaba para sujetar un bolsito de tela sencillo, donde adentro llevaba su dinero, teléfono celular, las llaves de la casa y demás accesorios. Con torpeza se despidió de la perrita, murmurándole un "no tardo", y sin más se llevó a un adormilado Link de la mano hacia la puerta de salida, para así encaminarse hacia el lugar donde debían haber estado hacía media hora.

Dicho lugar en esos momentos estaba rebozando de jóvenes por todos lados; en la sala, la cocina, el jardín, los cuartos y, sí, hasta en los baños, donde más de uno batallaba por entrar antes que el otro. En ambos pisos los muchachos se repartían sus labores y, claro, conversaban y bromeaban sin poder resistir la tentación. Después de todo, eran adolescentes en una residencia espaciosa un sábado por la tarde; habría sido un milagro si hubieran estado calmados.

- Sigo sin entender para qué estamos aquí, -refunfuñó la pelo platinado, caminando entre el montón de muchachos que variaban sus actividades entre practicar escenas, crear la escenografía y discutir, en general, cosas sobre la obra- Ni siquiera somos de éste salón.

- Vamos Rouge, -suspiró Ruto con obvia impaciencia- Nos ofrecimos a acompañarlos, nadie tiene la culpa de que seas nocturna y te hayas dormido a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Ni yo tampoco tengo la culpa, ¡tengo sueño!

- Vete a dormir entonces, nos harás la vida más fácil, -fue Knuckles quien le contestó ésta vez, apareciendo a su lado con una carpeta en las manos. Epona no tardó en alcanzarle, sonriéndoles a las dos recién llegadas.

- ¡Hey! Me alegra que viniesen.

- Sí, a nosotras también, -asintió la pelo azul, mirando de reojo a la de ojos esmeralda (quien aún refunfuñaba)- Así que, infórmenme, no sé nada de su obra. La última vez que oí algo de ella era que iba a tratar de ricitos de oro.

- Oh bueno, era lo único que se nos había ocurrido, -admitió con vergüenza la pelirroja- Pero luego pensamos en hacer algo original, así que pedimos a alguien que se ofreciera a escribir el guión.

- Y adivina quién se ofreció, -sonrió de oreja a oreja el chico, recibiendo miradas expectantes de sus dos amigas de la otra sección- Link.

- ¿Link?

- Sí, el mismo. Sorprendentemente el niño tiene imaginación y buena redacción, y aunque tuvimos que arreglarle ciertos errores ortográficos---

- **Horrores** ortográficos, -interrumpió Epona.

- A la mayoría le agradó la historia, y nos quedamos con esa.

- Oh bueno, -dijo Rouge, luego de parpadear un par de veces- ¿cuál es la trama?

- ¡Yo lo digo, yo lo digo! –chilló la pelirroja, dándole un manotazo a su amigo en el proceso para que no abriera la boca antes que ella- Verán, es algo cliché, pero es suficiente para una obra. Así que, mmm... ¿por dónde empiezo?

- ¿Por el principio? –gruñó Knuckles, sobando su cara. La chica le miró de reojo mientras que las demás reían.

- De acuerdo, -comenzó ella, aclarando su garganta- Se sitúa más o menos en la edad media; todo comienza con un muchacho sordo que una vez por ahí se le ocurrió tocar una canción X con una ocarina...sí, una ocarina, no me miren así, y **no**, no usaremos la del tiempo. El hecho es que, por casualidades de la vida, una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad pasaba por ahí y oyó la canción que sólo las Diosas sabrán cómo hizo el jovencito para crearla estando sordo y no teniendo ningún conocimiento sobre música... –diciendo la última frase sin respirar siquiera, inhaló hondamente antes de continuar- pero bueno, historia fantasiosa al fin y al cabo. La chica se acercó para ver quién tocaba tan encantadora melodía, pero él apenas la divisó en la distancia se asustó (saben, típico chico tímido, que cree que es rechazado por el mundo, se esconde todo el tiempo y bla bla bla bla), y desde entonces la muchacha, admirada, se prometió encontrarlo algún día.

- Pues no está mal para una obra de secundaria, -asintió para sí misma Ruto, cruzada de brazos- Podría ser peor.

- Déjame adivinar, -inquirió la otra muchacha- los protagonistas son Link y Zelda.

- Bueeeeeeeeeno, no exactamente, -medio rió el pelirrojo- era la idea original, sí. Pero Link es tan mal actor que preferimos dejarlo de director.

Ante esto, las jóvenes rieron.

- Me pregunto por qué habrá querido ser protagonista junto con Zel, -musitó Rouge, claramente insinuando algo. Los demás le miraron.

- Tú siempre queriendo emparejar a todo el mundo, -reprochó el pelirrojo.

- Cállate cabeza hueca, que a ti aunque te pusieran una pareja de recién casados en frente no te darías cuenta de nada.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Ya cierren el pico, -gruñó Ruto, metiéndose en el medio de ambos- **ustedes** parecen la pareja de recién casados.

- ¿Ellos casados? –rió la pelirroja, alzando una ceja- Din nos libre.

- ¿Quién se casa? –se oyó la voz de Link preguntar detrás de ellos. Su amiga que recién llegaba con él, parpadeando varias veces, miró al resto del grupo interrogante.

- ¿Hay boda?

- Ah, tenían que ser rubios, -musitó Rouge mirándoles, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Oye!

Separándose luego para dedicarse a hacer su parte en la obra, los muchachos acordaron reunirse al salir de allí para discutir su próximo viaje al siguiente templo. Epona, como siempre, se había encargado de buscar la mayor información posible; sabiendo esto, la rubia, luego de hablar ciertos detalles de su papel con su amigo y director, se acercó a ella para cuestionarla al respecto. La noche anterior todos se habían reunido en el Messenger y ella, teniendo cosas que hacer, se había ausentado; por lo tanto poco sabía de lo que se había descubierto sobre el Templo del Fuego.

La pelirroja de ojos azules, siendo parte de la escenografía, en esos momentos se encontraba sacando el presupuesto de los materiales con otro alumno del salón. Esperando pacientemente a que terminara (y lanzándole indirectas a la otra hyliana de que se apresurara) pronto la antigua princesa se vio sentándose en un sofá con la ahora Saga del Bosque, ésta última sosteniendo una botella llena de refresco.

- Bueno, empezaré diciéndote que a varios aún no les gusta mucho la idea de ir primero a ése templo, -explicó- Personalmente pienso que ambos son igual de peligrosos, pero sabes cómo se ponen.

- ¿Entonces aún no se sabe a cuál iremos primero?

- No del todo. Sin embargo tenemos tiempo, iremos luego de que se presente la obra, -haciendo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su bebida, la chica continuó,- Según yo, es mejor comenzar con el del fuego como se tenía previsto. He encontrado mucha más información a comparación de la que encontré del Templo del Espíritu, y eso obviamente nos da más ventaja.

- ¿Qué sabes de él? –preguntó curiosa Zelda, tomando el cojín de su lado y abrazándolo.

- Como sabíamos todos antes, se ubica en la Montaña de la Muerte, en el centro de un volcán. Es un sitio turístico, por lo que hay mapas que indican los caminos a seguir para llegar fácilmente a él; obviamente, dichos mapas sólo te indican cómo ir al volcán y no a su centro. De ahí en adelante tendremos que arreglárnoslas como podamos. Tampoco es sabido que el volcán haga erupción muy seguido, sólo en contadas ocasiones que no tienen una fecha fija; debemos tener cuidado con eso, -nuevamente, pausó para tomar algo del refrescante líquido- Como tantas cosas, por ser el lugar donde se dice en los escritos que se encuentra un templo antiguo, han surgido rumores de que el sitio está maldito, pues aunque han sido pocos los que se han aventurado a las cercanías del volcán (en su mayoría científicos), se dice que en todas las ocasiones la montaña ha rugido y arrojado enormes piedras ardientes al cielo. Para ser un volcán con esa fama y uno de los más antiguos, es poco lo que los científicos han descubierto sobre él, pues las expediciones fueron disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo; así que, personalmente, pienso que esos supuestos mitos son verdad.

- Concuerdo con eso, -asintió ella, exclamando luego mientras se acomodaba y se giraba hacia Epona- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Impa antes de irse?

- ¿Sobre la Ciudad Goron? Sí, también averigüé al respecto. Aunque se supone que Kaepora nos guiará de igual modo quise saber, sabes cómo soy, -dijo riendo, tornando luego su gesto a uno de desgano- Pero sabes cómo todo ha quedado en leyendas, y lamentablemente está incluida en eso la ubicación de ésa antigua ciudad. Aunque la mayoría afirma que está en la ruta a la montaña, no es nada seguro. Tendremos que confiar en Kaepora para eso, -mirando el techo, la muchacha se quedó pensante por unos minutos. Respingando y sacando un papelito del bolsillo de su falda, se lo entregó a su amiga- Éstas son las rutas. Una no es muy recomendable, pues dicen que es la más expuesta a derrumbes; lo triste es que se supone que ésa es la que deberemos tomar para buscar aquellas telas que dijo Impa.

- Hay que tener cuidado. Ésos sitios, aunque tengo entendido que están cerca de una villa, son algo remotos; en caso de que ocurra algún accidente...

- Sí, -suspiró su interlocutora- Pero al menos así tenemos la ventaja de poder actuar discretamente.

- ¿Contra quién andan conspirando ustedes dos? –cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas chicas voltearon para encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros de clases, parado en frente de ellas.

- Ah, Xamir, -fingió enojo Epona, mirando de reojo al hylian de cabello castaño y ojos verdes- ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación andar fisgoneando en las conversaciones ajenas?

- ¿Fisgoneando yo? Nah, ni siquiera pude oír lo que decían.

- Pero bien que lo intentaste, -rió la rubia, haciendo que el muchacho le mirara con supuesta inocencia.

- ¿Cómo crees?

- No por nada eres el chismoso del salón, -fue Knuckles quien habló ésta vez, llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes.

- Claro, el burro hablando de orejas. Lo que hice yo es lo que estás haciendo tú horita, -exclamó divertido Xamir, recibiendo como respuesta una media sonrisa de su amigo.

- Bueno, saquemos provecho de tu curiosidad entonces, -anunció Zelda, levantándose. Colocando ambas manos a modo de balanza a la altura de sus hombros, se situó en frente del ojiverde- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un volcán o un desierto?

- Ah no... –suspiró Knuckles, viéndola con reproche.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –parpadeó confundido el otro, a lo que Epona rió y su amiga sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo responde. Anda.

- Bueno... tomando en cuenta que en uno puedes morir incinerado y en el otro deshidratado---

- ¿Ven? Eso fue lo que yo les dije –salió inmediatamente a decir Knuckles.

- ...Creo que prefiero el volcán.

- ¿Por qué el volcán? –cuestionó curiosa la pelirroja.

- No lo sé, -admitió él con algo de pena- me llaman más la atención.

- Entonces está decidido, -sonrió la rubia, mientras que su otro compañero les miraba con reproche a ambas.

- Saben que eso no fue justo.

- Es el destino cariño, -le sonrió Zelda con malicia.

- Me están asustando, no entiendo nada, -se quejó el de pelo castaño.

En ése momento Link, cargando con el libreto de la obra, entró en la sala. Aclarándose la garganta, enrolló el guión a modo de megáfono y se dispuso a hacer su anuncio.

- ¡En dos minutos empieza el ensayo! ¡Repito, en dos minutos empieza el ensayo!

- Se tomó su papel en serio, -estalló en risas Zelda, a lo que Knuckles negó simplemente.

- No te sería tan divertido si el idiota ése te hubiera gritado en todo el oído la vez anterior.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como se había previsto, luego del ensayo todos se dirigieron a un local de comida rápida cercano para discutir y decidir su próximo viaje. Luego de casi sesenta minutos de saltarse a otros temas y de argumentar según la opinión de cada quien a dónde sería mejor ir primero, por fin llegaron a una decisión: su siguiente viaje sería hacia la Montaña de la Muerte.

El joven de cabello rubio, terminando de comerse su helado, en esos momentos llegaba finalmente a su casa. No es que le molestara estar con su grupo de amigos, pero estar sentado una hora entera en una silla y el hecho de haberse levantado antes de que el sol saliera le hacía querer tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

- Al fin llegas, ya casi vamos a cenar, -le sonrió su madre cuando entró a la cocina por agua. El joven le devolvió el gesto algo inseguro, excusándose.

- Lo siento mamá, hace poco fui a comer. No creo tener hambre.

- Oh, -parpadeó la mujer de cabello cobrizo, viéndole luego con reproche- Agradece que no compré nada en especial y sólo serán emparedados. La próxima vez avisa.

- Claro, -rió apenado el muchacho, haciéndole un gesto a su progenitor cuando le vio entrar en la estancia- Hola papá.

- ¿Recibiendo regaños de nuevo? –bromeó éste.

- Algo así...

El timbre del teléfono resonó en ése momento por toda la casa. Con un "yo atiendo" el antiguo héroe legendario se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

- ¿Aló? –preguntó algo agitado, casi habiéndose resbalado con la alfombrita del comedor. Su gesto inmediatamente se transformó en uno de alegría- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

- Mmm? ¿Quién es? –preguntó curioso su padre.

- Sshh, -chistó el joven, haciéndole señas con su mano de que esperara- ¿Seguro? No me jod... ¿ésta vez si es en serio?

- ¿Y ése vocabulario jovencito? –regañó el hombre, siendo totalmente ignorado.

- Bien, bien... Hey, ahora que lo pienso, ¿puedo llevar algunos amigos para allá? Te agradarán, -pausa- Son como...eh... seis, -hace otra pausa- Excelente.

- No entiendo nada...

- Muy bien, sí. Entonces nos vemos, -sonriendo ampliamente, colgó el aparato y miró a su padre- Creo que iré el próximo fin de semana a Calatia.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Siendo domingo y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, tres adolescentes se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en el cine más cercano. Parecían ser los únicos del grupo que no habían planeado algo para ése día y, siendo así, decidieron "unir fuerzas" y aburrirse juntos. Ver una película de tres horas (que ya se hacían más comunes) haría muy bien el trabajo de hacerles pasar el día rápido; si bien existía la molestia de esperar por toda ésa gente para comprar las entradas, valía la pena si les ahorraba el pasar la tarde en sus casas, ociosos y fastidiados.

De paso sea dicho, para el muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules le fue buena oportunidad de anunciar la buena noticia que le habían dado la noche anterior por teléfono.

- ¿Entonces tiene una casa en la playa? –indagó Ruto, buscando en su cartera las rupias para pagar la entrada.

- Sí, anoche me llamó, -explicó el rubio, notando fugazmente como Knuckles miraba desesperado y de brazos cruzados a las dos personas que faltaban para llegar a la taquilla- Como dentro de poco tendremos una semana libre me invitó a pasar unos días allá con él y su hermano.

- Pero recuerda que en ésa semana habrán ensayos, -dijo el pelirrojo.

- Sí, por eso decidí irme sólo por el fin de semana. Pero qué creen, -agregó rápidamente con alegría- Le pregunté si podía llevar a algunos amigos, y aunque me asombró mucho la rapidez con la que me contestó, me dijo que sí.

- ¿Hablas de nosotros? –parpadeó desorientado.

- No idiota, habla de sus amigos imaginarios ¡Claro que de nosotros! –señaló la pelo azul, pasando luego a entregar el dinero y el de los dos muchachos y pedir las entradas.

- Sólo tienen que decirme si irán o no, me dan el dinero y yo me encargo de obtener los pasajes, -aseguró Link. Cuando su amiga les dio a ambos sus entradas y se salieron de la fila, prosiguió- El único problema sería llegar al aeropuerto, porque siendo que nos iríamos un viernes en la tarde dudo que alguno de nuestros padres nos pueda llevar.

- De eso no hay problema, -sonrió con malicia el otro chico- Elipse se puede encargar de eso.

- Pobre de él, si estuviera en su lugar ya yo te hubiera botado de la casa, -le miró de reojo Ruto, luego posando su atención en el de ojos azules- No creo que mis padres tengan problema, aunque de igual modo no te aseguro nada aún, pero sería genial irnos todos a un viaje así.

- Sí, -asintió él- Podemos desestresarnos un poco. Además de que podríamos sacar algún beneficio allá para nuestro propio viaje, -al ver que sus dos amigos se le quedaban viendo interrogantes, el rubio, mientras se dirigía a otra fila para comprar los dulces que ingeriría en la película, se dispuso a explicarles- Mi amigo es hijo de un arqueólogo; es un hombre simpático, aparte de de bien informado. Conoce mucho sobre lugares como los que nosotros tendremos que visitar.

- Eso es algo útil, -asintió el pelirrojo, sonriendo luego satisfechamente- Podremos tomar unas vacaciones mientras contribuimos a nuestra causa.

- Ya me imagino a Epona bombardeando al pobre hombre con preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, -rió la oji púrpura.

Comprando apresuradamente las palomitas de maíz, chocolates, y demás cosas comestibles para tragar cuando vieran la película, rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala que les tocaba intentando no derramar nada en el camino. Como solía pasar, iban a llegar tarde a la función.

Cuando hubieron conseguido puestos cómodos y suspirado aliviados al notar que ni los avances habían comenzado, retomaron su conversación nuevamente.

- Esta noche intentaré avisarles a los demás, -afirmó la chica- Seguro les gustará la idea.

- Tendré que llamar a Rouge para que me ayude a convencer a mi hermano, -comentó idamente Knuckles, metiéndose a la boca un puñado de rosetas.

- Sí, es el método más efectivo, -rió ella, girándose luego a su otro amigo- Así que, Link, ¿seguro que cabremos todos en la casa?

- Te aseguro que sí, -respondió con despreocupación- Sus padres quisieron ahorrar para comprar una casa espaciosa a orillas de la playa, todo para que él y su hermano la disfrutaran con sus amigos, o eso fue lo que me dijo. Diosas… ojalá los míos pensaran en algo así.

- El día que Elipse piense en darme algo así, será porque lo ayudé a ser novio de Rouge o, en el peor de los casos, a casarse con ella.

- Oh, ¿te imaginas? -bromeó Ruto- Las dos personas con las que más discutes, viviendo juntas y atormentándote.

- Tendré pesadillas... –refunfuñó el pelirrojo, con un gesto que claramente anunciaba su disgusto ante la idea.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el Medallón de Luz? –luego de reír suavemente, la muchacha se giró curiosa hacia el antiguo héroe del tiempo. Éste último, a medio camino de morder una barra de chocolate, le miró con ambas cejas alzadas.

- Está en la casa de Zelda.

- Sí genio, lo sé. Me refiero a que si ha reaccionado o algo.

- De hecho, ayer Zelda y yo andábamos hablando de lo mismo. Pero no, nada ha pasado según me comentó.

- Nos ocuparemos de ése medallón cuando terminemos la búsqueda de los otros dos, al menos éste lo tenemos sano y salvo aquí, -dijo el pelirrojo con su aparente indiferencia de siempre- De todos modos, algo que me ha enseñado todo esto, es que en algún momento los implicados en toda ésta odisea van a encontrarse.

- Y algo que me ha enseñado todo esto a mi, es que has desarrollado tu capacidad mental, -ante el comentario de la joven, su amigo gruñó.

- Concuerdo con Ruto, -rió Link- y también te apoyo en tu opinión. Porque, ahora que lo mencionas, pareciese como si un imán nos hubiera atraído a todos hasta acá.

- Es el destinooo, -canturreó la pelo azul.

- No me hables de destino, -gruñó el hermano de Elipse, alzando una ceja- Suena a... como si todo estuviera escrito.

- Nah, despreocúpate, -le calmó- Lo único que estaba escrito, que yo tenga conocimiento, era el inicio de éste viaje. Creo... o no, quiero decir, **sé** que la conclusión la haremos nosotros mismos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, -asintió el rubio, notando como las luces en la sala se atenuaban, al tiempo que en la pantalla comenzaban a aparecer las imágenes- Ahora, dejemos las charlas profundas para después y relajémonos viendo la película.

Entre tanto ellos disfrutaban del filme, una de sus compañeras intentaba salir de la depresión.

Si Zelda hubiera sabido que sola se iba a sentir peor, no hubiera rechazado la oferta de su amiga de ir al cine ésa tarde. Sinceramente, no tenía ánimos para levantarse ni de su cama, pero peor era el dolor que estaba sintiendo por dentro; había estado llorando por un buen rato, y apenas tenía energías para alzar la mano y limpiar sus lágrimas.

Apretando sus párpados, logró que el remanente del salino líquido en sus ojos se deslizara por sus mejillas. Realmente empezaba a considerar ir hasta el cine y esperar a que saliesen sus amigos, sólo para distraerse un rato; de todos modos, notó al ver el reloj digital situado en su mesita de noche, calculaba que no faltaba mucho para que la función terminase. Así que, reluctante, tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Ruto, diciéndole que los encontraría allá.

Mandado el anuncio, la chica se levantó con desgano, se dirigió a la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño y se dispuso a echarse agua fría en su rostro. Ya más despabilada, alzó su cara y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos, aún rojos, reflejaban sin duda el estado de ánimo que cargaba; si quería evitar preguntas debía colocar una expresión más neutral, así que, parpadeando repetidas veces, intentó lograr el cometido mientras se analizaba en el cristal.

Haciéndole respingar, el teléfono portátil emitió una cancioncilla indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Como se lo esperaba el texto era perteneciente a su amiga, quien le decía un simple "ok", agregando que luego pensaban ir a comer un helado. Más animada con la idea, siendo que uno de sus postres favoritos era aquél, se cepilló velozmente el cabello para luego recogerlo en una cola de caballo, tomar un suéter, sus pertenencias y salir de la habitación.

Justo antes de salir de la casa, sin embargo, recordó que ahora una inquilina más vivía bajo su mismo techo; la cachorra golden retriever, moviendo alegremente la cola, le ladraba desde la mitad de las escaleras para que le hiciese caso. Estando aún de meses, todavía era un tanto torpe ascendiendo, y ni qué decir de descendiendo, los escalones; esto conllevo a que, no pudiendo alcanzar a la chica, se desesperara en hacerse notar por ésta.

- Oh cariño, lo siento, -rió suavemente la ex–princesa, dirigiéndose hacia Kala y tomándola con ambas manos- Tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

Acariciando la cabeza de la emocionada perrita, que no hacía sino lamerla, no dijo más y se dirigió a la salida. Cerrando con llave la reja con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a su mascota, la muchacha luego comenzó a caminar, notando como ya el clima últimamente refrescaba entrada la tarde; no había duda que dentro de poco empezaría el invierno. Aunque en aquella parte del país era muy poco probable que la nieve hiciese su aparición, en los meses de noviembre, diciembre y enero, la temperatura bajaba considerablemente y era algo difícil de pasar por alto.

El cine, debía admitir, no quedaba tan cerca de su casa como ella pensaba. Había ido para allá muchas veces, pero la diferencia entre viajar en carro y viajar a pie... era bastante grande.

Resignándose a la idea de caminar más de lo previsto, la chica intentó verle el lado positivo al asunto y disfrutó de la brisa fresca y tranquilizante. Quería alejar de su mente la discusión que había tenido con su padre la noche anterior y que, contra su voluntad, aún le afectaba. Eso sí, agradecía enormemente tener amigos con los cuales contar; pese a no estar en sus planes relatarles lo sucedido al menos por ahora, sabía que en cualquier momento ellos estarían allí para ayudarle. Aunque, gracias a esto, los recuerdos de una amable mujer vinieron a su mente; una mujer que le había dado todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesito.

_Impa... ojalá estuvieras aquí._

El recuerdo de la antigua Saga casi le hizo llorar nuevamente, pero se abstuvo en vista de que, en plena calle, aquello no hubiera sido lo mejor. Simplemente alejó el pensamiento y, con una leve sonrisa, abrazó suavemente a la cachorra que tenía en sus brazos. Kala apenas y respondió al gesto, el ambiente pre-invernal y el calor de su dueña la estaban dejando adormilada.

Cuando por fin llegó al cine suspiró aliviada, notando que como lo había previsto ya la función a la que habían entrado sus amigos había terminado y estos, animadamente, parecían comentar sobre la película. Inhalando hondamente empezó a acercárseles, indicándose mentalmente disfrutar el rato y no amargarse la existencia; ni a ella misma ni a sus compañeros.

- Hey, -saludó, situándose al lado de su amiga de cabello azul. Ésta dejó de hablar de inmediato y, girándose a ella, le sonrió animadamente.

- ¡Zelly! Que bueno que viniste... ¡aaaahh! Y trajiste a tu perrita, -exclamó encantada, colocándose al nivel de la cara del animalito y mirándole con adoración. Zelda rió divertida.

- No podía dejarla sola, ayer lo hice y vieras lo emocionada que se puso cuando llegué. Parecía que me hubiera ido por cinco años.

- Con tal de que no me muerda de nuevo, todo bien, -advirtió juguetonamente Link, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Kala.

- Te apuesto a que la entrenó para eso, -aseguró Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos como siempre lo hacía- Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos por esos helados?

- Ya salió el chico desesperado, -suspiró Ruto con fingido enojo, caminando y tomando del brazo al rubio, quien le miró confundido- Vamos entonces, no vaya a ser que te dé un ataque.

- Pensé que ya habías dejado de perseguirlo, -comentó la ex-princesa con humor en su voz, claramente refiriéndose al muchacho que, no mucho después, tornó su gesto en uno de pánico.

- Nah, es sólo que lo había descuidado un poco -dicho esto, la traviesa muchacha arrastró consigo al espadachín, quien lloriqueó involuntariamente.

Llegando a la heladería, cada quien compró sus sabores favoritos y luego tomaron una mesa que, milagrosamente, se encontraba desocupada. Zelda no pudo estar más feliz, ya que el grupo no paraba de hablar y reír y esto le permitió olvidarse, casi por completo, de sus problemas. Incluso participó en la conversación varias veces, mientras intentaba que la cachorra no se comiera todo su helado en el proceso.

Luego de haber terminado y de platicar un poco más, salieron del local sólo para notar que ya el cielo se había oscurecido. Todos, en vista de que no habría nada más que hacer ése día, decidieron retornar a sus hogares; después de todo, se verían al día siguiente en el colegio.

Como otras tantas veces, luego de que Knuckles y la peli azul se marcharan, Link se ofreció silenciosamente a acompañar a su otra amiga hasta su casa. Por alguna razón, desde el día en que dio aquellas excusas tan ridículas para acompañarla al supermercado, se le hizo costumbre el acto; en tanto a la antigua princesa, se le había hecho costumbre tenerlo de compañía hacia su solitario hogar. Ella estaba casi segura de que, con el conocimiento del destino de su madre y la actitud de su padre, al muchacho se le había conmovido el corazón y, caballerosamente, quería hacerle más grata la ida a su vivienda.

Por un buen trecho caminaron en un silencio cómodo, uno al lado del otro. Link no tenía mucho que contarle y suponía que lo mismo le ocurría a la rubia, por lo que no pronunció palabra. Sin embargo, al notar por el rabillo del ojo como la expresión de ésta última se tornaba un tanto sombría, frunció el seño. La ex-princesa había dejado momentáneamente la guardia baja, y sus emociones quedaron al descubierto el tiempo suficiente para que su amigo lo notara.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó por fin él, haciéndola respingar de la impresión. Ella, girando su cabeza y sonriendo amablemente, negó con lentitud.

- Sólo andaba pensando.

- ¿Es algo malo? –intentó nuevamente, con tono preocupado- No tenías buena cara.

- No es nada, sólo... los problemas habituales, -musitó con desgano, desviando la mirada. Sintiendo nuevamente los ojos del joven hyliano sobre ella, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la ahora durmiente golden como método de distracción.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- No realmente, -dijo de inmediato, casi interrumpiendo la pregunta de Link. Dándose cuenta de su rudeza, Zelda le miró con simpatía- No me siento con ganas de decirlo realmente... al menos aún no.

- De acuerdo, -accedió dudoso él, suspirando y mirando al frente nuevamente- Se me había olvidado comentarte, un amigo de Calatia me llamó y me invitó para allá unos días. De hecho, me permitió llevarlos a todos ustedes si así lo deseaba.

- ¿Hablas de _todos_ nosotros? –cuestionó, agradecida por el cambio de tema- ¿Pero a qué?

- Una residencia en la playa. Ya que se acerca la semana libre, me llamó ayer en la noche para decirme eso. Como hay ensayos ésa semana tenía planificado sólo ir desde el viernes a la mañana del lunes; si mal no recuerdo las reuniones comienzan el martes, así que tendremos tiempo de descansar.

- No te niego que me agrada la idea, -sonrió alegremente la ex-princesa- ¿Pero seguro de que no hay problema?

- Tranquila, -rió el muchacho suavemente, contento de haberle hecho olvidar por lo menos parcialmente su problema- Si puedes ir yo me puedo encargar de conseguir los pasajes.

- Oh, o sea que el viaje es gratis, -bromeó de buena gana, ganándose una mirada de reojo por parte de su amigo.

- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿La lotería? Obviamente tendrás que pagarme el boleto. De hecho, con intereses incluidos.

- Has tu buena acción del día.

- Has tú la tuya y no me dejes pobre.

- Bueno, -rió ella- ¿Le dijiste a los demás?

- Sólo a Ruto y a Knuckles, -explicó, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- Espero poder avisarles hoy a los demás, aunque Ruto dijo que por su parte también se encargaría de correr la voz. Si no, será mañana en el colegio.

- Iré, -aseguró, asintiendo para sí. Luego, recordando cierto detallito, colocó un gesto lastimero y miró el cielo oscurecido- Ah... pero tengo que ver si no se me ha vencido el pasaporte.

- Espero que no, -le deseó, ladeando la cabeza levemente y sonriéndole divertido.

Más rápido de lo que pensaron (y de lo que la chica hubiera querido), llegaron a la residencia de la familia Harkinian. Muchas veces Link se preguntaba cómo, teniendo tanto dinero, el padre de su amiga no había decidido vivir en una de ésas mansiones lujosas y extravagantes. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta las referencias de la propia chica, aunque el hombre hubiera cambiado drásticamente desde la muerte de su esposa seguía conservando un gusto mayor por la sencillez que por los lujos exagerados. Su obsesión por los negocios y el dinero parecía deberse más a querer asegurar su futuro y el de su hija.

Zelda se giró para, como en las demás ocasiones, agradecerle al chico la molestia de haberle escoltado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, antes de pronunciar palabra, sintió la mano del espadachín posarse gentilmente en su cabeza.

- Ojalá te sientas mejor pronto, -le dijo con sinceridad, dedicándole luego una sonrisa que oscilaba entre tierna y traviesa- Cuando revises lo de tu pasaporte avísame. Quisiera saber si mis esperanzas de verte en traje de baño son o no en vano.

No habiendo terminado, ya recibía por parte de la rubia un coscorrón; esto le hizo reír mientras que, algo adolorido, sobaba su cráneo.

- Pervertido, -reprochó, no obstante mostrando una sonrisa divertida sin quererlo- Qué forma tan extraña tienes de animar a la gente.

- Y tú de agradecer mis nobles intenciones.

- Claro, nobles, -volteó los ojos ella, aún con la misma expresión- Te mando un mensaje al celular luego, horita revisaré. Muchas gracias por acompañarme... otra vez.

- Soy el héroe, usted la princesa. He de velar por su seguridad, majestad, -dijo, haciendo una corta y burlona reverencia; la chica rió con suavidad.

- Sois un caso perdido, salvador mío.

- Estoy consciente de ello, y me enorgullece que su alteza sea tan amable de confirmarlo.

- Vamos, -negó con la cabeza entre risas, haciendo un ademán con la mano- Necesito revisar lo del pasaporte, bañarme y luego irme a dormir, estoy bastante cansada.

- Está bien, -medio sonrió él, tornando luego su expresión a una más seria- Zel.

- ¿Sí? –se detuvo la joven, estando a punto de girarse por completo y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

- Cualquier cosa... puedes contar conmigo.

Entrecerrando sus cristalinos ojos, la muchacha le miró con ternura. Aferrándose suavemente al bulto inconsciente que cargaba entre sus brazos, asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa agradecida.

- Lo sé.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Elipse, cariño, -comenzó Rouge con voz dulce, intentando contener la risa- creo que debes comprar un carro más grande.

- Se lo merecen por usarme como chofer, -resopló el aludido, prestándole más atención a la canción que en ésos momentos pasaban por la radio.

Como la vez anterior, el joven pelirrojo era quien ésta vez se encargaba de llevar al montón de adolescentes hasta su destino. La diferencia con la ocasión anterior era que, misteriosamente, había aparecido más equipaje del calculado. Las primeras sospechosas fueron las mujeres, quienes efusivamente defendían su causa argumentando lo necesario que era ir bien preparadas a otro país; siendo las que conformaban la mayoría del grupo, se imaginarán como iban de apretujados todos.

Todos, claro está, exceptuando a Rouge. La suertuda, y por muchos en esos momentos, odiaba muchacha de cabellos platinados, tenía el puesto de honor como copiloto, siendo que Elipse nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hacerle favores y cumplidos. Los demás miembros del equipo tenían que luchar por no asfixiarse mutuamente, muchas veces discutiendo y gruñendo con el de al lado por conservar más espacio.

Parecían leones luchando por territorio.

- ¡Ruto, bájate de mis piernas! –soltó apenado Link, hundiéndose en el asiento en un vano intento de alejarse de su acosadora.

- Vaaaaaaaamos... así ahorramos espacio, -sonrió pícaramente ésta, ganándose un suspiro por parte de sus demás amigos.

- Necesito... aire... –pidió Epona, sacando la cabeza por la ventana. La chica morena de ojos ámbar resopló.

- Al menos estás apretujada por 'objetos' suaves, ¡yo tengo que ir en la parte de atrás con las maletas!

- Recuerda que no estás sola, no te lleves todo el crédito... –le miró de reojo Knuckles.

- Acá también tenemos bolsos y demás hierbas, -se quejó la rubia, sosteniendo ella misma una pequeña maleta en su regazo mientras que, con sus piernas, intentaba acomodar una que estaba en el piso del vehículo- Sino no, no nos quejaríamos tanto.

- Ruto fue la vez pasada allá atrás con ustedes, ¡ésta vez debería hacer lo mismo! –profirió el muchacho de cabello rubio, viendo cómo diantres quitarse a la peliazul de encima.

- No seas tímido, ¿o es que nunca has tenido a una mujer en tus piernas?

- ¡No!

Luego de unos eternos cuarenta minutos, por fin el carro llegó al aeropuerto y pudieron respirar aliviados el aire de la libertad. Recibiendo nuevamente las amenazas de Elipse, que incluían quedarse varados allí si no llegaban el lunes a la hora prevista, fueron dejados a su suerte en el río de gente.

Casi dos horas pasaron para que fueran llamados a su vuelo, en las cuales el pelirrojo y el espadachín no pararon de comprar dulces, dulces y más dulces en el local; mientras que las chicas no paraban de robarles de vez en cuando algo que se les antojara. Cuando abordaron el avión, no hubo mayor problema; se sentaron en sus ya asignados puestos, que afortunadamente habían quedado cerca unos de otros, y se dispusieron a esperar el despegue y la llegada al país donde el antiguo héroe había pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

Calatia no quedaba demasiado lejos, y en menos de cuatro horas ya se comenzaban a divisar la frondosa vegetación y cristalinos ríos que surcaban su geografía. Al igual que Hyrule, Calatia gozaba de extensos campos que eran interrumpidos por grandes ciudades contrastando en la lejanía; si bien no tenía tanta variedad de ambientes como el otro país, éste contaba con hermosas playas que turísticamente hablando lo superaban por mucho.

Todos emocionados, Link por visitar nuevamente la nación donde se había criado y los demás por conocer un sitio desconocido, se apresuraron a tomar sus pertenencias lo más rápido que pudieron. Al descender de la nave lo primero que hicieron fue buscar el equipaje, al tiempo que el rubio buscaba con la mirada a su amigo que se supone les iría a recibir. Cuando por fin le divisó, le llamó entusiasmado.

Con tanto ruido no notó como, la mayoría del grupo, dejaba pasar entre ellos una mirada asombrada, agregándose un "oh-oh" por parte de Rouge.

- ¡Tanto tiempo! –saludó Link, abrazando y dando palmadas a la espalda del joven, quien le devolvió el gesto.

- Si, ¡y no has crecido nada, enano!

- Agh, cállate.

El muchacho supuestamente desconocido sobrepasaba por varios centímetros al hylian de ojos azules, además de parecer algo más rebelde que su compañero, aunque a la vez manteniendo un aire sereno y maduro. Ambos de sus brazos tenían grabados tatuajes oscuros, con diseños abstractos y geométricos que se asomaban por la camiseta azul marino que portaba, ésta acompañada por un short ancho y negro de la llamada tela de paracaidista o tela impermeable. Su cuello era adornado por un collar negro del que colgaba un dije simple y pequeño con la forma del esqueleto de un pez, mientras que el lóbulo de su oído derecho poseía un piercing puntiagudo. Su alborotado cabello, lo suficientemente largo para estar recogido, resaltaba por su color claro y azulado, con un brillo platinado, acompañando a sus ojos rojizos que, en esos momentos, se giraban a los jóvenes que se mantenían a cierta distancia del par.

Al observarlos mejor, sonrió con cierta melancolía.

- ¿Son tus amigos?

- Sí, -asintió el rubio, girándose y mirándoles. Cuando notó las caras que todos portaban, ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- ¿qué ocurre?

- Ya habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos, -explicó Knuckles, medio sonriéndole al recién llegado adolescente- Hey, Mikau.

- Hey "Knux".

- Ah, deseaba que se te hubiera olvidado ése apodo...

- Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, amigo mío, -se burló el chico, posando sus ojos en cada uno de los integrantes del montón. Cuando llegó a la muchacha de cabello azul y ojos púrpura, su mueca se tornó a una sonrisa suave, casi imperceptible- Ruto.

- Mikau, -correspondió ella, con una expresión neutra.

- Eh... noto algo de tensión aquí, -comentó desorientado Link, más para sí mismo que para los demás. Habiéndole oído, el peli azul estuvo a punto de contestarle, no teniendo oportunidad al ser interrumpido por la muchacha de ojos purpúreos.

- Mikau y yo fuimos novios.

Ahogando una exclamación, el antiguo héroe del tiempo alternó miradas entre los dos muchachos que en esos momentos no apartaban los ojos del otro. Parpadeando repetidas veces, se preguntaba de qué modo habían finalizado aquél noviazgo. Aunque por la cara de la chica, todo apuntaba a que no había sido en buenos términos.

**xX** _**Continuará...**_ **Xx**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

En primera, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. El anterior, como muchos habrán podido notar, era de...bueno, más "baja calidad" que el resto del fic; digamos que no tenía mucha inspiración para escribirlo (por alguna razón nunca tengo ganas de escribir los caps. referentes a templos en el bosque ). Tal vez, y digo de nuevo _**tal vez**_ algún día lo corrija y mejore... cuando tenga ganas.

Hablando de corregir! Aún no he corregido los dos capítulos que me faltaban -- bleh, niña mala lo sé. Pero admitan que me tardé menos que la vez pasada... no? Bueno, a mí me pareció menos.

Y pues... también espero les agradara el nuevo integrante de la historia D

se oye a alguien tocando estridentemente la guitarra en el piso de arriba

...porque a mí no me agrada, al menos no cuando empezó a vivir aquí ¬¬

Rouge: MIKAU, QUIERES DEJAR DE TOCAR ÉSA MALDITA COSA!? NO PUEDO DORMIR!!

Nabooru: Rouge, ni que duermas todo lo que quieras evitarás las arrugas.

La morena es golpeada por un zapato en plena cara

Rouge: ¬¬

Link (en posición de yoga junto con Zelda y Knuckles): ahora, repitan conmigo: aaaaaaaaam... uou

Zelda y Knuckles: aaaaaaaammmmmm uou

... mira a la cámara ignorando eso, también quiero comentarles algo. No recuerdo bien si fue de una o dos personas, pero recibí un(os) comentario(s) sobre que Link y Zelda, siendo los protagonistas, deberían aparecer más. Está bien, admito, en los últimos capítulos no los he colocado tanto como hubiera querido y, en un futuro, espero no dejar pasar más de un capítulo sin ellos tener un papel más sobresaliente; pero también entiendan que, aunque ambos son pilares importantes en la trama central, no puedo siempre centrarme en ellos y sólo ellos. No me malentiendan, agradezco que me lo dijeran, pero sólo les aviso que habrá varias ocasiones en que no serán ellos como tal los protagonistas del capítulo; después de todo, no sólo de ellos se trata esta historia.

Además, para arreglar en parte eso, he decidido colocar "capítulos extra". Confieso, no sólo por eso, sino que...me gusta la idea xDDD Además, hay ciertas "historias dentro de las historias" que quisiera poner, y me parece que eso es un buen modo de colocarlas sin interrumpir el relato central.

Sin más, me despido...

Ruto (con una bazooka, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Mikau): aclarando que los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y que el fic, claro está, no nos da ninguna ganancia (lamentablemente) y se hace sólo por diversión.

...no quiero saber a dónde va ella con esa arma ooU Como sea, por favor, dejen comentarios! Me gusta saber qué piensan y las sugerencias que tienen, a todo autor le agrada eso! xD así que no sean flojos y dejen reviews!

See ya'!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	15. Amores y desamores

ºº Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores ºº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**The Legend of Zelda: The Four Spirits**

_Capítulo XIV_

"_Amores y desamores"_

Con el incómodo acontecimiento ya dejado atrás por la mayoría del grupo, los jóvenes ahora se encontraban en el carro de su amigo, apretujados nuevamente, dirigiéndose por la carretera hacia lo que sería la residencia donde pasarían el fin de semana. Hasta Ruto parecía haberse recuperado del sorpresivo encuentro, charlando animadamente como todos los demás y flirteando como normalmente lo hacía con Link; sin embargo Rouge, siendo la más cercana a la peli azul, sabía que eso no duraría mucho. El lazo que la muchacha había tenido con Mikau fue bastante fuerte, y estaba segura que el verlo nuevamente le traería problemas.

Era obvio que se dirigían a un sitio apartado de la ruidosa ciudad que habían dejado atrás, y todos agradecieron mentalmente la tranquilidad de la que podrían disfrutar antes de volver al caos que era la obra, las demás evaluaciones y los templos. Cuando por fin llegaron, comprobando la sospecha de que se hospedarían en un sitio alejado del smog y el bullicio de las calles, todos bajaron del vehículo y se dispusieron emocionados a darle un vistazo a la hermosa vivienda que tenían frente a sí.

Ésta, con paredes pintadas de un suave color melocotón, techo y detalles color café, y un muy bien cuidado jardín, se alzaba con sus dos pisos frente al tranquilo océano. La brisa marina no se hizo esperar, acompañada del sonido de las plantas que se situaban alrededor y que, en cierto punto, iban desapareciendo para dar paso a la arena. El mar, en ésos momentos reflejando el cielo nocturno, chocaba contra la orilla calmadamente, combinándose su sonido con el del viento para dar una ambientación verdaderamente tranquilizante.

- ¡Oh sí! –exclamó impulsivamente Nabooru, dando un gran salto mientras daba un puñetazo al aire- ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a pasar el fin de semana aquí! –y, girándose al chico que apenas acababa de conocer, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Tranquilízate Nabooru, -rió el rubio, imitando la acción de observar a Mikau- En verdad gracias por dejar que los trajera, no sabes cuánta falta nos hacía éste tiempo libre.

- Ah, no hay problema, -negó el aludido mientras les ayudaba a bajar el equipaje- Después de todo para algo nos compraron ésta casa a mí y a Komali.

- Es cierto, -parpadeó un par de veces la pelirroja de ojos azules, acomodando en el suelo una maleta- ¿Dónde está él?

- Está adentro durmiendo. Intenté despertarlo para que viniera conmigo, pero no es algo fácil de lograr.

- Me di cuenta, -asintió divertida. La morena miró con curiosidad al chico de cabello azul platinado.

- ¿Quién es Komali?

- Mi hermano menor, -explicó él, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa y sacando las llaves de su bolsillo para abrirla. Los demás le siguieron, ansiosos por deshacerse de todo el equipaje- Esperemos que no siga roncando.

Apenas entraron, el hasta ése momento único ocupante de la vivienda se apresuró a recibirlos. Cuando se encontró frente al grupo que seguía a su hermano, sus ojos rojizos se abrieron de par en par y, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a abrazar a las alegres chicas y a dar golpes de bienvenida al par de chicos que les acompañaban. Finalmente se plantó frente a Nabooru, extendiendo su mano para presentarse apropiadamente.

- Komali, mucho gusto.

- Nabooru, -sonrió la de ojos ámbar, analizándole.

Era obvio que Mikau le llevaba varios años a su hermanito, y eso se hacía notar tanto por el tamaño del pre-adolescente como por la aún cara aniñada que portaba. Su cabello era completamente platinado, y éste caía frente a su rostro de forma alborotada mientras que, en la punta de su cabeza, se alzaba rebeldemente; la chica no supo si esto último era porque el niño apenas acababa de levantarse de la cama o si era algo natural. Su expresión, aunque tímida, era cálida, notándose a leguas que la visita de los jóvenes le había alegrado bastante.

- Mira cuánto has crecido, -exclamó Ruto, siendo nuevamente abrazada por el afectivo chico- ¡Pronto serás más alto que yo!

- Eso no es algo difícil, -dijo despreocupadamente Epona, ganándose una mirada no muy amigable de la chica en cuestión. Varios rieron ante lo cierto del comentario.

- También se ha conseguido novia, -soltó el hermano de Komali, sonriendo con malicia; el niño se separó de la muchacha para mirar a Mikau con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- ¡N-no es cierto!

- Oh, no me digas que es Medli, -canturreó Link, recordando rápidamente que, entre las últimas cosas que se habían dicho antes de él irse a vivir a Hyrule, estaba la conversación de cierta confusión que tenía el niño de ojos rubí hacia una "linda niña que conoció ése año".

El silencio de Komali y el intenso color rojo que cubrió su rostro fueron suficiente respuesta.

- Ya, ya, -se metió en medio la chica rubia, observando con reproche a los dos muchachos- Déjenle en paz, ¿no ven que ya parece luz navideña?

- Creo que está del color de mi cabello, -rió Knuckles, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la joven de cabello platinado.

- Hombres, -volteó los ojos la antigua princesa, girándose al pequeño y acariciando afectivamente su cabeza- ¿Por qué no nos enseñas nuestras habitaciones? Así te alejarás de estos idiotas sin cerebro.

- Será todo un placer, -asintió éste, mirando a su hermano y sacándole la lengua, para después indicar con una mano a las jóvenes que le siguieran- Por aquí señoritas.

- Y hasta más educado nos salió, -comentó en voz bien alta Nabooru, claramente divertida.

El trío dejó escapar suspiros de frustración. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que quejarse tanto? (**N/A:** ja! ustedes también se quejan!)

Mientras que al grupo de muchachas se les dividió en dos habitaciones distintas, los chicos terminaron por tomar una sola. Luego de discutir quien dormiría en cada cama y, en el caso de los muchachos, quiénes dormirían en los sacos de dormir, todos bajaron a ayudar a poner la mesa para cenar. Claro está, no siempre podían ponerse de acuerdo en qué querían para comer.

- Comida china, -dijo con firmeza Rouge, mirando asesinamente al pelirrojo.

- Pizza, -contestó éste, a lo que inmediatamente la morena salió a decir su opinión,

- ¡Mejor pollo frito!

- ¿Quién en su sana mente come pollo frito a ésta hora? –cuestionó la peli azul con una mueca de desconcierto.

- Hey, yo lo hago.

- La única.

- A ver, a ver, -intentó calmar Mikau, mirándoles- Cuando les diga, levante la mano quién quiere pizza, a ver cuál elegimos entre ésa y la comida china.

- ¿Y el pollo frito?

- **Sin** pollo frito Nabooru.

- Claro, como tienes una casa junto a la playa y ya te dieron carro, te sientes el mayor, -le miró de reojo Link a su amigo de Calatia, cruzándose de brazos para luego murmurar,- Viejo.

- No me digas que también querías pollo frito...

- Sonaba bien.

- ¡Ése es mi héroe! –exclamó jubilosa Nabooru, abrazándole. Ruto inmediatamente reaccionó.

- ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de él!

- Levanten la mano los que quieren pizza, -suspiró algo irritado Mikau. Seguidamente, más de la mitad del grupo hizo lo pedido- Creo que ya es obvio cuál ganó.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡La comida china es mejor!

- ¡Pollo frito!

- Comeremos pizza, -sentenció el peli azul despreocupadamente, tomando el teléfono y saliendo de la bulliciosa estancia.

- ¡Ja! ¡Perdedores!

- ¡El pollo frito era lo mejor!

- ¡Comida china!

Luego de casi media hora, todos ya se encontraban devorando los trozos de pizza mientras que observaban la pequeña televisión que había en la cocina. Varios tuvieron que traer sillas de otras partes de la casa para poder sentarse, quedando todos apretujados alrededor de la mesa de madera que en esos momentos era cubierta por un mantel sencillo de color beige. Hablando de todo un poco, transcurrió gran parte de la cena de los adolescentes sin muchos contratiempos.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres? –preguntó casualmente el antiguo héroe a Mikau, dando un mordisco a su último pedazo. Éste, luego de tragar, le sonrió.

- Mamá sigue en sus andadas como reportera, y aún está un tanto obsesionada con que me consiga una novia, -suspiró éste, intentando mantener la conversación entre ellos. Con todos los demás comensales hablando ruidosamente, no fue algo difícil de lograr.

- Uhg, sé lo que es eso, -gruñó en respuesta el rubio, mirando con una mueca de disgusto el techo. Espantando malos recuerdos de su cabeza, miró a su amigo mientras discretamente movía rápidamente sus ojos hacia Ruto- ¿Hey, qué paso entre...ya sabes y tú?

- Te cuento luego, -le miró de reojo- no creo que sea buen momento.

- ¿Y qué cuchichean ustedes dos? –canturreó Epona, curiosa como siempre. Los dos devolvieron su sonrisa traviesa con miradas neutras.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo?

- Seh...

- ¿Y qué tal está el señor Wessker? –siguió cuestionando Link, ignorando las miradas de su amiga por haberle...bueno, ignorado descaradamente.

- Papá igual que siempre, con sus viajes para hacer descubrimientos, -asintió éste- En estos momentos se encuentra en el extranjero, de hecho.

- Es una lástima, -sonrió su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero bueno, le saludaré en otra ocasión.

- Últimamente hizo un descubrimiento sobre los Ritos---

- ¡¡**Aaaaahhhh**!! –exclamó felizmente de pronto la pelirroja de ojos azules, causando que al chico de cabello semi platinado casi le diera un infarto- ¡La Gente del Cielo!

- Por Din, Nayru y Farore, -gruñó Knuckles, mirándole asesinamente por casi haberse atragantado- ¡No grites así Epona!

- Pensé que se estaba muriendo... –musitó asustado Komali, abrazado de Ruto. Ésta procedió a reprender a la chica.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

- Lo siento... Saben cómo soy, –se excusó ella apenada, observando como casi todos en la mesa le veían con el seño fruncido. Casi de inmediato, su gesto se tornó a uno eufórico mientras sus ojos añiles se posaban nuevamente sobre el hermano de Komali- ¡Vamos, dime!

- Por las Diosas, Epona, -parpadeó Mikau, sonriendo ligeramente- Pensé que ese amor por la historia te duraría sólo hasta secundaria.

- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes lo curiosa que soy... ¡Ahora dime!

- Bien, bien, -accedió, terminando su triángulo de pizza- Primero díganme quién no sabe quiénes son La Gente del Cielo.

Todos levantaron la mano, a excepción de la propia joven que había formulado la pregunta. Mikau miró curioso a su hermanito.

- Hey, papá nos lo explicó.

- ¿Tengo cara de recordarlo?

- ...Buen punto.

- ¡Ya di! –urgió la morena, desesperada.

- La Gente del Cielo, o la raza llamada los Rito, -comenzó él- son la tribu que, según las leyendas, asemejaban a la mezcla de un hylian con un ave. De ahí su nombre. Son descritos con un pico por nariz, talones y garras de ave en vez de pies, y brazos que desde cierto punto de su vida podían convertirlos en alas para volar. El resto de las facciones eran humanas; sus ojos casi siempre eran de un color rojo muy vívido, mientras que su cabello normalmente se encontraba entre el castaño y el platinado, sino ambos.

- Según la historia, -saltó Epona, luego mirando dudosamente a su amigo por una señal para continuar. Éste le sonrió, cosa que le hizo sonreír también- Eran una tribu que, viviendo en montañas tan escarpadas y altas que parecían imposibles de alcanzar para cualquiera, se les dio el nombre de La Gente del Cielo. Poco se supo históricamente de ellos pues eran algo...difíciles de ver viviendo donde vivían, pero las leyendas, como siempre, fueron un paso más allá como ven.

- ¡Ya recordé! –exclamó el niño de ojos rojizos, orgulloso- En ambas versiones, tanto histórica como de leyenda, los Ritos se supone adoraban al Espíritu del Viento, o Gran Valoo.

- ¿Espíritu del Viento? –soltó con sorpresa Zelda, algo que imitaron los demás hylianos provenientes de Hyrule- ¿**EL** espíritu del viento?

- ¿Hablas del que dicen las leyendas que es elemental? –devolvió con otra pregunta Mikau, asintiendo- No me sé bien eso de los Elementales y los que les siguen, pero según lo que nos dijo papá, es así.

- Hey, yo no me sabía esa parte, -admitió la historiadora del grupo, ganándose una risa leve y divertida del muchacho.

- Porque es lo que se acaba de descubrir.

- Dinos más, -demandó Ruto, mirándole fijamente; el muchacho pareció perdido por un momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica. Notando esto, ella repitió nuevamente- Dinos más sobre el espíritu.

- Ah, sí... Verán, los Rito se supone eran protegidos por dicho espíritu y, según dicen los escritos que encontró mi padre, jugaba parte importante en su cultura también. Algo muy marcado era que cuando un niño Rito alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, éste tenía que subir hasta el pico de la montaña más alta, donde se encontraba el Gran Valoo. Si podía pasar por todos los desafíos que ello traía y conseguía llegar donde el gran dragón (que supuestamente era la forma que adoptaba el espíritu), éste le daría una de sus escamas. Dicha escama le permitía por fin "ganarse sus alas", como lo ponen, -mientras hablaba, alzó uno de sus brazos para explicarles con más facilidad. Con su mano contraria trazó una línea imaginaria desde su muñeca hasta la mitad del antebrazo- Entonces podían hacer que sus brazos, a voluntad, se llenaran de grandes y blancas plumas que les permitirían volar como lo haría un ave.

- Papá piensa que es una forma de decir que el niño hacía una viaje hacia el pico de la montaña para convertirse en un guerrero o para encontrarse a sí mismo, –continuó su hermano- Todos los Ritos tenían ésa obligación, tanto los del sexo masculino como los del femenino, por lo que cree que es más que nada la última opción.

- Hey, las mujeres también podemos ser guerreras, -se quejó de inmediato Nabooru.

- Vamos Nab, -suspiró con fastidio el pelirrojo- Sabes que nosotros tenemos más resistencia física a ése tipo de cosas.

- ¡Oh my gosh! –exclamó fingiendo asco la Saga de las Sombras- ¡Tiene cerebro!

- ¡Eres una p---!

- ¡Knuckles! –gritó nerviosa Ruto, poniéndole una mano en la boca al muchacho antes de que se desatara una guerra- ¡No le eches más leña al fuego!

- Dame paciencia... –negó Link con la cabeza, observando el techo. Después, girándose a Mikau con una expresión seria, preguntó,- ¿Y donde se supone que se encuentra esa tribu?

- Bueno, los restos y demás se encuentran, de hecho, cerca de tu ciudad natal amigo, -sonrió él- Al Norte de ésta hay unas montañas, allí en las que rodean al pico más alto se encuentran las ruinas.

- ¿En Los Picos Nevados? –cuestionó extrañada la rubia- ¡En verdad debieron ser buenos para vivir en un lugar tan frío!

- Sólo el más alta tiene nieve en su punta, Zel, -explicó el muchacho de ojos azules.

- _Sí, justamente_, qué suerte la nuestra, -refunfuñó Knuckles, ganándose una mirada extrañada de los dos hermanos.

- Déjenlo, -hizo un gesto despreocupado Rouge- siempre se queja de todo.

Después de la breve pero significativa información, los muchachos se separaron en distintas estancias de la vivienda: Komali, Ruto, Knuckles, Rouge y Zelda se quedaron en la sala, comiendo golosinas y viendo una película; Nabooru, rápidamente, había apartado a Epona del grupo para que se quedara con ella en la cocina; por último, Mikau y Link salieron un momento a la playa para que el chico de ojos rojizos contestara las dudas de su amigo. Al día siguiente, según tenían planeado, saldrían en la mañana a pasear por la ciudad, para luego volver en la tarde y quedarse el resto del día disfrutando de la playa. A excepción de las quejas de los chicos por el repentino impulso de la pelo platinado de ir al centro comercial (siendo apoyada por las demás muchachas), en general todo les pareció bien al grupo completo.

- ¿Recuerdas que me mudé a Calatia al inicio de secundaria? –recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del rubio, su amigo continuó, al tiempo que idamente se agachaba y tomaba una redondeada roca para luego arrojarla al agua. Al ver que ésta se hundía de inmediato, hizo una mueca de disgusto- Antes de eso, como supondrás, pasé toda la primaria en Hyrule. Así fue como los conocí. De hecho, yo fui el que comencé a formar el grupo junto con Knuckles.

- Debió ser un golpe duro el que te tuvieras que ir luego, -comentó Link, imitando la acción anterior del chico y logrando que la piedrita rebotara en la superficie acuática un par de veces. Sin pensarlo dos veces, miró con fingida altanería a Mikau, quien le respondió con una mirada divertida.

- Bien, pues allí como también es obvio conocí a Ruto, -continuó, enseriándose de inmediato- Al principio, como todo, comenzamos siendo buenos amigos. Luego fue atrayéndome... ella también coqueteaba conmigo, y... sabrás, terminamos siendo novios.

---

- ¿Ruto? ¿Coquetear? ¡Nah! –exclamó con sarcasmo la morena, apoyando su espalda y sus codos del mueble de la cocina mientras observaba a la otra joven pelirroja abrir una lata de refresco.

- Sí, difícil de creer, ¿verdad? –rió ella, colocándose a su lado e imitando la posición. Dando un sorbo a su bebida, hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- Pero no creas que ella es siempre así. De hecho, si la hubieras visto con Mikau, te darías cuenta de que el tipo de coqueteo que ella hace cuando bromea y cuando va en serio realmente son muy diferentes. Rouge es la que nunca se sabe cuándo va en serio o cuándo es a juego.

- Sí, es una experta en la materia, -volteó los ojos la morena, claramente divertida. Sonriendo, aunque con una mirada algo triste, la otra muchacha continuó.

- En realidad, a ninguno de nosotros nos sorprendió que ellos dos terminaran juntos. Es decir, era algo **bastante** obvio. Todo estaba muy bien entre ellos, claro está, hasta que Mikau tuvo que irse; allí comenzó el pleito.

---

- La cara que puso cuando se lo dije...es algo que no olvidaré, -suspiró desganado el joven, apretando fuertemente la piedra que tenía en su mano derecha. Con todas sus fuerzas, la arrojó al mar- Pareció como si la hubiera traicionado. De inmediato estalló en lágrimas preguntándome cómo podía hacerle eso.

- Por lo que he conocido de Ruto, ella es bastante impulsiva, -dijo su amigo, frunciendo el seño- Seguramente en el momento no se le vino una mejor explicación que esa.

- Sí, eso pensé, -musitó su compañero, alzando su vista al cielo nocturno- Además que seguramente influyó el que se lo dijera el día antes que partiera.

Silencio.

- Y tú me decías idiota a mí...

---

- ¡Hombre tenía que ser! –moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Nabooru chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente- ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? Y sabiendo cómo es ella, además.

- Nosotros intentamos que se lo dijera antes, pero nos prohibió mencionarle algo.

- Ya me imagino cómo se sintió la pobre...

- Al menos en ésa ocasión cuando se despidieron no terminaron discutiendo, -explicó. La otra joven alzó una ceja, curiosa.

- ¿En ésa ocasión?

---

- Año y medio después, volví a Hyrule. Eran una visita familiar, y lo menos que esperaba era encontrarme con ella.

- Ya recuerdo, -asintió Link, pensante- Luego de aquél viaje llegaste hecho un asco. He de suponer que pasó algo desagradable.

- Oh vaya, en verdad eres un genio, -bufó con sarcasmo. El otro adolescente se limitó a mirarle de reojo- Mis primos y yo fuimos al Majora, y allí fue donde me la encontré paseando con Rouge... Aún no puedo creer que fui tan idiota de atreverme a ir a un centro comercial, ¡ella **ama** los centros comerciales!

- Vamos, que tampoco podías huirle por siempre, -le dijo su amigo. Cruzándose de brazos, le observó con curiosidad- Adivino: siguió de largo y te ignoró totalmente.

- Siéndote sincero, eso esperaba que hiciera. Pero...

- ¿Te dio una cachetada?

- Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

Silencio nuevamente.

- ¡Diosas! –exclamó el rubio, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados- ¡En verdad debió quererte!

- Cállate... –gruñó apenado.

---

- En verdad debió quererlo, -parpadeó asombrada la morena- Es decir, con el carácter que tiene Ruto...

- Ellos habían mantenido el contacto, y fue sólo en los últimos seis meses que dejaron de verse por el Messenger, -se encogió de hombros Epona, mirando idamente la lata que sostenía con ambas manos- Supongo que habían hecho las paces con anterioridad, y ella simplemente lo extrañaba.

- La verdad, fue una reacción de último minuto, -ante la nueva voz, ambas muchachas saltaron.

- ¡Ruto! –chilló pelirroja de ojos azules, mientras que la otra a su lado sólo sonreía con culpa- ¡Pensé que estabas viendo la película con los demás!

- Tenía hambre, -contestó ella con simpleza, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los gabinetes y sacando de él una bolsa de galletas.

- Nosotras sólo...er...

- No se preocupen, -rió ella, girándose para observarles. Al ver sus caras, rió nuevamente- Cuando Nabooru y tú se quedaron en la cocina me supuse que iba a pedirte que le contaras qué pasó. Es algo obvio.

- Lo siento, -sonrió débilmente la morena- Es que, es algo difícil de pasar por alto.

- Tranquila, -negó la oji púrpura, abriendo el paquete- Si quieres, de hecho, puedo contarte el resto.

---

- Ya que me quedaba una semana más por allá, ella y yo aprovechamos para salir juntos, -continuó explicando Mikau, llevando inconscientemente su mano a su frente- Y en los últimos días, sentí que iba a explotar si no se lo decía...

- ¿Decirle qué? –parpadeó desorientado el rubio, haciendo luego una cara de asco- No me salgas con que le ibas a profesar tu amor eterno o algo así, por favor.

- No, -contestó de inmediato, mirándole con reproche y sonrojado ante la sola idea.

- ¿Entonces?... Oh, no me digas que... –abriendo los ojos de par en par, le miró acusadoramente- Ya en ése momento tú y Lulú eran novios, ¿cierto?

- Bingo.

---

- Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué no lo mataste? –cuestionó en un gruñido Nabooru. Sus dos amigas rieron.

- Estuve a punto, pero era un lugar público.

- A veces creo que Mikau lo hizo a propósito, sabes, -le dijo la otra pelirroja. Ruto no pudo evitar reírse, casi ahogándose con la galleta.

- Lo mismo pensé, -calmándose, su cara cambió a un gesto agridulce- Me dijo que lo perdonara, pero que en verdad quería pasar un buen rato conmigo y por eso no me había mencionado nada antes.

---

- Y casi me mata cuando le dije lo del "buen rato", -suspiró el peli azul- Es decir, ¿siempre tienen que tomar todo como no es?

- Es normal.

- Sí, bueno... Luego la llevé a un lugar más apartado, para sentarnos y hablar mejor. Allí le expliqué todo.

---

- Según él, en el momento que me vio se le olvidó por completo Lulú, y cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para salir, -explicó Ruto, intentando contar todo con una voz neutral para no darle importancia. Sin embargo, sus amigas sabían que era todo lo contrario- Yo sabía que él tendría que venir nuevamente a Calatia, y sabía que no podía evitarlo. Pero al presentárseme una oportunidad así de por lo menos salir con él unos días, no pude negarme ante la idea. Obviamente, si hubiera sabido que ya tenía una novia no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

- Cuando dejó de hablarte fue porque había conocido a Lulú, ¿cierto? –dedujo la hylian de ojos ámbar, ganándose un gesto afirmativo y una mirada con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Sí...

---

- Y entonces se levantó y... suponte el resto.

- ¿La cachetada?

- Exacto.

- Ouch.

---

- Le deseé una linda vida, que se perdiera y que nunca más me hablara, -finalizó la peli azul- Luego me fui.

- Sabes, normalmente diría que tú tienes la culpa si no supiera la historia de fondo, -ante el comentario de la morena, Ruto le echó una mirada de total indignación- Pero luego de esto... creo que deberías matarlo.

- ¡Nabooru! –exclamó Epona, con el seño fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?

- Ganas no me faltaron en el momento, te lo juro, -suspiró la ex-novia de Mikau- Pero ya que pasó un tiempo, ando más calmada. Lo único que quisiera es no sentirme tan incómoda con él aquí, y que me dejara de gustar—

- ¡¿**Aún** te gusta?!

- No como antes, pero sí un poco, -se encogió de hombros ella con una sonrisa nerviosa- Y por favor no le agarres rabia, no quiero que mientras nos quedemos aquí le andes mandando miradas asesinas.

- Lo intentaré, -aseguró solemnemente la de ojos ámbar. La otra pelirroja rió levemente.

- No es un mal chico Nab, de hecho es un gran amigo. Pero digamos que, como a todo el mundo, el cerebro se le fue de vacaciones por un tiempo, y justamente en ése momento estaba con Ruto.

- Bien, bien, ya entendí, -suspiró la morena, alzando una ceja- No juzgare al chico de ése modo ni lo mataré. Tranquilas.

- Gracias.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A través del en esos momentos casi vacío centro comercial, las voces de dos muchachas discutiendo se hicieron oír a través de los pasillos. Sus amigos, unos observando los productos colocados en la vidriera más cercana y otros mirando a ver en qué paraba todo, estaban alejados de ellas de tal forma que no fuera obvio que se encontraban con el dúo pero que, al mismo tiempo, no hubiera distancia suficiente para que las muchachas argumentaran que querían dejarlas a un lado.

- ¡Una tienda más! –chilló Ruto, mirando fijamente a la morena.

- ¡Primero la comida!

- ¡Por amor a Nayru! ¡Nabooru, son las once y media!

- ¿¡Ahora hay hora para comer!?

- ¡Sí! –le enfrentó ésta- ¡Por eso hay _desayuno_, _almuerzo_ y _cena _!

- ¡Te recuerdo que **no** hemos _desayunado_!

- ¡Todos acordamos no desayunar!

- ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba con ustedes!

- ¡Por dormilona!

- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con las tiendas? –exclamó la de ojos ámbar, desesperada- ¡No se van a ir de donde están!

- Cuando terminen de discutir, ya será hora del almuerzo, -suspiró Zelda, apoyada de la pared al igual que el muchacho rubio.

- Estoy de acuerdo, -contestó éste sin verla, con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro. Komali, que en esos momentos pasaba en frente de ellos para seguir mirando tiendas, dejó escapar un quejido.

- Tengo hambre...

- Que no te oiga Ruto o estás muerto.

La antigua princesa rió levemente ante el comentario de Link, enderezándose para acomodar la gran bolsa que sostenía con ambas manos; por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar comprarse aquél peluche enorme de un cachorrito de Husky Siberiano.

_Tengo algo con los peluches y los perros, estoy segura..._

Volviendo a descansar parte de su cuerpo en el muro, la chica se dispuso a seguir viendo al par de muchachas discutir por lo mismo una y otra vez. Respingó de pronto, entornando sus ojos azules sin mirar a un punto fijo, sintiendo claramente como los ojos de alguien estaban observándoles. Volteando la cara lentamente hacia su derecha, logró captar por el rabillo del ojo como la figura de un hombre alto se perdía detrás de una esquina seguido por lo que parecía un perro de mediana estatura. Frunciendo el seño acomodó el paquete de tal modo que se sostuviera de su muñeca, se giró y tomó al espadachín de una mano para jalarle e indicarle que la siguiera. Éste le miró algo desorientado por el repentino gesto, pero al notar su mirada seria, supuso que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente era que había visto otro peluche.

Cuando cruzaron la esquina por la que el sujeto se había perdido de vista la Líder de las Sagas paró la marcha de inmediato, comenzando a escanear con su mirada los alrededores.

- Zel, -llamó el muchacho de ojos azules, claramente confundido- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Alguien nos estaba observando, -respondió ella, no quitando la vista de la gente que pasaba por el ancho pasillo del lugar. El antiguo héroe pareció aún más perdido que antes.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Al cien por ciento.

- ¿Viste quién era? –preguntó él, reprochándose mentalmente por haber dejado la Espada Maestra en Hyrule. De por sí, ninguno de ellos había traído arma alguna.

- No pude identificarlo bien, -negó ella, girándose para observarle- Sé que era un hombre, alto, con ropa oscura y que le seguía un perro.

- ¿Un perro? –repitió confuso, parpadeando un par de veces- No sabía que aquí se admitían perros.

- Bah, -chasqueando la lengua, la muchacha se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba su mirada nuevamente hacia la gente que pasaba- Muchos no le hacen caso a eso.

Ambos adolescentes entonces notaron como una sombra se cernía sobre ellos por detrás, haciendo que voltearan al instante con un salto. Link inmediatamente adoptó una postura defensiva, mientras que Zelda simplemente dejaba que su cara adquiriera una expresión de sorpresa.

El hombre que tenían plantado en frente prácticamente les atravesaba con la mirada. Su expresión, totalmente seria, hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de la muchacha; cabello color castaño caía en frente de su cara, contrastando perfectamente con ojos azules y fríos como el hielo. Tanto los músculos en su cuerpo como la cicatriz que iba en diagonal desde el lado derecho de su frente, arriba de su ojo, hasta parte de la mejilla contraria, hacían pensar a cualquiera que el sujeto había salido de una película de acción.

_Lindos ojos... linda cara...lindo cuerpo... _ pensó al instante la rubia, mirando de arriba abajo al recién llegado inconscientemente. Viendo el cambio en las facciones de su compañera, la actitud defensiva de Link se quebró de inmediato, mandándole miradas de reproche a la joven.

- ¿Podrían moverse? –habló por fin el extraño con voz grave, alzando una ceja para reforzar su pregunta. Ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí, para luego volver sus ojos otra vez hacia él.

- ¿Perdón?

- Están bloqueando la entrada, -señaló con una mano, sin apartar sus ojos grisáceos de ellos. Cuando el par siguió la dirección señalada, notaron que se encontraban en todo el medio de la puerta que daba hacia una gran librería.

- Oh... lo sentimos mucho, -se excusó rápidamente Zelda, jalando la mano que aún sostenía para apartar al muchacho de cabello rubio antes de que dijera cualquier cosa.

Sin decir otra palabra, el peculiar hombre murmuró algo que la joven identificó como "Como sea..." para luego entrar al local tranquilamente.

- Nada mal... –murmuró pensante la muchacha.

- Si te ponen a un monstruo con apariencia de niño-lindo en frente, estás muerta, -sentenció su amigo, mirándole de reojo; esto le costó un codazo de la ex-princesa.

- Cállate, no tengo la culpa de ser mujer.

- ¿Pero no es quien me dijiste? –gruñó él, sobando su adolorido brazo. En una acción parecida a la que efectuó ella hacía segundos, le jaló de la mano para llevarle lejos de la librería- Es alto, vestía ropas oscuras---

- ¿Y el perro? –interrumpió con una media sonrisa ella, retándole- No vi ninguno.

Observándole incrédulo, el muchacho dejó escapar otro gruñido, estampando su mano libre en su frente. Cuando sintió los curiosos ojos de su amiga sobre él, con la misma mano señaló hacia el sitio donde antes estaban parados, donde al lado de la puerta de la tienda un Ovejero Australiano, en su mayoría de color oscuro, esperaba sentado pacientemente. Como sintiendo el dedo que le señalaba, el animal posó su vista en ellos, ladeando luego su cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

- Ah, así que ahí está el perro... –dijo ella, algo atontada.

- ¡Sí! –gruñó por tercera vez su amigo, desesperado- Tan embobada estabas con ése sujeto que ni cuenta te diste.

- Deja los celos, -le dijo cortante la muchacha, haciéndole callar de inmediato- Vayamos al grano: ¿qué hacemos ahora? No sé si sea buena idea decirle a los demás, después de todo ni siquiera lo **vi** observándonos, sólo lo sentí.

- Sí, tienes razón, -asintió, agradecido por el cambio de tema- Mejor esperemos. Si es un aliado de Ganondorf, volveremos a verlo; si no lo es, todo en paz.

- Exacto. Andando entonces, veamos si ya terminaron de discutir Ruto y Nab, -agregó con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a devolverse, pasando por en frente del perro que aún les observaba con curiosidad. Cuando cruzaron la dichosa esquina, pudieron ver a una muy feliz chica morena sacándole la lengua a su amiga de cabello azul, quien refunfuñaba como respuesta.

- Creo que iremos a comer, -volvió a hablar ella, riendo levemente.

- Al fin, ya tenía hambre.

- Yo también, -luego, mirándole con cierta malicia, la muchacha paró su marcha para captar la atención del joven- Sabes, no me voy a perder, puedes soltar mi mano.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento...

Como lo tenían previsto, la tarde del grupo se centró en actividades en la playa. Ya fuera jugando volleyball, bronceándose o salpicándose agua en el refrescante mar, el grupo de adolescente disfrutaba de sus breves vacaciones sin excepciones. El día era perfecto, ninguna nube en el firmamento, olas tan tranquilas que permitían ver el fondo del agua, y toallas y sillas plegables regadas por todo el suelo arenoso. Lo mejor de todo: tenían ése sector de la playa para ellos solos. El caso del sujeto misterioso quedó atrás para el par de rubios que le habían visto, y entre bromas y juegos pasaron la tarde con sus amigos sin más sucesos extraños.

Terminaron durmiéndose ya casi el reloj marcando las tres de la madrugada, siendo que luego cenaron y se dispusieron a ver (y burlarse) de películas que eligieron al azar. El silencio se hizo por fin en la espaciosa residencia estando todos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de la calma, una de las muchachas poco podía hacer para quedarse dormida.

Zelda se revolcaba en su cama desesperada, intentando en el proceso no despertar a la durmiente chica de cabello platinado a su lado. Había intentado dormir desde hacía casi una hora, pero el sueño meramente se negaba a llegar a su cansado cuerpo. Con cierto enojo, recordó que ya llevaba varias noches en la misma situación.

Con un gruñido exasperado se sentó, quitándose de forma un tanto brusca las sábanas que la cubrían, para luego mirar a su alrededor y notar como sus compañeras de cuarto dormían plácida y profundamente; gruñó nuevamente, ésta vez de envidia.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ella, en la misma posición, pensaba en todo y en nada. Giró la cara hacia la ventana, notando como por ella eran visibles levemente los rayos de luna que dejaba pasar la cortina. Decidida asintió para sí, para seguidamente levantarse con cuidado para no despertar a sus amigas, colocarse sus sandalias y salir de la habitación. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco la ayudaría a calmarse, además, seguramente la playa en un ambiente nocturno debía ser verdaderamente agradable.

Salió de la cabaña con paso tranquilo y en cierto modo cansado, sintiendo como ya la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro y mecía su cabello. Aspiró hondamente antes de continuar su camino hacia la orilla del mar, oyendo el hipnótico sonido de las olas y el incesante canto de los grillos que se encontraban en las plantas.

Apenas llegó al límite que había entre vegetación y arena, se despojó de sus sandalias y con gusto siguió adelante para sentir la suavidad de ésta última, fresca gracias a la temperatura.

- Mi mente es un desastre... –musitó para sí, llegando por fin al punto donde el agua salada se topaba con sus pies descalzos.

Pocos minutos fueron los que pasaron, en los que ella se había quedado observando el horizonte, antes de que oyera atrás de sí a alguien llamándola con un tono suave y lleno de curiosidad. Se giró lentamente, reconociendo instantáneamente al dueño de la voz y, al igual que su tono, los ojos de ella mostraron curiosidad al verle. El joven simplemente respondió acercándose, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó por fin el chico.

- Lo mismo digo yo de ti, Link. –retrucó la adolescente, alzando una ceja y bajando otra.

- Paseo nocturno, –respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tú?

- No podía dormir, –dijo ella de igual modo, girando luego su vista hacia el océano.

- Estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de agua cuando te vi pasar, -explicó el muchacho preocupado, prontamente dejando escapar un suspiro- Desde el domingo has estado actuando de una forma un tanto extraña, y no me gusta verte así. Aunque aquí lo he notado más.

- No es por el lugar. En verdad me encanta. –aseguró mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Entonces?

Zelda no dijo nada, su única respuesta fue la de suspirar y seguir observando hacia el frente. Luego de pocos segundos, en los que Link le miraba aún más confundido que antes, miró hacia la arena para seguidamente caminar de forma tranquila hacia la derecha, bordeando la playa.

El que fue el legendario héroe del tiempo se limitó a darle alcance y seguir caminando a su lado.

- Poco antes de que ustedes me dijeras del viaje hacia acá...fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, –comenzó ella en un tono suave. Link hizo el ademán de hablar, pero la chica se le adelantó- Todos los años mi padre y yo vamos a su tumba para dejarle flores, un simple gesto de afecto y respeto, ya sabes, –continuó mientras sonreía forzadamente, alzando la vista para mirarle- Pero éste año...

Su mirada volvió al suelo, mientras que la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro. Su amigo se limitó a esperar la continuación en silencio.

- Éste año él no fue por negocios, –dicho esto, la muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto- Cuando él llegó a la casa tarde ésa noche yo estaba muy molesta, así que lo enfrenté, terminando todo en una pelea. Le dije cuánto me dolió aquello, le dije todo lo que no le había dicho en años, hasta le alcé la voz (cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida). Le mencioné que quería estar un rato con él en las semanas, que desde que mi mamá había muerto ya él no era el mismo y se había distanciado de mí...

La antigua princesa entonces se detuvo nuevamente frente al mar, cabizbaja. Link hizo lo mismo, viéndola compasivamente y esperando.

- Pero él simplemente dijo que todo era por mi bien, –explicó en un triste suspiro, frunciendo el seño mientras sonreía forzadamente- Que descaro.

- Zel...

- Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora me encuentro a mí misma casi llorando al recordar a mi madre, como ocurría poco después de que ella... La extraño, –se interrumpió ella misma, girando para verle. La adolescente seguidamente se encogió levemente de hombros- Al menos éste viaje me ha alejado un poco la mente sobre esos problemas pero... sigue siendo difícil.

- Supongo... –susurró él- supongo que sí.

- Me siento estúpida por no haber superado eso—

- No eres—

- ¡Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo! –sin poder evitarlo sollozó frustrada, posando sus ojos cristalinos en la arena, para luego negar suavemente mientras intentaba calmarse- Discúlpame por mantenerte despierto a ésta hora.

- Sabes que no me importa, –le sonrió él, no sabiendo bien qué hacer en ése momento. Rápidamente cambió su gesto al ver que los ojos de su compañera comenzaban a verse más cristalinos de lo normal.- ¿Zelda?

- No pasa nada...

Link negó, más para sí mismo que para la chica que estaba viendo como las olas se deslizaban sobre la arena. Terminó de cruzar el poco espacio que los separaba y acabó por colocar sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo que, apenas sintió el contacto, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras hundía la cara en la base de su cuello y se aferraba a su camisa con manos temblorosas. Nuevamente con mirada compasiva y en cierto modo dolida, el chico no hizo más que abrazarla más fuerte mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, intentando calmarla. Sabía que no podía decirle nada que le hiciera sentir mejor, por lo que decidió darle apoyo al hacerle saber que él estaba allí.

El llanto de la chica, luego de unos minutos, había empezado a calmarse paulatinamente. Aún se mantenía aferrada a su amigo, cierto, pero ya más por reconfortarse a sí misma que por la desesperación que le invadió completamente hacía unos momentos. Al cabo de unos segundos, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, un leve color carmín adornó sus mejillas.

Menuda escena novelesca hacían en ése momento...con todo y fondo.

- ¿Mejor? –musitó Link, sacándola rápidamente de sus pensamientos al oír su voz cerca de su oído. Con un pequeño movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, ella le contestó silenciosamente.

- Discúlpame por ponerme así, –susurró alejándose lentamente de su abrazo, limpiándose al mismo tiempo las lágrimas con una de sus manos- Me mantengo en el presente y pocas veces veo hacia el pasado, pero...

- Cuando lo haces, te afecta demasiado, –terminó el rubio por ella. Zelda asintió mientras, inconscientemente, se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba el infinito manto de agua.

- Sí.

La brisa sopló con un poco más de fuerza entonces, moviendo los cabellos dorados de los dos jóvenes que permanecían en silencio, uno al lado del otro. El chico la seguía observando, intrigado y preocupado, mientras ella seguía mirando el vasto océano como si estuviera en trance. Notó que entornaba los ojos de pronto, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Gracias por haberme escuchado y por... –bajó ella la mirada, sonrojándose nuevamente- reconfortarme.

- No hay problema, –rió él levemente, mirándola con una sonrisa- Además, no lo digas de ése modo, se oye algo...feo.

La chica se giró y le miró confundida, parpadeando un par de veces hasta por fin entender el doble sentido de la frase. Hecho esto, le propinó un buen coscorrón, el cual él aceptó divertido. Zelda, con un tic nervioso en la ceja y con el color aún más subido a su cara que antes, le miraba con reproche mientras mantenía sus manos en sus caderas. El adolescente, sobándose el lugar del golpe, le miró sonriendo traviesamente, al punto de mostrar todos sus dientes.

- Mira, ya eres la misma de antes, –bromeó el muchacho, esperando que su amiga le siguiera el juego con algún comentario sarcástico o burlón.

Sin embargo, lo menos que se esperaba era conseguirse con dos brazos rodeando y aferrándose firmemente a su cuello. La ahora feliz muchacha de ojos azules muy cariñosamente restregaba su mejilla izquierda con el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro del espadachín, el cual no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par ante el acto.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó muy agradecida, sonriendo ampliamente- Eres un gran amigo, Link.

- Er... ¿Tú crees? –balbuceó nervioso, muy asombrado aún por la repentina reacción como para decir otra cosa. Ella asintió efusivamente.

Parpadeando varias veces confundido, como para comprobar que era real, el chico lentamente devolvió el abrazo. Normalmente Zelda era bastante cariñosa con él (por alguna razón desconocida por el momento) pero todo se limitaba a palabras o leves contactos; como por ejemplo tomarlo del brazo. Usualmente los abrazos los iniciaba él, muy contadas veces y de un modo juguetón casi siempre, por lo que era de esperarse que con aquella muestra tan inesperada de afecto el héroe quedara en un cierto shock.

_Aunque no por eso_ _me desagrada que haga esto_, pensó él.

Súbitamente dicho pensamiento lo llevó a una conclusión que, aunque para nosotros obvia, para él era más asombroso que el descubrimiento que hizo a sus cinco años de que la radio no tenía personitas adentro, sino que todo provenía de una señal.

Suspirando hondamente y sintiendo ya el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo, Zelda aumentó por instantes la fuerza de su abrazo para luego separarse y sonreírle a su amigo, quién le veía aún desorientado.

- Gracias nuevamente, –dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa ligera, apartando con una mano un molesto mechón de cabello de su rostro- Necesitaba hablar esto con alguien, y al parecer eras la persona adecuada. Así que, ya con mi mente tranquila, me voy a descansar.

Apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzarle, besó fugazmente la mejilla de su amigo quién, si es que era posible, abrió aún más los ojos.

- Nos vemos en la mañana, -le deseó, regalándole una sonrisa tierna- Que descanses.

Dicho esto, se fue medio corriendo-medio caminando hacia el lugar donde antes había dejado sus sandalias, dispuesta a arrojarse en su cama y dormir profundamente luego de varias noches de insomnio. Poco sabía la alegre chica que Link se había quedado estático en el sitio, mirando perdidamente la lejanía.

_Estoy enamorado... _

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lamentablemente para nuestro grupo protagónico, los días en Calatia prontamente terminaron. En la madrugada del lunes ya estaban en el aeropuerto con sus maletas hechas, esperando el vuelo que les llevaría de regreso a Hyrule. Mikau y Komali les acompañaban, éste último visiblemente deprimido ante la partida del grupo.

- Y no te olvides de lo que te dije, ¿bien? –le sonrió al niño Knuckles, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

- Molestar a Medli hasta que me haga caso. Entendido.

- ¿Cómo? –parpadeó la peli azul a su lado, dejando de observar por los grandes ventanales a los aviones para girarse y mirar a ambos con una mezcla de aprensión y reproche en sus ojos púrpuras. Inmediatamente el hermano menor de Mikau señaló con una mano al pelirrojo- ¿¡Qué clase de consejo es ése!?

- Vamos, el pobre necesita que ella le haga caso, -respondió el muchacho, volteando los ojos.

- ¡Pero no así! ¿Quieres que terminen como tú y Rouge?

- Eso es diferente, es guerra; esto es –haciendo una pausa dramática mientras extendía una mano y ponía la otra en su pecho, miró el techo con ojos exageradamente tiernos- amor. Y en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale.

- ¿Todo? –cuestionó Komali, observándole con ojos curiosos.

- Sí, _todo, _-afirmó con malicia.

- ¡No todo! –corrigió la chica, colocando una mano en su cintura- No sigas los consejos de éste idiota, Komali.

- Exacto, -profirió ésta vez la voz de otro chico- yo los seguí, y mira lo que pasó.

- Hmmp, exacto, -repitió Ruto, mirando de reojo al hermano del niño, quien llegaba junto con Link- una lo cacheteó y lo dejó, y la otra le dio un puñetazo e igualmente lo dejó.

- Hey, ¿cómo te enteraste de lo de Lulú?

Indiscretamente Komali salió de la escena mientras que, con ambas manos sujetadas detrás de su espalda, silbaba cierta tonadita de un juego de video.

- Olvídalo...

- Ok, ya que se llevan tan bien, les dejaremos solos para que se maten mutuamente, -anunció el rubio, colocándose detrás de Knuckles para darle un empujón e indicarle que se fueran de allí. El temperamental muchacho, luego de gruñirle al espadachín por casi haberse caído de bruces, hizo lo pedido.

- Oh vamos, -suspiró la chica mirando despectivamente a Mikau, intentando con esto ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿En _verdad_ quieren que mueras no es así?

- Sé que no me matarás, -rió él, llevando una de sus manos al bolsillo de su jean- aunque sé que me expongo a otra cachetada.

- Depende de qué me vengas a decir. Sí es otra de tus disculpas—

- No, ya sé que por ahora no me perdonarás por lo que hice.

- Y tal vez siga así por un buen tiempo, -le miró ella con desconfianza, intentando adivinar qué quería realmente. Suspirando, se acercó más al vidrio, alzando una mano y comenzando a trazar pequeños círculos con su dedo- Dime entonces qué quieres.

- Desearte lo mejor.

- Desearme... ¿qué? –negando para luego mirarle confusa, la muchacha ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

- Lo mejor, -completó éste riendo levemente, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Ruto- No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo la última vez que nos vimos—

- Por obvias razones.

- Así que lo hago ahora. No quiero quedar en malos términos contigo, Ruto.

- No voy a tratarte como antes, -suspiró ella, luego de pensarlo un poco. Una sonrisa algo triste surcó la cara del peli azul.

- Lo sé. Sólo quiero irme con la mente tranquila.

Analizándole aún con cierto recelo, la Saga del Agua llevó su propia mano a encontrarse con la de su antiguo compañero de clases, estrechándola firmemente. Observando como el gesto de Mikau indicaba claramente que un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros, la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente de vuelta. Como novio pudo haberla traicionado, pero como amigo nunca le había defraudado hasta lo que ella sabía.

- ¿Entonces me volverás a admitir en el Messenger? –cuestionó él, medio en serio-medio en broma, mientras que al mismo tiempo que Ruto devolvía su mano a su posición de antes.

- Sólo si prometes no mandarme más cartas cadenas para joderme la existencia.

- Sólo una a la semana.

- Hecho.

Pocos minutos después el grupo de extranjeros fue llamado a su vuelo, siendo despedido por los dos hermanos que esperaban verlos pronto nuevamente por esos lares.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto, un perro de pelaje oscuro había levantado su cabeza al ver salir a su dueño provisional de las instalaciones de éste. Ante la mención de su nombre y el silbido para llamarle, el animal se levantó de su posición de descanso y se dirigió trotando hasta el hombre, quien se agachó para pasar su mano por la cabeza del Ovejero Australiano.

- Buena chica, -felicitó él, levantándose luego para tomar su celular y marcar un número. Llevó el aparato hasta su oído, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras esperaba a que atendieran al otro lado de la línea; cuando lo hicieron, el sujeto entornó los ojos- Los encontré.

**xX** _**Continuará...**_ **Xx**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Antes de entrar la semana que viene al fantástico y ocupado mundo de lo que será mi carrera de diseño gráfico, quería intentar terminar por lo menos un capítulo de cualquier fic que tuviera... ¡Y LO LOGRÉ! ¡JA!

Nuevamente un capítulo lento, por así decirlo. Espero en el siguiente movilizar más la trama del fic; ya estuvieron bueno los capítulos de paz y tranquilidad neh? ;D Y sí, ya sé que Valoo en verdad es descrito como el Espíritu del Cielo en el juego, pero necesitaba cambiar un poco eso para mi conveniencia, jeje.

Varios habrán podido reconocer el personaje que introduje en éste capítulo, es bien conocido y seguro más de uno habrá visto una imagen de él. Pues bien, jugará un papel importante en la historia, así que espero les agrade la idea y no me maten por hacer ésta historia casi un crossover con los personajes (eh, Pero todo sigue girando alrededor del universo de Zelda, eso es más que seguro!). Y no, no me he olvidado que los juegos de la Leyenda de Zelda tienen más personajes que esos, tranquilos.

Ruto ((detrás de cámaras)): ESO ES MENTIRA!! NOS QUITARÁN EL PUESTO!! NOS QUEDAREMOS EN BANCARR—((se oye un golpe)) ...

Nabooru ((arrojando un martillo hacia atrás)): histérica...

Ahora, sugerencias? Quejas? Críticas constructivas? Si tienen cualquiera de ésas o sólo quieren pasar diciendo "tu fic apesta" o "es genial", dejen un review! Si han leído ésta historia, por lo menos dígnense a dejar algún comentario que anime o sirva de ayuda a la autora! (aka: YO!) Se los agradecería mucho.

Link: oye... creo que tenemos que llevar a Ruto al hospital oÔ

Epona: eres una bestia Nabooru... ¬¬

Por Dios...ahí van mis ahorros... -- see ya'!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	16. NOTA: Una ayudita aquí por favor

Antes de que me maten: no, no es un aviso de que dejaré el fic, ni que lo voy a abandonar. Es sólo una nota para pedirles una opinión... ;; que espero me la den, porque la necesito, ando demasiado enredada.

Verán, desde hace un año me surgió la idea de reescribir todo el fic. No en el sentido de editar la redacción, sino en el sentido de escribirlo, todo, COMPLETO desde el inicio. ¿Por qué? Por algo muy simple; no me gusta como estoy llevando la trama en los primeros capítulos (que por consiguiente, afectan la que se desarrolla en los últimos). Muchas veces es por esto mismo que dejo sin actualizar el fic por tanto tiempo, pues me trabo en lo que sea que andaba haciendo y no sé cómo encajar las partes. Esto ocurrido, claro, por estupidez mía al iniciar la historia --U digamos que me emocioné tanto con la idea que me surgió que pues... no pensé demasiado en la trama central antes de ponerme a escribir.

Y es por esto que hago este espacio para comentarles lo que me ocurre, pues aún no estoy segura al ciento por ciento de reescribir todo. Primero que nada, el cómo suceden los acontecimientos cambiaría, no verían todo igual a cómo en ésta versión de la historia (sólo cosas que me hayan gustado lo suficiente para dejarlas así); no pondría todos los templos, al menos no el pasarlos (siento que ya está muy trillado eso --U); la base de muchas cosas será más que nada los eventos del Ocarina of Time y, aunque igual pienso poner a todos los personajes que originalmente están aquí, lo más probable es que los haga relacionarse/conocerse de otro modo. Eso por darles un ejemplo de lo que podría cambiar al iniciar nuevamente con el relato.

Estoy consciente de que llevo muchos capítulos (catorce sin contar el prólogo) pero es algo que me ha venido molestando desde hace tiempo y, por como lo veo, de seguir así además de que tendré que hacer unos cien capítulos para encajar todo lo que no pude, pues no terminaré en ésta vida T.TU

Ahora, he ahí mi pregunta; ¿piensan que sería una buena idea? Además quisiera saber si estarían dispuestos a leer todo desde un comienzo; repito, los acontecimientos serán diferentes así que... es prácticamente como si estuviera escribiendo otro fanfiction basado en lo que tengo aquí. Siendo sincera me inclino más por escribir todo de nuevo, pero quisiera saber qué opinan al respecto (además que tengo miedo de escribir algo peor a lo que ya tengo xD); apreciaría mucho que me lo dijesen.

Sin más que acotar, me despido :) byes!


End file.
